M&M'Style
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: "Minerva McGonagall Style por favor, no soy un ningún chocolate muggle. Muchas gracias." Coautoria con MMcB. Historia ya escrita que se actualiza todos los VIERNES.
1. Prólogo La cabalgata de las Valquirias

**Disclaimer que nadie lee y que no sirve para nada, pero que se pone porque así lo dictan las normas de etiqueta y educación.** (No hace falta que leas el siguiente párrafo si no quieres, puedes decir que tenías nuestro permiso.)

Éste es un Fanfiction absoluta y estrictamente cannon con la historia de Harry Potter de J., lo que significa que la trama lleva exactamente a donde todos los lectores ya sabemos _(¡Anda! ¡Ya os hemos contado el final! ¡Mecachis! Bueno… suerte que en realidad nadie lee los disclaimers…) _Significa también que todos… y cuando decimos todos nos referimos a **TODOS los personajes que aparecen en este Fanfiction son propiedad de J.**… De la mayoría (_corrección: de los que había suficiente datos_) tomamos prestado nombre completo, descripción, historia y personalidad; lo más fiel al original que nos fue posible (_Consultando los libros y aprendiéndonos de memoria prácticamente todo , podéis buscarlos si os aburrís, es interesante_) de los otros intentamos mantenerlos en el anonimato nombrándoles por su cargo o posición, aunque en casos desesperados, tuvimos que ponerles nombre y personalidad _(Pero bueno, en parte, en eso consiste inventar una historia, ¿No?). _**Todos los hechizos, pociones y lugares reconocibles, son propiedad de J., salvo algunas excepciones… **después de todo creo que es un poco osado pretender incluir Londres, Berlín, Alemania, Varsovia, Polonia, Leningrado, la Unión Soviética, París o Francia en su autoría… Pero… ¿Quién sabe? Por otro lado, **todo lo relativo a la historia universal, conflictos bélicos y política internacional,** (que no sea de carácter subjetivo) **fue sacado del foro de w w w . l a s e g u n d a g u e r r a . c o m, de la Wikipedia, de la Enciclopedia Universal Sopena, así como de diferentes novelas y películas** ("_El niño con el pijama de rayas_", "_El Gran Dictador_", "_Malditos bastardos_" u "_Operación Valkiria_") para su adaptación. **El resto es trabajo nuestro** (algo teniamos que hacer, si no, no podriamos considerarnos autores de la criatura). Supongo que algo de todo esto es también propiedad de Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, Salamandra y el resto de editoriales (Después de todo, ellos pusieron la pasta) pero ya están recibiendo suficientes beneficios en merchandising como para merecerse algún merito.

* * *

**Prólogo. (La cabalgata de las Valquirias - Wagner)**

**‡†El Profeta†‡**

_Vincít Omnia Veritas – Domingo 3 Septiembre 1939_

Edición especial de la tarde – P.V.P: 10K.

**EL REINO UNIDO ENTRA EN LA SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL**

**Faris Spavin, Ministro de Magia, firma hoy la declaración de guerra contra el III Reich de Gellert Gríndelwald. Sigue en la pág. 1**

―¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ―se oía la voz de un niño por todo el pasillo del Hogwarts Express.

―Deme un periódico, por favor ―pedí a la mujer que vendía golosinas, mientras buscaba los diez knuts, me lo tendió, lo tomé y le pagué, ella salió del compartimento cerrando la puerta.

Abrí el periódico por la primera página.

―¡Eh, Amy! ¿me das el cromo de la rana de chocolate?―pedía uno de los chicos sentados conmigo en el compartimiento, a la chica que estaba a su lado.

―No acapares Fil, cómprate tú tus propias ranas ―protestó ella.

―¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts!... ―podía oírse aún a menos volumen.

**EL Reino Unido ha entrado oficialmente en la Segunda Guerra Mundial esta mañana.**

_Después de los ataques del pasado Viernes en Polonia (esquema gráfico y resumen en la pág.3), esta mañana, a las 9 en punto, por orden del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, el Embajador Británico en Berlín, envió a la Cancillería de Gellert Grindelwald1 (biografía en la pág.7) un nuevo ultimátum: Si a las 11 de la mañana ―hora de Londres― Alemania no cesaba sus hostilidades contra Polonia, el Imperio Británico se consideraría en guerra con el III Reich._

―¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts!... ―seguía oyéndose.

―Pues nosotros este año fuimos a Dublín, os sonara raro pero… ―comentaba la misma chica cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo.

Asomó una cabeza. No le presté mucha atención, solo pude ver una mata de pelo pelirroja y una túnica roja con estrellas.

―¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ―volvió a alzarse el volumen.

―Perdón, creí que este compartimento estaría vacío ―se disculpó el propietario de la cabeza por encima de los gritos, mientras se iba.

―¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ―seguían gritando a lo lejos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví al periódico.

_Grindelwald ha quedado sorprendido frente a dicha advertencia, pues siempre ha mantenido relaciones de amistad y fraternidad con los ingleses e incluso parece que tiene un familiar lejano (cuya identidad se mantiene en el anonimato por seguridad), viviendo en el Valle de Godric. Por lo que el Fürher no esperaba que el Reino Unido llegara a tal extremo. Uno de sus generales exclama "Si perdemos esta guerra… que Merlín se apiade de nosotros."_

―¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ¡HOGWARTS! ―se oía todavía, miré la puerta del compartimento. El propietario de la cabeza la había dejado abierta.

Fruncí el ceño y la cerré con un golpe de varita.

―¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts!... ―se seguía oyendo a menos volumen.

―_Desmaius_―gritó alguien entonces seguido de un coro de risas. Los gritos cesaron y yo lo agradecí en silencio.

―¡Joder Wallburga, te has pasado! ¡sólo era un niño pequeño!― protestó otra voz.

―No Alphard, era un niño los primeros 20 minutos, después de una hora y media lo que era es un incordio― aseguró la voz del conjuro, provocando otra oleada de risas. Levanté una ceja y volví al periódico.

_A las 11:10 (hora de Londres) Faris Spavin2, Ministro de Magia, ha declarado el reino unido oficialmente en estado de Guerra contra el III Reich alemán. Una hora más tarde el búho del Ministro entregó a la embajada alemana la declaración de guerra. A las 11:30 horas se han probado las alarmas antiaéreas londinenses, en señal de oscura premonición._

―Así que eso era lo que sonaba esta mañana cuando ha salido el tren― exclamé entendiendo.

_Dos horas más tarde, el Ministro de Exteriores germano, leyó al Embajador Británico la respuesta del III Reich que el propio Gellert Grindelwald ha firmado, en la que se niega a aceptar ningún ultimátum y culpa al Reino Unido por inmiscuirse en la guerra germano-polaca._

_Después de ello, el ministerio de asuntos exteriores soviético también ha informado a los gobiernos del Reino Unido y Francia que, "Si intervienen en el conflicto germano―polaco, la Unión Soviética revisará sus fronteras"._

―¡Pero qué cara dura! ¡claro que nos inmiscuimos! ¡como si él no hubiera ignorado por completo el Tratado de Versalles!―protesté indignada.

―¿De qué hablas Min?― me preguntó la chica sentada a mi lado extrañada, que hasta el momento había estado charlando animadamente con el resto de los ocupantes del compartimento, pero se sorprendió ante mi exclamación.

―Minerva― le corregí en tono neutro, odiaba que me llamaran con apodos―. ¡De Grindelwald claro!―Exclamé entonces―. Dice que nos estamos inmiscuyendo en la guerra germano-polaca, pero el Tratado de Versalles establecía que Alemania renunciaba a cualquier pretensión sobre los territorios polacos y ahora está atacándoles con una excusa patética, además, si el año pasado Spavin firmó el pacto de Múnich en el que, tanto nosotros como Francia e Italia, estábamos de acuerdo en que los Sudetes de Checoslovaquia pasaran a ser alemanes, fue para poder evitar la crisis, ¡no para darle carta blanca! ¿y ahora está invadiendo Polonia y espera que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados? ¡sobre todo después de haber firmado el Pacto de Ayuda Mutua en Agosto!

El chico sentado al lado de mi primera interlocutora rió.

―Eeh… Vale Min, solo recuerda… ―se señaló a sí mismo y a los demás―. Hablar con nosotros: Bueno―; señaló el papel en mis manos―, gritarle al periódico: Malo.

―Minerva… ―corregí de nuevo―. No le estoy gritando al periódico Filius, estoy hablando con Grindelwald― respondí enfadada como si eso fuera una explicación.

―Ah… Claro, claro… Por supuesto… ―respondió él con sarcasmo.

―¿Que están invadiendo Polonia? ¿Quiénes? ―preguntó sorprendida la chica sentada frente a mí. Ella era rubia, de pelo rizado, guapa y con buena figura.

―¿Hola? ¿Rosmerta3? ¿En qué mundo vives? Y no me vengas con que eres hija de muggles porque también sale en sus periódicos. ¡Grindelwald comenzó con el WeissPlan y empezó a invadir Polonia la madrugada del viernes! Diciendo que "_los polacos habían violado la soberanía alemana asaltando la emisora de Gleiwitz, que eso era una violación de las propuestas paz alemanas y que para proteger a los germano-polacos__ anexionaría a Alemania la antigua región prusiana de Dantzig_" ―enuncié cambiando el tono de voz, con un poco de burla. La miré, pareció no reaccionar así que seguí contándole.

―¡E hizo que la Luftwaffe atacara cuatro ciudades! Pero yo creo que lo que estaban buscando era una excusa para hacerlo… Y encima tuvo el descaro de "_Ofrecer a Inglaterra amistad y cooperación ya que el Occidente no le interesa_" ignorando las amenazas de detener las hostilidades para evitar la guerra que nosotros y los franceses le enviamos. Y no te creas, Spavin le respondió con un… espera, me gustó mucho como lo dijo― expliqué buscando en mi bolsa de mano el periódico del viernes, cuando por fin lo encontré, lo saqué y hojeé para buscar lo que me interesaba.

―Ah, sí, aquí está― exclamé encontrando la página y empezando a leer―. Dijo: "_A Grindelwald no le importaría hundir al mundo en la miseria con tal de servir sus locas ambiciones…_"… Y debió molestarse, porque ayer ordenó el comienzo de ataques contra objetivos estratégicos de Gran Bretaña esperando hundir el espíritu de resistencia Inglés. Incluso llegó a decir que _"… cuando ocho millones de personas pierden los nervios, pueden conducir a una catástrofe total…_" es como si no se pudiera creer que queramos luchar contra él.

―¡HEY! ¿SABEIS QUÉ? ¡ME HAN ADMITIDO EN HOGWARTS!― me cortó un niño pequeño y rubio abriendo la puerta del compartimiento de pronto, luego la cerró de nuevo y se fue corriendo por el pasillo mientras volvía a gritar _"¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts! ¡Hogwarts!_". Al parecer había recobrado el conocimiento.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio incómodo.

―Creo que será mejor que vayamos ya al vagón de los prefectos, McGonagall―me advirtió el chico sentado junto a Rosmerta levantándose.

Alcé una ceja negando con la cabeza, cerré el periódico y le seguí.

* * *

1 Por supuesto, Gellert Grindelwald y todo lo que está haciendo está basado en las acciones de Adolf Hitler durante ese mismo año, (1939) pero por favor, no lo imaginéis con el bigote ridículo.

2 Técnicamente Faris Spavin fue ministro hasta 1903 y su sucesor, Nobby Leach, no empezó con su cargo hasta el 1962, así que durante 60 años no se sabe quien fue ministro, ¿O no lo hubo? Hemos decidido ignorar lo que suponemos es un error en las fechas, porque nos parece importante que haya un Ministro de Magia en la época de la que hablamos.

3 Puede que parezca raro que Rosmerta, quien logra hacer sonrojar a Ron, tenga la misma edad que McGonagall…bueno, puede que sea más joven en realidad, pero puede que no, nosotros te decimos: "¡Cielos! Mirad a Madonna… tiene 50 años y bueno… ¡Y ni siquiera es una bruja!... Suponemos…"


	2. Cap 1 My Generation The Who

**Cap. 1 (My Generation ****― The Who)**

―¡Black, Orión1!― gritó el profesor Vindictus Viridian2, maestro de hechizos, jefe de la casa Ravenclaw y subdirector de Hogwarts.

Un chico bajo, delgado, moreno y serio subió al estrado. Una voz habló a mi espalda.

―¡Min! ¡Eh, Min!

La ignoré, estaba pendiente de la selección de los niños, acababa de empezar mi quinto curso, pero aún me interesaba saber quiénes iban a ser mis compañeros de primero.

―¡Slytherin!― gritó el sombrero seleccionador, toda la mesa del fondo aplaudió.

―¡Oh, vamos Min! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Tengo que contarte algo importante!

Suspiré.

―Minerva― rectifiqué en tono neutro, sin girarme a mirar.

―¡Otro Black más! ¡Tío! ¿Qué pasa en esa familia? ¿Es que no les gusta el Quidditch? ¿O viven en una zona donde llueve mucho?― protestó el chico sentado enfrente de mí dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Levanté las cejas por el comentario.

―¿Cómo?― preguntó la chica de quién provenía la primera voz. Ella era rellenita, de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos enormes.

―Minerva― repetí girándome y mirándola por fin.

―¡Bones, Edgar3!― gritó Viridian cortándome. Volví a girarme.

―¡No me habías dicho que tu hermano empezaba este año!―protesté a la chica, mientras un niño pequeño, de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos enormes iba hacia el sombrero. Era una buena noticia, para variar.

―¡Claro que sí! Os lo escribí a Filius y a ti en verano, y hoy estaba en el tren, pero como estabas más pendiente del panorama internacional que de nosotros, no te enteraste―se defendió ella, altiva, echándomelo por cara―. Pero calla, que quiero verlo.

―¡Gryffindor!― gritó el sombrero, nuestra mesa aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Ella se levantó sonriendo y le lanzó un beso, a lo que el niño saludó tímidamente con la mano y corrió a sentarse a su lado.

―¡Felicidades Eddie!― exclamó su hermana con una gran sonrisa, sentándose de nuevo.

―Sí, Felicidades Edgar― agregué yo.

―Gracias― dijo él tímidamente.

―Bueno― volvió a decir su hermana―. A partir de ahora, el resto es un muermo. ¿Sabes que acaba de contarme Augusta? No tiene que ver con la guerra, ya te lo advierto.

Un niño tropezó en el estrado haciendo un gran estruendo, nos giramos a mirarlo: era el histérico que había estado gritando en el tren… estaba completamente rojo. El profesor Viridian le ayudaba a levantarse.

―¿Está bien Sr. Diggle4?― le preguntó preocupado.

―Sí, sí, lo siento, siempre me sale todo mal cuando me pongo nervioso... ―se disculpó él en una vocecita, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero había un hechizo en el estrado para que todo se oyera sin que tuvieran que gritar.

―Creí que habías dicho que la selección era un muermo― dije mirando a mi compañera por encima de mis gafas.

―Oye, que si no quieres no te lo cuento―protestó sonriente.

Puse los ojos en blanco y luego levanté una ceja fingiendo interés.

―Pues Augusta dice que Longbottom le ha dicho ―empezó a enumerar― que Tim Clearwater le ha dicho, que Greengras le ha dicho, que Evan Rosier le ha dicho, que Bertie Higgs le ha dicho, que Dorcas Meadows le ha dicho, que Abraxas Malfoy le ha dicho, que Horace…

―¡Slughorn!― la corté―. Oh por Merlín, el curso pasado pasó el año completamente obsesionado intentando descubrir qué carrera iba a tener todo el mundo… ¿Crees qué se le habrá pasado?

―No tengo ni idea, pero como vuelva a venir a enseñarme una poción nueva no respondo de mis actos… ―amenazó―. Suerte que este es su último año. Bueno, Horace le ha dicho, que Katie Rabnott le ha dicho, que Fortescue le ha dicho, que Rebecca Turpin le ha dicho que Allen Lovegood le ha dicho, que Andrew Pettegrew le ha dicho, que Fudge…

―¿Cuál de los dos?

―Cornelius.

―¿Cornelius es el menor5?

―No, el mayor.

―Ese es idiota.

―Bueno, da igual, le ha dicho, que Umbridge y su amiga Hopkirk, le han dicho, que se han enterado que han despedido a la profesora Diggory.

Alcé ambas cejas con sorpresa y la miré por encima de las gafas.

―Amelia Susan Bones― la nombré seriamente.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó ella como si no hubiera roto nunca un plato.

―Eres una cotilla― la acusé.

―No es cierto, sólo es Radio Patio… incomparable a todo lo que puede llegar a enterarse Filius con sólo entrar al baño de los chicos y eso que no lo parece, es decir… son los chicos… pues son peores que nosotras. Yo soy una amateur a su lado.

―Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿Por qué? ¿Y quién va a dar Transfiguraciones este año? ―pregunté preocupada. Transfiguraciones era mi asignatura favorita, si el rumor era cierto, aquello podía ser terrible.

―Fil me ha contado que su amigo Caspar Crouch, ha dicho que Lisa Davis ha dicho que ―puse los ojos en blanco. Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensé mientras trataba de seguirla― Finnigan ha dicho que Anthony Carmichael ha dicho que Spinnet ha dicho que Natalie Abbott ha dicho que Coote ha dicho que Caradoc Dearborn le ha dicho que Dung le...

―¿Dung? ―la corté ―¿Te refieres al ladrón, rastrero, traidor y nada confiable Mundungus Fletcher? ¿Me estas contando un rumor que te ha contado alguien que a sus catorce años todavía cree que se puede transfigurar el oro?

―¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

―Vale... Vale...

―Dung le ha dicho que oyó en el tren que los Black comentaban que Dorea Black les había dicho a ellos y a su novio Charlus Potter que el nuevo profesor es el hermano de Abe Dumbledore. Pero claro, todos sabemos que no hay que fiarse de los Black y por supuesto tampoco de Dung.

―¿Quién es Abe Dumbledore?― pregunté.

―Oh, por favor Min… ―me riñó ella― ¿Conoces el nombre del Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores Alemán y no sabes quién es el tabernero de "La cabeza de Puerco" en Hogsmeade? ¡Aberforth! ¡El de las cabras!

―Minerva― dije automáticamente― ¿Acaso crees que el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores Alemán tiene la misma importancia política que alguien que regenta un bar al que no he entrado en mi vida?

―No claro… pero…bueno, es igual. Ya sabes lo que Fil cuenta de Aberforth.

―No Amelia, Filius conoce algo así como... a TODO el mundo. Y además habla, habla y habla de todos ellos y sólo tú tienes paciencia suficiente para escucharle.

―¡Sí, mujer!― exclamó con un gesto de la mano―. Todo eso de las cabras y que su familia no era demasiado agua clara, lo de su padre que fue encerrado en Azkaban y su hermana muerta y todo eso.

―De veras, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás contando.

―Bueno, ahora lo verás, seguro que Dippet lo presenta después de la selección.

―Mira, mientras no sea un completo idiota, por mí estará bien― sentencié.

―Oh por Merlín, Minerva McGonagall pide que no sea idiota… Ponemos el listón bastante alto, ¿verdad?

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―¿Tú qué crees?―preguntó sonriendo con sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Dime alguien que no sea idiota, según tú.

―Bueno… tú, la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no estás por ahí cotilleando… o Filius, siempre que no empiece a alardear sobre lo bueno que es en duelo…

―Ajá― dijo ella asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, sonriendo con los labios apretados, mientras juntaba las puntas de los dedos, para dar a entender que seguía teniendo razón.

―… Lo que ocurre es que tú sólo te juntas con chismosos y tragaldabas― me defendí.

―¿Tragaldabas?

Señalé por encima de su espalda, para que se fijara en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se sentaba Filius Flitwick, su novio6. Era un alumno pequeño, no es que fuera menor, de hecho estaba en sexto, si no que era diminuto, se decía que en su familia tenía antepasados duendes, o bueno, eso decía Amelia. Filius estaba engullendo algo que había hecho aparecer en su plato, (era bastante bueno en encantamientos el chico, eso había que reconocerlo). Pero comía la misma cantidad que alguien que tuviera mínimo 4 veces su tamaño (Aunque no fuera difícil tener 4 veces su tamaño).

―Oh, cállate ―dijo riendo, dando una palmada en el aire―. ¡Mira! Dippet va a presentar al nuevo profesor.

―… Y también tengo que anunciarles un cambio en la cátedra. La Profesora Diggory, está embarazada y, lamentablemente, ha decidido dejar su carrera como maestra para dedicarse a tiempo completo a su futuro hijo, Amos. Sé que esto sorprenderá a muchos, pero también sé que todos sabremos desearle felicidad y salud para ella y su familia en estos tiempos difíciles…

Aplaudimos.

―Bien, gracias, gracias. Bien, su sustituto será el profesor Albus Dumbledore, espero que sepan ser educados y comprensivos con alguien primerizo en la enseñanza como él, y que le ayuden a sentirse cómodo en su nuevo cargo.

Aplaudimos de nuevo. Yo alcé una ceja, los chismorreos de Amelia eran ciertos, eso era sorprendente.

―¡Hey! Es el que ha entrado en nuestro compartimento en el tren―recordó Amelia.

Dippet siguió con su discurso y por supuesto mencionó todo lo relativo a la Guerra que yo ya había leído en el periódico. Nos pidió fuerza y determinación para los momentos oscuros que se acercaban (como si fuera tan sencillo). Fue todo bastante cordial, como si tuviera que decir algo pero no supiera muy bien qué.

Me detuve a inspeccionar al nuevo profesor, hablaba con la profesora Cassandra Vablatsky7, de Adivinación, sentada a su lado. Él era delgado, larguirucho y pelirrojo, llevaba barba, el cabello largo sujeto en una cola baja y parecía frágil. Estaba demasiado lejos para que pudiera verle la cara, pero aun así tampoco me llamaba la atención, no parecía tener nada en especial, así que simplemente me dediqué a escuchar como Amelia Bones, se ponía al día en los cotilleos del verano a mi izquierda. Al cabo de un rato me aburrí y me puse a escuchar otras conversaciones.

―Sí, y los muggles no tienen ni idea―. Oí que decía alguien a mi derecha. Me giré, un chico moreno de ojos oscuros y expresión dura, Alastor Moody, hablaba a otro chico de melena rojiza, cejas pobladas, ojos amarillentos y gafas, Rufus Scrimgeour―. Creen que están acabando con los _juduiuos, _o algo así, sea lo que sea eso, y que quien está detrás de todo es un muggle con un bigote horrible llamado _Hiller_ o _Hikler_…es una locura.

Discutían acerca del panorama político internacional, me uní a ellos. Debatimos acerca de los cambios de presidente de Estados Unidos, teniendo en cuenta su ejército y cómo afectaría eso a la guerra; llegamos a la conclusión de que Grindelwald no tiene tanta influencia en Europa como se creía, puesto que tanto Italia como España se habían declarado neutrales y eso que eran, junto con Japón, sus aliados oficiales del Pacto Anti-Kormiten (o Anti-Muggle, "_Por el bien mayor_"), aunque Grindelwald, con toda su prepotencia, les dijo a los italianos que tampoco los iba a necesitar para nada. Compartimos nuestros diferentes puntos de vista acerca de por qué Francia aún no había tomado una postura y Moody nos explicó lo que sabía acerca de lo que el periódico llamaba la "BEF". Técnicamente era algo así como una fuerza militar que se ocuparía de detener a Grindelwald, varios aurores y magos preparados formaban parte de ella.

Cuando ya terminábamos la cena, Filius se acercó a nuestra mesa.

―¡Hey! ―nos saludó con entusiasmo―. ¿Qué os parece el nuevo? ¿Te lo dije o no, Amy? ―preguntó mientras se hacía sitio para sentarse en la mesa al lado de Amelia y le daba un ligero beso―. ¡Ah! Por cierto, lo siento mucho Ed.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó el niño, confundido.

―Te han puesto en Gryffindor con tu hermana... ―le explicó en tono serio―. Es una tragedia, no sabes lo que te pierdes al no venir a Ravenclaw conmigo, somos la mejor casa... ―terminó sonriendo.

―Menos humos Filius― dije un poco picada. Amelia le hizo cosquillas, mientras él intentaba defenderse.

―Eso por meterte conmigo y con los Gryffindor― añadió ella sonriendo, deteniéndose.

―El ataque de las leonas ¡Huyamos!―exclamó él riendo―. Pero no habéis respondido a mi pregunta sobre el nuevo.

―¿En serio es el hermano de Abe? ―preguntó Amelia, ya más calmada―Parece mucho más… ¿Inteligente? Bueno, no, esa no es a palabra…

―Parece recién sacado de una biblioteca― aseguré con convicción, intentando ayudar.

―Eh… Bueno, no, tampoco me refería a eso… ¿Por qué lo dices Min?

―Minerva ―Recordé en tono neutro―. Miradlo, esta pálido, no le debe dar mucho el sol, además parece muy débil, no debe hacer mucho ejercicio… y es tremendamente joven. ¿Qué edad debe tener? ¿Veinte8, treinta años como mucho? ¿Qué puede saber de transfiguraciones siendo tan joven?

―Bueno, en ese caso tú también pareces sacada de una biblioteca― apuntó Filius sonriendo.

―Bueno, no digo que eso sea malo… Pero en mi caso es distinto, yo soy una estudiante, se supone que tengo que estudiar y parecer sacada de una biblioteca, que es un sitio donde se va a estudiar.

―¿Entonces tú sabes más que él? ―preguntó Edgar inocentemente.

―Bueno, yo no puedo saber eso, no le conozco ―le dije en tono maternal―. Además, después de todo, Dippet lo ha elegido como profesor, ¿no? Algo debe saber.

―Hablas como si Dippet no fuera un completo idiota ―respondió Amelia con incredulidad.

―¡Es el Director de Hogwarts! ―exclamé.

―¿Y? Eso no quita que sea un idiota…

―Está bien, admito que lo es. Y la verdad… ―dije bajando el tono de voz y mirándoles por encima de las gafas, altiva―. Admito que también me sorprendería que el nuevo supiera más de transfiguraciones que yo, pero él es el profesor, claro―aseguré y me acomodé la montura en el puente de la nariz con dramatismo, para luego levantarme de la mesa.

―Apuesto a que no puedes dejarlo en ridículo en clase―me retó Filius estirando los brazos hacia atrás y poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza con los codos levantados.

―Se supone que tenemos que ser educados y comprensivos, y ayudarle a sentirse cómodo en su cargo, Filius. No creo que dejarlo en ridículo entre dentro de esa descripción.

―No puedes―remarcó sonriendo aún.

―Será eso… ―dije levantándome y buscando con la mirada a Rufus Scrimgeour. Éramos los prefectos de Gryffindor y teníamos que guiar a los de primero hasta la torre―. Scrimgeour, ¿Vamos para allá? ―pregunté al localizarlo. Él asintió levantándose. Me volví hacia los niños de primero―. Vamos Edgar y... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tú también estás en Gryffindor? ―pregunté viendo al niño rubio sentado al lado de Edgar, era el que se había tropezado y había estado gritando en el tren.

―¡Dedalus Diggle en Gryffindor! ¡YEAH! ―gritó entusiasmado, levantando un brazo tan rápido que le tiró el plato encima a otro niño de primero, pelirrojo, sentado delante suyo ―¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Cuanto lo siento! ―dijo levantándose y al tomar la servilleta para limpiarle, volcó el vaso de la chica sentada a su lado―. ¡Oh! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Perdón! ―volvió a disculparse ruborizado, girándose hacia ella con la servilleta. Le agarré el brazo antes de que causara más destrozos.

―Más vale que te estés quieto―le amenacé deteniéndole―. Ahora podréis secaros, en la residencia. Acompañadme por aquí―dije para los tres, ellos me siguieron.

xoXOXox

El lunes, mientras desayunábamos, la profesora Galatea Merrythought9, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, nos repartió los horarios. A Amelia le costaba bastante despertarse temprano, así que sólo hizo un gruñido de agradecimiento cuando Merrythought se lo tendió, pero no comentó nada.

Yo dejé de lado el periódico, que explicaba de nuevo como el Reino Unido había entrado en la guerra y los sucesos que no venían en la edición especial que compré. Francia había dado también un ultimátum igual que nosotros y a las cuatro de la tarde Pierre Bonaccord, el jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos (Mugwump Supremo) y Presidente de la República Mágica de Francia firmaba la declaración de guerra, tal y como Scrimgeour, Moody y yo habíamos predicho que pasaría la noche anterior, pero preferí no comentar nada, era un poco deprimente nada más empezar el curso, por lo que simplemente leí mi horario. Instintivamente, lo primero que miré fue cuando y con quienes teníamos Transfiguraciones, no por nada, simplemente era mi asignatura favorita.

Los lunes a tercera hora y los jueves a segunda, con Ravenclaw. Bueno, estaba bien, Ravenclaw era un grupo interesante y tranquilo, habría sido más excitante como reto hacerlo con Slytherin para dejarlos en ridículo, pero ya haríamos eso en DCAO.

―¡Oh! ¿Por qué tenemos que empezar en lunes con Crianza? ¿Es que acaso Dippet nos odia? ―se quejó Amelia, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera me había fijado en que teníamos a primera hora.

―Míralo por el lado bueno… así no nos dormiremos, estaremos demasiado congelados para eso…

―Yo tengo Pociones a primera hora―anunció Edgar apareciendo de la nada.

―¡Eddie! No te había visto―se sobresaltó Amelia―. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus compañeros de primero? No te quiero pegado a mis faldas todo el día solo porque estemos los dos en Gryffindor, yo no soy mamá.

―¡Pero yo no conozco a nadie más que a ti! ―protestó él.

―¡Perfecto! ¡Ellos tampoco! estáis igual―respondió tajante.

―Eres tonta, Amy... ―dijo sacándole la lengua y yéndose enfadado.

―¿De qué estábamos hablando? ―preguntó ella volviéndose hacia mí―. ¡Ah sí, como si fuera la única que protesta de Dippet y de la mala organización de Hogwarts! ¿Te recuerdo que _alguien_ se pasó como dos semanas quejándose porque no podía entender el método de evaluación de Adivinación, ni cómo nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo inútil que era esa asignatura?

―Vamos a llegar tarde―anuncié para quitarle importancia.

―¡Buenos días! ―Saludó una voz a nuestra espalda, ambas nos giramos―. ¿Me dejáis ver vuestro horario? ―preguntó Filius mientras le daba un beso de buenos días a Amelia, ella me quitó el mío para luego levantar los dos, poniéndolos lejos del alcance de Filius.

―Cotilla―le dijo altiva.

―Amy… eso que haces de poner las cosas en alto es muy feo―protestó él con media sonrisa, ella se los entregó mirándole con superioridad y riendo.

―¡Fil! ¡Dippet nos odia! ¡Nos ha puesto crianza a primera hora! ¡LOS LUNES! ―se quejó ella mientras éste examinaba el pergamino.

―¡Ja! Lee y llora―le dijo entregándole el suyo―. Historia de la Magia a primera hora y el viernes por la tarde. Los Ravenclaw de sexto vamos a acabar vomitando este año. ¡Ah! Pero ¡Tenéis libres los miércoles! Podréis apuntaros al club de duelo conmigo este año... ¡Ah! pero el lunes por la tarde tenéis pociones… Bueno, si salís pronto podréis venir a los ensayos del coro...

―Fil, no vamos a apuntarnos al coro, ni a duelo... pensaba que ya lo sabías―dijo Amelia dulcemente.

―Sí, de hecho, yo seguiré en el equipo de Quidditch, que también es los miércoles y voy a tener problemas para organizarme. No sé como tú consigues estar en todos los clubes y aun así sacar unas notas decentes―comenté.

―Bueno, siempre guardo la esperanza de que vengáis... Pero bueno, ya volveré a ir solo. ¡Oh! Y… ―miró su horario de las manos de Amelia ―¡Sí! tengo una hora libre a tercera hora hoy, podré ver como haces morder el polvo al nuevo profesor―me dijo.

―Filius, no vas a colarte en transfiguraciones de quinto―aseguré yo muy convencida.

―¿Ah no? ―me sonrió divertido.

―No.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―Por qué no puedes, porque está muy feo y porque tú tienes transfiguraciones justo antes y te va a ver y se va a dar cuenta de que ya has estado allí.

―No va contra las normas―aseguró Amelia encogiéndose de hombros.

―Ah, relájate, no habrá problema con eso―dijo él sonriente, e hizo un hechizo desilusionador perfecto.

―Deja de alardear, esconderte a ti tampoco es tan difícil, aun sin usar el encantamiento de invisibilidad―hizo notar Amelia sonriente.

Filius volvió a hacerse visible mosqueado y yo me levanté de la mesa, levantando las cejas, para ir a clase.

* * *

1 Más tarde, padre de Sirius y Regulus Black, por fechas, según "" no le tocaría empezar en Hogwarts hasta el curso siguiente, pero cuando empezamos a escribir la historia estaba ambientada en el año siguiente, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Alemania había bombardeado Londres y toda Inglaterra durante 1940, era un verdadero drama, así que simplemente le hicimos un año mayor.

2 También autor de un libro sobre maldiciones llamado _Maldiciones (Embruje a Sus Amigos y Turbe los sentidos a Sus Enemigos con las Últimas Venganzas: La Pérdida de pelo, piernas de jalea, lengua atada, y Mucho, Mucho Más)_

3 Más tarde, tío de Susan Bones y miembro de la Orden del Fénix en la década de 1970.

4 Dedalus Diggle se unió a La Orden del Fénix en la década de los 70. El 1 de Noviembre de 1981 hizo aparecer fuegos artificiales en forma de estrellas fugaces en Kent, lugar donde aparentemente reside. Saludó varias veces a Harry Potter cuando le veía por la calle. Es un visitante común de El Caldero Chorreante y fue allí donde se presentó oficialmente ante Harry Potter. En 1995 se volvió a unir a La Orden del Fénix y formó parte de la avanzadilla que fue a recoger a Harry Potter a Privet Drive.

5 No es que Fudge tenga hermanos, simplemente pensamos que alguien podía llamarse igual que él.

6 Por supuesto eso no sale en ningún libro, pero ¡Eh! ¡Algo teniamos que inventar! Además, que ahora estén juntos no significa que vayan a estarlo para siempre.

7 Famosa Vidente y Autora de: _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_

8 En realidad, según "", son cuarenta años, pero tampoco era realmente necesario que fuera tan mayor. Siempre he pensado que Rowling la cagó bastante con el tiempo… y si no, bueno, solo imaginemos que McGonagall podría ser bastante mala para las edades.

9 Sí, ya lo sabemos, ya lo sabemos, técnicamente el jefe de la casa Gryffindor es Dumbledore, todos sabemos eso, pero… por favor, no van a darle ese puesto de responsabilidad recién llegado, tendrá que ganárselo digo yo. Y alguien tenía que serlo hasta entonces, esa es también la razón por la cual creemos que en el año que se sitúa esta historia Tom Ryddle aun debía tener dos o tres años, diga lo que diga "" no iban a mandar al nuevo a buscar a los alumnos recién llegados. ¿Qué clase de novatada sería?


	3. Cap 2 Born to be Wild Steppenwolf

**Cap. 2 (Born to be Wild ****- Steppenwolf)**

Después de nuestra primera clase del año, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, terminamos pronto la de Aritmomancia. Amelia prefería hacer Adivinación, así que no venia conmigo a esa clase, me dirigí hacia Transfiguraciones para esperarle allí.

Cuando llegué al salón estaba completamente vacío, a excepción del nuevo profesor. Estaba sentado, inclinado sobre la mesa, leyendo algo. Cuando el ruido de la puerta rompió su concentración, levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Me quedé quieta un momento, él sonrió.

―Pase, pase por favor, supongo que sus compañeros no tardarán en llegar ―dijo nervioso mientras se levantaba.

Le miré fijamente, evaluándolo (admito que podía parecer una mirada dura) me pareció exageradamente sonriente. Me senté en mi asiento habitual en primera fila y saqué mi libro, un tratado avanzado de transfiguraciones de nivel superior al de séptimo, sólo para dejar claro que yo no era una alumna sencilla y que ya podía empezar a esforzarse si quería mi respeto. Me puse a leer, ignorándolo o al menos eso intenté.

―"_Teorías de la Transformación Transubstancial_" ―leyó agachándose lo suficiente como para poder ver la portada―. ¡Vaya! una lectura ligera, ¿verdad? ―me sonrió intentando hacerse el simpático. Le miré con suspicacia, aún sin decir nada―. Nunca pude terminar de leerlo, supongo que en parte fue porque se rompió una pata de la cama de un amigo mío y ante un remedio mejor, lo usó de calza antes de que lo terminara ―explicó.

Parpadeé un par de veces confundida. No podía ser que estuviera hablando en serio, se suponía que era el profesor de Transfiguraciones, no podía simplemente "haberlo leído a medias", además…

―¿Por qué no usó "Reparo" para arreglar la cama? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño, era una solución bastante obvia, por lo menos para un mago. Como respuesta él se limitó a sonreír paternalmente y se giró a su mesa buscando algo.

Tarde unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que un ejemplar idéntico al mío, pero un poco más viejo y desgastado, estaba sobre su mesa apoyado sobre una pila de diversos libros de consulta. Algunos títulos me sonaban, otros no los había visto en mi vida. Me reproché el haber sido tan idiota de no darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en broma.

―¿Quiere un caramelo de limón? ―me ofreció sin dejar de sonreír.

La verdad es que no me apetecían dulces, pero pensé que sería de mala educación decir que no, sobre todo siendo que era un profesor, así que tomé uno. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar el resto de la clase.

―Pero, por favor, no les diga que se lo he dado yo, no creo que tenga para todos ―terminó susurrando con complicidad, señalándoles, antes de volverse a su silla detrás del gran escritorio frente a la clase.

―¡Ah, Min, ya estás aquí! te estaba buscando ―saludó Amelia entre el bullicio, sentándose a mi lado.

―'I'erva ―intenté corregirle aún con el caramelo en la boca, ella me miró con sorpresa.

―¿Estás comiendo dulce? ―preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco conteniéndome de hacer un comentario sarcástico, después de todo no es de buena educación hablar con la boca llena. Así que tomé un trozo de pergamino y me lo saqué de la boca, envolviéndolo.

―No es dulce… En realidad es bastante ácido. ¿Por cierto, dónde está Filius?

―Ni idea ―susurró ella, la clase ya estaba en silencio.

Dumbledore tomó su varita e hizo un movimiento al aire.

―¡Filius Flitwick, le felicito! Ese es uno de los mejores hechizos desilusionadores que NO he visto hacer a alguien en mi vida, pero por favor, no se esconda. Si tanto interés tiene en esta clase, tome asiento y escuche ―sonrió a algún lugar al fondo de la clase, luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes―. No voy a echar a nadie con curiosidad e inquietud por aprender ―anunció muy seguro.

Todos nos giramos hacia el fondo de la clase. Filius deshizo el hechizo desilusionador un poco avergonzado ante las miradas de todos y tomó asiento oficialmente en la última fila.

―¿Cómo ha hecho eso, señor? ―preguntó sorprendido Scrimgeour, que estaba sentado en la tercera fila.

―"Homenum revelio" ―respondió sonriendo―. Seguro que el profesor Viridian les enseña pronto cómo hacerlo. Yo lo hice no-verbal.

―Por Merlín, sólo lleva aquí dos días y ya conoce a Fil por su nombre ―comentó Amelia, llevándose la mano a la cara un poco avergonzada.

―Bien, tal como dijo el profesor Dippet ayer en la cena. Soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore y les enseñaré Transfiguraciones este año. Si me lo permiten, comenzaré pasando lista, así podremos ir conociéndonos todos un poco.

Así lo hizo, paraba unos segundos después de cada nombre para inspeccionar al alumno, como si estuviera reteniendo en su memoria cada cara, con algunos incluso hizo algún comentario, por ejemplo conmigo.

―McGonagall, Minerva.

Levanté la mano sin decir nada.

―Ah, sí ―dijo sonriendo mientras me miraba de forma penetrante―. Mi amiga… ¡Vaya! "Minerva" es un bonito nombre, la Diosa Romana de la sabiduría, supongo que le hace justicia.

―Lo intento, Señor…

Cuando Dumbledore terminó de pasar lista, empezó con el monólogo típico de todos los primeros días de clase.

―Bien, ahora que ya nos conocemos, quería darles la bienvenida a Transfiguraciones de quinto y para eso me gustaría dedicarles unas bonitas palabras: "Cosquillas", "Encaminar", "Magnífico" y "Deliciosamente" ― sonrió.

Todos nos miramos pero nadie dijo nada; él haciendo caso omiso, siguió con su discurso.

xoXOXox

―¿Y bien? ―nos preguntó Filius al sentarnos a comer.

―¿"_Y bien_" qué? ―pregunté yo en respuesta.

―¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo profesor?

―A mi me ha caído bien, sobre todo por la manera en que ha sabido que estabas allí, ha sido divertido y sorprendente ―respondió Amelia sonriente.

―Oh, bueno, sí… pero ha dicho que ha sido uno de los mejores hechizos desilusionadores que había visto nunca ―se defendió Filius.

―Que _no_ había visto ―puntualicé.

―Lo que sea. Además, tengo que aprender eso del "Homenum revelio"… aunque la clase no ha sido muy divertida: sólo ha pasado lista y ha explicado cómo se organizaría el curso. A nosotros nos ha hecho lo mismo, pero creo que a pesar de eso me va a caer bien.

―Era la primera clase, ya deberías haberlo imaginado ―refuté.

―Y en cualquier caso, ¿tú qué piensas, Min? ―preguntó Amelia.

―Minerva ―recordé por enésima vez―. ¿Pensar de qué? ―respondí.

―¿De qué? ¡Pues de que va a ser! ¡de él!

―Si Min, queremos saber el veredicto de la experta… de "_Su amiga_" ―se unió Filius a Amelia, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros con cariño y complicidad.

―Minerva ―repetí―. Y no me llames "su amiga", no sé porque ha dicho eso ―sentencié levantando las cejas, desentendiéndome.

―¡Veredicto! ¡Veredicto! ―corearon sonriendo con malicia, a pesar de que ya sabían lo que iba a responder.

―. . .

―¡Veredicto! ¡Veredicto! ¡Veredicto!

―Está bien, está bien ―dije para que se callaran, aunque en el fondo me moría de ganas por decirlo―. Es idiota ―sentencié al fin, ambos se miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―¡Qué novedad! ―exclamó Amelia irónica.

―No, pero es que es cierto… ―me defendí, en un intento de explicarles lo obvio: Qué aquel profesor no tenía nada de especial a pesar de lo que ellos empezaran a creer―. Venga, ya sabía que Filius estaba ahí, seguro que me oyó preguntarte, e hizo el hechizo no-verbal en plan espectáculo para alardear… ¿Y qué decís de esas historias con los nombres? "_Seguro que le haces justicia a la diosa de la sabiduría_" ―cité―. ¡Por favor!… ¿Y eso de "_Quería dedicaros unas bonitas palabras_"? ¿Qué era eso, un chiste malo?

―Bueno, quizás sólo trataba de ser amable y simpático para aligerar la tensión, él es el nuevo, no tiene que ser fácil.

―Quizás… o quizás simplemente es un payaso ―aseguré definitivamente. No me había gustado la broma que me había hecho con el libro antes del comienzo de la clase; me había hecho sentir tan… tonta, y encima luego me dio un caramelo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿acaso tenía miedo de que me pusiera a llorar? Es cierto que yo le había desafiado sacando el libro, pero era una advertencia pacífica, no tenía por qué tomarme el pelo.


	4. Cap 3 All the small things Blink182

**Cap. 3 (All the small things ****- Blink182)**

En la siguiente clase de Transfiguraciones, dos días después, estaba rabiosa. Ni siquiera había leído los periódicos, simplemente había estado repasando apuntes y tratados que ya me sabía de memoria durante todo el día por si acaso, iba a dejar a Dumbledore en ridículo y no solo porque Filius me hubiera retado.

Entré al aula, de nuevo estaba vacía excepto por él, ¿qué demonios andaba haciendo la gente? Los Ravenclaw tenían Pociones y desde las mazmorras era normal que llegaran un poco tarde, pero yo había salido de Historia de la Magia con todo Gryffindor, que total, sólo estaba en… bueno, es difícil decirlo en Hogwarts, pero algo así como el pasillo de arriba. Además, es cierto que no había esperado a que se despertaran, pero tenía que ir a la Sala Común un momento, esperaba que lo hubieran hecho en el tiempo que tardaba en ir y volver.

―¡Ah, Minerva, hola! ―sonrió él cuando me vio entrar ―Gracias por llegar siempre tan puntual, es una muestra de respeto importante para mí.

―¿Eh? Ah, sí… de nada ―dije girándome impaciente hacia la puerta, impaciente. _¿Por qué el resto de alumnos no venían ya?_ No quería tener otra conversación sobre libros o sobre cualquier cosa con él, empecé a dar golpecitos acompasados con los dedos en la mesa, de pura inquietud.

―¿Estás bien? cualquiera diría que te incomodo ―dijo un poco preocupado.

Me giré de nuevo hacia él y paré de golpear la mesa.

―Oh, no, Señor, no es por usted ―mentí con una sonrisa forzada, esperando que dejara de preguntarme.

―Siento no ser buen conversador, veamos… ¿Qué te está pareciendo quinto curso?

―¿Señor? ―pregunté para asegurarme de que había entendido la pregunta.

―¿Te está pareciendo muy difícil? ¿O te aburre? ¿O…?

― Bueno… es difícil decirlo, recién llevamos solo una semana de curso, señor, todavía no han empezado las clases de verdad, solo nos han informado del programa de las asignaturas y de la materia que entrará en los TIMO's ―expliqué. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y empezaron a entrar todos, si hubiera sido una paranoica hubiera pensado que se habían esperado en la puerta expresamente.

―¡Eh, Min! No te he visto salir de Historia ―dijo Amelia sentándose a mi lado.

―Minerva ―le corregí―. Me he ido mientras dormías, tenía que pasar por La torre de Gryffindor antes de venir, lo que no esperaba es que tardarais tanto.

―Ah, es que ha habido un duelo improvisado frente al aula de Runas antiguas y había un montón de gente, no hemos podido pasar.

Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa y el murmullo cesó paulatinamente para ser sustituido por silencio expectante, supuse que haría otra vez alguna payasada con la varita, pero no, simplemente se fue a la pizarra.

―Bien muchachos, aquí empieza por fin nuestro maravilloso viaje hacia el mundo de las transfiguraciones. Sé que todos están impacientes por ello y espero que lo encuentren tan interesante como lo es para mí. Empezaremos con un poco de repaso para ver en qué nivel estamos, veamos, ¿alguien podría enunciarme la Ley de Transfiguración Elemental de Gamp?

Seguí la clase sin parpadear apenas, siguiéndolo con la mirada y evaluándolo cada vez que hacía una pregunta o daba una respuesta, pero sin inmiscuirme ni responder a nada, simplemente mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Al principio casi nadie había levantado la mano, la mayoría de los Gryffindor estaban acostumbrados a que yo respondiera todas las preguntas de la profesora Diggory, pero a mí me daba vergüenza responder a lo que Dumbledore preguntaba, era humillante, como si dijera "¿Cuanto son 1+1?"… Después todo el mundo estaba extasiado, hacía preguntas muy sencillas y alababa enormemente a quien respondía correctamente, incluso daba una cantidad desorbitada de puntos. Rápidamente se convirtió en un concurso Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw por ver quién podía conseguir más puntos del pardillo del nuevo profesor.

―Eh, Min, ¿es que no vas a contestar a nada? ―me preguntó Amelia después de un rato, aún con la mano en alto. Yo la miré de forma asesina, ¿es que era la única que se estaba dando cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo eso?

Hasta que llegó un momento clave…

―¿Hay algún material que pueda ser transfigurado en oro?

Aparentemente la pregunta era tan sencilla como las demás, pero tenía trampa. Algo bastante sutil, pero ahí estaba, me preguntaba si lo había hecho a propósito, si alguien se daría cuenta.

Augusta Derwent1, una chica de cara redonda y pelo castaño, dio la respuesta evidente "_No_". Dumbledore dio 10 puntos a Gryffindor sonriendo con satisfacción por la respuesta correcta y aseguró que no esperaba que alguien de quinto lo supiera.

Entonces tuve suficiente, ese principio se aprendía con cinco años más o menos, la primera y única (si eras lo bastante inteligente) vez que intentabas colarle al tendero una piedra dorada a cambio de una caja de ranas de chocolate…

No iba a dejar que mi asignatura favorita se convirtiera en un circo sólo porque un payaso que parecía no tener ni idea fuera el profesor. Iba a obligarle a darnos clase de verdad. Iba a dar clase yo si era necesario. Levanté la mano antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta.

―¡Ah, Minerva! ¡Una pregunta! ¡Magnífico! Gracias por interesarse, la gente que pregunta suele ser la más inteligente. Si alguien tiene alguna, o hay algo que no se haya entendido no duden en imitar a su compañera, por favor. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?― me dijo sonriendo paternalmente.

Suspiré con los ojos cerrados mientras bajaba el brazo y sonreía con rabia, odiaba que me trataran como si tuviera siete años. Abrí los ojos y le miré con dureza, cambiando completamente de expresión.

―Bueno, no es exactamente una pregunta… verá señor, es por la respuesta de Derwent… No estoy de acuerdo ―aseguré con superioridad. Él me miró sorprendido mientras comenzaban algunos murmullos en clase.

―¿Cómo que no estás de acuerdo, Min? ¿de qué hablas? ¡todo el mundo sabe eso! ―susurró Amelia a mi lado. No le hice caso, no quería perder en contacto visual con Dumbledore, quien parecía estar evaluándome con una ancha sonrisa.

―Interesante. Por favor, exponga su punto de vista ―pidió él.

―Bueno, obviamente no existe un encantamiento directo, pero leí por ahí una vez, _no recuerdo dónde_, qué en principio, con algunos hechizos parecidos a la forma en la que actúa la Alquimia, se puede modificar, por ejemplo… el plomo para volverlo dorado, e igualando una cantidad considerable de propiedades como la densidad, el punto de fusión y de ebullición, la ductilidad y maleabilidad… se consigue lo que _me parece_ se llama oro transfigurado.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y luego volvió el murmullo que cada vez se hacía más intenso; la gente se debatía cómo podía decir eso, que si fuera cierto sería el paraíso para las falsificaciones y estafas. Dumbledore permaneció callado y sonriente, esperando, de tanto en tanto volvía a mirarme y sonreía aún más; lentamente las discusiones fueron cesando hasta volverse expectantes hacia el profesor, todo el mundo estaba interesado en cómo podía ser posible, podía incluso ver a más de uno imaginando que sus problemas económicos podrían resolverse después de esa explicación.

―Treinta puntos para Gryffindor por una excelente observación, Minerva ―dijo por fin.

Yo me sorprendí, no esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo… apenas si había podido explicarme, ¿cómo demonios iba a demostrar que yo tenía razón y por lo tanto era más lista, sin una discusión?

El murmullo empezó de nuevo, en toda la clase nunca había dado más de quince puntos, hizo gestos con las manos para tranquilizar a los alumnos y recuperar el silencio.

―Dejen que les explique. Primero de todo, como siempre, hay truco… no voy a enseñarles como estafar a Gringotts porque no necesito pasar mis vacaciones en Azkaban, pero, aun así, lo que dice su compañera es cierto. El libro que leyó y que no ha nombrado, supongo, por temor a parecer demasiado pedante, imagino que es el ensayo de Coull & Barré, "_Teoría de los materiales Transfigurados_" (Se lo recomiendo a cualquiera como título para su mesita de noche, sobre todo si sufre insomnio o si tiene problemas para alcanzar las cosas de los estantes altos, pueden encontrarlo en la biblioteca) en el que se establecen las propiedades mínimas aceptables de una transfiguración completa.

―Efectivamente el oro transfigurado no pasaría los controles de seguridad de los Duendes, pero no por eso deja de ser oro. Para que me entiendan, miren este libro; vamos a volverlo de cristal, pero no de la manera convencional (con un solo hechizo) sino modificando sus propiedades una a una.

Tomó uno de los que había sobre la mesa y lo puso frente al escritorio para que todos pudiéramos verlo, hizo un movimiento con la varita y lo volvió transparente.

―Bien, ésta es una semi-transfiguración. Lo único que he hecho ha sido volverlo transparente, es decir, le he dado una propiedad del cristal, pero por supuesto no es aún de cristal propiamente… fíjense.

Lo lanzó al suelo y este cayó con un golpe sordo.

―_Accio _―conjuró y el libro volvió sobre la mesa―. Como es evidente, si hubiera sido de cristal se habría roto. Vamos a hacerlo, le daremos otra propiedad, la fragilidad ―luego le dio otro toque y volvió a lanzarlo al suelo, esta vez se destruyó en mil pedazos. Los de primera fila levantamos los pies asustados.

―_Reparo ―_conjuró apuntando con la varita a los trozos de vidrio del suelo, se volvieron a unir rearmando el libro―. _Accio ―_el libro volvió sobre la mesa.

―Le podría dar también su punto de fusión ―le apuntó con la varita y lo hizo levitar, luego le dio un toque y luego otro, primero no pasó nada, pero al cabo de pocos segundos empezó a fundirse.

― Y por supuesto podría conseguir también la forma de cualquier otra cosa, aunque tal como está ahora no necesitaría la magia estrictamente ―dijo empezando a hacerlo girar rápidamente hasta convertirlo en un cilindro tan largo como una varita, con una bola en la punta; luego, cuando lo detuvo, con algunos toques más, a la bola, le dio la forma de una rosa cerrada y al cilindro le hizo hojas. "Qué cursilada" Pensé. Le dio otro toque y pareció volverse rígida, como si hubiera recuperado su temperatura.

―Podría estar dándole propiedades infinitamente: su textura, su termodinámica, su reflexión a la luz… ―aseguró, con otro movimiento de varita acercó la rosa hasta delante de mí. Alcé una ceja. ―Tómela con las manos, por favor.

Puse los ojos en blanco y obedecí. Le dio cuatro toques más, la rosa se volvió lisa, fría y brillante sin la rugosidad del papel que todavía conservaba.

―¿Puede notarlo? ―preguntó, asentí con la cabeza y se la tendí para devolvérsela, me ignoró volviéndose hacia el resto de la clase―. Etcétera, etcétera. Ya saben cómo funciona esto. Bien, entonces, ¿en qué punto deberíamos considerar que el libro ha dejado de ser de papel para convertirse en cristal con algunas propiedades del papel? De eso es de lo que trata el ensayo. Coull & Barré se dedicaron a estudiar cada uno de los materiales existentes y determinar para cada caso cuales propiedades serían necesarias conseguir. El oro no es una excepción, así que consiguiendo las propiedades correctas, la comunidad mágica consideraría oro el material transfigurado. Aunque como el oro transfigurado no es válido para el comercio, tendríamos una preciosa pieza para convertir en bisutería ―sonrió al terminar.

Tenía que reconocer que la explicación había sido bastante buena, sobre todo en comparación con la profesora Diggory, quien más que nada se dedicaba a explicarnos como hacer las cosas en vez de por qué se hacían así. Acto seguido empezó de nuevo el murmullo, me giré a mirar, había bastantes manos levantadas que querían preguntar, me volví y me miró con complicidad, volví a hacer amago de devolverle el libro/rosa, pero volvió a ignorarme.

―Los que quieran saber cómo los Goblins pueden diferenciar entre el oro transfigurado y el oro de verdad, bajen la mano por favor ―me giré, la mayoría de la gente había bajado el brazo.

―Los que quieran saber qué propiedades hay que modificar de cualquier material para que sea considerado oro transfigurado, bajen la mano por favor ―me giré de nuevo, el resto de las manos habían bajado también.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo decírselo ―anunció por fin encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía, empezó a recoger sus libros―. No puedo desvelar ese tipo de secretos; además, hace 10 minutos que se ha acabado la clase ―hubo un murmullo de desaprobación, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta―. Lo siento… lo siento, el conocimiento es peligroso, son las normas. Quien sabe que podrían llegar a hacer ―se excusó y luego se fue.

Para cuando me di cuenta estaba sonriendo estúpidamente mirando una puerta cerrada; había visto sus intenciones, no es que no pudiera decirlo, es que no quería hacerlo, quería que nosotros lo buscáramos y yo era la única que podía entender el engaño, porque era la única que ya sabía que no era peligroso. Me pareció ingenioso… sacudí la cabeza con violencia.

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó entonces Amelia, algo preocupada.

―Sí… Sí, claro ―aseguré recogiendo mis cosas. Al final me había quedado con la maldita rosa.

―He quedado con Filius en la biblioteca, nos está esperando… ¿Seguro que estas bien? ―dijo Amelia, levante la mirada de la rosa para mirarla a ella.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? ―pregunté extrañada de tanta insistencia.

―No, como no dejas de sonreír…

―Tschk… Bobadas ―hice quitándole importancia, me eché la mochila al hombro y le seguí a la biblioteca.

xoXOXox

Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que había bastante gente por ahí; de hecho, más de lo habitual. Fuimos a la sección de encantamientos… siendo que Filius había elegido el sitio, dejé la mochila frente a él, mientras Amelia rodeaba la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó extrañado haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalar la rosa de cristal que aún llevaba en la mano.

―Una cursilada ―dije yo dejándola sobre la mesa con menos cuidado del que se merecía.

―Se la ha dado Dumbledore ―explicó Amelia con cierto rintintín. Filius levantó una ceja y abrió la boca exageradamente sorprendido.

―Sí, porque es un cursi y un hortera ―sentencié duramente.

―Bueno, al menos ya no es idiota, es un punto a favor ―dijo ella riendo. La miré de forma asesina.

―¿Y si no te gusta, por qué no la has tirado? ―preguntó Filius.

―Guardo la esperanza de poder devolverla a su estado natural, cuando era un libro útil ―aseguré improvisando una explicación sobre la marcha.

Yo tampoco sabía por qué no lo había hecho. Mientras evaluaba si era creíble o no mi explicación, una mano se posó sobre mi hombro.

―Oye, Min…―dijo una voz al mismo tiempo, me giré para descubrir la cara de Augusta Derwent, detrás de ella, Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Moody y Nisa2 Rosmerta esperaban impacientes, ya estábamos quinto curso de Gryffindor al completo.

―Minerva ―corregí en tono neutro.

―Sí, eso. Verás… es que queríamos saber…

―Oye, ¿me dejas ver la rosa que te ha hecho Dumbledore? ―la interrumpió Rosmerta. Yo la miré con incredulidad, la tomé y se la tendí con un suspiro de exasperación―. ¿Lo ves Rufus? es preciosa, ya te he dicho que es un genio ―siguió ella examinándola y mostrándosela a su amigo, quien no tenía demasiado interés.

―Bueno, lo que queríamos pedirte… ―empezó Derwent de nuevo―. ¿Conoces el nombre del libro del que ha hablado en clase? Ha dicho que tú lo habías leído.

―¿Quién?

―Dumbledore, ya sabes, ése de las propiedades de los materiales… ―dijo quitándole importancia. La miré con sorpresa. Realmente había funcionado el truco, aunque todos supieran por qué lo había hecho… menudo payaso.

―"_Teoría de los materiales Transfigurados_" de Coull & Barré ―afirmé, todos sonrieron complacidos.

―Gracias ―dijo Derwent y luego se giró hacia los demás―. ¿Lo veis? sabía que Min nos lo diría.

―Sí, claro. El mismo Dumbledore nos ha enviado a preguntarle, aunque deberíamos vigilar que nadie lo sepa ―contestó Moody un poco nervioso.

―¿Qué Dumbledore ha hecho qué? ―pregunté yo un poco tensa.

―Fuimos a su despacho e insistió que no podía decirnos nada, pero que si nos lo decías tu, era diferente… por cierto tienes mucha suerte de que te la diera ―explicó Rosmerta devolviéndome la rosa―. Seguro que eres su favorita.

Se fueron y me dejaron con la rosa en la mano, en estado de shock y para cuando me di cuenta, con la sonrisa estúpida otra vez. Sacudí la cabeza un poco de nuevo y me giré hacia Amelia y Filius, ambos me miraban con sonrisas maliciosas.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté mirándoles duramente.

―No… nada… ―respondió Amelia mirando hacia otro lado intentando aguantar la risa.

―Ya veo que la clase de hoy sí que valía la pena ―anunció Filius también intentando esconder la risa.

―Pues no ―sentencié yo―. Es un cínico y un payaso, se ha pasado toda la clase felicitando a todo el mundo por lo bien que se sabían el temario… de primero. Ha sido humillante y aburridísimo… y luego le he retado y ha sido peor, ha empezado a hacer el show de la maldita rosa…

―Pues a mí me ha parecido que explica muy bien, además, la manera en como en vez de usar un encantamiento exacto, ha ido modificando el libro poco a poco, me ha parecido muy interesante e ingenioso ―aseguró Amelia cortándome, Filius asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo que pasa es que estás cabreada porque le has retado y te ha ganado ―afirmó él.

―Ah, ¡puede! ―coincidió Amelia―. Me había asustado cuando dijiste lo del oro, pero ha sido genial, supongo que tu ya sabías todo eso que ha explicado y esperabas que él no para poder dejarlo en ridículo, ¿verdad?

Apreté los labios con rabia y bajé la vista a la rosa; le lancé un hechizo, ni se inmutó.

―Lo que me da rabia es que si de verdad es inteligente, que _parece_ que lo es… ¿Por qué tiene que hacer todas esas payasadas?

―Bueno, una de ellas ha conseguido que Gus deje de pelearse con Frank3 Longbottom durante el tiempo suficiente para ir a estudiar algo de transfiguraciones; eso ya es algo ―dijo Amelia encogiéndose de hombros, señalando a Derwent y el resto, quienes estaban buscando en la sección de transfiguraciones, mientras yo seguí probando encantamientos con la rosa que permanecía inalterable.

―Oh, por favor… se le ha visto el plumero; todos han podido deducir que lo decía para que lo buscáramos nosotros mismos.

―¿Y qué? el fin era que lo buscáramos, no que no supiéramos porque lo hacíamos. Tu misma lo dices, "_La diferencia entre un mal profesor y uno bueno es que unos te dicen qué pensar, mientras que los otros te hacen tener ganas de pensar por ti mismo._"

―Sí, bueno… ¿Qué le pasa a esta rosa? ¡reacciona! _¡Finite incantatem! ―_grité; en vano, pues ésta siguió como si nada.

―A lo mejor le gusta más ser una rosa que un libro ―aventuró Amelia sonriendo, le miré con odio, su cara cambio―. Bueno, o a lo mejor no…

―Déjame intentarlo ―pidió Filius con la mano tendida.

―No, Filius, es un objeto inanimado, no puedes batirte en duelo con ella ―le dije mirándolo por encima de las gafas, alejándola de su alcance.

* * *

1 Augusta Derwent, más tarde, Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville Longbottom… simplemente no sabíamos cuál era su apellido de soltera así que elegimos el de uno de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts.

2 Rowling nunca dijo el nombre de pila de Rosmerta, pero por su manera de elegir los nombres, decidimos bautizarla como una de las ninfas griegas que se encargaron del cuidado de Dionisio, dios del vino, cuando era un infante.

3 Bueno, ya sabemos que el padre de Neville se llamaba Frank, técnicamente es el hijo de Augusta, decidimos que su padre se llamara igual porque esas cosas se hacían en esa época (Ponerle a los niños el nombre de sus padres)


	5. Cap 4 Want you Bad The Offspring

**Cap. 4 (Want you Bad ****- The Off****spring****)**

Cuando nos fuimos al Gran Comedor a cenar estaba desesperada, la muy… de la maldita rosa de Dumbledore seguía inalterable. Llevaba como dos horas y media lanzándole todos los hechizos que se me ocurrían y lo único que había conseguido era romperla tirándola al suelo al hacer un movimiento de varita demasiado brusco para luego arreglarla chapuceramente con una poción adhesiva… ni siquiera había reaccionado al "Reparo".

―Id comiendo, ahora vengo ―les dije a Amelia y Filius mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesa y ellos se acomodaban.

Tomé la maldita rosa, me dirigí decidida a la mesa de profesores decidida y me paré frente a Dumbledore, quien estaba alegremente conversando con el profesor Phoebus Penrose1, de Estudios Muggles. Él le hizo notar que yo estaba de pie ahí con un movimiento de cabeza y cesando su discurso, así que Dumbledore se giró extrañado buscando que había hecho callar a su colega. Cuando me vio sonrió sorprendido.

―¡Pero si es mi amiga Minerva! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó contento.

―Eh, yo… verá señor, es que… ―titubeé, me había llamado "_su amiga_" de nuevo, quizás después de todo sí era su alumna favorita… Detuve el hilo de mis pensamientos y me reproche ¿y qué si lo era? No era mi problema porque él era un payaso y me daba igual.

―¿Han venido a verte los chicos? ―preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―¿Señor? ―solté yo completamente confundida.

―Augusta, Nisa, Rufus y Alastor.

―Ah… sí señor, han preguntado por el libro ―expliqué. Él suspiró aliviado.

―Menos mal, pensaba que a lo mejor me había pasado no queriéndoselo decir cuando vinieron a mi despacho; pero la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no es cierto?

―¿Al gato, señor? ―pregunté primero sin entender, luego caí en que era una frase hecha. "Menuda idiota" me reproché―. Ah, sí, claro señor… permítame que le diga que ha sido muy astuto por su parte.

―Vaya, gracias, eres muy amable, siempre es agradable que valoren tus ideas ―dijo algo avergonzado―. Y dime, aparte de eso, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

―Verá señor, es que… ―empecé y deje la rosa chapuceramente pegada sobre la mesa, sin mirarle a los ojos―. Quería devolvérsela convertida en libro de nuevo, pero…

―Ha sufrido un horrible siniestro, veo ―me cortó divertido, sacando su varita.

―Eh, sí, algo así…

―No te preocupes, esto se arregla ―aseguró levantando la varita contra ella. Con el primer movimiento la poción se evaporó, el segundo no hizo nada aparentemente, el tercero fue un "Reparo" y lo dijo en voz alta, el cuarto y el quinto tampoco parecieron hacerle nada, al menos a simple vista―. Ya está, aquí tienes. Le di la fragilidad del diamante, vas a tener que lanzarla desde la torre de astronomía si quieres que vuelva a romperse, aunque lo más probable es que tampoco sufra ningún rasguño ―me sonrió con complicidad.

―¿Ah?, pero… es su libro, yo venía a devolvérselo ―le expliqué.

―A mí no me parece un libro ―afirmó levantando una ceja.

―Es que… no he podido transfigurarla ―admití por fin, desviando la mirada. Por Merlín, eso dolía.

―Bien, hazlo luego, no lo necesito por ahora, ya me lo devolverás ―sonrió.

―… No señor, no me ha entendido, es que… no sé hacerlo ―dije con un poco de exasperación en la voz. Odiaba tener que admitir que no había podido, ¿por qué me torturaba?

―¡Oh! Ya veo… Quieres que yo la transfigure en libro, en tu lugar, porque tú… No puedes, ¿eso es lo que me estás pidiendo? ―preguntó para dejarlo claro.

Suspiré rindiéndome.

―Sí, señor ―le escupí con rabia.

―Qué pena, yo que por un momento confié en tu talento… ―respondió con decepción, eso me hizo sentir incluso peor, si es que era posible―. Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, pues se quedará como rosa... es una pena, ese libro era interesante, pensaba prestártelo si no lo habías leído.

―¿Señor? ―me sorprendió. Él no reaccionó, solo siguió hablando.

―Sé que te gusta leer libros teóricos "ligeros" en tu tiempo libre, pero bueno, hay que mirarlo por el lado positivo, así es más bonito, más delicado…

―¡Señor! ―le reñí―. ¡No puede simplemente renunciar al libro! ¡Esto es solo una rosa inútil! El libro era mucho más importante y valioso.

―Bueno, si de veras crees eso, entonces recupera el libro ―dijo casi como una orden, muy serio, tomando la rosa y tendiéndomela por el tallo―. Yo no voy a hacerlo.

―¡Oh, maldita sea! ―murmuré por lo bajo―. Está bien ―acepté tomándola y me giré enfadada para irme.

―Además, ¿cómo si no podría motivar a la única alumna del curso que parece saber suficiente como para no necesitar venir a clase? ―oí que decía sonriente por mi espalda.

Me giré de nuevo para mirlarle, pero volvía a estar conversando animadamente con Penrose como si no hubiera dicho eso último. Hundí las cejas con desconfianza, luego las levante con indiferencia y me volví a mi mesa.

xoXOXox

―¿Qué te ha dicho? ―preguntó Amelia cuando me senté.

La miré durante unos momentos en silencio. Y luego golpeé la mesa violentamente con la rosa como si fuera un martillo. Ella y Filius se apartaron del susto creyendo que iba a romperse.

―Ha hecho así ―Hice un movimiento de exagerada floritura con la varita mientras sacaba la lengua con cara de circunstancias, para burlarme―. La ha vuelto irrompible y me ha dicho que si quiero que vuelva a ser un libro, que me espabile.

Ambos sonrieron ante mi explicación; yo puse los ojos en blanco, suspiré con hastió, miré a la maldita rosa con odio y luego me volví hacia ellos.

―¿Queeé? ―pregunté con cansancio.

―¿Qué de qué? ―preguntó Filius con un tono demasiado inocente.

―¿Por qué sonreís? ―le respondí en el mismo tono.

―Hacía mucho que no parecías estar pasándolo tan bien ―sonrió francamente Amelia.

―¿Pasándolo bien? ―pregunté entre sorprendida y desesperada―. ¿Esto es lo que crees que es para mí pasarlo bien? ¿Pasarme dos horas gritándole palabras sin sentido en latín a un objeto inerte?… tienes una curiosa concepción de la diversión.

Ella solo sonrió y miró a Filius, él también le sonrió.

―Oh… ¡Dejadme en paz! ―les solté y me concentré en mi cena, mientras sin querer volvía a pensar en qué podía haberle hecho ese lunático a la rosa para que no pudiera transfigurarla…

xoXOXox

La mañana del sábado bajé al Gran Comedor con mi Barredora 3 de hacía dos años, las cosas de Quidditch y la maldita rosa.

Un ejemplar del profeta cayó en mis manos y como Filius y Amelia desayunaban ese día en la mesa de Ravenclaw, decidí dejar a la rosa de lado un rato y ponerme al día con los acontecimientos sucedidos en el mundo desde el lunes… Todo por culpa de Dumbledore, me había tenido tan ocupada que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para las cosas importantes, ¿qué demonios pasaba conmigo? El país… No ¡El Mundo estaba en Guerra! Y yo preocupándome por trivialidades. Abrí la sección de política.

Al parecer lo más importante había sido que tanto Japón como Estados Unidos se habían declarado neutrales, aunque ambos habían manifestado su apoyo a los bandos de su elección. Japón, como integrante de Pacto-AntiMuggle, apoyaba a Grindelwald, mientras que Estados Unidos nos apoyaba a nosotros… además de los continuos ataques, estudié el mapa de Europa en el que se reflejaban los movimientos del ejército alemán y polaco.

―¡Min! ―me llamó una voz a mi espalda.

―Minerva ―corregí sin girarme a mirar mientras seguía inspeccionando el mapa, Polonia estaba cada vez peor.

―¿Tenéis hoy las pruebas para los nuevos jugadores de Quidditch? ―preguntó la voz.

―Sí ―respondí aún con la nariz entre las páginas de "El Profeta".

―¿Y va a estar Longbottom? ―volvió a preguntar. Alcé la cabeza, era Derwent.

―Me parece bastante evidente que sí, después de todo es uno de los golpeadores del equipo ―respondí.

―Ah, ya… vale.

―¿Por qué? ¿vas a presentarte? ―pregunté yo entonces.

―¿Y darle la satisfacción de tener razón? ¡ni hablar! ―respondió altiva, para luego girarse e irse.

Yo la miré por encima de las gafas, parpadeando… No había entendido ni jota, así que no le di más importancia. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la sección internacional. Una noticia me llamó la atención.

**Ejército francés cruza la frontera alemana**

_Ayer, avanzando con calculada lentitud, el sexto ejército francés cruzó la frontera alemana en Saar, movilizando seis divisiones. Se trató de un mero gesto de Francia a nuestra aliada Polonia, a la que ha prometido una ofensiva para obligar a los alemanes a desviar tropas de su campaña polaca._

―Pero ¡Venga ya! Francia puede movilizar más de cien divisiones y sólo ha movilizado once, ¿a qué juegan? ―me sorprendí, seguí leyendo.

_La Wehrmacht, siguiendo las estrictas órdenes de Grindelwald, no presentó oposición._

―¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Grindelwald debe estar demasiado ocupado partiéndose de risa como para presentar nada! ―volví a exclamar frunciendo el ceño.

Me preguntaba qué tipo de chiste creía Francia que estaban haciendo… Al parecer era algo que llaman _"la Guerra Sentada"_, por suerte había un pequeño resumen en la sección internacional; todo empezó con una manifestación pacifista el Lunes, en la frontera con Alemania y siguió con una advertencia al día siguiente de que _"_[…] _Sus fronteras no deben ser violadas pues el ejército de Francia, preparado para defenderse, no será quien inicie las hostilidades"._

Es cierto que la situación geográfica francesa es más comprometida que la nuestra, pero no esperaba que fueran tan cobardes.

Además, ¿qué demonios era eso de los _"Altavoces situados en la frontera desde los que se entrecruzan a gritos promesas de no beligerancia e insultos hacia sus líderes."_? ¿Estaban todos locos o Bonaccord chocheaba? Podía imaginar a Grindelwald en la Cancillería del Reich, sentado en un sillón, presidiendo una mesa llena de documentos y planos, con sus generales a ambos lados, con sus rizos rubios enfundados en una gorra y su uniforme verde lleno de medallas, (había visto alguna foto en el Profeta) burlándose a mandíbula batiente de los franceses, e inventando insultos para gritar por los altavoces.

Claro que lo nuestro no era mucho mejor… al parecer, el miércoles, en Inglaterra, los muggles habían atacado sus propios _avionones_ a causa de algo llamado "Radar" que acababan de inventar y todavía no sabían utilizar del todo. Bautizaron al incidente la _"Batalla de Barking Creek"_

Me quité las gafas, me llevé la mano a la frente y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con frustración.

Oh, por Merlín… Bueno, a lo mejor teniamos suerte y matamos a Grindelwald de un ataque de risa…

* * *

1 El profesor Penrose encabezó un comité del Ministerio de Magia que producía una investigación titulada "Estudio de las sospechas Muggles sobre magia". El profesor Penrose sostenía que "los muggles son mas observadores de lo que nosotros creemos que son." Por ejemplo, las entradas a la Competición Internacional Anual de Jardinería Mágica de Cereales han sido advertidas por muggles, que les llamaban a ellos "círculos de cultivos". La investigación también discutía el hecho de que los muggles habían visionado Quaffles perdidas (llamándolas OVNIs), al igual que el problema de cómo esconder a Kelpie del Lago Ness


	6. Cap 5 Eye of the tiger Survivor

**Cap. 5 (Eye of the tiger -Survivor****)**

―McGonagall ―me llamó una voz a mi espalda cuando me disponía a seguir leyendo. Me giré. Eran dos chicos vestidos con el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor: Brutus Scrimgeour1, de séptimo, (el hermano mayor de Rufus) y Frank Longbottom, de sexto. Eran los golpeadores en el equipo―. ¿Vienes? Potter y Lynch ya están en el campo, vamos a hacer las pruebas a los nuevos.

―¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es? ―al parecer me había entretenido demasiado leyendo. Me levanté para seguirles guardando un par de galletas para el camino. Hablamos sobre los posibles candidatos, necesitábamos llenar las posiciones de Guardián y Buscador.

Cuando llegamos, Charlus Potter2, (de séptimo) el cazador (junto con Lynch y conmigo) y capitán del equipo, apuntaba los nombres de los aspirantes en una lista, mientras Lynch (de cuarto) buscaba escobas en el armario, para los que no habían traído.

―¡Hey! ¡Brutus! ¿Qué pasa, tío? ―saludó Potter dándole un puñetazo a su amigo en el brazo, este le agarró por el cuello y empezó a intentar tumbarlo, parecía que le fuera a arrancar la cabeza, mientras ambos reían. Cuando por fin se soltaron, se volvió hacia nosotros. ―Frank, ¿qué hay?

―Bien, Chuckie ¿Tu qué tal? ―dijo y se saludaron chocando los puños.

―Eh, tío deja ya lo de "Chuckie" ¿vale? Solo Dory me llama así… ―respondió muy serio.

―Claro, Chuckie, lo que tú digas ―rió Longbottom―. ¿Te has levantado con ganas de patear culos o qué?

―¡Por supuesto! Y el tuyo será el primero, tío. Y después vosotros por llegar tarde. McGonagall… ―me saludó a mí, también chocamos el puño.

―Hola, Potter ―saludé yo.

―Ha sido culpa suya, se estaba recreando con los cereales ―me acusó Scrimgeour.

―No me llores Scrimgeour ―le respondí mirándole por encima de las gafas―. Al contrario que tu, yo leo el periódico y eso lleva tiempo.

―Eh, eh, eh… sé lo que estás insinuando… ―dijo él, picado.

―Bueno, bueno, tíos, vamos a lo importante ―nos cortó Potter y luego se giró―. ¡Eh! ¡Lynch! ―gritó haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, ella lo hizo, nos saludamos y entonces prosiguió―. Bien, Sloper y Peakes nos dejaron el año pasado con dos puestos vacantes en el equipo: el de buscador y el de guardián. Para no estar con las pruebas todo el día nos dividiremos. McGonagall―me llamó y se dirigió a mí―. Tú, Lynch y Longbottom volareis con los candidatos a guardián, Brutus y yo nos ocuparemos de los buscadores.

―¿Cuántos aspirantes hay? ―pregunté.

―Diecisiete. Cuatro para guardián y trece para buscador ―respondió comprobando su lista―. Aunque algunos de los buscadores han manifestado su deseo de probar como guardianes si no son lo bastante buenos, pero no creo que les dejemos hacerlo. Hay que tener claras las prioridades... Supongo que con unos veinte minutos de vuelo con cada uno tendréis suficiente.

―¿Veinte minutos? Potter, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Sin defensas ni bludgers? ¿Es que quieres que vomiten? ―me sorprendí. Veinte minutos tirando penaltis sin nada más que ellos mismos como defensas era una barbaridad de tiempo.

―No, pero os va a costar hacer las jugadas sin mí…

―Uh, ya está el egocéntrico ―comentó Lynch cortándole.

―No, no, déjame acabar. Os va a costar hacer las jugadas sin mí y con tanta gente volando en medio…. Porque solo he conseguido esto ―aseguró mostrando una snitch.

―¿Solo UNA snitch? ―Preguntó Scrimgeour―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estamos en crisis? No vamos a terminar nunca si tenemos que hacer la prueba trece veces…

―No. Por eso no vamos a hacerla trece veces. Voy a soltarla y que los trece candidatos peleen por ella a la vez, según como, quizás la soltamos dos o tres veces ―explicó.

―¿Los trece? ¡Por Merlín! Va a ser caótico, seremos como… Veinte personas volando a la vez ―exclamó Lynch.

―¡Pero imagina lo espectacular que puede ser un Amago de Wronski3 con trece personas! ―sonrió Longbottom. Nosotros le miramos no muy convencidos.

―Bueno, dejando aparte si eso ha sido sádico o no, vamos a empezar ―comentó cortando un poco la tensión y me pasó la quaffle―. Por cierto, id con ojo. Malfoy y Slughorn están mirando. No sé qué demonios hacen aquí, pero nada bueno, seguro ― hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección y todos miramos a las graderías.

Había bastante gente, amigos de los aspirantes y demás gente aburrida sin nada mejor que hacer. Vi a Amelia y a Filius mirándonos, estaban sentados con Caspar Crouch, algunos Ravenclaw, Rosmerta, Scrimgeour, Moody y Derwent. Alcé las cejas, ¿no había dicho Derwent que no iba a venir? luego localicé a los susodichos entre un numeroso grupo de chicas, Malfoy y su sex-appeal… ellos comentaban algo por lo bajini y señalaban al grupo de guardianes.

Potter me dio la lista de aspirantes.

―Lupin, Eneas ―llamé al primero. Se acercó uno de los chicos con paso firme, era rubio ceniza y estaba bastante nervioso, debía estar en segundo. Nos mostró su escoba, era una Barredora 1; un poco vieja, pero estable. Aunque nada comparable con mi actual Barredora 3.

―Bien Lupin, eres el primero. Ya sabes cómo va esto, nosotros te intentamos marcar y tú proteges los aros, te avisaremos cuando terminemos con la prueba, ¿Vale? Mucha suerte ―expliqué. Me giré hacia Longbottom y Lynch, ambos estaban ya en sus escobas. Miramos a Potter, todavía estaba hablando con los buscadores, esperamos hasta que hubo acabado y soltó la snitch―. Allá vamos ―dije con la quaffle bajo el brazo.

Empezamos con cosas sencillas, tiros limpios sin amagos, ni pases complicados, Lupin no tuvo muchos problemas con ellos, pero pronto la cosa se fue animando, sobre todo cuando empezamos a tener que esquivar buscadores. A Lynch y a mí nos gustaba mucho el juego de la finta de Porskov4, pasándonos la quaffle en vertical más que en horizontal para aprovechar la velocidad de la gravedad, además de que eso solía descolocar más a los guardianes, y Lupin estaba bastante mareado por la cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, conseguimos entrar un par, Longbottom parecía un poco cohibido, poco acostumbrado a esa posición de juego, pero no tardo en soltarse.

―¡Longbottom! ¿Sabes la diferencia entre una bludger y una quaffle? ―le grité en un momento.

―¡Claro! ¡El color! ―se rió él dejando pasar a un par de buscadores.

―No, en serio, ¡Tienes que meterla en los aros, no reventarle la cabeza! ―le reñí acercándome a él, consiguiendo ángulo para que Lynch pudiera hacerme el pase.

―¿Tu sabes lo que es la Carga de Chelmondiston5? ¡No estoy tratando de reventarle la cabeza! ―respondió mientras yo recogía la quaffle y hacía un looping para esquivar a un buscador y se la devolvía a Lynch, para que ella hiciera un disparo de volea que Lupin detuvo con la escoba.

Un par de jugadas más y les hice bajar a todos, le agradecimos a Lupin, que estaba completamente empapado en sudor y llamé al siguiente.

―Vance, Emmeline6 ―una chica de tercero, se levantó del banquillo y vino hacia nosotros. Era castaña claro y tenía un porte majestuoso a pesar de su edad; llevaba una de las escobas del colegio, lo cual no era un punto a su favor. Repetí la explicación y nos pusimos en marcha.

Tampoco tuvo muchos problemas, aunque su juego era un poco más agresivo (casi tira de la escoba a una buscadora para poder parar la quaffle). Longbottom seguía apuntando más a su cabeza que a los aros. Negué con desaprobación pero no le reñí, ya daba lo mismo.

Vance se desenvolvía bastante bien y nos lo estábamos pasando de muerte, esquivar buscadores era divertido y hubo un momento en que alguien intento el ansiado amago de Wronski que pedía Longbottom; nos detuvimos a mirar cómo unos cuantos acabaron clavados en el suelo, pero los demás siguieron volando. Después, Scrimgeour se las arregló para, en un momento dado que pasaba por allí, hacerle entre él y Longbottom una defensa Dopplebeater7 a la quaffle con la parte trasera de la escoba, pero Vance logró detenerla haciendo un Loop de doble ocho8, y casi rompió su propia escoba.

Bajamos de nuevo al cabo de un rato y llamé al siguiente.

―Dearborn, Caradoc9 ―grité levantando una ceja.

Conocía a Dearborn un poco, estaba en cuarto y era amiga de Lynch, pero al contrario que ella, era bastante inteligente y estudiosa, no especialmente atlética. Me encogí de hombros, después de todo yo tampoco era demasiado atlética.

La chica morena se acercó, llevaba una Barredora 3 como la mía y ya veríamos si sabía moverla tan bien como yo. Repetí la explicación y nos pusimos en juego. Justo cuando llegamos arriba del todo alguien capturó la snitch, nos paramos a mirar, era un chico pelirrojo, Potter y Scrimgeour le felicitaron, hablaron con el resto de buscadores, que parecían abatidos y decidieron volver a soltarla para que siguieran buscándola, el chico se fue muy contento al banquillo mientras se reanudaba el juego.

Dearborn se esforzaba por detener la quaffle, pero era bastante desconfiada y por tanto, fácil de engañar, siempre creía que ibas a engañarla, así que lo más sencillo era atacar sin hacer amagos. Parecía frustrada y no entendía cual era el problema cada vez que conseguíamos un gol. Además tampoco es que fuera muy rápida, así que a los diez minutos preferí dejarlo; cuando bajamos preguntó muy nerviosa si lo había hecho bien.

―Eh… bueno, no es que lo hayas hecho mal, en realidad vuelas bastante bien, pero… ―empecé, era difícil decirle a alguien que no servía. Ella suspiró aliviada cortándome, me agarró del brazo y me apartó un poco, lejos de su amiga.

―Menos mal―aseguró―. Por un momento pensé que ibais a elegirme, me he presentado sólo porque si no Mathilde no me habría dejado en paz en todo el año y eso hubiera sido horrible, pero de hecho yo ni siquiera quería jugar ―confesó. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, levanté las cejas y ella se fue con Lynch, fingiendo abatimiento.

―Cadogan, William ― llamé al siguiente, ese nombre me sonaba de algo. Un niño se acercó hasta nosotros, con la cabeza baja; era pequeño, bastante, de primero diría yo; pero no recordaba que hubiera nadie apellidado con C ese año y, en cualquier caso, los de primero no podían jugar a Quidditch… me fijé en su escoba: una Cometa 180 último modelo de ese mismo año. Abrí mucho los ojos.

Algo no andaba bien con ese niño. Por algún motivo, me volví hacia Malfoy y Slughorn. Estaban ambos atentos y expectantes, cuando notaron que los miraba se echaron hacia atrás rápidamente, disimulando, me volví al niño.

―Antes de nada, dime, ¿Cuál es la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor? ―pregunté suspicaz, el niño me miró asustado.

―Yo… no… ―balbuceó mirando a ambos lados, Longbottom se acercó.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―No, es él, le he hecho una pregunta y no sabe contestarme, pero solo está un poco nervioso, verdad… Eeh… ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? ―volví a decir, el niño asintió un poco más relajado.

―Edward Goyle ―dijo y entonces se tapo la boca con las manos, asustado.

―Ya… ―hice entendiendo―. Devuélvelo a donde sea que tenga que ir, Longbottom, es un Slytherin. Yo tengo que hablar con ciertos dos idiotas acerca de ciertas bromas ―añadí.

Subí volando hasta la gradería.

―Buenos días caballeros, un buen día para un buen entrenamiento de Quidditch, ¿verdad? ¿Estáis disfrutando? ―saludé a Malfoy y a Slughorn con una sonrisa forzada, parándome frente a ellos.

―No mucho la verdad, no es que voléis muy bien que se diga... ―aseguró Malfoy con descaro ―. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya has visto a lo que os enfrentáis este año? ¿Nuestra "arma secreta"?

―No me extraña que podáis llamar arma secreta a un niño de primero que ni siquiera ha tomado clases de vuelo todavía, teniendo en cuenta cómo es el resto del equipo… ―dije cínicamente, él me miró con odio.

―Qué bien se te da hacerte la tonta, McGonagall, te sale con una naturalidad tal que parece mentira… me refería a mi nueva escoba, no creo que no la hayas notado ―explicó altivo.

―¿Esa pijada es tuya? Dicen que la Comet Trading está enfocándose cada vez más hacia las demandas bélicas, sobre todo desde el año pasado, veremos cómo vuela un producto que ya no es la estrella de fabricación de la compañía ―respondí picada, sabiendo perfectamente que su nueva y flamante Cometa 180 era lo mejor que había en el mercado.

―Aunque volara sobre una cebolleta seguiría volando mejor que tu y lo sabes, no hay más que discutir, ¿verdad, chicas? ―me retó llamando a su corte de niñas histéricas que le acompañaba allá a donde fuera. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando no tenía una mejor respuesta para cortar una discusión. Le miré con odio mientras se iba, estaba deseando que fuera el curso siguiente para que se hubiera largado ya de la escuela. Me giré a Slughorn.

―¿William Cadogan? Eso tiene que haber sido idea tuya a la fuerza ―le dije.

―Lo ha sido. ¿Te has dado cuenta? tiene un cuadro en el séptimo piso, está completamente ido de la chaveta, pero fue un caballero heroico durante la edad media ―me explicó.

―¿Ya no te interesan las vocaciones de la gente viva?

―Por supuesto, sabes que me gusta mantener una cordial amistad con cualquiera que demuestre un mínimo de talento. Por ejemplo con tu amiga Bones o su novio, Flitwick, incluso lo haría contigo si no te mantuvieras siempre tan estirada y severa.

―Supongo que cuando terminaste con la colección de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate te quedaste con ganas de más y por eso ahora coleccionas personas ―le tiré por cara con rabia, pero él no se lo tomó en absoluto como algo malo.

―Es una buena teoría para explicar mi afición, actualmente estoy interesado en los hermanos Scrimgeour, llegarán lejos… y nunca imaginarías a quien he estado investigando y me ha dado una grata sorpresa ―dijo en tono confidencial.

―Déjame adivinar, olvidaste por un momento tu ejemplar de "_Moste Potente Potions_" y al encontrar un periódico se te ocurrió leer sobre Gellert Grindelwald, o cualquier otra genialidad de las tuyas ―respondí levantando una ceja con escepticismo.

―Bueno… no, aunque no es una mala idea. Como dice mi amigo Ollivanders, "_Lo que está logrando es grande, no es bueno, pero es grande_"… en realidad me refería a nuestro nuevo profesor de Transfiguraciones, Albus Dumbledore ―aseguró sonriendo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y luego lo miré fijamente, durante unos instantes no dijo nada.

―¿Y bien? ―pregunté yo por fin.

―Ah, ¿quieres que te lo cuente? ―se sorprendió él, alzando las cejas―. Pensaba que era el único a quien le interesaba.

―Lo eres. No me interesa en absoluto. Es un payaso y todo el mundo lo sabe, pero… ¿Acaso no me lo vas a contar igual? Vamos, no juegues conmigo Slughorn ―protesté.

Aunque de repente si me interesaba un poco lo que pudiera contarme… por supuesto tenía una simple explicación, a lo mejor me daba alguna pista sobre qué hacer con la maldita rosa que me había dado hacía dos días y que guardaba ahora mismo en el vestuario.

―Verás, por lo visto fue prefecto de Gryffindor y Premio Anual cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero eso no es lo más increíble… ―empezó.

Yo me sorprendí. No por lo de Premio Anual, parecía lo bastante inteligente como para serlo a pesar de sus payasadas, sino por lo de que era Gryffindor como yo… Obviamente tenía que pertenecer a alguna casa, pero no había pensado a cual. Aunque mirándolo más de cerca, era lógico, o eso o Ravenclaw. No parecía del tipo Hufflepuff y desde luego no creía que hubiera ido a Slytherin, pero igualmente no lo sabía.

―Escribió artículos para "_Transfiguración hoy_" "E_l Pocionero práctico_" y "_Retos en el encantar_" ―continuó hablando Slughorn―. He estado intentando encontrar algún ejemplar para leerlos, pero no hay manera y… ¿Sabías que fue ganador del "_Premio Barnabus Finkley de Demostraciones Excepcionales de Hechizos_" antes de los dieciocho años?

―¿Qué? ¿Tiene un Finkley? ―repetí completamente alucinada. Slughorn asintió con la cabeza, Filius llevaba años diciendo que su ilusión en la vida era ganar ese premio. Muchos magos habían dedicado décadas de trabajo antes de conseguirlo y Dumbledore lo había ganado antes de cumplir dieciocho, era impresionante.

―¿Verdad que es fascinante? Y no solo eso, conoce a un montón de gente a la que me encantaría conocer. Me habló de Adalbert Waffling, es su amigo ¿sabes? El autor de Teoría Mágica, el de "_Sólo debe tantear los más profundos misterios (el origen de la vida, la esencia del yo) quien esté preparado para las consecuencias más extremas y peligrosas_" ―citó.

―¿Va todo bien? ―preguntó alguien a mi espalda sacándome de mi asombro, me giré rápidamente, era Potter.

―¡Ah! Sí, sí, ya está. Estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación con Slughorn sobre que no volverán a intentar sabotearnos nada, ¿verdad? ―me volví hacia él y le miré con dureza.

―Yo creía que hablábamos del profesor Dumbledore ―añadió Slughorn sonriendo inocente. Potter alzó las cejas mirándome sin entender. Yo cerré los ojos con frustración. Sí, vale, estábamos hablando del payaso, pero no era de eso de lo que yo quería hablar… ¿Cómo había logrado desviar la conversación hasta tan lejos de mi objetivo principal?

―Lo dicho Slughorn. Si volvéis a meteros en medio de algo del equipo de Gryffindor, os denunciaremos a los profesores por tramposos ―amenacé ignorando su comentario y bajé volando hasta el suelo.

Potter me siguió y cuando llegamos al suelo y nos reunimos con el resto, les conté lo que había pasado. Tuvimos una reunión para decidir quién iban a ser los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

Elegimos a Emmeline Vance como guardiana y a Bilius Weasley10 (el pelirrojo) como buscador. Potter se encargaría de decírselo a ambos.

Me duché y me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me fui corriendo a la biblioteca; Slughorn me había picado con lo que me había contado de Dumbledore. Además, pensé que si había escrito en "_Transfiguración hoy_" a lo mejor encontraba algo útil para la maldita rosa.

1 Más tarde, autor de "La Biblia del Bateador"; también escribió un comentario para 'Quidditch A través de los Tiempos'.

2 Más tarde, casado con Dorea Black. Será padre de James Potter y abuelo de Harry Potter.

3 El buscador cae como una roca hacia el suelo y finge que ha visto la snitch allá abajo, pero se eleva justo antes de colisionar contra el campo. Con ello se pretende que el otro buscador lo imite y se estrelle.

4 El cazador que lleva la quaffle vuela hacia arriba y hace creer a los cazadores rivales que está tratando de escapar para marcar un tanto, pero entonces arroja la quaffle hacia abajo, a un cazador de su equipo que está esperando la pelota. Es esencial tener una coordinación milimétrica.

5 Consiste en lanzar con mucha fuerza la quaffle

6 Más tarde: Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ambas en los años setenta y en los años noventa. Ella era parte de la guardia que escoltó a Harry de Privet Drive a 12 Grimmauld Place.  
Muere a principios de Julio de 1996. Su asesinato se cometió prácticamente en el patio de la casa del Primer Ministro Muggle (10 de Downing Street, Londres) y según palabras de Severus Snape, su asesinato se logró gracias a la información que él dio al Señor Tenebroso.

7 Ambos golpeadores le pegan a una bludger al mismo tiempo para obtener mayor potencia. Así, el ataque con la bludger resulta mucha más temible.

8 Una táctica defensiva del guardián, que suele recurrir a ella cuando le tiran un penalti. Consiste en hacer molinetes alrededor de los aros a gran velocidad para bloquear la quaffle.

9 Más tarde, miembro de la original Orden del Fénix.

10 Hermano de Arthur Weasley, más tarde, su sobrino Ron se llamará como él (segundo nombre). Vio un Grim y murió 24 horas después.


	7. Cap 6 Satisfaction Rolling Stones

**Cap. 6 (Satisfaction - Rolling Stones)**

El lunes abrí el periódico. Después de pasar el sábado por la tarde y todo el domingo en la biblioteca intentando buscar algo útil para la rosa, se agradecía leer algo que no me hiciera sentir estúpida para variar… aunque fuera tan atroz como aquello. Polonia había pedido ayuda a Bonaccord, se supone que tenemos que ayudarles, pero no les veo yo muy por la labor…

Grindelwald ha prohibido a la Luftwaffe atacar Inglaterra. Me parece bastante raro, ¿a caso nos está protegiendo? ¿No se supone que estamos en guerra? Spavin ha condenado algo que ha llamado "Grindelwaldismo" diciendo que debía ser destruido, y ha dicho que nos preparamos para una guerra de al menos tres años… ¡Tres años! ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Y el Fürher no quiere atacar Inglaterra? Pasé la página; había una cita de un discurso de uno de los generales alemanes: _"...los alemanes tenemos nuestro nacionalsocialismo y los soviéticos su bolchevismo, pero ambos somos gente que quiere la paz, y no vamos a ser tan estúpidos como para decapitar nuestras cabezas en manos de Gran Bretaña"_ Eso lo explicaba todo… nos temían.

Pasé la página de nuevo…

**Se interrumpe el lanzamiento de panfletos pacifistas sobre Alemania.**

_En una iniciativa del Ministerio, cada noche durante la última semana, se arrojaron toneladas de panfletos pacifistas y Anti―Grindelwald sobre toda Alemania. La táctica propagandística se ha detenido hoy al no conseguir ningún resultado._

Ah… Maravilloso. Mientras Grindelwald lanza avadas, nosotros lanzamos panfletos… no me extraña que no quiera atacarnos, no es que nos este protegiendo, ni siquiera nos tiene miedo, es suficientemente inteligente como para ignorarnos mientras perdemos el tiempo en paridas… ¿Y nosotros somos la potencia mundial que tiene que pararle los pies? Me froté la frente con frustración y pasé la página.

**Base en Bélgica derriba a dos magos británicos cuando les atacaban desde sus escobas por una confusión, El Reino Unido pide disculpas de forma Oficial**

**_Supmartirino_ muggle inglés hunde _supmartirino_ británico por error.**

… ¿¡Pero qué demonios? ¿Es que iban a inaugurar una nueva sección en el periódico? ¿"Cosas estúpidas que hace el Reino Unido cuando juega a los soldados mientras Europa hace la guerra"?

―Eh, Moody, tú que siempre estás pendiente de los muggles en la guerra ¿qué es un _Sup__martirino_? ―pregunté bajando el periódico.

―Un SUBMARINO ―me corrigió―. Es una especie de burbuja metálica que usan para ir por debajo del agua.

―¿Y los muggles van en eso? ¿Cómo pueden saber a dónde van si es de metal?

―Tiene ventanas ―explicó. Yo alcé las cejas, aquello no me convencía demasiado.

―¿Y no se les llena de agua si las abren? ― Pregunté suspicaz. A veces los muggles tenían soluciones completamente carentes de sentido común.

―Supongo que no las abren.

― Ya claro ¿Y cómo se ven unos a otros dentro del agua con solo unas ventanas? El mar es muy grande y es más denso que el aire, es difícil ver a lo lejos.

―Supongo que los pintaran de colores brillantes… amarillo o algo ―explicó él encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Leíste lo de la inteligencia Polaca? A Grindelwald se le va la olla.

―No, llevo un par de días sin leer el periódico ¿qué pasó?

―Ordenó a sus aurores que acabaran con cualquier tipo de cultura Polaca, eliminando profesores, artistas, investigadores… para mantenerlos en la ignorancia. Y encima tienen lo de la prohibición radiofónica…

―¡En la ignorancia! ¡Les ha prohibido la cultura! ¡Es un sádico!… Aunque es normal, les está aislando, así la conquista es más fácil… Y encima sigue esperando que nos creamos que no quiere invadirles.

―Sí, eso mismo dije yo ―aseguró. Estuvimos discutiendo sobre todo lo sucedido el fin de semana y llegamos a la conclusión de que, a pesar de todas las estupideces que habían hecho los muggles ingleses, Grindelwald realmente debía tener miedo para no atacarnos.

xoXOXox

Dos horas después, salí todo lo lentamente que pude de Aritmomancia, recogiendo mis cosas con parsimonia y dando un paseo por el camino más largo a la clase de Transfiguraciones. Dumbledore valoraba como una muestra de respeto que yo llegara pronto, él mismo me lo había dicho… pero yo no valoraba nuestras conversaciones sin sentido de antes que llegaran todos.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado.

―Siento llegar tar… ¿Qué demonios? ―pregunté sorprendida, la clase aún estaba vacía excepto por él, claro. Miré hacia el pasillo, esto tenía que ser una broma.

―¡Ah! Minerva, eres tú, por supuesto. ¿Quién si no iba a ser la primera en llegar? Entra por favor, no te quedes en la puerta ―sonrió cálidamente. Yo le miré unos instantes.

¿Podía ser que fuera él quien hiciera que eso pasara? ¿Moviendo el tiempo, o algo? No ¡No! Nadie podía parar el tiempo a su antojo, que llevara tres días devanándome los sesos para descubrir como había hecho con la rosa algo que también era técnicamente imposible no significaba que fuera todopoderoso… dijera lo que dijera Slughorn. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me acerqué hasta mi sitio, me instalé en silencio.

―Vaya, veo que todavía no has recuperado el libro ―hizo tristemente viendo la rosa. Yo la miré y luego le miré a él.

Por un momento tuve ganas de reventársela en la cabeza mientras le gritaba, "¡Por supuesto que no, maldito chiflado! ¡Y además me estoy volviendo loca por tu culpa! ¿Cómo voy a recuperarlo si ni siquiera sé qué le hiciste? ¡Estoy segura de que eso es trampa!"

―Me lo estoy tomando con calma… ―mentí con sangre fría, quitándole importancia.

―Por supuesto ―dijo él sonriendo―. Quizás te ayudaría buscar algún libro de la biblioteca… aunque puede que te resulte difícil encontrar algo ahora. Madame Skeeter1 me dijo esta mañana que durante el fin de semana alguien había revuelto con ahínco toda la sección de transfiguraciones y, aprovechando que la mayoría de libros habían sido sacados de sus estantes para su consulta, estaban haciendo limpieza, así que es posible que esté todo bastante desordenado... Me pregunto por qué esa persona, que es evidente que tiene una duda sobre la materia, no vino a consultar conmigo, el profesor… Ojalá supiera quién es para poder ayudarle. Por supuesto no le resolvería el problema, pero podría orientarle sobre qué libros estudiar.

Le miré duramente durante unos instantes. ¡Maldita sea! El muy… sabía que no me lo estaba tomando con calma, sabía que había sido yo quien había revuelto la biblioteca en busca de algo que me sirviera, ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! ¿Por qué decía esas cosas? Era como si estuviera retándome todo el rato. Parecía un "No me mientas y no te humillaré más aun de lo que ya lo hago", ni en sueños iba a volver a consultarle. Ni hablar. Ahora aquello era un asunto personal, era la guerra y pedirle ayuda de nuevo sería como admitir la derrota.

―La gente es muy rara ―admití por fin sin siquiera mirarle; por suerte para mí por fin se abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar gente a clase.

―¿Cómo consigues llegar siempre la primera? ―preguntó Amelia al sentarse.

―Eso me gustaría saber a mi… ―respondí mosqueada, todavía no me había deshecho de la teoría de la conspiración en la que me estuvieran gastando una broma muy elaborada.

―Bien ―dijo Dumbledore una vez el murmullo hubo cesado―. Antes de nada… Daré cincuenta puntos extra a quien pueda decirme cual es el truco infalible que usan los Goblins para diferenciar el oro natural del transfigurado. ¿Y bien?

Todos nos quedamos parados un momento. A mí se me escapó la risa, pero me detuve. Los demás parecían mirarse confundidos.

―Pero, Señor… ¿No dijo usted que estaba prohibido, que era un secreto y que ni siquiera podía decirnos qué libro consultar? ¿Es seguro que ahora lo digamos nosotros en voz alta? ―preguntó Moody confundido, levantando la mano.

―Yo no se lo podía decir… porque la idea era que lo buscaran ustedes mismos. Claro que si nadie quiere los cincuenta puntos extra para su casa, pues nada ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en su escritorio.

Prácticamente todas las manos excepto dos o tres se levantaron. El que no lo había mirado por curiosidad lo había oído cuando otro lo explicaba y cincuenta puntos eran cincuenta puntos… Aun así yo me mantuve en silencio, simplemente observando con los brazos cruzados.

Él me sonrió levantando las cejas con suficiencia y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la clase. Eligió a Benjy Fenwick2 de Ravenclaw para que le respondiera. Cuando lo hubo explicado yo seguía en mi postura aburrida. Me miró y sonrió.

―Y ahora vamos a hacer cosas más difíciles ―añadió guiñándome un ojo como si supiera que eso era lo que yo quería hacer. Me puse tensa de golpe, incorporándome y levantando las cejas… pero él ya se había vuelto a la pizarra y había empezado a explicar.

xoXOXox

―¡Derwent! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Tú sabes lo que es un periódico? ―reñí a Derwent cuando, el viernes después de clase, me preguntó qué era lo que había pasado el lunes para que todos estuviéramos tan nerviosos.

―Sí, sé lo que es un periódico―refunfuñó ella―. Al y tu estáis últimamente muy pesados con todo eso de la guerra… Sólo quería saber qué rayos ha pasado ahora…

―¡Es que es importante! Por ejemplo lo del lunes fue que tanto nosotros como los franceses anunciamos que no se va a firmar ningún tratado de paz con Grindelwald ―expliqué como si fuera obvio. Ella alzó una ceja―. ¿No entiendes lo que significa? ―continué, frunciendo el ceño―. ¡Implica la guerra oficial hasta que Grindelwald salga del medio! ¡Y el miércoles Bonaccord echó al ministro de asuntos exteriores Francés por que pretendía negociar con los alemanes sin contar con nosotros! ¡Y encima han replegado las tropas de Sarre!

―¿Y qué hay con eso? ―preguntó como si aún no pudiera ver el problema.

―¡Derwent, por Merlín! ―le reñí de nuevo―. ¡Significa que pretendía traicionarnos! Y lo de Sarre… Significa que Polonia ha caído definitivamente sin que apenas hiciéramos nada por evitarlo. Significa que Grindelwald está ganando.

―¿Y qué va ha hacer ahora si ya tiene Polonia?

―Bueno, eso de que tiene Polonia… a ver, todavía hay núcleos resistentes en Varsovia, claro que es cuestión de tiempo, quizás se decida por Yugoslavia o Rumania…

―Casi, pero no―me cortó una voz, alcé la cabeza para mirar de donde venia―. No he podido evitar oíros hablar.

―Slughorn, ¿cómo que no? El sur este es una opción perfectamente válida ―le dije un poco mosqueada.

―Sí, pero verás, hice lo que me aconsejaste y decidí leer un poco acerca del alemán loco que esta revolucionado Europa. Y…

―¿Noto cierto tono de admiración en tu voz? ―pregunté alzando una ceja, suspicaz.

―En absoluto―respondió un poco nervioso, poniéndose serio―. Pero lo que os contaba. Aunque le interesara el sureste, que no sería tan extraño, está bastante más loco. Los rumores dicen que está planeando invadir Francia.

―¡Venga ya! ―me escandalicé. Eso era absurdo.

―Hey, de veras… me importa muy poco todo eso ―protestó Derwent. Slughorn y yo la ignoramos.

―Pero no…

―¡Horace! ¿Qué haces con las leonas? ¿Es que no piensas venir al campo? ―le riñó alguien a nuestra espalda.

―Abraxas, veros entrenar es tremendamente aburrido. Ya sabes que el Quidditch no me gusta ―aseguró él.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Últimamente estás de lo más raro; te juntas con ese zarrapastroso de Fletcher, te la pasas hablando con los Gryffindor… ―explicó mientras Slughorn se levantaba sonriendo.

―Respecto a eso, tengo que contarte el negocio redondo que he hecho con Dung… ―le cortó sonriendo con entusiasmo, mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda para llevárselo de allí tranquilamente.

xoXOXox

―¿Entiendes? Polonia tenía un pacto de no agresión firmado con la Unión Soviética desde hace siete años, así que, qué ahora que Alemania ha finalizado el Weiss-Plan que implicaba su invasión, salga a la luz el pacto Germano-Soviético en el que se reparten sus territorios, implica traición por parte de los soviéticos. ¡Y llevaban tiempo planeándolo!, eso es evidente… pero lo que más rabia me da, es que deben creer que somos idiotas, porque dicen que se supone que es para "_Proteger los intereses de las minorías de bielorrusos y ucranianos residentes en Polonia_" pero y entonces, ¿Por qué no les protegieron de la invasión alemana? Es evidente que…

―¡Estás apoyando a un asesino! ¡Tú también eres uno entonces! ―gritó alguien en el pasillo cortando la explicación que le estaba dando a Amelia, al salir de Transfiguraciones el jueves siguiente.

Dos chicos Slytherin de sexto reían en el pasillo mientras otro chico más pequeño, Ravenclaw, de tercero o cuarto, estaba tendido en el suelo. Tenía un montón de cosas esparcidas a su alrededor, como si lo hubieran empujado y se le hubiera vaciado la mochila. Rápidamente se formo un corro de gente a su alrededor, mientras ellos le empujaban, le lanzaban papeles y reían.

―Es Allen Lovegood ―me susurró Amelia cuando nos acercamos. Allen Lovegood… "Alien" Lovegood, como le llamaban, solía ser blanco de burlas a manos de los Slytherin.

―Sois idiotas ―dijo Alphard Black3 saliendo en defensa de Lovegood―. Dejadlo en paz.

―¿Defiendes a un asesino tu también, Black? ¿Vais a empezar a poner estrellas amarillas a todos los muggles? ―le preguntó retándole uno de los Slytherin.

―¿Eso os gustaría verdad? ¿Crees que no sé lo que le dijisteis a mi hermana, Dolohov? Tu familia estabais deseando que alguien "_Empezara a poner a los muggles en su lugar._" ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso tenéis miedo y por eso atacáis a un pobre muchacho indefenso? ¿Para que nadie se fije en vuestras propias lealtades? ―le amenazó frunciendo el ceño, el Slytherin entrecerró los ojos, desafiante.

―¿Y tú qué, Black? En tu familia también sois partidarios del Reich, dicen que tu padre incluso está escondiendo espías alemanes en Grimmauld Place― respondió él. Era una acusación muy fuerte, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que el Reino Unido era un país Aliado. Black se encolerizó y levantó su varita, pero una mano lo detuvo a tiempo.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó Dumbledore enfadado. La gente empezó a dispersarse por miedo a los castigos.

―Ah, profesor. Alien Lovegood es un asesino. Lo hemos visto dibujar el símbolo y Black lo está defendiendo, también lo apoya ―respondió el otro Slytherin, acusándolos mientras los señalaba con el dedo.

―Esto no debe ser más que una pequeña confusión. Allen no haría daño ni a una mosca, estoy seguro ―afirmó Dumbledore ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras Black recogía las cosas de la mochila que había por ahí―. ¿De qué símbolo hablas, James? ―preguntó.

―¡De este! ―dijo el otro Slytherin tomando una de las libretas y mostrándosela a Dumbledore; él se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos y bastante pálido nada más verlo. Todos los demás que estábamos aún por ahí nos abalanzamos con curiosidad para verlo también. Era un triángulo partido con un círculo inscrito―. ¡Es el símbolo de Grindelwald! Viene en el Profeta y lo hemos visto dibujarlo. Esta por todas partes en sus libretas, así que él es un asesino también.

―No soy un asesino ―protestó Lovegood mientras Dumbledore seguía bloqueado y empezaba el murmulló entre los observadores―. ¡Ya os he dicho que es el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Grindelwald!

―¡Las reliquias de las muertes que provoca! ¿No habéis leído sobre los muggles deportados a Nurmengard? ¿Y lo que hicieron en Varsovia? ―gritó el otro Slyhterin solo para montar espectáculo, el murmullo se hizo más fuerte―. ¿Veis como es un asesino? ¡Seguro que hasta sabe cuál es el arma secreta de la que habló Grindelwald el martes en Dantzig!

―¡Claro! ―gritó Dumbledore entonces como cayendo en la cuenta de algo, pero sin venir a cuento de nada y sin que nadie se lo esperara―. ¡Tiene que ser eso! Si no, no estaría tan seguro… ―siguió pensativo.

Nos callamos todos mirándole sorprendidos. Tenía el cejo fruncido y parecía completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba rodeado de gente expectante.

―No, pero él no es tan estúpido como para alardear de ello… tiene que ser una maniobra psicológica, aunque… ¿Por qué no las dos cosas? Es muy capaz de aprovecharlo. Pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde?... ―siguió hablando mesándose el mentón y cerrando los ojos aún concentrado ―. ¡Gregorovitch! ―gritó por fin, abriendo los ojos de nuevo y dando un puñetazo en su propia palma.

Entonces volvió a mirarnos, parecía incomodo, como si realmente no esperara encontrar a tanta gente allí, se giró y apartó a un par de personas para alejarse corriendo, pero se detuvo para volverse hacia donde estábamos de nuevo.

―Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por atacar a un compañero. Y están castigados. Vayan con el señor Pringle―añadió mientras giraba por el corredor a toda velocidad. Apollony Pringle era el celador.

Yo me lo quedé mirando preocupada y sacudí la cabeza. ¿Por qué me estaba preocupando? Amelia me tomó del brazo para alejarnos.

xoXOXox

―¡Claro! ―grité de pronto el miércoles siguiente.

Toda la clase que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio, se giró a mirarme. Yo les ignoré y me dirigí hacia Amelia, sentada a mi lado.

―Esto tiene que funcionar, ¡es tan evidente que me da vergüenza no haber caído en ello hasta ahora! Él la transfiguró por propiedades, así que tengo que deshacerlo igual… ¡Pero siguiendo sus mismos pasos a la inversa! ¡Deshaciendo el proceso! ¿Entiendes? Hasta ahora me había dedicado a intentar re-transfigurarla de golpe, pero ¡lo que tengo que hacer es des-transfigurarla! ―me incliné sobre mi mochila para buscar la rosa, la saqué, la puse sobre el pupitre y cuando me dispuse a trabajar en ella, una figura se planto frente a mí. Levanté la cabeza.

Galatea Merrythought, profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefa de Gryffindor, me miraba entre sorprendida y divertida con los brazos en jarras. Me había olvidado por completo de donde estaba. Ella tomó la rosa entre sus manos.

―Preciosa. Debe ser por eso que le llaman "_Artes_" oscuras, pero la verdad es que en toda mi carrera nunca había visto un maleficio físico como este ―bromeó sonriente. Algunos alumnos rieron también. Tragué saliva y bajé la cabeza con arrepentimiento―. Me alegro de que sea usted muy buena en Transfiguraciones y sea capaz de hacer cosas tan bonitas como esta, señorita McGonagall, pero no olvide esforzarse para ser igual de buena en el resto de asignaturas. Por favor, guarde eso ahora o tendré que quitársela―me advirtió.

―Sí profesora… pero no la hice yo ―tuve que admitir mientras la guardaba.

―Bueno, pues más motivo para mantenerla a salvo, si se la hizo su novio ―dijo con exasperación, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Quién se creía que era yo? ¿Una de esas niñas idiotas que solo piensan en novios, maquillaje y vestidos?

―… La hizo el profesor Dumbledore, profesora―apunté quisquillosa y me arrepentí de haberlo dicho casi al instante, cuando empecé a oír algunos cuchicheos, sobre todo entre los Slytherin… A Wallburga Black4 y a su amiga Katie Rabnott se les habían puesto los ojos del tamaño de quaffles, me puse muy nerviosa.

―No es… bueno. Quiero decir que… es un trabajo de clase, por supuesto ―balbuceé, intentando excusarme rápidamente.

―Sí, creo que se deduce fácilmente que si se la hizo un profesor no es un regalo de amor. Pero en cualquier caso, guárdela.

―Ah. Sí, claro… lo siento― me disculpé un poco colorada, ¿por qué me estaba poniendo colorada? Terminé de esconderla. Pude sentir las miradas en mi nuca y como seguían los cuchicheos pero no podía hacer nada, intenté concentrarme en el trabajo de DCAO.

* * *

1 Bueno, Rita Skeeter, por muy asquerosa que fuera, debía tener madre.

2 Más tarde, miembro del Orden del Fénix en los años setenta, asesinado por los Mortífagos. Sólo encontraron pedazos de él.

3 Más tarde: Tío de Sirius y Regulus. Alphard era el hermano de su madre (Wallburga); sin embargo fue eliminado del tapiz. Sirius pensaba que fue porque Alphard lo ayudó cuando se marchó de casa (Alphard le dejó a Sirius suficiente dinero para conseguir un lugar para él).

4 Más tarde, madre de Sirius y Regulus. Casada con su primo segundo Orión Black, por lo que tanto ella como su marido eran descendientes de Phineas Nigellus Black.


	8. Cap 7 I Want Candy Good Charlotte

**Cap. 7**** (I Want Candy - Good Charlotte)**

La semana siguiente ya había hecho todos los caminos posibles hasta la clase de Transfiguraciones. Un día había ido subiendo antes a la torre de astronomía, que estaba en el extremo opuesto del castillo. En otra ocasión me había quedado intentando preguntar al profesor Binns sobre el horrible programa de Eutanasia que Grindelwald había puesto en marcha para la eliminación de los Muggles, los enfermos considerados incurables y los deficientes mentales… unos 70.000 alemanes, con el objetivo de ceder sus camas en los hospitales a los heridos de guerra, otro día le pregunté sobre los ataques en Varsovia…

Pero aun así, siempre llegaba pronto, no podía entenderlo. Así que ese lunes decidí que iba a llegar tarde como fuera, no era algo que hiciera normalmente y me pareció una irresponsabilidad, pero me estaba volviendo loca intentando darle sentido. En el fondo, tampoco era tan dramático perderme la mitad de una clase de Transfiguraciones; mi nivel era bastante superior al de la media. Seguro que Amelia me dejaría sus apuntes.

Salí de Aritmomancia recogiendo lentamente y me fui al jardín, me senté en un banco y me puse a ojear el periódico; los días pasados habían sucedido un montón de cosas.

Los británicos seguían lanzando propaganda sobre Berlín ¿Es que aún no se habían dado cuenta de que era inútil? Además Grindelwald no solo insistía en no realizar ningún ataque contra Francia e Inglaterra, sino que había vuelto a proponer la paz renunciando a las partes no germanas de Polonia, a cambio de un armisticio y los americanos se planteaban la posibilidad de obligarnos a firmar… ¿Pero es que se habían vuelto locos? Incluso uno de los americanos había intentado justificar a la Unión Soviética diciendo que _"los ejércitos soviéticos habían actuado como invasores porque era claramente necesario para la seguridad de Rusia contra la amenaza alemana"_

Me puse de tan mal humor que me levanté para irme; no había sido una buena idea intentar llegar tarde.

Cuando llegué a los invernaderos de Herbología pude ver al profesor Berry explicando a los alumnos de séptimo, las clases habían empezado sí o sí, así que me dirigí hacia dentro del castillo. Al llegar a Transfiguraciones me paré a escuchar en la puerta. Se oían risas dentro, maldito payaso… y luego un ruido bastante más fuerte, parecía que estaban recogiendo ¿tanto había tardado? Me aparté hacia atrás de la puerta justo cuando se abrió para dejarles salir. Empezaron a pasar todos y aproveché para colarme al lado de Amelia.

―Hola ―dije como si nada.

―¡Ah! ¡Min! ¿Dónde estabas?

―Minerva. He tenido que ir a hacer… Algo. Algo importante. ¿Me prestarás tus apuntes? ―me excusé. Ella me miró incrédula y luego se encogió de hombros.

― Sí, no te preocupes. Debe ser cierto, no te imagino haciendo novillos, y menos de Transfiguraciones. Por cierto, Dumbledore ha preguntado por ti ―dejó caer casualmente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo la miré sorprendida y luego aparté la vista, decidí no volver a intentar llegar tarde.

―¿Y crees que eso me interesa por qué…? ―pregunté un poco tensa, ella me miró.

―No sé, ¿por qué no? ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Yo levanté las cejas, era cierto, ¿por qué no? Quizás estaba poniéndome demasiado a la defensiva.

xoXOXox

Dos días después era el día de mi cumpleaños, pero no iba a tener una fiesta, ni siquiera iba a hacer algo especial, me parecía bastante absurdo.

Durante el desayuno estaba leyendo el periódico. Seguía la estrategia publicitaria de las octavillas, aunque Bélgica, Holanda y Dinamarca habían protestado por la violación de sus espacios aéreos. Respecto a cosas importantes, en Londres, el Wizengamot había empezado a juzgar a unas cincuenta mil personas de ser sospechosas de simpatizar con el Reich. Y al parecer los Estados Unidos estaban dispuestos a obligar a los aliados a firmar la Paz; las fábricas de armamento habían amenazado con dejar de fabricar varitas, pociones explosivas, escobas de combate y protecciones para los aliados si el presidente no instaba a Grindelwald a proponer la paz de una manera más realista, el Fürher le anunciaba que pronto haría una oferta oficial. Estaba leyendo con detenimiento la transcripción del discurso del americano, cuando Amelia y Filius me arrugaron el periódico poniendo un paquete frente a mi cara.

―¡Felicidades! ―gritaron a coro, muy contentos, sentándose a mi lado en la mesa.

―Gracias ―respondí susurrando un poco avergonzada, no me gustaba que gritaran de esa manera. Tomé el paquete y lo guardé.

―¿Es que no piensas abrirlo? ―me riñó Amelia ante mi poca respuesta.

―¡Hey! ¿es tu cumpleaños? ―preguntó entusiasmado al oírlo, el niño de primero que se había tropezado en la selección. Yo suspiré con exasperación… ―¡Felicidades! ―gritó muy contento lanzando por el aire un bol de leche con cereales.

Todos nos apartamos y lo vimos caer como a cámara lenta. Dio una dramática vuelta en el aire y bajo cuando justo alguien pasaba por el pasillo de entre las mesas. Le cayó en la cabeza como si fuera un sombrero, solo podía verse una melena larga y pelirroja empapada en leche chocolateada y avena saliendo de debajo del bol.

―¡Profesor Dumbledore! ―gritó el niño llevándose las manos a la boca. No sabía si reírnos, escondernos o directamente huir del país―. Lo… lo lamento… yo no…

Dumbledore, todo serio, se quitó el bol de la cabeza, se limpió los parpados para poder abrir los ojos y luego se lamió los dedos. Hubo unos segundos de tensión en que toda la mesa contuvimos el aliento.

―Sinceramente, prefiero los copos de maíz a la avena ―aseguró sonriente. La tensión de todos se deshinchó por el comentario, excepto para el niño. Quien tomó su servilleta aún preocupado, desmontando una pila de galletas que cayó encima de nuestro nuevo buscador. El niño de primero lo ignoró y se subió al banco para intentar llegar a secar a Dumbledore.

―Lo siento, yo… bueno, no quería que…

―Ya está, ya está. Tranquilo, Dedalus. Mejor vuelva a sentarse antes de que logre que algo insospechado estalle ―dijo riendo. El niño se ruborizó y él sacó su varita―. _Tergeo_ ―conjuró y absorbió todo el pringue de su cara y cabello, luego se volvió hacia Weasley y recompuso la pila de galletas que había sobre él―. ¿Está bien, Bilius? ―preguntó, el niño asintió―. Bien… ¿De quién es el cumpleaños, por cierto? ―añadió. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y miré hacia el suelo.

―¡De ella! ¡De Min! ―hizo Filius señalándome contento. Yo lo miré con furia, me lleve la mano a la frente para masajearme las sienes y luego hice una sonrisa forzada.

―¡Ah! No lo sabía, ¡Felicidades, Minerva! ―dijo Dumbledore con una ancha sonrisa.

―Gracias ―respondí a media voz.

―Bueno, les dejo a lo suyo. Sigan con la fiesta, pero sin lanzar comida por favor… ―advirtió al niño de primero y luego se giró hacia mí de nuevo―. Por cierto, el lunes no viniste a verme ―aseguró mirándome sin ninguna expresión. Yo me sorprendí intentando buscar una escusa.

―Ah… Uhm... Bueno… Es que… ―empecé, pero él solamente sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. Yo me paralicé, parpadeé un par de veces sorprendida y me volví a mi desayuno.

xoXOXox

―Eres demasiado emocional jugando a esto Filius, nunca podrás ganarme si no consigues mantener la cabeza fría ―expliqué subiéndome la montura de las gafas y cerrando los ojos dramáticamente. Le había ganado tres veces seguidas con el juego de ajedrez mágico que me habían regalado esa mañana.

Potter había cancelado el entrenamiento por mal tiempo, así que aprovechamos la tarde.

―Y tú eres demasiado fría y competitiva ―respondió él altivo.

―Sí, pero gano.

―Fil, acepta que esto se te da mal, tampoco has podido conmigo ―agregó Amelia.

―Porque tú haces trampas ―protestó Filius.

―¿Ah sí? Pues tú eres un llorón.

―No soy un llorón, ¡pero no puedes meterme mano o empezar a desabrocharte botones o besarme a mitad de la partida cuando estoy tratando de concentrarme!

―Eso no tiene nada que ver; Min no lo hace y también pierdes.

―Bah… seguro que ella también hace trampas ―se enfurruñó.

―Oh, pobrecito mi niño que todo el mundo se mete con él y le hace trampas ―se fue Amelia a abrazarle burlándose.

Yo me giré, demasiado azúcar para mi gusto. Me di cuenta de que una chica de Ravenclaw que no conocía estaba a nuestro lado.

Era un poco voluminosa e iba vestida con el uniforme, pero era diferente, como si se lo hubiera entallado o arreglado para parecer más delgada. Tenía entre sus manos la rosa de Dumbledore que yo llevaba a todas partes por si a caso se me ocurría algo.

Desde el día en DCAO, había intentando la des-transfiguración de la rosa, pero la maldita seguía impasible y no conseguía descubrir por qué. Aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido.

La chica la examinaba cuidadosamente y en silencio, me la debía haber quitado mientras estaba concentrada en el juego.

―Hola, Minerva McGonagall ―dijo con una sonrisa desencajada. Yo levanté una ceja.

―¿Y tú eres…? ―pregunté.

―Me llamo Aurora Malkin1.

―Eh… vale, Aurora Malkin, ¿puedes devolverme la rosa? ―dije teniéndole la mano para que me la diera.

―Puedo. Pero no voy a hacerlo ―aseguró con descaro.

―¿Qué juego es este? ―pregunté confundida.

―No es un juego. Tú no deberías tener esta rosa ―dijo casi en una amenaza.

―¿Ah no? ¿y por qué no? ―pregunté de nuevo, cruzándome de brazos y echándome hacia atrás desafiante.

―Porque no. Seguro que le diste a escondidas algún tipo de filtro amoroso a Dumbledore para que te la diera precisamente a ti ―escupió con desprecio lanzándola violentamente encima de la mesa. Alzó las cejas sorprendida, supongo que porque no se rompieron ni las puntas más delicadas.

―Co… ¿Cómo? ―pregunté confundida, ruborizándome un poco y recuperándola. Amelia y Filius prestaron atención a la conversación de pronto.

―¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué si no iba a dártela a ti pudiendo elegir cualquier otra estudiante mucho más bonita? ―expuso como si fuera evidente. Eso me sacó de quicio. Odiaba a esa gente tan superficial que solo se fijaba en el exterior y creía que los demás hacían lo mismo.

―¿Será que no lo hizo porque sea bonita? ―pregunté retorica―. Es su forma de motivar el estudio en los alumnos aventajados, me la dio como trabajo de investigación ―le expliqué enfadada.

―Ya claro, ¿y entonces por qué precisamente una rosa? Podría haberte dado, quién sabe, una alpargata, por ejemplo. Hubiera sido lo mismo a fines prácticos. Si te dio una rosa fue porque estaba bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor, claramente ―aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

―O quizás hizo una rosa porque es un cursi, un hortera y un payaso ―aseguré levantando una ceja.

―¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de él? ¿por qué le obligaste a darte la rosa si piensas eso? ―se escandalizó.

―¡Que no lo hice! ¡yo ni siquiera quería la maldita rosa! ―le grité en el mismo tono.

―Eres una hipócrita y me das pena, Minerva McGonagall. Es muy triste tener que rebajarte a medios tan rastreros solo para que te hagan caso ―sentenció bajando la voz de nuevo, se giró y se fue. Yo me quedé a cuadros y me giré hacia Amelia y Filius. Ellos estaban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―pregunté sin entender.

―Competencia ―respondió Amelia sonriendo.

―Estoy de acuerdo ―corroboró Filius.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Significa que Aurora Malkin está por Albus Dumbledore y ve en ti una rival importante ―explicó Amelia.

―Quieres decir que… ¿Esta celosa? ¿de mi?

―Exacto.

―¿Pero por qué? ¡si yo no he hecho nada! Por mí ya se lo puede quedar ―afirmé. Filius y Amelia intercambiaron miradas no muy convencidos.

* * *

1 Más tarde, dueña de la tienda de ropa del callejón Diagon, llamada Madame Malkin Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones. Rowling tampoco dijo nunca su nombre real, así que la bautizamos como "La bella durmiente" porque es la única princesa Disney que ha estado nunca cerca de un huso de hilar. ¡Oh! Sí, y por que tiene un vestido que cambia de color.


	9. Cap 8 Happy Birthday Bulldog mansion

**Cap. 8 (Happy Birthday to me - Bulldog mansion)**

El lunes siguiente era la víspera del cumpleaños de Filius y Amelia estaba histérica. Acabábamos de comer y nos fuimos corriendo a las mazmorras antes de que nos encontrara. Durante la clase de pociones, el Profesor Libatius Borage1 nos había puesto de deberes preparar esencia de Díctamo, pero Amelia tenía otros planes.

―Míralo por el lado bueno… Probablemente eres la persona que conoce más maneras de cómo NO hacer la poción Felix Felicis del mundo entero ―dije intentando animarla.

Llevaba desde principios del verano recogiendo ingredientes. Desde que Slughorn le había hablado de ella por primera vez, cada vez que conseguía reunirlos todos intentaba hacerla y cada vez era un absoluto fracaso. Esta vez quería hacer un poco para regalársela a Filius.

―¡Es que no puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber una manera!

―Amelia, asúmelo. Eres muy buena en pociones pero, esta está, simplemente, fuera de tus capacidades. Aún no sabes lo suficiente.

―Lo mismo podría decirte yo de la rosa esa que arrastras desde hace un mes ―respondió enfadada.

―Eso es completamente dife… ―me detuve al darme cuenta que de hecho era algo muy parecido ―. Vale, vamos a probar otra vez con la maldita poción.

Tres cuartos de hora después mi caldero ya tenía la esencia de díctamo que se suponía estábamos haciendo entre las dos, pero el suyo con Felix Felicis… seguía siendo del color incorrecto, hervía a la temperatura incorrecta y desprendía humo de la consistencia incorrecta.

―¡Ni siquiera se ha arreglado el color y se están acabando los ingredientes! No nos va a dar tiempo… ―se lamentó Amelia.

―¡Pero qué obsesión! Si tenemos toda la tarde aún, y mañana ―le intenté animar.

―¡No! Aunque su cumpleaños sea mañana, ¡La fiesta es esta tarde! ¿No te acuerdas que te lo dije? ―alcé las cejas en señal de sorpresa―. Sí, claro que te lo conté. Vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en la sala del Club de duelo, con ellos y con los del Coro. Le dijeron que hoy ensayaban ahí, y Caspar Crouch se encargaba de las invitaciones… pero no te dijo nada porque tenía que hacerlo yo misma, claro ―explicó. Yo la miré; algo me sonaba pero no podía asegurarlo, suspiró―. Bueno, da igual, vamos a hacerle otra cosa. Después de todo, últimamente está todo carísimo con la historia de la guerra, no podemos desperdiciar más ingredientes… pásame el alcohol.

Una hora más tarde, la clase había acabado, pero Amelia y yo seguíamos ahí. Su caldero tenía una poción blanquecina que olía a chocolate caliente, a libro nuevo y a limón. Aunque según ella olía a canela, a la brisa del mar y a no sé qué más. Había conseguido darle al alcohol la propiedad oftálmica de la amortentia, así que era una especie de colonia subjetiva.

Tomé un cucharón de madera y lo transfiguré en un recipiente. Tenía la forma de una pequeña estatuilla de Filius sonriente, con el brazo levantado, sosteniendo la varita en posición de ataque. Le di colores. Amelia vertió la poción en él.

―Fíjate, ¿a qué se le parece? ―comenté admirando mi obra, ella sonrió.

―Tiene su mismo tamaño ―bromeó―. Venga, vámonos o llegaremos tarde ―advirtió tapándolo y sellándolo; recogimos y nos fuimos para la sala de Duelos.

xoXOXox

―¡Ah! ¡Justo a tiempo, Amelia! ―saludó Crouch abriéndonos la puerta, que tenía un hechizo revelador para que desde dentro se pudiera saber quien estaba fuera, pero no viceversa ―pasad, pasad, ya estamos casi todos.

―Lo siento, Caspar, nos hemos entretenido con el regalo y al final no hemos podido ayudar en nada ―se disculpó entrando. Yo la seguí.

Dentro estaba montada la plataforma de Duelos. En un rincón, habían puesto una mesa con canapés, bebida y demás. Estaba todo decorado con serpentinas, banderillas de Ravenclaw y globos por todas partes. De los capiteles de las columnas llovía confeti y había una gran pancarta que decía, "¡_Feliz Cumpleaños, Filius!_" con letras que cambiaban de color. Bastante gente iba de un lado a otro frenética arreglando los globos o colgando más serpentinas.

―Buenas tardes Crouch ―saludé secamente, me parecía todo horriblemente excesivo.

―Hola McGonagall ―me devolvió el saludo y se volvió hacia Amelia de nuevo. ―No sufras por eso, solo faltan los últimos detalles y además, el profesor Viridian y el profesor Dumbledore lo han hecho casi todo ―admitió señalándoles. Ambos estaban haciendo un hechizo que protegiera la comida del confeti que echaban las columnas.

Me puse tensa, ¿es que no podíamos pasar una velada tranquila sin que tuviera que estar presente?

―¿Has invitado a Dumbledore? ¿por qué? ―pregunté fastidiada.

―Cualquiera diría que te molesta ―respondió él sonriendo.

―Bueno, no es eso, pero… es un profesor…

―¿Y? A Filius le cae muy bien y a los demás también. Además, si invitábamos al Profesor Viridian, ¿por qué no a él? ―preguntó retorico. Yo no contesté, solo le miré fríamente, Amelia me agarró del brazo.

―Será mejor que vayamos a ver en qué podemos ayudar ―le dijo sonriendo a Crouch y se me llevó de allá.

Se puso delante de mí, mirándome duramente, con los brazos en jarras y levantando un dedo me amenazó.

―Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? No seas desagradable, es la fiesta de Filius y queremos que se lo pase bien, así que nada de discusiones, nada de competiciones y nada de intentar dejar en ridículo a nadie. ¿Vale? Por una vez, deja de ocultar que te encanta que Dumbledore esté aquí y demuéstralo.

―¡No me encanta que este aquí! ¡De eso me estoy quejando precisamente! ―protesté.

―Oh, Min, por favor… ―se quejó ella.

―Minerva. Está bien, me mantendré lejos de él, pero sigo sin entender que pinta aquí ―sentencié. Ella se cruzó de brazos―. Vale, vale… cualquier buena fiesta necesita un buen payaso, es todo lo que digo―concluí con sarcasmo. Ella me miró sonriendo con desaprobación y yo me acomodé la montura de las gafas, altiva.

Edgar pasó entre nosotras corriendo y riendo detrás de dos niños pelirrojos; un cuarto niño rubio les seguía cubierto de serpentinas, confeti y un misterioso pringue color naranja. Amelia se fue detrás de su hermano y yo me giré, vi a Derwent. Estaba tratando de enrollar una serpentina alrededor de la última columna en justo el extremo opuesto de la sala a donde se encontraba Dumbledore.

―¿Puedo ayudarte? ―pregunté acercándome.

―¡Min! ―exclamó ella cuando me acerqué―. Sí. El idiota de Longbottom ha puesto todo esto mal y estoy tratando de arreglarlo. ¿Es que no puede hacer nada a derechas? Tengo que ir persiguiéndolo constantemente.

―Minerva―corregí―. ¿Entonces por qué no ponéis las cosas entre los dos? ―pregunté extrañada.

―¿Estás loca? ¡Por qué no! ―respondió ella rápidamente, nerviosa―. Ni siquiera dejo que pongas mi nombre con el suyo en la misma frase.

―Ah… perdón ―me disculpé levantando una ceja. Me puse a estirar del otro lado de la serpentina para que quedara recta.

Antes de que pudiéramos terminar, Crouch gritó "_Es Fil, ya está aquí_" y todos nos escondimos tan rápidamente como pudimos. Derwent me empujó bajo la plataforma y caí encima de alguien.

―Lo siento ―me disculpe intentando incorporarme sin sacar la cabeza.

―No es nada ―respondió sonriente una voz que conocía bien y me giré para mirar... ¿Pero no estaba en el otro lado de la sala? Me aparté de encima suyo todo lo rápido que pude, nerviosa.

Entonces todo el mundo empezó a incorporarse rápidamente, se había abierto la puerta.

―¿Qué demo…

―¡Felicidades! ―gritamos todos cortando a Filius, que todavía estaba en la puerta, mientras explotaban unos cuantos petardos.

Filius estaba completamente atónito, Amelia fue la primera en correr hasta él y abrazarlo levantándolo por los aires. Le plantó un beso que lo hizo reaccionar y todos reímos frente al hecho.

Cuando terminaron pasamos a felicitarle todos los demás; estaba eufórico, incluso llorando de la emoción aunque trataba de ocultarlo frotándose los ojos con la manga disimuladamente.

―Oh, por Merlín, no me esperaba esto. Gracias, gracias, no teníais porque… muchas gracias, por Merlín, sois los mejores, sois los mejores amigos que podría desear nadie, esto es demasiado, no deberíais haberlo hecho… estoy tan contento… ―iba diciendo mientras el resto le felicitábamos. Como Amelia se quedó con él yo me fui con Derwent a buscar comida después de hacerlo.

―¡Ah! ¡Minerva! Hola de nuevo ―saludó una voz sonriente, acercándose de frente.

Suspiré con frustración y clavé mí vista en los ojos de Derwent, frente a mí. Le había prometido a Amelia mantenerme lejos de Dumbledore, pero… ¿Es que me estaba persiguiendo a caso?

―Definitivamente creo que prefiero cuando nos encontramos de manera pacífica y en posición vertical ―bromeó. Yo alcé las cejas y abrí los ojos, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Derwent me miró entre extrañada y sonriente―. Augusta―saludó él.

―¡Hola! ―devolvió el saludo ella, girándose para dejarle espacio y levantando su copa.

―Buenas tardes profesor ―saludé yo también sin más remedio, alzando la vista con una sonrisa forzada y volví a mirar a Derwent, esperando que Dumbledore se fuera.

―Ignoraba que formarais parte del club de duelo―dijo él en cambio, dando conversación.

―¡Ah! Yo lo hago, pero ella no ―explicó Derwent, señalándome―. Antes sí lo hacía, pero el año pasado decidió dejarlo porque es una miedica.

―No soy una miedica ―respondí pacientemente―. Solo lo dejé porque me ocupaba demasiado del tiempo que necesito para estudiar. Tengo suficiente con el Quidditch.

―En cambio he visto tu expediente y tienes una media de calificaciones perfecta ―anunció él extrañado.

―Sí, bueno… pero esa media no se mantiene sola ―aseguré con superioridad.

De algún modo me gustaba que hubiera visto mi expediente y se acordara, era una manera de decirle "¿Lo ves? En el fondo soy buena, aunque parezca que no porque todavía no he podido dejarte en ridículo, pero en cuanto te distraigas lo conseguiré".

―No, por supuesto que no… ―contestó sonriendo, como si hubiera sido una broma―. ¿Y qué habéis traído para regalarle a Filius?

―¡Augusta! ¿Dónde está el pastel? ―preguntó Crouch interrumpiendo.

―¿Cómo que donde está? Pues en la cocina, claro, ¿dónde va a estar? Los elfos lo estaban haciendo ―respondió ella.

―Frank ha ido a buscarlo y dicen que no hay ningún pastel.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no hay ningún pastel? ¿Y por qué dejas a Longbottom hacer los trabajos importantes? ―se quejó ella llevándose a Crouch―. Vamos, si hace falta voy a llevarle de la oreja para que se entere. ¿Cómo no va a haber pastel?

Dumbledore y yo nos quedamos mirándoles sorprendidos mientras se iban.

―Aah… el amor ―anunció él sonriendo. Levantó el vaso que tenía en la mano como brindando hacia el lugar a donde Derwent y Crouch se había ido y luego se lo llevó a los labios.

―¿Señor? ―pregunté sin entender.

―Ya sabes, tú amiga, Augusta, y Frank… ―sonrió girándose hacia mí.

Yo levante una ceja incrédula, ¿ese hombre estaba cuerdo? ¡Pero si se odiaban! Me encogí de hombros indiferente.

―Bueno, ¿de que estábamos hablando? ―preguntó―. ¡Ah, sí! La verdad es que no sabía que regalarle a Filius. Apenas si empiezo a conocerlo, así que le traje un par de calcetines… Nunca se tienen bastantes calcetines ―aseguró en un tono indescifrable. Yo parpadeé un par de veces sorprendida ¿calcetines? ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

―Bueno, en realidad cualquier cosa sobre encantamientos hubiera estado bien ―aseguré simplemente―, algún libro o algo así… Tiene como setecientos ya, pero si a él le gusta… ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Amelia y yo tratamos de hacerle un poco de Felix Felicis, pero a pesar del talento de Amelia con las pociones, nunca ha conseguido hacerla bien. A veces creo que Slughorn le habló de ella a propósito para volverla loca ―expliqué. Él rió.

―Voy a revelarte un secreto ―me susurró acercándose. Yo me puse un poco tensa―. Horace también está obsesionado con esa poción y nunca ha logrado hacerla.

En ese momento el profesor Viridian apagó las antorchas; al verlo, el profesor Dumbledore se giró hacia los cristales y los hizo oscuros para que no entrara luz. Yo aproveché para escaparme disimuladamente hacia el otro lado de la estancia.

Entonces Derwent, Crouch y Longbottom entraron cantando con la tarta prendida de velas. Todos empezamos a cantar también y Filius no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

Cuando terminó la canción, aplaudimos. Filius usó el mismo hechizo que el profesor Viridian había hecho para apagar las antorchas y apagó todas las velas, todos protestamos porque se suponía que tenía que soplar, él rió por habernos tomado el pelo y volvió a encenderlas con otro hechizo para luego irlas soplando muy contento. Cuando terminó, los dos maestros restablecieron la luz y procedimos a darle sus regalos.

Estaba cada vez más emocionado, si es que eso era posible, hubo un momento empalagoso cuando Amelia y yo le dimos el regalo.

―¿Es que tan mal te huelo? ―preguntó un poco triste.

―No, en realidad la colonia ya huele a ti, así que de hecho no la necesitas para nada ―aclaró ella.

Los demás regalos tampoco estuvieron mal, le hicieron libros, un chaleco protector para duelos, un dibujo por parte de los niños, los famosos calcetines…

Entonces, llegó a un paquete envuelto en papel de embalaje. Tenía escrita una dirección, debía haber llegado por correo. Filius le dio la vuelta, pero no parecía tener remitente. Rompió el papel, dentro había un libro y una tarjeta que cayó al suelo. Amelia, que estaba a su lado, la recogió y la leyó.

―Dice que mires en la primera página ―le soltó con veneno, devolviéndosela. Él la tomó y la examino, sonriendo. Amelia salió de allí dejándolo con todos los demás y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté preocupada.

―Miranda Goshawk2 ―escupió como si fuera una maldición―. Le ha escrito un libro de hechizos para él. ¿Entiendes? La tarjeta decía que mirara la dedicatoria y no sé qué más. Y su nombre estaba en la portada, así que ella tiene que ser la autora.

―¿Pero estás segura? ―intenté animarla―. A lo mejor solo es un libro cualquiera.

―¿Y por qué quería que mirara la dedicatoria? No lo entiendes, Min―sentenció con los ojos llorosos.

―Minerva… Sí, claro que lo entiendo, su regalo es un poco mejor que el nuestro…

―¡No es un poco mejor! ―me cortó―. ¡Es mucho mejor! ¡Le ha dedicado un libro! ¡De Encantamientos! Está tratando de seducirlo, ya lo hacía cuando todavía estudiaba aquí el año pasado… y encima ¡Yo nunca podría escribirle un libro!

―Bueno, pero él te eligió a ti cuando podría haberle elegido a ella, no creo que lo hiciera por nada… y ahora ella ni siquiera está aquí ―le recordé. No se me daba demasiado bien consolar a la gente para estas cosas. Ella me miró de forma significativa y se giró resignada, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

1 Autor del libro "Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas_"_ que más tarde, Severus Snape modificara con sus propias aportaciones en clase de Horace Slughorn y que aun más tarde Harry Potter usará también en clase de Horace Slughorn.

2 Más tarde, autora de la serie de Libros Reglamentarios de Hechizos que el mismo Flitwick usa para sus clases.


	10. Cap 9 Bad reputation Halfcocked

**Cap****. 9 (Bad reputation - Halfcocked)**

―¡Bien! Y ahora… ¡Proseguiremos con un torneo amistoso de duelo! ―anunció el profesor Viridian sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre lo acababa de contarme Amelia.

―¡Qué guay! ―gritó Filius completamente emocionado, luego se puso rojo, tapándose la boca. ―Lo siento, me ha salido de dentro ―se disculpó.

―He escrito todos los nombres de los que estamos aquí esta tarde en pequeñas pelotitas, están todas en este gran bombo, que irá sacándolas a suertes de dos en dos para poder hacer los duelos.

―Esto es tan genial que no puedo creerlo ―le dijo Filius a Amelia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

―Y el primer duelo será entre… ¡Caspar Crouch y Alastor Moody! ―gritó el profesor Viridian leyendo las dos primera pelotitas.

Ambos subieron a la plataforma de combate con las varitas levantadas. Hicieron todo el ritual y luego empezaron.

Estaban bastante igualados, ninguno había podido tocar al otro. Crouch llevaba el ataque continuamente pero Moody era más cauto y ágil; al final él venció con un hechizo certero que sorprendió a Crouch.

―¡Gideon Prewett y Fabian Prewett1! ―gritó Viridian.

Los dos gemelos pelirrojos que iban con Edgar a primero, chocaron sus palmas y subieron a la plataforma.

―Señores Prewett, nada de tonterías. Si a alguno de los dos le salen flores por las orejas o algo parecido detendré el duelo ―les advirtió Viridian. Ellos parecieron cabizbajos.

―Pero si es uno de los hechizos que usted inventó ―le recordó Filius, sonriente.

―Bueno pero… ¡Vamos! ¡Que empiece el duelo! ―anunció Viridian desviando la atención para evitar contestar.

Los gemelos procedieron con el ritual de saludo con la perfecta coordinación que solo ellos podían conseguir, incluso haciendo el tonto como lo hicieron. Se pararon uno frente al otro con las varitas levantadas, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo. Y justo en el mismo instante ambos gritaron.

―¡_Mimblewimble! _

Ambos salieron disparados y cayeron de culo riendo. Los demás no sabíamos si ir a ayudarles o si lo habían hecho a propósito.

―Será mejor que dejemos esto en un empate ―Anunció Viridian, resignado―. ¡Frank Longbottom y Nisa Rosmerta! ―gritó leyendo dos bolas más del bombo. Rosmerta se sorprendió.

―¡Pero si yo no formo parte del club de duelo! ―protestó.

―Es un amistoso Rosmerta, hazlo lo mejor que puedas. ¿O es que tienes miedo? ―le retó Longbottom, sonriendo con arrogancia.

―¡Nis! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Reviéntale la cabeza! ―gritó Derwent entonces. Él sonrió de forma desencajada y Rosmerta subió a la plataforma. Asintió con la cabeza a Derwent y lo miró ferozmente. Cuando Longbottom hubo subido, le echó un "Desmaius" sin previo aviso, sin haber empezado ni siquiera el duelo y tan fuerte que quedo completamente inconsciente.

―¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! ―protestó alguien mientras todos íbamos a ver si Longbottom estaba bien. El duelo se anuló.

Después hubo unos cuantos duelos más y Filius estaba cada vez más nervioso. Más o menos cada treinta segundos iba con alguien y le decía _"el próximo será entre tú y yo, ya lo verás"_. Ya se lo había dicho a todo el mundo, a algunos dos veces incluso.

Amelia se fue por un lado durante un momento y luego volvió extrañamente sonriente. Parecía que se le había pasado el disgusto, me alegré por ella y por fin salió el maldito nombre.

―¡Filius Flitwick y…! ¡Por Merlín! ―exclamó Viridian.

―¿_"¡Por Merlín!"_? ¿Quién es _"¡Por Merlín!"_? ―preguntó Filius confundido. Viridian le miró y Dumbledore, que estaba a su lado, tomo las pelotitas.

―¡Filius Flitwick y Vindictus Viridian! ―leyó en voz alta, sonriente.

Filius abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa y emoción, subió rápidamente a la plataforma y casi se tropezó, parecía en éxtasis.

―No, no, no, de ninguna manera. No puedo batirme en duelo con un alumno ―protestó el profesor Viridian.

―Es un amistoso, sólo es un entretenimiento. Es el cumpleaños del chico y parece ansioso por hacerlo. No tiene por que ocurrir nada si no se excede ―explicó Dumbledore.

―No, pero… quiero decir, yo pensaba que me saldría con usted, Dumbledore. En principio la había hechizado para que así fuera… ―explicó él mirando hacia el bombo.

―En principio… ―me susurró Amelia. Yo la miré sorprendida, ¿había sido cosa suya? ―Fil deseaba esto más que un libro. Ahora he ganado ―me aclaró sonriendo con suficiencia.

―¿Está diciendo que hizo trampas? ―preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido, a Viridian.

―¡No puedo batirme con un alumno! ―se defendió.

―¿Por qué no? ¿quién mejor que su maestro para saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles y fuertes y actuar en consecuencia? Es una buena oportunidad para enseñarle al chico.

―Vamos, por favor Profesor Viridian. Siempre he querido hacerlo, ya lo sabe ―suplicó Filius. Los demás también le empezaron a pedir que lo hiciera, al final cedió.

―Está bien, está bien, pero sólo una vez y porque es su cumpleaños, señor Flitwick.

―¡Amy! ¿Lo has oído? ¡Por fin! ¡Voy a batirme en duelo con el profesor Viridian! Por favor, prométeme que iremos a practicar el hechizo del patronus después de esto, ¡Soy tan feliz! ―exclamó. Amelia, que estaba a mi lado, asintió con la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente.

―Ya, ya, Fil, pero relájate, tienes que estar calmado para ganar ―le dijo tranquilizándolo. Él asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos concentrándose y dejo de sonreír.

Amelia se giró hacia mí.

―¿Lo ves? Lleva deseando hacer esto desde que…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―le corté―. Desde que en su primera clase de encantamientos, cuando aprendió el Wingardium Leviosa consiguió hacer levitar un tintero lleno de tinta en vez de la pluma. A mí también me ha torturado contándome esa historia millones de veces… Además, cada vez que la cuenta el tintero es más grande y está más lleno.

El duelo fue muy interesante. Filius era más rápido y ágil, pero por supuesto los hechizos de Viridian eran más potentes y maduros. A pesar de todo, Filius contaba con dos ventajas: la primera era que Viridian estaba conteniéndose porque se sentía cohibido al pelear contra un alumno.

La segunda era su don.

Filius simplemente tenía un don para aquello: su imaginación. Era capaz de usar cualquier hechizo que se le ocurriera tanto como para atacar como para defender, eso era lo que lo había convertido en campeón del club desde que había ingresado por primera vez, cuando, en su primer duelo usó de manera atacante un "Protego" que hizo que el hechizo de su oponente rebotara contra sí mismo y al parecer el mismísimo profesor Viridian tardó un par de minutos en entender lo que había ocurrido.

Nadie sabía por dónde podía salir. La pena era que, igual que en el ajedrez, era demasiado emotivo. No mantenía la cabeza fría y aunque planeaba una estrategia, solía modificarla improvisando sobre la marcha demasiado a menudo.

El duelo fue bastante largo. El profesor Viridian le acertó más de una vez, pero él simplemente volvía a atacar, sin tregua. Era como si funcionara a base de adrenalina pura. Finalmente Viridian se cuadró y le echó un encantamiento no-verbal con todo su potencial. Filius lo recibió de lleno y sonrió mientras caía al suelo.

―¡Fil! ¿Estás bien? ―gritó Amelia corriendo a su lado, preocupada. Todos nos acercamos. Él seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, los entreabrió un poco.

―He conseguido que el profesor Viridian me atacara en serio… debo haberlo hecho muy bien ―aseguró con orgullo.

Todos reímos al ver que estaba bien y empezaron a felicitarle incorporándole; él seguía eufórico y se puso contar la historia del tintero lleno de tinta que a estas alturas, ya era del tamaño de un cubo… despejaron la plataforma para el siguiente duelo.

―¡Augusta Derwent y Rufus Scrimgeour! ―gritó Viridian volviendo a su puesto en el bombo.

Ese combate no fue tan épico, pero también fue divertido. Scrimgeour no formaba parte del club, pero igual que a Rosmerta le habían convencido para subir. Era frío y calculador, apenas si se movía, lanzaba solamente los hechizos precisos. Derwent en cambio era un nervio, lanzaba todo lo que se le ocurría tan rápido como podía, aparentemente sin orden. Al cabo de un rato, Scrimgeour estaba tan confundido que no podía predecir por donde le atacaría Derwent y como no estaba acostumbrado a usar su instinto, ella terminó ganando, dando fe de una técnica mucho más pulida, teniendo en cuenta que ella si formaba parte del club.

―¡Tim Clearwater y Dedalus Diggle! ―Gritó Viridian, luego parpadeó.

Ambos chicos subieron a la plataforma. Diggle era el pequeño niño rubio de primero, torpe e insensato que se había tropezado en la selección. Todavía tenía pringue naranja en el pelo y cuando Clearwater le vio, rió sabiéndose vencedor. Él estaba en séptimo y además formaba parte del club de duelo, mientras que Diggle a penas si podía manejar un bol de cereales… sin magia.

―Mmm… No sé, este duelo… es un poco desigual, ¿no será peligroso? ―comentó Viridian a Dumbledore. Él los miró y se frotó la barbilla.

―Tiene usted razón, profesor ―afirmó Dumbledore dándose cuenta―. ¡Espera Tim! Permíteme ―pidió alzando su varita contra él. Transfiguró su túnica en las ropas del equipo de Quidditch con protecciones extras.

―Eh, bueno, yo me refería a… peligroso para Diggle―explicó Viridian un tanto desconcertado por la decisión de su colega―. Porque está en primero y eso.

―Ah… ―respondió Dumbledore como si no hubiera caído en ello―. No. Probablemente, si tenemos suerte, Tim le tumbará con el primer hechizo y no tendrá tiempo de destruir la habitación entera ―sentenció con una gran sonrisa. Viridian medio sonrió también nada convencido. Clearwater miró a Dumbledore y luego a Diggle con la misma expresión que Viridian.

Hicieron el ritual, se pararon frente a frente con las varitas levantadas, Diggle cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó _Accio__2__._

Lo que siguió pasó como ralentizado en el tiempo: Clearwater levantó la varita lentamente con confianza, con una sonrisa triunfal y cuando iba a conjurar algo, una piedra del tamaño de un grimorio de Transfiguraciones, le dio por la nuca. Abrió mucho los ojos y la boca por el dolor y lentamente cayó de cara al suelo, soltando la varita. La piedra rebotó hasta caer con un golpe sordo unos metros más adelante en la plataforma.

Todos nos sorprendimos y nos giramos hacia Diggle, seguía con la varita levanta, los ojos cerrados y cara de estar rezándole a cualquier Dios por su vida. Viridian corrió hacia Clearwater para comprobar que estuviera bien e hizo que dos chicos de Ravenclaw le llevaran a la enfermería. Por suerte, Dumbledore le había hecho un casco al transfigurar la capucha de la túnica. Cuando Diggle volvió a abrir los ojos y le contaron lo que había pasado, no podía creérselo.

Dumbledore fue a reparar el muro de donde Diggle había sacado la piedra y cuando terminó, Viridian se volvió al bombo.

―¡Amelia Bones y Edgar Bones! ―gritó.

Amelia subió a la plataforma y todos nos giramos buscando a Edgar. Lo localizamos al lado de la mesa de los canapés. Él y los gemelos Prewett estaban tirados en el suelo, con la cara llena de pastel, apoyándose las manos sobre el estomago hinchado. Se habían comido todo lo dulce que había quedado. Me giré hacia Amelia para ver como se llevaba la mano a la cara con frustración y vergüenza.

―¡Señores Prewett! ¡Señor Bones! ―les riñó Viridian―. ¡Qué vergüenza! Les está muy bien empleado. ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno! Y ahora váyanse a la enfermería a que Madame Strout les dé algo.

Ellos se levantaron como pudieron, tambaleándose, Diggle se fue con ellos para acompañarles. Amelia bajó de la plataforma negando con la cabeza.

Hubo unos cuantos duelos más, entre un par de Ravenclaw y luego uno especialmente violento entre dos chicas de Hufflepuff que yo no conocía, al parecer hasta ese momento habían sido amigas, pero por la manera en la que una lanzó un "Oppugno" a la otra haciendo volar un escritorio, ya no debían serlo demasiado. Filius se fue a investigar que había pasado.

Finalmente solo quedaron dos pelotitas en el bombo, Vidrian las sacó.

* * *

1 Los gemelos Prewett en el futuro estarán entre el grupo de los "magos y brujas famosas" que fueron aniquilados durante los años de Voldemort. Gideon y Fabian Prewett eran hermanos que murieron luchando, a los Mortífagos les llevó cinco años acabar con ellos; Moody dijo que murieron como héroes. Son los hermanos de Molly Weasley. Los Weasley regalan a Harry el reloj de Fabian por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Comentan que Fabian no era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas.

2 Bueno, técnicamente el encantamiento "Accio" no se aprende hasta cuarto, pero teniendo en cuenta lo útil que resulta este hechizo es como raro que no se enseñe hasta entonces y, en cualquier caso, seguimos diciendo que en 50 años podían haber cambiado el plan de estudios. Y si eso no resulta convincente, supongamos solamente que Diggle es de sangre pura.


	11. Cap 10 L'amour est un oiseau Bizet

**Cap. 10 (L'amour est un oiseau rebelle ****- Bizet)**

―¡Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore! ―gritó Viridian. Yo me quedé en shock y me giré hacia ellos. Dumbledore estaba bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y casi se atragantó... Aquello dejaba de ser una coincidencia irónica para convertirse en una profecía diabólica justamente en ese instante.

―No, lo siento. Yo no formo parte del club de duelo. Debo rechazar. Minerva, eres la vencedora por abandono ―anunció él sonriéndome, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y levantaba la cerveza para brindar.

―Me parece bien. Yo tampoco formo parte ya del club ―aseguré asintiendo ligeramente.

―¡Pero profesor! ¡Es un amistoso! ¡Usted mismo lo ha dicho antes! ―protestó Filius y luego se giró hacia mí―. Además, ¡Min! ¡No finjas! Tu llevas deseando patearle el culo desde que llegó a Hogwarts, ¡Es tu oportunidad!

―¡Filius! ¡Eso es mentira! ―grité yo bastante nerviosa, mirándolo furtivamente. No quería que se lo tomara en serio, pero al parecer no lo hizo. En realidad parecía que le había hecho mucha gracia.

―Es cierto, Dumbledore. Usted lo ha dicho antes, no tiene por que pasar nada si no se excede ―replicó el profesor Viridian.

―Esto es diferente, en su caso el chico se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Aunque bueno…

―¡Vamos profesor Dumbledore! Todos estamos deseando verle en acción ―pidió Moody.

―No, pero es que a mí se me dan muy mal los duelos, siempre me pongo muy nervioso y termino distrayéndome. Además estoy en contra de la violencia.

―¡No es violencia! ¡Sólo es un deporte! ―se quejó Derwent.

―Ya lo sé, pero estoy tratando de librarme ―le dijo entre dientes en tono de complicidad, bromeando.

―Oh vamos, no se haga más el remolón ―se quejó Longbottom y empezaron a empujarlo para que subiera, luego me empujaron a mí.

―¡Y Min! ¡Recuerda! Sólo es un amistoso, no se trata de que le hagas explotar la cabeza ―me advirtió Amelia firmemente. Yo la miré duramente y luego me giré hacia Dumbledore. Él levanto las cejas, tragó saliva exageradamente, como si tuviera miedo. Luego rió un poco.

―Minerva ―corregí entre dientes, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, sin mirar a Amelia.

Y allí estábamos los dos sobre la plataforma, mirándonos, con todo el mundo expectante.

En ese momento, por nada en concreto, me di cuenta de que Dumbledore tenía los ojos más azules del mundo. Sacudí la cabeza para concentrarme y levanté la varita.

Él se recogió el pelo para que no le molestara, dejó de sonreír y se puso en posición para empezar con el ritual.

Yo lo imité y lentamente andamos hasta el centro, sin desviar la mirada uno del otro, sin pestañear. Podía sentirse la tensión en el ambiente.

Cuando estábamos lo bastante cerca, antes de girar, él sonrió mirándome de una manera que me hizo titubear un poco. Nos volteamos para terminar el ritual de saludo y la reverencia, desviando la mirada solamente el tiempo imprescindible. Para mi sorpresa, él no hizo ninguna floritura exagerada, levanté una ceja sin poder creerlo y nos pusimos en posición de duelo.

Yo lo miré con mi mejor mirada de hielo, frunciendo el ceño y esperando su ataque, intentando deducir cual seria.

Él solamente volvió a sonreír y giró la mano de la varita lentamente. La palma quedó hacia arriba y todos sus largos dedos abiertos, excepto el pulgar, que sostenía la varita. Luego movió el brazo indicándome que empezara. Apreté los labios con rabia.

―¡_Expelliarmus! ―_ataqué yo por fin.

Él dejo de sonreír e hizo un movimiento brusco pero elegante, sin decir nada. Detrás de él explotó una palmera de fuegos artificiales de color rojo. Hubo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa. Yo parpadeé y me volví rápidamente hacia él, maldiciendo mi distracción, pero él no aprovechó para atacar, sólo siguió a la espera y volvió a sonreír, como disfrutando de mi asombro.

―¡_Desmaius! _―grité entonces.

Él hizo lo mismo que con el anterior, concentrado. Esta vez la palmera fue azul.

Levantó la vista para mirarme fijamente a los ojos con las cejas levantadas.

Yo lo miré fríamente y volví a atacarle unas cuantas veces más. Todos, sin excepción, se convirtieron en fuegos artificiales de colores detrás de él.

Entonces Viridian se empezó a desternillar de risa entendiendo lo que Dumbledore estaba haciendo y a él se le escapó una media sonrisa al oírlo. Desvió la mirada hacia su colega durante un instante, pero luego volvió a mirarme rápidamente, recobrando la concentración.

Que se rieran me dio muchísima rabia. El muy payaso había conseguido convertir en un circo también aquello. Parecía como si se estuviera mofando de mí. Empecé a lanzarle todo lo que se me ocurría en ráfaga y sin tregua, pero él simplemente los convertía todos en fuegos artificiales de diferentes formas y colores.

Pronto todos estaban más pendientes de los fuegos, que eran tremendamente impresionantes, que del duelo. Incluso yo me había detenido un momento después del ataque de rabia para admirarlos, pero él simplemente permanecía a la espera.

―¿Es que no piensa atacar? ―pregunté aún furiosa.

―Algunas veces el mejor ataque es una buena defensa ―aseguró enigmático. Yo me quedé pensándolo un momento, ¿no era al revés?

Él sonreía abiertamente, mirándome, parecía que disfrutara de mi cara de sorpresa frente al desenlace del duelo.

Recobré la compostura y le miré duramente.

Él sólo sonrió y me guiño un ojo, logrando descolocarme todavía más. Sacudí la cabeza para centrarme y volví a hacer una ráfaga de hechizos, aunque ahora ya sin tanta rabia, fijándome en como tenía que moverse de un lado a otro para detenerlos. Concebí un patrón y al final le lancé dos "Expeliarmus" desde un ángulo muerto lo bastante rápido para que no pudiera parar los dos.

Efectivamente no lo hizo. Detuvo uno, pero el otro hizo que su varita saliera volando. Yo la agarré y le miré con suficiencia; él sonrió entre sorprendido y entusiasmado y luego empezó a partirse de risa.

―¡Bien hecho, Minerva! ¡Muy astuto! Conseguiste encontrar un hueco en mi defensa. Imagino lo duro que debió ser para el profesor Viridian que decidieras dejar el Club de duelo ¡Ha sido muy divertido batirme contigo! ―aseguró sonriendo y dando un par de palmadas aplaudiéndome. Yo me sentí un poco incomoda, tampoco esperaba que llevara la derrota con tanta elegancia―. Y por cierto, Filius ―le llamó girándose hacia él, Filius le prestó atención―. Observa, voy a mostrarte tu regalo de cumpleaños de verdad... ¿Me permites, Minerva? ―me pidió. Yo parpadeé y le tendí su varita de vuelta, pero él no la tomó, solo levantó una mano hacia mí―, _Aresto Momentum…_ ―conjuró.

Paulatinamente, todos empezaron a moverse cada vez más deprisa, él se acercó y recuperó su varita, bajó y se fue a hablar con Viridian y Filius.

Rápidamente, Amelia subió y me pasó la mano por delante de los ojos. Derwent también lo hizo y rieron a toda velocidad sin que yo pudiera siquiera reaccionar; entonces, tuve una sensación rara como si me desmayara y gradualmente todo volvió a ir a la velocidad normal otra vez. Lo primero que pude identificar fue a Dumbledore con la mano levantada de nuevo. Sacudí la cabeza.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―pregunté confundida.

―¡Ha sido uno de los hechizos más increíbles que he visto en mi vida! ―exclamó Filius explicándome entusiasmado―. ¡Y se hace sin varita!

―Corta el rollo Filius. Todos los hechizos nuevos que ves son _"uno de los hechizos más increíbles que has visto en tu vida"_ ―le dije secamente.

―¡No, pero esta vez es cierto! ¡Tengo que aprender a hacerlo!

―Sí, sí, claro. ¿Pero qué es lo que hace? ¿Cómo consigue que todos os mováis tan deprisa?

―No… Técnicamente hace que el tiempo pase más lentamente para tu persona… o más rápidamente, no estoy segura ―explicó Amelia―. Vamos, hace que lo que para nosotros son diez minutos, para ti sean dos segundos.

La miré incrédula, me quite las gafas y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con frustración, estaba demasiado confundida para enfadarme.

Yo que pensaba que había ganado y resultaba que se había dejado ganar. Y encima tenía la cara dura de felicitarme. Aunque había que admitir que los fuegos habían sido muy bonitos…

¿Cómo demonios había logrado que mis hechizos se convirtieran en fuegos artificiales? ¿Es que los había transfigurado o qué? Abrí mucho los ojos cayendo en la cuenta, pero no, eso era prácticamente imposible, tenía que ser un mago muy diestro para conseguir transfigurar un hechizo en otro después de haberlo lanzado. ¿Pero a caso había alguna otra explicación?

Recordé cuando Slughorn me contó que había ganado un Finkley… Por Merlín, ¿y yo quería ganarle? ¡Era un maldito genio! ¿Cómo podía alguien tener tanto talento?


	12. Cap 11 Misirlou Dick Dale & His DelTone

**Cap. 11 (Misirlou - ****Dick Dale & His Del-Tones****)**

El lunes siguiente Amelia había ido con Rosmerta a hacer no-sé-qué-poción-ultra-secreta-y-ultra-importante para dejar a Slughorn con un palmo de narices. Al parecer no había sido buena idea contarles lo que Dumbledore me contó sobre la Felix Felicis. Y Filius estaba en el ensayo del coro, así que me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar yo sola.

Encontré a Moody leyendo el periódico sentado en mi asiento habitual en la sección de Transfiguraciones.

―¿Así es como estudias? ―le reñí medio en broma, sentándome en frente suyo y sacando mis deberes.

―No, en el fondo tienes razón. Debería dejar de leerlo, me pongo de mal humor cada vez que lo hago ―admitió él cerrando el periódico.

―¿Es por lo de la RAF? ¿Lo de no atacar objetivos civiles alemanes hasta que ellos ataquen al Benelux? ―pregunté recordando lo que había leído esa mañana yo misma.

―No, eso es pura palabrería diplomática, solo buscan una escusa. El que de verdad me pone enfermo es Grindelwald. ¿No lo leíste? Es la desfachatez que se gasta el tipo, como cuando decidió soltar los magos alemanes presos en Polonia excusándolos con que _"Habían sido enfurecidos por las atrocidades muggles"_ O lo del armisticio, ¿te acuerdas? Me daban ganas de ir allí y… arrestarle yo mismo ―interpretó poniendo las manos como si tuviera su cuello entre ellas.

―Sí, sí, es un mentiroso y un caradura. No sé porque les dijo a los alemanes que el Imperio Británico habíamos firmado el armisticio.

―Porque es un megalómano y tiene delirios de grandeza ―sentenció seriamente―. Como cuando fue a Varsovia después de conquistarla y le dijo a los periodistas que podía hacer lo mismo en otras ciudades europeas… ¡Ah! Pero luego… sólo estaba _"Corrigiendo el injusto tratado de Versalles. Y por eso invadió Polonia y Checoslovaquia" _

―Ya, pero es que además Spavin había dicho hacía no muchos días que los discursos supuestamente pacíficos de Grindelwald eran vagos e inciertos y que no se podía confiar en sus promesas, y que lo que tanto Francia como nosotros demandábamos eran hechos. Como algún tipo de reparación económica por lo de Polonia… ¡Si Spavin ni siquiera se presentó en la Haya para negociar la última propuesta de paz! Vamos que hasta que no hubiera un cambio real no se firmaría nada y seguiría la guerra… ¿Cómo pudo decir lo del armisticio? ¿Es que los alemanes son idiotas?

―Ya, y más teniendo en cuenta que hace poco se hizo público lo de la substancia explosiva.

―¿Substancia explosiva? ―pregunté confundida.

―¿No lo leíste? Se ve que el presidente de Estados Unidos recibió una carta enviada desde Inglaterra en agosto, en la que un misterioso remitente le contaba que le había enseñado a Grindelwald a modificar una conocida substancia explosiva (tampoco decían cual) para conseguir potencia suficiente como para poder hacer estallar una ciudad. Y les sugería que consideraran la posibilidad de crear su propio programa de investigación de esta poderosa arma. El presidente estuvo de acuerdo y pusieron al conocido maestro de pociones Ivon Dillonsby al cargo; lo llaman "_El Proyecto Manhattan_".

―Perdonad que os interrumpa ¿McGonagall? ―interrumpió una voz a mi espalda cortando discurso de Moody. Levante la vista, Moody me imitó―. Dicen que hubo un duelo épico el otro día.

―Slughorn, si vienes a burlarte de mí... ―empecé a amenazar.

―En absoluto. ¡La verdad es que me impresionas! Yo mismo te dije que Dumbledore tiene un Finkley y aun sabiéndolo subiste ahí para batirte con él... Debe ser el coraje de los Gryffindor. O como los Slytherin lo llamamos, la "estúpida insensatez irreflexiva" ―anunció sonriente. Yo fruncí el ceño.

―Gracias por tu opinión Slughorn, aunque como siempre, nadie te la ha pedido. Y ahora, no queremos ocupar más de tu precioso tiempo, así que si nos disculpas… ―dije con desprecio, girándome hacia Moody de nuevo para ignorarlo y que se fuera.

―Lo más sorprendente es que de hecho, le ganaras. ¿Cómo lo lograste? ―preguntó sentándose a mí lado.

―No le gané, me dejó ganar ―admití yo entre dientes, con rabia.

―¿Se dejó ganar? Eso es aún más interesante, ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? ―siguió preguntando curioso, parecía completamente inmune a mis señales desesperadas de hacerle entender sutilmente: "Deja de hablarme de esto y lárgate".

―No sé porque lo hizo, Slughorn. No tengo ni idea. No sé cómo funciona su maldita mente desequilibrada ―respondí con cansancio.

―Mmm... ¿Tú qué crees Moody? ―pidió girándose hacia él. Este le miró y se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que McGonagall le cae en gracia. Como ella siempre le presta tanta atención y está tan pendiente de todo lo que hace… Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía un Finkley ―respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Yo le miré paralizada ¿qué quería decir con eso de que le prestaba atención y todo eso?

―¿Verdad que es impresionante? ―inquirió Slughorn, retorico―. Y lo ganó antes de los dieciocho años.

―Maravilloso, Slughorn, ¿por qué no fundas un "Albus Dumbledore Fans Club" allí, lejos, donde no puedas molestar mientras estudiamos? ―pregunté con sarcasmo, realmente hastiada, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

―Hablas como si a ti no te interesara Dumbledore ―me echó en cara él, alzando las cejas.

―Eso es porque no lo hace ―expliqué frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más nerviosa.

―Bueno, en cualquier caso si voy a fundar un club. Se llamará el "_Club Slug de las __E__minencias_"1. Dumbledore me dio la idea ―explicó muy contento, Moody rió.

―¿"_Club Slug_"?, creo que los juegos de palabras no son lo tuyo ―afirmó.

―Ríete cuanto quieras, no vas a estar en él. Es solo para gente con talento ―se defendió.

―Tampoco necesitamos estar, seguro que invitas a Malfoy o a Mundungus Fletcher ―respondí yo picada―. Me enorgullezco de que no me quieran en un club del que ellos forman parte.

―¿Quién dice que a ti no te quiera en él? ―preguntó. Yo alcé las cejas―. Y es broma, Moody, he visto tu patronus, simplemente espectacular. Pero no, en cualquier caso no iba a invitar a Dung. Por cierto, ¿sabéis que me ha contado que oyó en la cabeza de puerco?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Moody con cansancio. Yo alcé una ceja fingiendo interés.

―Se supone que es secreto pero… no creo que ninguno de los dos seáis espías del Reich… Al parecer, unos cuantos magos polacos escaparon de Varsovia robando el sistema de códigos de hechizos Enigma.

―Pero… ¿Esos no son los hechizos que usa el Reich para codificar sus mensajes y que no puedan ser leídos? ―pregunté atónita, algo había leído.

―Exacto. Ahora están en una oficina llamada PC Bruno, en París ―explicó.

―Eso... ¡Es magnífico! ―exclamó Moody muy contento―. ¡Ahora los aliados podremos conocer sus planes y estrategias! Pero oye… ¿Desde cuándo tienes tantos tratos con Dung? ―preguntó con desconfianza.

―Si te lo cuento no vas a creerlo…

―Prueba ―le retó.

―Bueno, a lo mejor si… En cualquier caso seguro que os reís. Es adicto a la poción Pimentónica y como no sabe hacerla me consigue cosas a cambio de que yo se la haga. Aunque no es muy fiable, la última vez que le pedí vainas de Snargaluff me trajo pepinillos... Por supuesto esa semana se quedó sin poción.

―Pero que estupidez, ¿la pimentónica no es un jarabe para la tos? ―pregunté confundida.

―¿Dung es adicto a un antitusivo? ―sonrió Moody con sorna.

―De hecho es más bien un antigripal ―apuntó Slughorn para corregir el matiz, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Entonces por qué no lo roba de la enfermería? ―preguntó Moody.

―¡Pues porque robar está mal! ―me escandalicé yo. Ellos me miraron un momento estupefactos y en silencio.

―No, en serio, ¿por qué no lo roba de la enfermería? ―insistió Moody ignorándome.

―También lo hace, aunque Strout le ha pillado ya un par de veces ―aseguró Slughorn ignorándome también―. Dice que no quiere arriesgarse a que le castigue y no poder robar más si alguna vez yo dejo de hacérsela.

―Tiene sentido… pero se ha de estar muy desesperado para auto-declararse patéticamente adicto a una poción contra la gripe de forma consciente ―comentó Moody.

―Es Fletcher… Ser patético es su live-motive ―añadí yo levantando las cejas como si fuera evidente.

xoXOXox

―Fíjate, el "Ministerio de asuntos exteriores" reunido en cámara plenaria… parecéis un consejo de guerra ―les comenté pasando por ahí a Alastor Moody, Caspar Crouch, Rufus Scrimgeour, Horace Slughorn y Mundungus Fletcher.

Estaban sentados en una mesa, alrededor de un plano de Europa; Crouch sujetaba unos sobres en las manos y Moody estaba coloreando una figuritas que sacaba de un saco. Era el sábado después de Halloween, el de la salida a Hogsmeade, así que estábamos en las Tres Escobas.

Yo sabía que a Amelia y Filius siempre les gustaba estar un rato a solas aunque nunca me lo pidieran, pero por cómo habían empezado a abrazarse y besarse yo había decidido que sería ese rato.

―_Somos_ un consejo de guerra, McGonagall ―me espetó Fletcher.

―Sí, claro… ¿Eso que estas bebiendo es whiskey de fuego? ¿No es un poco tempranito? Y ¿Tú no eres un poco menor?―pregunté suspicaz. Después de todo yo era una prefecta y él aún estaba en cuarto.

―¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión? ―respondió él enfadado.

―Es que ya se encuentra mejor de los mocos, la tos, la gripe y eso ―bromeó Moody, yo reprimí una sonrisa carraspeando y a Slughorn se le escapó una carcajada―. ¡Eh, Crouch! Acabo de tener una idea. Aquí tenemos a nuestro sexto integrante. Siéntate, McGonagall ―me pidió apretándose contra Crouch para hacerme sitio a su lado en el banco.

―¡Moody, no! ¿Estás loco? ¡Lo estropeará todo! Es… es… ―protestó Fletcher, hablando cada vez más bajo e inclinando la cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que soy? Venga valiente, dilo ―le reté con mi mirada más dura y severa.

―¡Una chica! Eso es lo que eres ―se quejó con el ceño fruncido―. No quiero chicas ―aseguró entre dientes mirando al suelo. Los otros cuatro rieron.

―Ya las querrás amigo ―dijo Slughorn dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

―McGonagall, ignórale por favor ―me pidió Scrimgeour haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarme que me sentara en el asiento que Moody me había cedido. No era mi idea pero solo por fastidiar a ese maldito Slytherin me senté con ellos.

―Te estarás preguntando para qué necesitamos un sexto integrante… Verás, la cosa consiste en lo siguiente ―empezó a explicarme Crouch―. Dung nos ha dicho que oyó hablar a dos tipos sospechosos en la "Cabeza de Puerco" acerca de algo llamado Fall Gelb…

―¿Cómo es que "Dung" siempre oye cosas "interesantes"? ―pregunté desconfiada.

―Por que, por si no te has enterado, el Reino Unido está en guerra y hay espías en todas partes… No consiste en oír lo que dicen, si no lo que no quieren decir ―respondió con una falsa sonrisa forzada.

―Eh, ya vale ―nos riñó Crouch―. Como decía… el Fall Gelb, al parecer se trata de un plan de Grindelwald parecido a Weiss-Plan, solo que el ataque esta vez es contra Francia a través de Bélgica y Luxemburgo.

―No… Slughorn ya me hablo de ello pero sigo sin creerlo… ¡Grindelwald está pirado pero no es idiota! Atacar Francia no es como atacar Polonia, el ejército alemán está debilitado y los franceses son más fuertes, además, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? ―protesté.

―¿Es que no leíste lo de los mapas de Europa que imprimieron? ¿O lo de las ofensivas de Sarre? ¡Hubo como cinco mil bajas! Más claro el agua ―protestó Fletcher.

―¡Pero eso es la Guerra sentada! ¡También atacaron Rosyth! ―respondí yo.

―Bah… ―se enfurruñó él.

―Precisamente por nosotros lo hace ―apuntó Scrimgeour ignorándolo―. Piensa en ello, Polonia ya forma parte del Reich, Francia cae, Alemania súper potencia mundial, la Unión Soviética tres cuartos de lo mismo, Italia y España apoyan a Alemania… El resto se mantiene neutral y nos quedamos solos…

―¡Está Estados Unidos! ―respondí.

―Sí, claro, Estado Unidos… ―me cortó Fletcher con sarcasmo―. Estados Unidos nos dice desde lejos _"¡Ánimo chicos!"_ y poco más… ¿Veis porque no quería que estuviera?

―Pues firmaron para poder negociar con nosotros y vendernos armas ―respondí picada.

―¡Uy! ¡Sí! ¡La respuesta a todas nuestras plegarias! ―exclamó con ironía.

―Es la forma perfecta de obligarnos a firmar un armisticio ―sentenció Slughorn ignorando a Fletcher.

―Bueno, ¿y qué pensáis hacer con ello? ―pregunté.

―Vamos a intentar recrear la guerra. Por eso necesitábamos a alguien más ―sonrió Crouch.

―¿Recrearla?

―No te preocupes, no hay peligro ―me tranquilizó Moody―. Usaremos esto ― aseguró mostrándome las figuritas de plomo de diferentes colores que estaba pintando; algunas volaban en escobas y otras simplemente estaban de pie con la varita levantada y se lanzaban pequeños rayos de luz unas a otras.

―Exacto. Y aquí tengo los informes acerca de cada ejército; cada uno de nosotros representará, al azar, al líder de un país y por defecto al país, de los que forman parte del conflicto bélico. Elegid cada uno un sobre por favor ―pidió tendiéndonoslos. Cada uno tomó uno. El mío era bastante grueso y pesado―. Así intentaremos recrear la historia y, si podemos, adelantarnos a los sucesos próximos.

Abrí mi sobre y saqué el fajo de pergaminos del interior para saber quien me había tocado.

**GELLERT GRINDELWALD (ALEMANIA)**

**DESCRIPCIÓN:**

_Alemania (en alemán Deutschland) es un país de Europa central. Limita al norte con el mar del Norte, Dinamarca y el mar Báltico; al este con Polonia y Checoslovaquia; al sur con Austria y Suiza, y al oeste con Francia, Luxemburgo, Bélgica y los Países Bajos. El territorio de Alemania abarca..._

―¡Por Merlín...! ― comenté sorprendida dejando de leer y levantando la cabeza―. ¿Quién es Polonia?

Fletcher me miró, aunque no dijo nada.

―¡Ja! ¡Dejadme espacio! ¡Soy la Unión Soviética! ―pidió Slughorn bromeando, apartando a Fletcher y a Scrimgeour un poco―. ¿A todo esto, quién es Alemania?

―Bien. Yo soy Bonaccord, Francia ―anunció Crouch―. Así que me tocan estos… ―dijo empezando a coger soldaditos azules mientras mirabas sus hojas.

―Pues chocheas, amigo ―rió Moody. Crouch le miró con odio.

―Sí, y aléjate de mí. Los franceses tienen tendencias homosexuales ―comentó Fletcher completamente fuera de lugar.

―No le digas eso ―le riñó Scrimgeour mirando la hoja que el Slytherin sujetaba en la manos ―. Eres Polonia, necesitas su ayuda. Si les tratas así no me extraña que luego te dejen ahí tirado ―se giró a mirar su propia hoja mientras Fletcher apoyaba contra el pecho la suya y le miraba con odio―. Yo soy… ¿Qué es esto Crouch? ―preguntó. El aludido dejo de seleccionar soldaditos para mirar.

―Ah, eres Estados Unidos y las potencias neutrales que, de hecho, no se están manteniendo neutrales ―explicó él―. No tienes ejércitos, pero eres el mayor productor y suministrador de efectivos, armas y comida; sobre todo desde que se ha prohibido el comercio entre aliados y el Reich.

―¿Alguien me está prestando atención? ¿Quién va conmigo llevando a Grindelwald? ―preguntó Slughorn de nuevo.

―¿No se "supone" que los soviéticos sois neutrales? ―preguntó Scrimgeour.

―Ya claro, te creíste eso… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo nos anexionamos a los territorios conquistados de Polonia? ¿O cuándo ayudamos al Reich? ¡Venga! ¿Quién es el Fürher?

―Bueno… Eso de que voy contigo es relativo, hace poco que dijo que cuando acabara con el Reino Unido y Francia se volvería contra los soviéticos ―dije tímidamente.

―¿¡Tu llevas a Alemania! ―me preguntó Moody alzando las cejas sorprendido―. ¡Qué Merlín nos asista! ¡Yo soy Spavin! ―dijo enseñándome su hoja.

―¡Yo quería ser Spavin! ―me quejé.

―¡Yo también quería ser Spavin! ―protestó Crouch añadiéndose.

―Lo siento, carta en mesa pesa. Ha sido un reparto justo y te ha tocado el ricitos, no se admiten cambios ―dijo apartando de mi sus hojas, sonriendo con burla.

―Está bien. ¿Cuáles son los soldados británicos? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño con determinación hacia Crouch, que seguía contando soldaditos.

―Los blancos ―respondió.

―Bien ―dije levantando la varita contra ellos hechizándolos. Los voladores empezaron a lanzar mini papelitos y los otros empezaron a destruirse unos a otros.

―¡Eh! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es trampa! ―se quejó Moody protegiéndolos.

―¡Es cierto, McGonagall, que seas Grindelwald no te da derecho a atacar todavía! ―protestó Crouch.

―¡Y un cuerno! ¿Habéis leído el periódico? Octavillas sobre Berlín, ataques por accidente… el ejército británico es el hazmerreír de Europa. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Y que no se me olvide… ―hechicé los de Crouch para que se juntaran todos asustados dejando de lanzar encantamientos y empezando a esconderse tras el resto de soldados―. Los franceses son unos cobardes. ¿Cuáles son los polacos?

―¡No somos el hazmerreír de Europa! ―exclamó Crouch

―¡McGonagall relájate! Que no es para tanto ―pidió Scrimgeour en tono conciliador.

―Deduzco que los rojos son los de aquí mi colega, Slughorn ―proseguí yo ignorando sus protestas ―, y mis chicos deben ser los negros, así que los verdes y los amarillos son los de Fletcher y Scrimgeour… teniendo en cuenta que amarillos casi no hay… ―Hechicé los verdes para que sus varitas no pudieran apenas lanzar hechizos, Fletcher protestó. Yo le quité sus papeles excepto el primero. Protestó más―. Lo siento, incultura Polaca. Cualquier cosa intelectual queda requisada… y no te echo de tu asiento porque estás lejos, pero debería deportarte a Numengard o mejor… Matarte directamente.

―Bueno, pues entonces ―dijo Moody levantando la varita contra los míos. Hizo que empezaran a vomitar y a marearse―. Es lo que tiene la endogamia del proyecto Lebensborn… enfermedades hereditarias ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros―. ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Y por supuesto… ― continuó transfigurando un cacahuete en un pequeño libro del tamaño de los soldaditos y se lo dio a Crouch.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó él.

―Los códigos de hechizos Enigma. Los polacos los robaron de Varsovia y ahora están en París ―explicó dándole otro a Fletcher.

―Vale, entonces… ―seguí yo con furia―. No nos olvidemos. Yo tengo esto ―aseguré transfigurando una de las jarras metálicas de cerveza vacías en un potecito más pequeño.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Moody, intentando que sus soldaditos dejaran de machacarse unos a otros.

―La potente substancia explosiva que descubrió y que puede hacer volar una ciudad ―aseguré.

―Ah, perdona pero no la inventó Grindelwald. Un inglés le enseñó a usarla y luego escribió a Estados Unidos para advertirles de que el Fürher la conocía y que investigaran. Así que yo también la tengo ―dijo Scrimgeour duplicando el potecito.

― Ya lo sé, Dillonsby está al cargo, Moody me lo contó, pero ¡Estados Unidos está investigando aún! ―protesté.

―Y técnicamente Moody también tiene. Se supone que fue un inglés traidor quien le enseño a Grindelwald como conseguirla ―me echó en cara Fletcher.

―Si es un traidor, no ―explicó Slughorn encogiéndose de hombros.

―No será tan traidor si escribió a Estados Unidos ―intervino Scrimgeour.

―¡Tíos! ¡Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya estáis peleando! ―protestó Crouch.

―Tú deberías ser Estados Unidos y los neutrales, Crouch ―le dijo Scrimgeour.

―¡Ah! ¡Y tengo el arma secreta! ―exclamé―. Aunque no sé lo que es… Slughorn, tú que conoces a todo el mundo, ¿sabes quién es un tal "Gregorovitch" o algo así?

―Mmm… me suena… ¿No es el tío ese que le cae tan mal a Ollivanders? ―preguntó a Fletcher―. Sí, creo que es una especie de… ¿Constructor de varitas de por allá por Bulgaria? Creo que es el último poseedor del palo de la muerte ―explicó.

―¿Qué es el palo de la muerte? ―preguntó Scrimgeour.

―Algo así como una varita súper poderosa; Allen Lovegood me contó al respecto ―respondió Slughorn. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida atando cabos respecto a lo que Dumbledore había medio dicho en pasillo.

―Creo que Grindelwald se la robó o compró o arrebató de alguna forma y ahora posee el palo de la muerte ―expuse asustada.

―¿Qué? ¡Si hombre, McGonagall! ¡Tampoco te pases! ―protestó Fletcher.

―No, no, no es por el juego. Lo digo en serio, ¿recordáis el arma secreta de la que habló en Dantzig? Creo que es el palo de la muerte este… Dumbledore dijo que…

―¡Ah! ¡Claro! Si fue Dumbledore quien lo dijo… ―me cortó Moody con malicia, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Pensaba que no te caía bien ―aseguró Crouch levantando las cejas.

―¡No cambiéis de tema! ―protesté―. Esto va en serio. Si Grindelwald tiene el palo de la muerte nadie va a poder enfrentarse a él y ya se han firmado negativas a aceptar cualquier tipo de tratado de paz si alguien no consigue sacarlo de en medio de alguna manera.

―Pero eso implicaría luchar hasta que todo el mundo quede como Polonia ―dedujo Moody.

―¡Por eso! Y Spavin no sabe nada. Tanto él como Bonaccord siguen en sus trece que solo se hablará de Paz con el desarme total de Alemania, la renuncia a sus territorios ocupados en Checoslovaquia y Polonia, así como la realización de elecciones sobre política exterior ―expliqué.

―Pero alguien puede quitarle a Grindelwald la varita esa, ¿no? Igual que él se la quitó a _Greguirotich_ ―dijo Crouch.

―Gregorovitch ―corrigió Slughorn―. Y no creo. Por lo que sé, Grindelwald es un genio. Le echaron de Drumstang, pero no por tonto, sino porque estaba haciendo un tipo de magia que ellos no podían controlar… Además, por ejemplo, ha sido lo bastante inteligente como para en vez de decir que la tiene, decir que tiene "un arma secreta" sembrando así el pánico y haciendo que nunca podamos estar seguros de qué es exactamente. Aunque alguien intentara quitársela, estaría arriesgando su vida solo por la teoría de que, como es una varita súper-poderosa, si se la quitaran Grindelwald perdería su poder, cuando en realidad podría ser una varita común y no tener más relevancia; nadie sería tan insensato para hacer eso.

―Así que la única esperanza que nos queda es un acto suicida de alguien que sepa que pueda vencerle, aun si Grindelwald tiene el palo de la muerte ―sentenció Scrimgeour.

Durante unos instantes, se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

―Creo que necesito algo más fuerte que el Whiskey de fuego ―aseguró Fletcher levantándose y cortando el silencio.

―Sí, yo también ―corroboró Moody frotándose las sienes―. Vamos a la Cabeza de Puerco ¿Vienes, Slughorn?

―Sí, Abraxas debe estar ahí. Lo siento Crouch, ya jugaremos otro día ―se disculpó Slughorn. Yo me levanté para dejar salir a Moody.

―Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con las chicas ―me disculpé yo también―. Ha sido divertido, avisadme para la próxima ―pedí no muy convincente, mientras dejaba a Scrimgeour y Crouch ahí sentados.

* * *

1 ¿Alguien más se ha percatado del tremendo parecido entre el Club Slug y el Host Club? ¿O solo es cosa nuestra? ¿A caso convertiría eso… de alguna bizarra manera… a Abraxas Malfoy y Horace Slughorn en Tamaki Suoh y Kyoya Ootori respectivamente? Bueno, ahí queda el comentario surrealista… mejor seguid leyendo…


	13. Cap 12 Accidentally love Counting Crows

**Cap. 12**** (Accidentally in love - Counting Crows)**

―¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ―gritó Derwent desecha en excitación entrando a toda velocidad a la habitación esa misma noche, cuando ya estábamos todas en pijama.

Amelia leía en la cama, Rosmerta estaba poniéndose sus innumerables cremas y pociones de noche en su tocador y yo estaba tumbada con los pies sobre el cojín; frente a mí tenía la maldita rosa en la que seguía trabajando sin descanso y sin obtener resultados, y un enrome libro llamado "_Transfiguraciones imposibles_" que había elegido de la biblioteca y estudiaba con fervor.

―Ya, relájate, Gus. "Aquamenti" para el fuego y a correr ―la trató de tranquilizar Amelia levantando la cabeza del libro, Rosmerta se giró del espejo y yo levante los ojos un momento para comprobar que estaba bien. Luego volví a bajar la cabeza.

―¡No es eso! ―gritó ella histérica a quinientas palabras por segundo―. Preguntadme donde he estado.

―¿No has ido a Hogsmeade? Te hemos visto en Honeydukes ―aseguró Amelia confundida, mirándome para que le confirmara que yo también la había visto.

―Sí ―admitió ella cambiando el tono de voz a uno más autoritario―, pero no es eso. Preguntádmelo.

―¿Dónde has estado? ―la complació Rosmerta. Derwent se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto brusco de la mano mientras sonreía con superioridad. No respondió.

Levanté la cabeza para saber por qué no seguían chillando. Estaba intentando hacerse la interesante pero como nadie decía nada puso los brazos en jarras.

―Pero bueno, ¿es que no vais a insistir? ―preguntó mosqueada.

―Vamos, Gus… ―rogó Amelia.

―Mejor pregunta con quién he estado, querida ―anunció ella riendo de nuevo.

―¿Con quién has estado? ―preguntó Rosmerta que empezaba a hartarse.

―Eh… bueno… prometed que no os reiréis.

―No temas ―la tranquilizó Amelia dulcemente.

―¡Frank me ha pedido que salgamos juntos! ¿No es un sueño? ―gritó muy nerviosa. Las tres nos sorprendimos.

Recordé como Dumbledore había insinuado eso en la fiesta de Filius; teniendo en cuenta que solo los había visto juntos una vez.

―¿Frank? ¿Frank Longbottom? ―preguntó Amelia saliendo del shock primero y sonriendo, Derwent hizo que si con la cabeza.

―¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ―gritó Rosmerta asustándome al tiempo que se levantaba corriendo para abrazarle―. ¡Guuus! ¡Eso es divino!

―¡Lo seeeé! ―gritó ella abrazándole también, ambas empezaron a saltar. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y volví al libro, prefiriendo hacer como que eso no acababa de pasar.

Después de un rato consiguieron calmarse, se sentaron las tres en la cama de Derwent y empezaron a parlotear. Yo las escuchaba de fondo mientras seguía con la rosa.

Derwent explicó cómo habían pasado juntos todo el día y había sido _taaan_ romántico, cómo se lo había pedido después en Madame Tudipié mientras tomaban tarta, todo eso con pelos y señales. Luego explicó cómo había reaccionado ella y les pidió consejo sobre qué hacer en adelante. Después de todo Amelia estaba con Filius hacía ya más de un año y Rosmerta había tenido una gran variedad de relaciones. Luego confesó que estaba enamorada de él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahí ya no pude más y solté todo el aire dando a entender que no me creía nada, ellas se giraron a mirarme.

―¡Venga ya! ¡Sí, claro! ―protesté―. Todavía puedo recordarlo "_Longbottom es un idiota_", "_Ni te atrevas a poner mi nombre en la misma frase que él siquiera_", por ni siquiera hablar de cómo le haces morder el polvo en duelo y resulta que…

―¡Oh, cállate! Tú no puedes entenderlo ―se defendió muy colorada, sonriendo un poco.

―_Claaaro_… va ser eso―respondí yo sarcásticamente―. Venga ya, no mientas.

―¡No miento! ―protestó.

―No claro, es el amor de tu vida si te parece ―le reproché con más sarcasmo.

―Es evidente lo que ocurre aquí, Minerva McGonagall ―anunció Rosmerta como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando muy interesada la mesita de noche de Derwent. Tomó un cepillo del pelo y empezó a examinarlo.

Yo puse los ojos en blanco y con parsimonia coloqué un marca-páginas en el libro para saber donde me había quedado. Lo cerré, junté las puntas de los dedos y la miré.

―¿De veras, Rosmerta? Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría infinita, por favor. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ―pregunté con sarcasmo.

―Estás celosa ―aseguró mirándome fijamente.

―¿Celosa? ―repetí seriamente―. Pues claro que no. Apenas si conozco a Longbottom.

―No, no de eso, sino de que ahora nosotras tres tenemos una relación y tú no.

―¡JA! ―exclamé―. Sí, _claaaro_, eso tiene mucho más sentido ―añadí con ironía―. Lo siento pero no. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, por ejemplo… ―terminé señalando la rosa y volviéndome hacia ella.

―¡Ah, por supuesto! ―exclamó ella poniéndolos ojos en blanco, hastiada.

Yo levanté la vista preocupada ¿qué era lo que era tan evidente?

―Los deberes ―sentenció ella. Me sentí aliviada de que solo fuera eso―. Los deberes te están consumiendo la vida, Min. Tienes que vivir, eres joven. Ya tendrás tiempo de sentarte a gritarle a un trozo de vidrio cuando seas vieja y tengas canas, ahora déjate llevar ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé lo que haremos!

―Por Merlín… ―supliqué incorporándome asustada y conteniendo el aliento, temía lo que diría a continuación.

―Vamos a ayudarte a conseguir pareja ―decretó. Yo soplé por la nariz con rabia.

Definitivamente había propuesto lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en meterse en la vida de los demás? ¿No podían entender que no quería?

―¡Ah! ¡Sí! Eso puede ser divertido ―corroboró Derwent entusiasmada, dando palmaditas con las manos.

―Ehm… Nis, yo no creo que sea una buena idea ―añadió Amelia no muy convencida, por eso me caía bien―. Es decir, es algo muy personal.

―No te preocupes, Amy, solo es cuestión de buscar un afortunado, crear el ambiente idóneo ¡Y listo! Solo dinos, Min, ¿quién quieres que sea el afortunado? Hoy estabas con Rufus y Al, rodeada de chicos en las tres escobas, ¿alguno de ellos quizás? Espero que no sea Rufus… pero… ¿Alastor?

―Oh, eso sería estupendo y a Al le iría genial también ―comentó Derwent.

Me mantuve en silencio usando todas mis fuerzas para luchar contra el impulso de apartar la vista de Rosmerta. Ni hablar, no podía flaquear, si apartaba la mirada no pararía nunca. La única manera de salir de eso con un mínimo de dignidad pasaba por mantenerme firme, intimidarle y … por encima de todo…

―¿Quizás Crouch? ―insistió ella levantando las cejas.

Bajo cualquier circunstancia…

―¿Slughorn? ―probó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ante todo…

―No me digas que es Dung ―intentó frunciendo el ceño sin creerlo.

SOBRE TODO…

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó confundida ante mi silencio.

No.

Mirar.

La.

Rosa.

Pero no pude evitarlo. Al pensar que no debía hacerlo… Lo hice. La miré apenas durante una milésima de segundo antes de volver a buscar su mirada. Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice.

Entonces ella, pausadamente y con un dramatismo exagerado para mi gusto, miró hacia el mismo sitio donde yo había dirigido mi vista y, por supuesto, la vio allí sobre la colcha. Impasible. Transparente. Traidora.

Rosmerta sonrió entendiendo y Amelia y Derwent miraron también. Yo me giré rápidamente hacia otro lado, enfadada. Me puse a correr las cortinas de la cama.

―Ah, ya veo ―hizo Rosmerta sonriendo con malicia―. Era otra posibilidad que además explica muchas cosas.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―dije evitando mirarle a los ojos y encogiéndome de hombros mientras recogía el libro. Cuando iba a tomar la rosa, me la quitó de las manos. Hice ademán de quitársela, pero ella fue más rápida. Jugó con ella entre sus dedos sin dejar de sonreír, examinándola como si fuera mucho más interesante que nada de lo que había en esa habitación. Yo me quedé plantada mirándola con furia.

―Es evidente. Es inteligente y con talento, no hay más que verla… eso es indiscutible ―empezó a hablar mirando a la rosa como si nada, luego levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente―. Además tienes algo ganado; ya te lo he dicho alguna vez, tal como te mira en clase explicando prácticamente solo para ti, creo que eres su favorita ―me soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo cada vez estaba más tensa. Ella se giró hacia Amelia y Derwent.

―Claro que yo, personalmente, no le hubiese elegido a él por supuesto, pero no soy yo quien decide. ―Hizo encogiéndose de hombros. Luego volvió a mirarme rápidamente. ―¡Ojo! No me malinterpretes, con esto no digo que sea una mala elección. No es tan mayor y tampoco es como si fuera... Bueno, obviamente no es Abraxas Malfoy y habría que trabajar bastante en su vestuario, pero tampoco es como si fuera Dippet. Además, tú ya eres ese tipo de persona que se fija más en la personalidad y el intelecto que en el físico. Sólo digo que yo, simplemente, no lo soy.

Me mantuve en silencio. La tensión podía sentirse de nuevo y ahora era yo quien estaba perdiendo. Y lo peor es que todo eso que estaba diciendo, ¡ni siquiera era cierto! A mi él no me gustaba en absoluto, era un payaso y un lunático. Y si yo le gustaba a él y era su favorita, cosa que dudaba fervientemente, pues no era mi problema. Pude ver como Amelia y Derwent se sonreían, guardé la compostura y me mantuve firme a esa idea.

―De veras Rosmerta, no sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Puedes devolverme mi trabajo de Transfiguraciones para que pueda irme a dormir?

―¿Lo necesitas para dormir? ―preguntó Derwent intentando meter leña al fuego.

―Necesito que esté recogido, sí.

―Además ¿por qué quieres ir a dormir tan pronto y tan de repente? ¿Te estamos incomodando?

―No, pero estoy cansada ―mentí―. He tenido un día movido en Hogsmeade, pregúntale a Amelia.

―Que sepas que tu estrategia es bastante triste ―sentenció Rosmerta devolviéndome la maldita rosa de la discordia. Cada vez tenía más ganas de lanzarla desde la torre de astronomía a ver si se rompía o algo, tal como Dumbledore me había advertido que pasaría, y podía quitármela de encima. La puse junto al libro, me metí en la cama y me quité las gafas.

―No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que te estás imaginando pero no tengo ninguna estrategia para nada ―afirmé, pasé las cortinas dramáticamente, me tumbé y me tapé con la colcha hasta las orejas.

Oí como ellas cuchicheaban un poco y después volvían a hablar de Longbottom.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Rosmerta. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión? No era cierto… ¿Verdad? No, no, claro que no lo era. No sólo era demasiado mayor, dijera lo que dijera Rosmerta, sino que además yo estaba segura en mi postura de que era un payaso. Incluso pude recordarlo diciendo "_Le haces justicia a la diosa de la sabiduría romana_". Bueno todo el mundo sabía que Minerva era la diosa de la sabiduría romana, aunque eso significaba que le había parecido sabia… ya estaba volviendo a sonreír como una idiota.

Llegué a la conclusión de que sólo había una explicación para que todos pensaran eso: la rosa. Y encima yo la iba paseando a todas partes como una pancarta "_Miradme, soy la favorita de Dumbledore, tengo su rosa_". Incluso Aurora Malkin me había hecho ver eso.

Pero no la paseaba por eso; simplemente no podía dejarla por ahí. En cualquier momento se me podía ocurrir una idea para tratar de transfigurarla.

Definitivamente eso era lo que necesitaba, transfigurarla cuanto antes. ¡Ya llevaba casi un mes con el juego! ¿Y yo me las daba de saber más de Transfiguraciones que él? Era tan humillante. Irreversiblemente, esa tenía que ser mi prioridad: Recuperar el libro para poder devolverlo sin más complicaciones y que nada me vinculara más a ese lunático, así todo el mundo podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

Vi la rosa entre la obertura de las cortinas, parecía sonreírse.

―No te rías de mí ―le dije como si la rosa fuera él y pudiera oír todo lo que había pensado. Cerré los ojos y levanté las cejas. Maravilloso. Era lo que faltaba, que empezara a hablar con los objetos inertes… Definitivamente se me estaba yendo la cabeza.

* * *

Feliz navidad.


	14. Cap 13 What I like about you Lillix

**Cap. 13 (What I like about you - Lillix)**

El lunes salí de Aritmomancia y me fui hasta la clase de Adivinación expresamente a buscar a Amelia para llegar con ella a Transfiguraciones.

Estaba de buen humor; el periódico de esa mañana me había hecho reír como hacía tiempo que no hacía. La operación Gelb para invadir Francia y el Benelux ya era un hecho, pero aunque eso fuera una noticia trágica, los alemanes habían sido traicionados en su plan de invadir Holanda con una chorrada… alguien había filtrado el diseño de los trajes militares que se habían planeado para los alemanes una vez Holanda estuviera invadida. Los humoristas gráficos se habían cebado con ese hecho dibujando militares alemanes en trajes ridículos, con tulipanes, quesos, chocolates, delantales rosados que decían _"En el Reich se cocina con amor" _y blancos sombreros alados (como los de las holandesas, por lo que Filius había comentado;_ "Bueno, la parte buena de ellos es que ya no necesitarán escobas para volar"_).

Imaginar a Grindelwald vestido con el traje y el delantal, rodeado de tulipanes e intentado batir las alas de su sombrero poniendo cara de necesitar comer más fibra había sido hilarante.

Esperé un poco a que Amelia saliera y nos dirigimos a clase charlando animadamente; estaba explicándole tranquilamente mis últimas teorías sobre por qué nada funcionaba contra la rosa de Dumbledore cuando de pronto algo pasó, para no variar.

Amelia ya no estaba a mi lado; me giré, un montón de gente se apelotonaba en el pasillo. Miré con desconfianza, suspiré y me resigné a seguir andando tranquilamente sin intentar entenderlo hasta Transfiguraciones. Abrí la puerta, el aula estaba vacía. Para no variar.

―¡Minerva! ― me saludó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de forma forzada y me senté en mi sitio resignada―. ¿Cómo consigues llegar siempre antes que tus compañeros?

―Esa es, sin duda, una pregunta que me hago a menudo… dos veces por semana, de hecho ―respondí divertida.

―Quizás estás hechizada ―bromeó.

―Bueno, más bien maldita, diría yo ―apunté en un susurro mientras él reía―. Sí. O a lo mejor mis compañeros son una panda de impresentables impuntuales. Todo puede ser.

―La verdad es que eso suena bastante más posible ―admitió en confidencia―. ¿Quieres una Bertie Botts1? Una vez encontré una con sabor a vómito.

―Eh… no, gracias. Y menos con esa publicidad ―decliné la oferta. Él parpadeo un par de veces y luego se echó a reír como si aquello le hubiera hecho muchísima gracia. Yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco, aunque no entendía la gracia.

―No sabía que también fueras tan divertida ―confesó aún riendo. Se abrió la puerta por fin.

―¡Min! ¿Qué has hecho? De pronto estabas en el pasillo a mi lado y luego has desaparecido ―preguntó Amelia al llegar.

―¿Yo? ¡Eso tu! ¡Que de pronto me he encontrado hablando sola!

―Nunca lo admitirá, pero ha venido corriendo para poder estar a solas con Dumbledore ―susurró con malicia una voz a mi espalda. Amelia y yo nos giramos, Rosmerta y Derwent se habían sentado detrás de nosotras.

―En serio Rosmerta, date una ducha o algo, pero no te inventes cosas ―rogué fastidiada. No había pensado en lo insoportable que podía resultar la primera clase después de la última conversación. Las tres me miraron de forma significativa y luego se miraron entre ellas―. Oh… por favor… ―me quejé volviéndome hacia delante. El murmullo cesó.

―Veamos, para la lección de hoy necesito un voluntario ―anunció Dumbledore. La clase permaneció en silencio y nadie levantó la mano. De hecho, se sintió esa sensación que proyecta la gente cuando mira hacia otro lado haciendo ver que no existen.

―No teman, sólo voy a meterle aquí dentro―empezó convirtiendo su escritorio en una caja de número de prestidigitación muggle―. Y a cortarlo por la mitad con una sierra oxidada hasta que muera dolorosamente.

Primero nadie dijo nada, mirándonos unos a otros confundidos; era difícil saber cuándo estaba hablando en serio. Luego sonrió y la gente empezó a relajarse, riendo. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me crucé de brazos con desaprobación mirando hacia otro lado, ya empezábamos con los malditos shows.

―¡Minerva! ―exclamó él de pronto, sonriéndome. No me lo esperaba así que me asusté―. Ya que nunca levanta la mano para responder a mis preguntas…

Le miré duramente y con desconfianza, ¡por supuesto que no lo hacía! Yo iba allí a estudiar, no al circo de los monos.

―¡Brrr! ―hizo él frotándose los antebrazos como si tuviera frio―. Miradas de hielo. ¡Deberían ver cómo me mira! Además me dijeron que está deseando patearme el culo desde que llegué, confieso que me da un poco de miedo desde entonces ―bromeó para la clase, ellos rieron. Yo medio sonreí sin querer, mirándolo por encima de las gafas y negando con la cabeza.

―No finjas, todos sabemos que realmente te mueres de ganas de salir ahí con él ―susurró Rosmerta a mi oído. Mi sonrisa se borró de repente, Dumbledore se volvió hacia mí.

―¿Por favor? ―me suplicó tendiéndome la mano.

Yo cerré los ojos, suspiré con cansancio, me levanté lentamente sin tomar su mando, le eché a Rosmerta una mirada de odio y me puse al lado de Dumbledore frente a todos.

Me volví hacia él mirándolo con dureza, él sonrió y se volvió a la clase.

―¿Ven lo que les decía? Si las miradas matasen… ―hizo moviendo la mano. Volvieron a reír y yo volví a sonreír un poco―. ¡Mírenla! ¡Si incluso sabe sonreír! ¿No tiene una sonrisa preciosa? Me encanta…―dijo entonces sonriéndome con franqueza.

Yo me sorprendí y me puse colorada, me guiñó un ojo y se giró hacia ellos de nuevo.

―Parece que ya no me odia tanto. Además, aunque es un poco tímida, no piensen que es tan seria como aparenta. Hoy me ha contado un chiste antes de que llegaran ―explicó poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro y estrechándome un poco contra él.

Yo no sabía dónde mirar, cada vez estaba más nerviosa y estaba segura, más colorada… ¿Chiste? ¿Qué chiste? No podía recordar ningún chiste. Él siguió hablando.

―Pero no se los contaré, que lo haga ella luego, si quiere ―sentenció sonriéndome a mí de nuevo.

Hubo algunos silbidos y murmullos de protesta. Por cierto, ¿había dicho que le encantaba mi sonrisa, verdad? ¿Delante de todos, verdad? Ni siquiera quería mirar a las chicas ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto el payaso? Lo único que quería era que me tragara la tierra o eso o volver a mi asiento, lo que pasara primero. Pero ninguna de las dos pasó, para mi desgracia.

―Bien, les cuento todo esto por que como vamos a cortarla por la mitad, una vez muerta puede que no vuelvan a poder hablarle nunca más ―aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos rieron y yo le miré de nuevo con desconfianza. Entonces me soltó el hombro por fin y se volvió hacia la clase, apoyándose en el escritorio.

―Bueno, volvamos a las cosas serias. Hoy vamos a hablar de las Transfiguraciones a personas2 y por eso necesitaba un voluntario aquí conmigo. Son las más complejas y, por supuesto, las más peligrosas. No voy a enseñarles a hacerlo, porque se necesita mucha destreza y experiencia. Todavía no están preparados y quién sabe qué podrían llegar a hacerle a un compañero practicando, pero tienen que conocerlas para los TIMO's aunque sea de forma teórica.

―Para empezar, hay dos tipos de Transfiguraciones de persona: En la primera, el, o en este caso, la transfigurada, sabe que va a ser transfigurada y en qué; en la segunda, la transfigurada puede saber que va a serlo, pero no en qué.

―En el proceso de ambos interviene algo parecido a la legimancia. Para el primer tipo, mago y transfigurada tienen que estar en sintonía, concentrados en lo que va a ser. Por ejemplo, si ambos decidiéramos que se transfiguraría en un sombrero, ambos tendríamos que pensar exactamente en el mismo sombrero, con todos sus detalles… es un proceso arduo, cansado y peligroso; no voy a mostrároslo.

―El segundo tipo es más sencillo, no hace falta esa sintonía. Como ya he dicho, la transfigurada puede saber o no que va a serlo, pero por el contrario, el mago no puede elegir la forma definitiva que va a tomar si no solamente dar unas directrices a través del hechizo, como pasa cuando transfiguramos cualquier ser vivo. Podemos decidir transfigurar un pájaro en un cáliz, pero no decidir si será un cáliz de cristal o de madera, o si será grande o pequeño, o si tendrá asas, etcétera, etcétera...

―Con este tipo de Transfiguraciones pasa lo mismo. Podríamos por ejemplo pedir "Que se transfigure en otra persona" pero no podríamos imponerle en quién; eso será elegido por la transfigurada desde su subconsciente, sin que nosotros podamos intervenir. Normalmente el subconsciente elige a una persona muy importante para uno, alguien a quien quieres, en quien más piensas en definitiva ―explicó.

Empezó el murmullo. Hubo algunos aullidos y silbidos sensuales.

Yo me quedé petrificada y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago. Eso sí que no, ni en broma, ya me había humillado bastante.

―Silencio, silencio, chicos, tranquilícense ―pidió él con los brazos abiertos mientras movía las manos con las palmas hacia abajo para que la gente se callara. Le ignoraron.

―¡Vamos, McGonagall! ¡Queremos saber quién te gusta! ―gritó alguien desde el fondo de la clase.

Yo cada vez estaba más y más tensa, o le ponía remedio enseguida o yo me iba… no tenía muy claro en quién podía llegar a convertirme, pero me daba un miedo terrible que fuera en él mismo, sólo faltaría eso.

―Ya basta ―exigió en un tono severo y firme. Ni siquiera necesito gritar, el murmullo cesó entonces―. Bien, estoy seguro que Minerva no tendría ningún problema en someterse a esto, porque no hay nada de qué avergonzarse en querer a alguien, PERO… ―Hubo otro silbido y el murmullo empezó de nuevo.

El nudo de mi estomago se hizo más grande y apretado ¡Si claro! Eso era muy fácil decirlo, como no iba a ser él quien se declarara a la fuerza.

Se mantuvo en silencio, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados hasta que le murmullo cesó. Luego siguió hablando.

―PERO… pero no vamos a hacerlo, porque respetamos su intimidad, sus sentimientos, sus secretos y su libre albedrio ―sentenció firmemente.

Hubo algunas protestas. Yo suspiré aliviada y el estomago se me desenrolló.

―A no ser, claro, que realmente no le importe que lo hagamos ―añadió y luego se giró hacia mí ―. ¿Lo hacemos? ―preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Yo me lo quedé mirando asustada sin siquiera parpadear durante unos instantes de expectación. Sus profundos ojos azules, su largo y suave cabello pelirrojo, su nariz torcida, su barba, la sensación cuando me "abrazó"… el nudo de mi estomago volvió. Negué lentamente con la cabeza aún sin parpadear, con mirada suplicante.

Él sonrió resignado y luego negó con la cabeza hacia los que protestaban y silbaban.

―Me mantengo firme respecto a esta decisión, ella prefiere no hacerlo. No necesitan ver como se transfigura en otra persona para entenderlo, pueden hacerlo igual si la transfiguramos en un animal y es menos embarazoso para ella. El animal, por supuesto, será también elegido por el subconsciente de la transfigurada, igual que se elige la forma de un Patronus, vamos a intentarlo ―explicó. Sacó su varita y se giró hacia mí―. ¿Tiene un seguro de vida en Gringotts, verdad? ― me preguntó sonriente.

Todos rieron y yo volví a mirarle dura, ¿por qué siempre tenía que romper con una payasada el encanto que sus explicaciones producían? Entonces pareció darse cuenta de algo.

―¡Ah, sí! No les he dicho esto y es importante. La transfiguración, al ser completa, no es como un animago, sino que el sujeto pierde consciencia de quien es de verdad aunque le muevan los mismos impulsos, así que vayan con cuidado ―hizo un movimiento de varita y se cerraron la ventanas y la puerta. Se volvió hacia mí.

―Es crucial que no le perdamos. Si por ejemplo, se convirtiera en pájaro y escapara volando no podría volver a su estado normal ―me explicó.

Yo tragué saliva un poco asustada. Se puso frente a mí apuntándome con la varita en alto.

―¿Confías en mi? ―preguntó seriamente.

Yo cerré los ojos y bajé suavemente la cabeza asintiendo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, estaba en el suelo a los pies de Dumbledore hecha una bola. Parpadeé confundida, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido desde el _"¿Confías en mí?_". Él me tendió una mano para que me levantara, esta vez si se la tomé.

―¡Muy bien hecho! ¡Sí señor! ¡Cien puntos para Gryffindor! Gracias por ayudarme. Es usted una gatita atigrada encantadora. Ya puede sentarse ―me dijo sonriendo.

Yo sonreí también de manera forzada y me di cuenta que se me había soltado un poco el cabello, me lo arreglé mientras me sentaba. Él se giró hacia la clase y empezó a explicar cómo funcionaba ese tipo de transfiguración y otros aspectos técnicos.

―Ahora mismo podría decirte tantas cosas que te harían poner colorada y mosquearte conmigo, que ni siquiera sabría cual elegir ―me susurró Rosmerta con malicia.

―Mira, no empieces que ya he tenido bastante ―le amenacé. Ella permaneció callada el resto de la explicación hasta que fue la hora de salir. Recogí todo lo más rápido que pude pero me acorralaron en la puerta.

―¡Min!... Por Merlín, este interrogatorio es tan complejo que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezaremos ―dijo Derwent.

―Minerva. ¿Qué tal por el final?―sugerí yo―. Cuando después de dos odiosas y cansinas horas os dais por vencidas quejándoos de que nunca os cuento nada y yo me voy por fin a estudiar… así podemos ahorrarnos las dos horas.

―Solo una pregunta ―me pidió Amelia―. ¿Le… Le has contado un chiste? ¿De verdad? ¿Tu?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es un lunático! Le he dicho algo que le ha hecho gracia y ha empezado a reír como un maniaco, no es mi culpa. Igual que lo de ahora, ¡se lo ha hecho todo él solo!... por cierto… ―añadí, cambiado el tono y bajando la mirada al suelo ―¿Qué… Qué fue lo que hice cuando estaba transfigurada?

―¿En gata? ―preguntó Amelia. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

―Uy, deberías haberlo visto, fue bastante gráfico. Al final no fue necesario que te transfigurara en persona para que todos supiéramos lo evidente. Te restregaste por sus zapatos ronroneando todo cuanto quisiste ―respondió Derwent. Yo la miré asustada, no podía ser, tenía que estar tomándome el pelo; miré a Amelia en busca de confirmación.

―Bueno, es cierto que lo hiciste. Él te acarició la cabeza, entre las orejas. Tú le lamiste la mano y luego empezaste a ronronear, pero primero lo oliste todo un poco ―explicó ella amablemente. Yo me masajeé la frente con los ojos cerrados, tratando de hacerme a la idea ¡Por Merlín!

Ellas se miraron y se sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

1 Técnicamente, según "", Bertie Botts tenía exactamente cuatro años de edad en 1939. Nunca se lo ha plasmado como a un mago especialmente precoz, así que deducimos que no podría haber creado aun sus grageas. De hecho probablemente no lo haría hasta unos 20 años más tarde, pero todos sabemos que Dumbledore encontró la gragea sabor vomito durante su juventud, él mismo se lo dijo a Harry en "La Piedra Filosofal". De modo que teniendo en cuenta que en 1939 Dumbledore ya tenía al menos 40 años… o hay un error en las fechas, o según él, fue joven hasta los 60. Por muy chalado que esté hemos decidió decantarnos por la opción del error.

2 Técnicamente, según Rowling, en 1995, la transfiguración de personas no se da hasta sexto, pero pongamos que en unos 50 años, puede haber cambiado el plan de estudios un par de veces, ¿No?

* * *

Feliz año nuevo


	15. Cap 14 By the Way Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Cap. 14 (By the way – Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

―Kitty, Kitty, Kitty… ―llamó una voz mientras una mano se interponía entre el libro que estaba leyendo y mi cara, frotando el dedo pulgar contra el índice. Era por la tarde, después de clase y estaba en la biblioteca. Levanté la vista con el ceño fruncido. Filius había dejado sus cosas delante de mi sitio y ahora sonreía intentando parecer inocente mientras seguía haciendo el gesto con la mano. Le miré por encima de las gafas con frialdad.

―¿Cómo te has enterado? Tú no estabas ―pregunté suspicaz.

―Tschk, tschk, Min. Los Ravenclaw hablamos deprisa y pensamos aun más deprisa ―sentenció con superioridad―. Por cierto, ¿y Amy?

―Minerva ―corregí con bastante acidez―. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú con esa impresionante capacidad de deducción? ―le reté aún con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentaba.

―¡Huy! Me parece que alguien no ha tenido caramelos de limón hoy ―comentó sonriendo.

―Ya basta. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él ―le amenacé entendiendo la indirecta―. Aún no sé porque creéis que todo lo que me pasa es su culpa.

―Conste que has sido tú quien lo ha dicho, pero yo de ti iría con más cuidado si realmente esperas que nadie se dé cuenta de que es importante para ti.

―Mira, no soy yo, ¿vale? ¡Es él! Yo no puedo hacer nada. No es mi culpa si es un maniaco y está obsesionado conmigo, no significa nada. A mi él me da igual, ¿lo entiendes? Me. Da. I. Gual. A ver si os queda claro de una vez a todos ―respondí con veneno.

―El problema es que la obsesionada más bien pareces tú ―explicó.

―¿Yo? ―pregunté un poco nerviosa.

―Lo siento Min, pero al parecer incluso Wallburga Black habla de ello. Quizás si dejaras de pasear la rosa que llevas como un estandarte y de la que no te separas ni para ir al baño sería más difícil sospecharlo.

―¡Es un trabajo! ¿Crees que me gusta pasearla? ¡Para mí es humillante! No solo es una cursilada, salir con ella cada día es como decir, "_No, aún no he podido derrotarlo, hoy también soy idiota_" Hasta que no consiga transfigurarla no podré quitármelo de encima preguntando ―traté de defenderme.

―¡Venga ya! ¡No puede ser tan difícil! Y menos para ti, siempre has sido excelente en Transfiguraciones. Lo que parece es que no quieres deshacerte de ella. Eso es lo que piensan todos.

―Pues se equivocan ―aseguré sombría volviéndome a mi libro y dando por finalizada la conversación.

La rosa. Filius, en cierta manera, tenía razón. Era culpa de la rosa y de que fuera tan asquerosamente inteligente. Siempre me había atraído la gente inteligente y además me había retado. Amelia tenía razón también, los retos me excitaban y hacía mucho que Transfiguraciones ya no suponía un reto. Solo seguía siendo buena por ¿costumbre? Y además decía esas cosas bonitas como "_eres encantadora_" con tanta naturalidad… Merlín, si sólo se tomara las cosas más en serio.

¡Realmente había tenido miedo de transfigurarme en él! ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Sacudí la cabeza con violencia. No, ya estaba, lo que necesitaba era un tónico reconstituyente y dos buenas horas estudiando Encantamientos para quitármelo de la cabeza. Me concentré de nuevo en el libro.

―Por cierto, no respondiste a mi pregunta ―comentó Filius sacándome de mi lectura.

―¿Qué pregunta? ―intenté recordar.

―Amy. No la veo desde la hora de comer, se supone que tenía que venir a la biblioteca ―explicó él.

―Oh, está en la enfermería ―contesté con tranquilidad.

―¿En la enfermería? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ―preguntó hablando muy deprisa y levantándose muy nervioso.

―Sí, sí. Cálmate. ¿Crees que yo estaría aquí si le hubiera pasado algo? ―le dije tratando de tranquilizarle―. Está con Derwent. Ha habido un accidente en clase de pociones y la ha acompañado.

―¿Tu eres Manerva? ―preguntó una voz a mi derecha interrumpiéndome. Me giré para mirar.

Eran tres niños Gryffindor, el que me miraba era pequeño, rubio y bajito, los otros dos eran pelirrojos, regordetes e idénticos. ¿No eran los niños que estaban en el cumpleaños de Filius? ¿Los amigos de Edgar?

―Minerva ―corregí con paciencia.

―Yo me llamo Dedalus ―dijo el rubio señalándose―, y él es… Gideon y él es Fabian ―dijo señalando a los otros dos.

―¡No! ¡Yo soy Fabian! ―protestó el que había nombrado como Gideon―. ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía no nos diferencies?

―Vale, perdón. Él es Fabian ―se corrigió.

―En realidad no, ya lo habías dicho bien. Yo soy Fabian ―dijo el otro.

―Vale, pues él es Fabian ―se corrigió de nuevo.

―¡Pero Gideon! ¡No lo confundas! No me extraña que no sepa distinguirnos. YO soy Fabian ―volvió a decir el primero.

―Vale, pues…

―Sí, sí, los dos son Fabian y Gideon no existe. Punto ―corté yo, cansada del jueguecito―. ¿Y qué?

―Somos amigos de Ed Bones, estamos en primero ―siguió explicando el niño rubio―. Estábamos en la fiesta del novio de su hermana ―dijo señalando a Filius.

―Ah, sí, el desastre ambulante ―reconocí a Diggle. Él bajo la vista avergonzado y luego me miró sonriente.

―El profesor Dumbledore dice que tú puedes ayudarnos con los espejos ―anunció uno de los gemelos.

―Sí, dice que sabes el secreto. Nos ha dicho que te preguntemos ―añadió el otro.

―El profesor Dumbledore… ―Levanté una ceja y me gire hacia Filius, ignorándolos ―. ¿Ves lo que te decía antes? No puede hablar claro, siempre tiene que montar un circo. ¿A ver para qué me los ha enviado si no?; como si él no pudiera responder, ¿quién se cree que soy? ¿El mago del cazo saltarín? ¡No pienso hacerme cargo de los problemas de todos los niños perdidos como si fueran muggles!

―Min, estas colgada ―rió Filius haciendo gesto de ahorcarse mientras sacaba la lengua. Yo lo miré con odio.

―¡No somos niños muggles perdidos! Somos: ¡LOS TRES HERMANOS VENCEDORES DE LA MUERTE! ¡Dedalus Diggle! ¡Gideon y Fabian Prewett! ¡Y Edgar Bones! ¡YEAH! ―exclamó Diggle muy contento levantando un brazo y dándole un golpe a uno de los Prewett―. ¡Oh! Lo siento... ―se disculpó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Pero somos cuatro, Dedalus ―apuntó el otro gemelo.

―Es cierto… ―respondió él pensativo―. ¡Entonces seremos los cuatro sentidos!

―Ah, pero si son cinco ―dijo el gemelo golpeado, aún masajeándose la zona donde le había dado.

―Es cierto… ―repitió en el mismo tono y siguió pensando―. ¡Pues los cinco elementos!

―No, esos si son cuatro ―constató el primer gemelo.

―Ah, ¿pero qué pasa con Orión entonces? ―preguntó el otro gemelo.

―Es cierto… ―repitió de nuevo Diggle―. Entonces…

―Sí, sí, vale, vale… acabemos rápido, ¿qué problema tenéis con los espejos? ―pregunté intentando detener esa conversación que cada vez tenía menos sentido.

―No podemos transfigurarlos ―sentenció uno de los gemelos.

―Pues claro que no. Estáis en primero. Me sorprendería incluso que pudierais transfigurar pergamino blanco en… pergamino más blanco ―contesté como si fuera evidente. Filius levantó las cejas sorprendido.

―¿No piensas ayudar a los pobres chavales? Solo es una pregunta inocente y están en primero... ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Que yo ayude a los amigos de Edgar no te hará ganar puntos con Amelia, Filius.

―¡Min! ¡No es por eso! No todo es una competición, ¿sabes? ―protestó.

―¡Jo! A él le estás ayudando y también está en ¿primero? ―se quejó Diggle señalando a Filius. Yo levanté las cejas y Filius se enfadó.

―Sexto ―farfulló.

―Ah. Eh... Bueno, pareces... más pequeño ―se explicó asustado. Anda que lo estaba arreglando. Aunque no sé de qué se sorprendía Filius, cada año le pasaba lo mismo; de hecho, cada persona que conocía por vez primera le decía algo parecido.

―Filius, recuerda que solo es una observación inocente. Están en primero ―le repetí lo que él me había dicho con sorna; me miró con furia y luego sonrió.

―¡Caíste Min! ―rió. Yo puse los ojos en blanco suspirando con cansancio y él se giró a los niños. ―No voy a enfadarme porque no lo sabíais, pero debo advertiros, ¡Soy el campeón del club de duelo! Que no os pille repitiéndolo ―advirtió. Diggle asintió violentamente con respeto.

―Dumbledore dijo que él no podía ayudarnos con los espejos ―explicó uno de los Prewett girándose hacia mí e ignorando a Filius―, pero que tú eras muy lista y sabrías contestar.

―Pero es un mentiroso y tú no sabes nada... ―añadió el otro Prewett.

―Vamos a tener que buscar otra cosa para hacerle a vuestra hermana Molly ―concluyó Diggle encogiéndose de hombros―. Aunque no entiendo porque nadie puede contárnoslo… ¿No será una cosa de esas de mayores, verdad?

―¿Dumbledore os dijo que yo soy muy lis… ―empecé a preguntar inocentemente levantando las cejas esperanzada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que Filius estaba empezando a sonreír también por lo bajini y cambié rápidamente.

―Tenéis toda la razón, es un mentiroso y un payaso. Pero no por deciros que soy lista. Veréis, no podéis transfigurar un espejo porque igual que refleja la luz, refleja la magia. Necesitáis un hechizo que no se proyecte y eso es magia muy avan… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡CLARO! ¡ESO ES! ¡Por eso nada funciona! ―Grité mirando a Filius. Los cuatro alzaron las cejas con sorpresa ante mi cambio de tono de voz repentino―. ¡Pero seré burra! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de algo tan básico? ¡El cristal! ¡La rosa es de cristal! ¡Él le dio la propiedad de la reflexión a la luz al final, porque si no, al hacerlo paso a paso y no con un hechizo directo no hubiera podido darle ninguna propiedad más! ¡Y luego cuando se la di para que la arreglara, se la quitó y luego se la volvió a dar! Necesito un hechizo para quitarle la reflexión a la luz que no proyecte. Seguro que hay algo en algún grimorio formulador ―me giré hacia los estantes de libros―. ¡Maldita sea! Pero están todos en la sección prohibida y no puedo entrar sin permiso.

―¿Qué me estas contando? ―preguntó Filius sin entender―. ¿Se puede reformular un hechizo de transfiguración para que tenga diferentes propiedades?

―Por supuesto, igual que un encantamiento simple ¿a caso crees que están todos inventados?

―No, ya lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Los "encantamientos simples" como tu les llamas no interactúan con la naturaleza intrínseca de los objetos.

―¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? Serán más difíciles de reformular pero no significa que no se pueda. El problema ahora es conseguir entrar a la sección prohibida.

―¡Ah! ―hizo Diggle en ese momento, cayendo en la cuenta de algo y sacándose un papel del bolsillo―. Dumbledore dijo que podía ser que dijeras eso y dijo que si lo hacías te diéramos esto.

Me lo tendió. Yo lo abrí sorprendida:

_"Minerva McGonagall tiene permiso expreso de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Profesor de Transfiguraciones, para consultar los grimorios de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a fin de poder realizar su trabajo de investigación._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_A Noviembre de 1939"_

Cuando terminé de leerlo estuve unos momentos sin decir nada. Solté todo el aire con rabia y me senté en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

―¿He comentado últimamente lo mucho que odio a Albus Dumbledore?

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pone? ―preguntó Filius divertido.

Yo le miré con odio y deje el papel sobre la mesa. Él lo tomó y lo leyó.

―Es un maldito genio… ―aseguró riendo.

―¿Lo ves? ¿LO VES? ¡Es lo que te decía! ¡Siempre haciendo el payaso! ¿Por qué no podía dármelo él mismo directamente?

―¿A caso hubieras aceptado su ayuda si sabias que te la estaba prestando?

―¡Pues claro que no! De hecho creo que intentó prestármela pero no supe interpretarlo. Pero igualmente, si sabía que iba a necesitarlo podría habérmelo dado.

―Claro, podría haberte dado carta blanca para buscar por toda la sección prohibida de la biblioteca sin que tú siquiera supieras qué buscar. Sí, eso hubiera sido muy inteligente. Como no hay libros peligrosos en la sección prohibida… A veces ni siquiera entiendo porque se llama así ―aseguró con sarcasmo.

―Bueno ¡Pues entonces decírmelo directamente! ―protesté yo no muy segura, ese argumento perdía consistencia nada más mirarlo.

―Acéptalo, Min. Mandar a aquí mis colegas los Tres Hermanos para que te dieran la pista preguntando por los espejos es lo más sencillo e ingenioso que podía hacer ―explicó él, chocando la palma con los niños―. Después de todo, nadie además de vosotros dos sabe de qué va eso de la rosa.

―Claro. Y sabía que yo caería en ello porque siempre lo sabe todo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que saberlo todo? La profesora Diggory nunca necesitó hacer este tipo de cosas.

―Tampoco consiguió que tantos niños se interesaran por la materia ―respondió él mientras se despedía de los Prewett y de Diggle.

―¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yo me interesé!

―Tú no cuentas, eres demasiado sabelotodo. Como era difícil, te pareció un buen reto para tu inteligencia. Te hubieras interesado aunque nos hubiera dado clase una piedra. Y aun así, nunca antes habías estudiado con tanto fervor y leído tantos libros sobre esto como ahora.

―Por qué… por qué… ¡ARGH! ¡Da igual! ¡Le odio!

―Pues para todo lo que le odias no haces más que hablar de él ―contestó con malicia, riendo.

―No me provoques, Filius Flitwick, no me provoques ―le amenacé apuntándole con la varita, mientras me dirigía a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

―No me das miedo, Minerva McGonagall. Algún día tengo que batirme en duelo contigo de nuevo.


	16. Cap 15 Does your mother know Abba

**Cap. 15 (Does your mother know - Abba)**

Cinco horas después, sin haber cenado, sin haber salido de la biblioteca y sin haber visto a nadie, me fui a dormir completamente agotada.

A la mañana siguiente fui a clase, pero ni siquiera me enteré de nada. No hablé con Amelia ni con nadie, pasé todo el día repasando las notas que había tomado de los grimorios.

Por la tarde me fui a la torre de Gryffindor, tomé la bolsa más grande que tenía y la llené de pergaminos nuevos, plumas, tinta y todos los libros y apuntes que conservaba de Transfiguraciones y me fui a la biblioteca.

Me pasé lo siguientes dos días ahí dentro, entre los libros, saliendo sólo para ir a clase y yendo a dormir cuando Madame Skeeter me echaba. Prácticamente nadie me vio durante esos dos días dado que volví a la biblioteca a primera hora antes que nadie se despertara, ni Amelia ni Filius ni las chicas tenían permiso para entrar.

El miércoles por la noche, después de que me echaran de la biblioteca, estaba segura de estar tan cerca que me fui con todos mis apuntes a la torre de Gryffindor y me quedé en las mesas de la sala común. Estaba desierta y aunque hubiera habido gente no me habría dado cuenta de lo concentrada que estaba. Por fin, a la una y veinte de la mañana, pude pasar las páginas del libro recuperado.

Era un tomo viejo, desgastado y escrito en runas antiguas. No estaba en la biblioteca, o al menos yo nunca lo había visto, y se titulaba "_Animacus_".

Sonreí satisfecha y tomé una decisión.

Cinco minutos después me personé frente a la puerta del que antes había sido el despacho de la profesora Diggory.

Estaba exhausta, tenía sueño, hambre y me dolía la cabeza, pero tenía que hacerlo en ese momento exacto. Era absurdo, inmaduro y hubiera podido esperar a la mañana siguiente perfectamente, de hecho eso era lo más sensato y en cualquier otro momento lo habría hecho así. Pero no entonces. De alguna manera, no sabía cómo, estaba consiguiendo inducirme a comportarme de manera irracional. Estaba induciéndonos a todos en realidad.

Durante unos instantes pensé que en el fondo, ahora echaría de menos poder pasearme con la Rosa de Dumbledore por el castillo, pero nada dura para siempre.

Intenté arreglarme un poco el cabello con un hechizo simple que conocía. No sirvió de nada, lo había descuidado bastante en los últimos días; si Amelia hubiera estado allí me hubiera podido hacer algo mejor y si hubiera estado Rosmerta me hubiera dejado perfecta, pero a diferencia de ellas yo no leía las revistas para brujas donde enseñaban esa clase de trucos. Tampoco me pareció algo demasiado importante.

Golpeé suavemente la puerta.

No hubo respuesta y por un momento temí que estuviera dormido ya.

Golpeé un poco más fuerte.

―¿Sí? ¿Adelante? ―preguntó una voz desde dentro. Tomé el pomo y abrí la puerta con cuidado.

El despacho era diferente a como lo recordaba, por supuesto. Estaba tenuemente iluminado por un par de candelabros. La chimenea, que estaba encendida, desprendía un calor sofocante. Olía a chocolate deshecho recién hecho y había un montón de cachivaches por todas partes: en las paredes, el suelo, colgados del techo… El escritorio estaba repleto de papeles y libros amontonados desordenadamente, aunque la silla estaba vacía. La puerta que daba a la habitación estaba medio abierta.

―¡Ah! Minerva.

Albus Dumbledore me saludó de la manera habitual, sonriendo. Estaba de pie, junto al escritorio. Iba envuelto un albornoz amarillo y tenía los cabellos mojados, sueltos y enredados; llevaba una pluma y un pergamino en la mano, como si hubiera estado escribiendo.

―Pasa, por favor, no te quedes en la puerta, se escapa el calor ―me pidió.

Yo obedecí, mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras él terminaba de escribir algo a toda prisa. Me fijé en sus piernas enclenques y desnudas por debajo del albornoz. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que posiblemente SÓLO iba en albornoz. Me ruboricé un poco y sacudí la cabeza discretamente para quitarme de esos pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que había venido a hacer.

―No me extraña que tenga frío. De hecho, si he venido en un mal momento… ―me excusé. Él se miró a sí mismo y rió.

―¡Oh! ¡No! No te preocupes. Simplemente me estaba dando un baño para despejarme un poco, pero se me ocurrió una idea para mi estudio y tuve que salir corriendo a apuntarla para que no se me olvidara. Podría ser peor, a veces ni siquiera me da tiempo a ponerme el albornoz. Espero que no me encierren en San Mungo si un día me encontráis corriendo desnudo por los pasillos ―dijo riendo.

Yo no sabía a dónde mirar mientras me preguntaba si lo habría dicho en serio, nunca podía saberlo siendo él. Y si era en serio… Bueno, si me gustaría o no encontrarlo como había descrito.

―En fin… ―Siguió hablando él―, casi nunca puedo terminar mis baños de sales de cualquier modo ¿No es curioso cómo siempre se nos ocurren las mejores ideas en esos momentos tan poco propicios? Bueno, siéntate por favor, dame un minuto y estoy contigo ―pidió apartando un par de cachivaches del suelo y conjurando una silla. Luego se metió en la habitación.

Yo me senté quieta y callada, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de encontrarlo corriendo desnudo de arriba abajo por Hogwarts. Era una broma, es decir, tenía que serlo… ¿Verdad?1

Observé la estancia, un mapa de Europa pegado en la pared me llamo la atención. En él se mostraban las diferentes batallas que se estaban llevando a cabo y como se estaban redibujando las nuevas fronteras. Una gran zona del mapa marcada en rojo en la que decía "Gellert" describía el posicionamiento de las tropas de Grindelwald en la invasión de Polonia. Alrededor del mapa había recortes del Profeta, esquemas de trabajo, fotos, cartas y documentos varios pegados sin demasiado orden.

Me pareció raro que dijera "Gellert" en vez de "Grindelwald" que habría sido lo normal a mi parecer, pero luego recordé que como nos llamaba todos por nuestro nombre de pila. Aunque no podía recordar si con los demás profesores hacía lo mismo. No recordaba haberle oído llamar "Armando" a Dippet o "Galatea" a Merrythought, de hecho me parecía recordar que les trataba de usted con bastante respeto. Me encogí de hombros y no le di más importancia, después de todo estaba aprendiendo a marchas forzadas que Dumbledore era cualquier cosa menos una persona normal.

Después de un rato de observar el mapa me cansé y me giré hacia el escritorio, un objeto raro me llamó la atención, era una especie de trozo de pergamino con muchos dobleces adentro y afuera, hacía una curva como la forma de una silla de montar. Le di un par de vueltas examinándolo para desviar mi concentración y unos instantes más tarde, algo muy grande batió las alas en una percha al lado de la chimenea. Me lo quedé mirando sobresaltada y devolviendo el objeto sobre la mesa, me di cuenta de que estaba a contraluz lo que impedía notarlo al entrar. Era un gran fénix y me miraba fijamente.

―Ah, esto... Arquímedes, ¿quieres una galleta? ―tanteé asustada, no quería que se me echara encima.

―¿Qué dices? ―preguntó Dumbledore desde el dormitorio.

―Ah... Arquímedes. Es decir, su pájaro... Su fénix ―titubeé.

Él se asomó por la puerta, aún con el pelo enredado y hasta donde pude ver, el torso desnudo. Tragué saliva nerviosa volviendo a dirigir mi vista a su cara. Me miró, miró al fénix y luego se carcajeó volviendo hacia dentro de la habitación.

―¿Es bonito verdad? No te preocupes, hasta donde sé es inofensivo ¿Cómo lo has llamado? ―preguntó desde de dentro de la habitación.

El fénix dejo de mirarme para ponerse a rascar la percha con el pico.

―Eh... No, es una tontería, no sé por qué lo he dicho. Arquímedes, por el búho de Merlín; usted sabe, pensé que... ―balbuceé nerviosa.

―¿Me estas comparando con Merlín? Bueno, eso me halaga pero no. Su nombre es Fawkes. Ya sabes, como Guy Fawkes ―explicó a través de la puerta.

―Ah sí, claro, que lo quemaron vivo. Supongo que siendo un fénix tiene sentido ―deduje no muy convencida.

―Exactamente. Imagino que tú tienes un mochuelo llamado... No recuerdo que el mochuelo de la diosa tuviera nombre propio ― dudó aún en el interior de la habitación.

―Ah, no, es que no lo tiene. De hecho, le puse Athene porque es su nombre científico y mi nombre en griego ―expliqué.

―Ya estoy aquí, siento haberte hecho esperar ―se disculpó saliendo por fin.

Llevaba unos gruesos calcetines de lana, cada uno de un color, un pijama azul de rayas, una bata roja de felpa con el cuello y los puños peludos y un gorro igual que el pijama con una borla en la punta. Se había dejado el pelo suelto pero ahora ya seco y cepillado y sujetaba dos tazones enormes entre sus manos.

―¿Quieres una taza de chocolate? ―preguntó ofreciéndome.

Mi estomago rugió antes de que pudiera responder, después de todo no recordaba la última vez que había comido.

―Ah, ya veo que la voz de tu interior dice que sí. Y posiblemente unas galletas también ―aseguró asintiendo categóricamente con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Las sacó de un cajón del escritorio junto con un montón de dulces y se sentó en la silla poniendo un tazón frente a mí mientras apartaba algunos papeles para hacerle sitio.

―Perdona el desorden, no esperaba recibir visitas tan… ―se giró al reloj― vaya, ¡Qué tarde es! Tiene que haber pasado algo importante para que vengas tan de repente y yo aquí parloteando como un tonto ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―preguntó preocupado.

Yo lo miré dramáticamente y en silencio durante unos instantes.

Lentamente, abrí la bolsa, saqué el libro y se lo mostré. "_Animacus_", le miré por encima de las gafas, lo dejé frente a si en el escritorio, me subí la montura de las gafas y tomé un sorbo del chocolate que me había hecho.

Él sonrió primero con sorpresa y luego con satisfacción, pasó las páginas y me miró mientras yo comía una galleta ignorándolo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando volví a mirarle sonrió aún más.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti ―anunció seriamente. Yo bajé la mirada avergonzada y acerqué la taza hasta mis labios, intentando ocultar que me había ruborizado un poco; se me empañaron los cristales de las gafas por el calor que desprendía el chocolate.

―He tardado dos meses ―admití.

―Yo tardé tres ―aseguró. Yo alcé las cejas con sorpresa―. Aunque en mi caso era un reto como problema teórico y no podía usar el método de ensayo y error, pero eso es distinto ―añadió. Yo fruncí el ceño.

―¿Quiere decir que formuló usted mismo el hechizo sin probar si funcionaba?

―Quiero decir que sólo tuve una oportunidad para que funcionase ―explicó.

Inconscientemente se me abrió la boca de la sorpresa, no podía creer eso. La cerré rápidamente en cuanto me di cuenta.

―Llevo cuatro días pérdida entre grimorios, haciendo todas las pruebas que se me podían ocurrir sin entender nada hasta después de hacerlas, ¿me está diciendo que usted logró formular el hechizo solamente con la lógica sin ni siquiera intentarlo? ―insistí incrédula, estaba impresionada. Él negó con la cabeza.

―No se trata de que te compares conmigo, Minerva. No creo que haya nadie más entre los alumnos que, hoy por hoy, con sus conocimientos actuales, pueda intentarlo siquiera ―dijo tomando una galleta―. ¡Ah! Espera, estoy seguro de que tenía por aquí… ―añadió cambiando de tema y girándose de pronto buscando algo en el escritorio.

Yo me quedé hecha polvo mirando el libro. Él lo había logrado sin ni siquiera practicar ¡Y en solo tres meses! Estaba segura de que había tardado tanto, no porque no se le hubiera ocurrido cómo hacerlo como a mí, sino porque tenía que racionalizar cada parte del hechizo para saber si funcionaria o no, sin probarlo. Eso tenía que ser arduo.

Por alguna razón me fijé en una foto que tenía sobre el escritorio. Era él un poco más joven y un chico rubio de pelo rizado que le agarraba por los hombros, ambos reían descaradamente. Entrecerré los ojos… me sonaba de algo.

―Pensaba que su hermano Aberforth era pelirrojo como usted ―aposté tomándola para examinarla más de cerca.

Él se incorporó de golpe y me miró, miró la foto, abrió los ojos, se ruborizó un poco y carraspeó. Suavemente me la quitó de las manos y la escondió en un cajón como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Mi hermano lo es ―aseguró un poco incómodo. Luego sonrió y me mostró lo que había buscado, cuando le interrumpí―. ¿Quieres un poco de jengibre en las galletas?

―No gracias… Pero, si no es su hermano entonces ¿quién es? ¿Su amigo el que rompió la pata de la cama? ―pregunté haciéndome la inocente.

Él me miró fijamente durante unos segundos más de lo que es cómodo y luego desvió la mirada a la pared del mapa un instante para volver a mirarme rápidamente; me di cuenta de que quizás había sido una pregunta demasiado personal.

―No ―respondió por fin intentando parecer tranquilo, pero sin poder ocultar la tensión, como si la conversación estuviera tomando un cariz que no le gustaba. Decidí no insistir.

―Es alguien que conocí, pero no estudió en Hogwarts… Al contrario que tú, que mañana vas a tener que levantarte e ir a clase ―añadió cambiando de tema―. Eres una Prefecta, tienes que dar ejemplo. No querrás que el profesor Dippet me dé una reprimenda por quedarte dormida en clase de Historia de la Magia ―dijo y luego sonrió levantando las cejas; eso no había sonado convincente―. Bueno, quiero decir, no está bien si es por mi culpa, por tenerte trasnochando ―puntualizó levantándose y sonriendo paternalmente.

Yo también me levanté, cabizbaja. Que no fuera a insistir no significaba que quisiera irme.

―Ah, espera ―me detuvo de pronto. Tomó una pluma, abrió el libro que le había traído por la primera página y se puso a escribir. Cuando terminó, lo cerró y me lo tendió sonriendo―. Para ti. Es un poco viejo y está escrito con runas antiguas, pero no creo que tengas demasiados problemas para interpretarlo teniendo en cuenta tus notas en esa asignatura. No puedo darte puntos por tu gran trabajo, pero puedo compensarte. Llévatelo.

―Oh, Señor. Gracias pero no puedo aceptarlo, es su libro, debe ser muy valioso ―decliné echándome atrás mirándolo.

―Debo insistir. Ya deberías saber que lo valioso no es el libro, si no los conocimientos que da al leerlo. Y esos solo lo son para alguien que no los conoce, o no los recuerda ―dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente y volviendo a tendérmelo―. Además aún te debía un regalo de cumpleaños ―agregó con complicidad.

Lo recuperé de sus manos.

―Bueno, como usted diga. Gracias ―dije sonriendo un poco avergonzada.

Él sonrió aún más y yo salí del despacho.

Cuando estuve un par de pasillos más lejos, lo abrí para leer lo que había escrito en la primera página.

"Para mi amiga Minerva, quien se esforzó con fervor para recuperarlo de su cárcel de cristal. Sé que algún día no muy lejano me harás sentir orgulloso de ti y de ser tu maestro, más que lo que ya lo estoy, al lograr mirarme por encima del hombro cuando te compares conmigo en materia de Transfiguraciones.

A Noviembre de 1939"

Me fui a dormir con una sonrisa idiota y abrazada al libro… ¿Acaso podía ser más patética?

1 Bueno, un poco de Fan service elegante nunca está de más XD Y… Siempre hemos imaginado a Dumbledore como una persona completamente desordenada para todo. Ese caos en el que viven los genios que solamente ellos entienden. Así que, que se esté dando un baño a la una de la madrugada tampoco nos parece una gran aberración siendo él. Imaginamos esta escena como algún tipo de razón Crack! Sobre por qué el despacho del director cuenta con un baño propio, podeis leerla juntando los espacios aquí: http: / / www. fanfiction. net/s/6653093/1/El_bano_del_despacho_del_Director


	17. Cap 16 Apologize Timbaland

**Cap. 16 (Apologize - Timbaland) **

―¡Min! ¡Dichosos los ojos! ―me despertó una voz.

Me dolía la cabeza y todavía tenía sueño, mucho más que de costumbre. Bostecé y me restregué los ojos con las manos.

―¿Dónde has estado los últimos dos días, Min? Estábamos preocupados ―protestó otra voz.

―¿Mmm? …'nerva… ¿… hora es? ―pregunté incorporándome un poco y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia las voces, eran Amelia y Derwent.

―¡Las siete de la mañana! Contesta a mi pregunta ―respondió Amelia.

―¡Por Merlín, piedad! Sólo he dormido cinco horas y no he parado desde el lunes. Me da igual si riñen a Dumbledore, dile a Binns que estoy enferma ―rogué recostándome de nuevo en la cama y cubriéndome con la colcha.

―¿Cinco horas? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo hasta tan tarde? ¿Y por qué iban a reñir a Dumbledore?

―Estaba haciendo esto ―respondí con los ojos cerrados, entregándole el libro que tenía bajo mi cojín para que se callaran. Durante unos momentos nadie dijo nada. Lo agradecí mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño.

―¡Menudo pendón verbenero estas hecha! ¡Hasta las dos de la madrugada! Así ya podíamos buscarte ¿Y qué le hiciste para que se sintiera tan orgulloso? ¿Contarle más chistes? ¿O algo más… subido de tono? ―preguntó Derwent maliciosa. Yo abrí los ojos de golpe.

Amelia y ella estaban leyendo la dedicatoria de mi libro, no pude ver a Rosmerta. Me incorporé y se lo arrebaté.

―¿Es que nadie en esta maldita escuela entiende el significado de la palabra privacidad? ―pregunté enfadada y ya completamente despierta, guardando el libro y levantándome.

―¡Nis, adivina con quien estuvo Min los últimos tres días! ―gritó Derwent por la puerta del baño.

―Minerva ―corregí ―. ¡Me pasé los últimos tres días en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, maldita lunática! ¡Sólo le vi ayer noche para mostrarle que por fin había conseguido transfigurar la rosa del demonio! ―contesté yo antes de que empezaran. Rosmerta volvió del baño.

―¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Amelia, a veces no la aguantaba.

―¡Nada! ¡No pasó nada! Terminé sobre la una y algo de la madrugada y me fui a su despacho, estaba despierto, de hecho me lo encontré en albornoz. Dijo que se estaba dando un baño pero me parece una hora rara para bañarse, ¿no crees? ―expliqué mirando vagamente hacia algún punto del suelo para recordar. Cuando les miré de nuevo las tres se habían detenido en sus quehaceres y me miraban―. ¿Qué? ―pregunté yo sin saber por qué estaban paradas.

―Me estás diciendo… Nos estás diciendo… ¿Acaso pretendes hacernos creer que estuviste a solas con Dumbledore en su despacho a las dos de la mañana, que él estaba desnudo y que no pasó nada? ―preguntó Derwent saliendo del shock la primera. Yo parpadeé entendiendo y me escandalicé.

―¡No estaba desnudo! ¡Estaba en albornoz! ¡Y por supuesto que no pasó nada! Se puso el pijama, me dio chocolate con galletas, le mostré el libro, me felicitó, hablamos un rato, me lo regaló y me vine a la cama. ¡No hay nada extraño con ello! ¡No tenía que pasar nada! ―protesté yo.

―¡Si, claro! Y pretenderás que nos creamos también que cuando te dijo que prefería encontrase contigo en posición vertical, en realidad estaba hablando de ranas de chocolate ―respondió ella con malicia. Yo levanté las cejas, ¿ella se acordaba de eso? ¿por qué se acordaba de eso?

―¿Eso te dijo? ―preguntó Rosmerta levantando las cejas sorprendida también sonriendo. Amelia me miraba con incredulidad.

―¡No te inventes cosas, Derwent! ¡Nunca dijo eso! ―le reñí completamente consciente de que no se lo había inventado.

―No lo invento, te lo dijo en la fiesta de Filius. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

―¡Oh! ¡Pero eso fue porque tú me empujaste encima de él! ―protesté melodramática, ya que no tenía mejor salida.

―Minnie… estas dejando escapar todas tus oportunidades ―sentenció Rosmerta sonriente, negando con la cabeza.

―No me llames Minnie y no tendré que volarte los sesos ―amenacé seriamente, con el ceño fruncido―. Y no estoy perdiendo ninguna oportunidad que quiera aprovechar si es que las tengo, así que todo está bien con eso. ¿Queda claro? ―aseguré por fin con total convicción. Bueno, ya me habían despertado, así que ¿qué íbamos a hacerle? Me fui al baño a prepararme para bajar a desayunar.

xoXOXox

―Buenos días ―saludó Filius cuando llegamos a la mesa del Gran Comedor, le dio un beso a Amelia―. ¡Por cierto! ¡Mira quien ha regresado de las profundidades de la biblioteca!

―Hola, Filius ―devolví el saludo sin mucho entusiasmo.

―Ah, ¿pero tú sabías donde estaba? ―preguntó Amelia sorprendida.

―Pues claro, habló conmigo antes de irse mientras tú estabas en la enfermería; creo que te lo dije unas doscientas setenta y cuatro veces. Pero como nunca me escuchas…

―¡Si te escucho! Lo que pasa es que… ―empezó a protestar Amelia y yo dejé de escuchar. Riñas matutinas, que mal plan.

Tomé el periódico y empecé a hojearlo. Con toda la historia de la rosa hacía muchos días que no lo leía. Una noticia me llamó la atención y empecé a leerla.

**Atentado dinamitero en Múnich contra Gellert Grindelwald y los potentados del Pacto Anti-Muggle**

_La pasada tarde hubo un atentado contra los potentados alemanes y soviéticos, entre otros, en la cervecería Bürgerbäukeller de Múnich. Aún no se sabe quien fue el autor._

_Se celebraba el aniversario del intento fallido de golpe de estado "Putsch de Múnich" perpetrado por el mismo Grindelwald, y con este motivo, como cada año, el potentado alemán había reunido a sus camaradas y a "La vieja guardia" del partido._

_El dinamitero había preparado una bomba rellenando a escondidas con Fluido Explosivo la columna de atrás del estrado en el que Grindelwald iba a hablar. Debía estallar al finalizar el discurso, pero este año debido a la guerra, el Mago Oscuro había decidido variar el desenlace de la reunión anual reduciendo la duración del discurso para poder volver a Berlín de inmediato. Así que la bomba estalló diez minutos después de que Grindelwald abandonara el local…_

_Luego había una copia del discurso traducido, en el que nos acusaba a todo el Imperio Británico de luchar por nuestros propios fines expansionistas, entre otras cosas…_

―¿Entonces qué? ¿has conseguido algo con la rosa o no? ―preguntó Filius haciéndome bajar el periódico a medio leer e intentando cambiar de tema para no seguir discutiendo con Amelia. Yo le miré y cerré el periódico.

―Pues claro. Una vez descubierto que era lo que no funcionaba el resto no era tan difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que yo podía usar el ensayo y error.

―¿Y por qué no ibas a poder usarlo?

―Bueno, si hubiera sido un problema teórico no habría podido ―expliqué recordando lo que Dumbledore me había dicho sobre como lo había hecho él.

―¿Y le devolviste el libro a Dumbledore?

―Sí, pero me lo regaló ―concluí como quien no quiere la cosa.

―¿Ah siií? ―preguntó con rin tintín.

―Mira, si empezáis otra vez con eso voy a dejar de contaros aún más cosas ―le amenacé.

―Vale, vale, solo era una broma, tranquila ―rió.

―¡McGonagall! ―me llamó alguien en tono reprobatorio. Levanté la vista. Charlus Potter me miraba enfadado―. Ayer no viniste al entrenamiento, ¿por qué?

―¿Ayer hubo… ¡Ayer había entrenamiento! ―exclamé cayendo en la cuenta.

―¿Cómo? ¿ni siquiera eras consciente de ello? ¿En qué mundo vives? ―me riñó.

―Lo siento Potter, fue mi culpa. Se me fue el santo al cielo con un trabajo que estaba haciendo. No volverá a ocurrir ―me disculpé seriamente.

―¿¡Cómo qué no fue tu culpa! ¡Fue mía si te parece! No me vengas con escu… Espera… ¿Fue tu culpa? ―preguntó descolocado.

―Sí, lo fue. Tuve un descuido. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder ―aseguré.

―Eh… Uhm… Sí, vale, más vale que así sea ―balbuceó él aún no muy convencido, yéndose. Supongo que esperaba que hiciera como Scrimgeour o Longbottom y diera alguna escusa poco elaborada, pero yo no era ellos. Y en cualquier caso, era la primera vez que me saltaba un entrenamiento ¡Y todo por culpa de Dumbledore!

xoXOXox

Cuando Historia de la Magia acabó, no me molesté en recoger lentamente o hacer el camino largo, nada funcionaba, iba a llegar a Transfiguraciones la primera igual así que para qué esforzarme.

Abrí la puerta y ciertamente ahí estaba él sentado en la mesa del profesor, solo. Levantó la vista para mirarme y luego volvió a bajarla hacia lo que estaba escribiendo sin decirme nada, ni sonreír siquiera, estaba… sombrío.

Yo entrecerré los ojos con suspicacia, eso no era normal. Simplemente fui hasta mi asiento.

―Buenos días, profesor ―saludé mientras me sentaba.

―Buenos días ―contestó él en tono neutro sin levantar la cabeza.

Algo estaba yendo mal, eso era evidente. Saqué mi libro nuevo y lo abrí por la primera página con texto impreso, pero antes de ponerme a leer le miré de nuevo por encima del borde, seguía concentrado. No sabía si preguntarle pero me preocupaba, así que tragué saliva sin dejar de mirarle.

―¿Va todo bien? ―pregunté por fin, no muy segura.

―¿Qué? ―dijo él mirándome como si le hubiera desconcentrado y de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí―. Ah sí. Sí. Claro, no te preocupes ―aclaró sonriendo tristemente, como si no tuviera energía. Se volvió a su trabajo sin decir nada más y yo me volví a mi libro sin estar convencida en absoluto. Un poco después se abrió la puerta y empezaron a entrar el resto de los alumnos. Amelia se sentó a mi lado, venía sonriendo y cuando me vio le cambió la cara.

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó inmediatamente.

―¿Eh? ―hice yo parpadeando confundida―. Ah, no. ¿Por qué?

―Mmm… No, por nada, solo me pareció.

Dumbledore esperó pacientemente hasta que el murmullo se hubo disipado mirando hacia la clase; cuando así fue, se levantó y empezó a dar la lección. Habló de manera plana, sin bromas, sin espectáculos, sin chistes malos o juegos de palabras estúpidos, sin anécdotas inquietantes, sin demostraciones, sin sonreír… simplemente explicó lo que decía el libro con sus palabras, respondió a quien preguntó y cuando finalizó la hora, recogió y se fue en silencio.

Yo cada vez estaba más preocupada. Es cierto que eso era lo que yo venía pidiendo desde principio de curso, que explicara el temario simplemente sin convertir la clase en un circo, pero de algún modo sabía que estaba mal. Cuando salimos, Amelia me detuvo.

―¿Os habéis peleado? ―preguntó seriamente.

―¿Cómo?

―Ya sabes, tú y Dumbledore.

―¡No! ―exclamé yo.

―Como parecía tan apagado, he pensado que quizás… ¿No te ha contado lo que le ocurre?

―No. Cuando he llegado ya estaba así ― respondí preocupada.

―Bueno, luego en la tarde hablaremos con Filius. Quizás él sabe algo, ha tenido clase antes― aseguró ella. Yo asentí con la cabeza, nos fuimos a clase de nuevo.

xoXOXox

―¡Min! ¿Te has peleado con Dumbledore? ―preguntó Filius nada más llegamos a la biblioteca, luego le dio un beso a Amelia.

―Minerva ―corregí―. Por supuesto que no ¿por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? ―respondí dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa y sentándome en frente suyo.

―Es que hoy estaba como… bueno, no sé ¿no lo estaba en vuestra clase?

―Sí, la verdad es que veníamos hablando a ver si tú sabías algo ―aseguró Amelia, sentándose también, al lado de Filius. Él siguió hablando.

―Nadie en Ravenclaw sabe nada. Se ve que han oído que esta mañana durante el desayuno, estaba bien y luego al empezar la primera clase… Pero no sabemos qué ha pasado, tiene a los de primero a primera hora, se ve que les ha dicho que se había acostado muy tarde y tenía sueño y ellos no han seguido preguntando.

―¡Min! ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Dumbledore? ¡La clase de hoy ha sido un muermo! ―me riñó una voz a mi espalda. Me giré, era Derwent.

―Minerva. ¿Y por qué tengo que haberle hecho algo YO? ―protesté.

―Bueno, es evidente, porque tu… ¡Bueno, no me líes! Sea lo que sea, deshazlo.

―No, no es evidente. Yo no le he hecho nada, así que dejadme en paz.

―¡Tu estuviste con él ayer noche!

―Sí, pero esta mañana durante el desayuno todavía estaba bien, así que sea lo que sea no se lo he hecho yo ¿vale? ―me defendí. Derwent me miró fijamente y se dio por vencida sentándose a mi lado.

De algún modo sádico y cruel, no me desagradaba pensar que se hubiera puesto tan triste por mi culpa. Significaría que le importo, pero de ningún modo tenía que ser por eso, no nos habíamos peleado o enfadado por nada. Quizás le habían dado una mala noticia, me volví hacia Filius y Amelia.

―Quizás se le ha muerto alguien o han enviado algún pariente suyo a Nurmengard y le ha llegado la noticia por correo. Quizás su padre, o su madre…

―No ―sentenció Filius―. Sus padres están muertos. Sólo le queda su hermano menor, Aberforth, y apenas si se hablan desde el funeral de su hermana.

―¿Por qué no se hablan? ―preguntó Amelia, antes que yo.

―Ni idea. Horace ha estado tratando de sonsacárselo a ambos desde principio de curso, pero son herméticos como cajas fuertes… Igualmente, siendo que Abe es tabernero en "La cabeza de puerco" en Hogsmeade, si hubiera muerto lo sabríamos. Habría venido en el periódico… No habrá venido ¿verdad? ―me preguntó Filius sabiendo que yo lo leía casi todas las mañanas.

―No, sólo he leído que ha habido un atentado dinamitero contra Gellert Grindelwald y los suyos, pero eso es una buena noticia. Aunque todos sobrevivieron ―expuse desestimando la idea rápidamente.

―A lo mejor ha pasado algo con el Wizengamot. ¿No venia nada en el Profeta?

―Te cuento lo que visto ―aseguré―. Pero ¿qué tiene que ver?

―Bueno, no sé, igual le han citado para algún juicio al que no quiere ir ―propuso Filius encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Te refieres como testigo? ―preguntó Derwent.

―No, me refiero como miembro ―aclaró él.

―¿Cómo? ¿Miembro? ¿Te refieres como juez? ¿También es juez en el Wizengamot? ―pregunté completamente sorprendida, Filius asintió.

―De hecho forma parte del Wizengamot desde que terminó en Hogwarts, fue algo así como _"Joven representante británico"_ ―explicó.

Yo seguía sorprendida, Slughorn no me había contado eso... Ahora pensándolo seriamente, ¿acaso había algo que Dumbledore no supiera hacer?

―¿Minverba? ―preguntó alguien detrás de mí. Nos giramos, eran los pequeños gemelos Prewett.

―Minerva ―corregí.

―¿Está el profesor Dumbledore triste porque ya no le quieres? ―preguntó uno de ellos suspicaz.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Es que todo Hogwarts iba con el maldito mismo chisme? ¿Hasta los niños de primero? Filius, Amelia y Derwent intentaban aguantarse la risa. Yo me giré hacia él desesperada.

―¿Quién os ha dicho eso? ―pregunté.

―Wallburga Black. Está en Slytherin, en tu clase. Dijo que como ya no llevas su rosa se puso triste… ―contestó el otro.

―Los Black son unos chismosos y unos embusteros. No deberíais juntaros con ellos, Prewett.

―Dices eso porque odias a los Slytherin, pero nuestro primo Ignatius está casado con su prima Lucretia, que es hermana de nuestro amigo Orión. Así que son nuestros primos ―explicó el primero apretando los labios.

―No, digo eso porque es la verdad, sean Slytherin o no… y si ya no llevo la rosa es porque he conseguido convertirla en un libro de nuevo, ¿veis?―me defendí mostrándoselo―. Y Dumbledore estaba muy contento con ello, incluso me regaló el libro, ¿lo veis? ―les enseñé la primera página donde estaba la dedicatoria, pero no suficiente tiempo para que pudieran leerla.

Volví a dejarlo sobre la mesa y les miré de nuevo, firmemente.

―Así que ya podéis ir a Wallburga y decirle que se preocupe de sus asuntos, sin inventar cosas de la vida de los demás.

Ellos apretaron los labios con rabia como si fueran a ponerse a llorar pero no lo hicieron; en vez de ello, se fueron corriendo hacia el piso de arriba en una perfecta coordinación.

―Así que más orgulloso de lo que ya está… ―citó Filius sonriendo con malicia.

Me giré. Tenía el libro entre las manos abierto por la primera página, se lo quité enfadada.

―¿Es que tu madre no te enseñó a respetar la intimidad de los demás? ―le reñí―. Dadme un respiro, ¿vale?

―En cualquier caso, Min, yo no le hubiera dicho eso al niño ―aconsejó Derwent.

―Minerva. ¿Por qué no?

―Verás… son un encanto, sólo hay que verlos. Yo era igual a su edad ―aseguró orgullosa, sin sarcasmo―. Y lo que evidentemente harán ahora, es ir a contarle a Wallburga y a los Slytherin lo que les has dicho. Después de todo para eso les han enviado. Así que ahora todos sabrán que Dumbledore se ha puesto muy contento y te ha regalado un libro ¿qué rumor crees que alimentará eso?

Yo me la quedé mirando sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que son? ¿algo así como futuros espías del ministerio? Estáis enfermos, en serio… ―me quejé, ¿qué demonios le pasaba al mundo? ¿Por qué no podía ocuparse cada uno de sus cosas?

―¡Guuussiiie! ―exclamó alguien musicalmente. Levanté la cabeza, Frank Longbottom, maravilloso, el que faltaba―. ¿Dónde estabas mi Gusivela? Te estaba buscando.

―Querido… como vuelvas a llamarme Gusivela te arrancaré la cabeza… pero con amor ¿Eh? Eso siempre ―amenazó Derwent sonriendo con una dulzura psicótica.

―¿Gusivela? ―preguntó Amelia divertida.

―No, lo digo porque es tan bonita que parece una veela, es que nunca me acepta ningún cumplido ―protestó Longbottom.

―Sí, claro, ahora intenta arreglarlo ―le reprochó ella con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

―Es que el otro día le hice un "Lumos cefalea" en duelo y empezó a brillarle la cabeza como si fuera un candelabro. Nos estaremos riendo de eso durante el resto del año ―explicó Filius chocándole la mano a Longbottom con una sonrisa.

―Di mejor durante el resto de su vida ―contestó este riendo.

―Sí, sí, sí. Ya me devolveré… De los dos ―amenazó ella, medio mosqueada medio sonriente.

― Ah, por cierto, McGonagall ―me llamó Longbottom cambiando de tema―. ¿Dicen que Dumbledore se ha mosqueado contigo?

―Oh, por favor, esto empieza a ser ridículo ―respondí, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. No, no se ha mosqueado conmigo. No sé qué le pasa, ¿vale? Anda, díselo a todos, a ver si así dejáis de preguntar.

―¿Entonces por qué no vas a preguntarle? Podrías ir diciendo que hay algo que no entiendes y aprovechar para interrogarlo.

―¡Ah! ¡Esa es una gran idea, Min! Y luego nos lo cuentas ―aseguró Derwent.

―Minerva. Y no, ni hablar. Ya está bastante esparcido un maldito rumor falso, sólo falta que yo lo alimente. No pienso acercarme a él ni a su despacho a menos que sea por un asunto de vida o muerte ―impuse tomando la determinación.

Algo me dolió en el estomago… Realmente eso era lo más sensato, pero no era ni mucho menos lo que me apetecía.

Siendo francos, si me apetecía ir a su despacho y preguntarle por que se encontraba mal y por qué no se hablaba con su hermano. Quería confortarlo para que se sintiera mejor. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y no veía por qué todos creían que era malo que me apeteciera que me enseñara cosas. Y sí, me gustaba tomar chocolate y galletas con él a las dos de la mañana; incluso, aunque nunca lo admitiría, me gustaba asistir a los circos a los que se atrevía a llamar "Clases de Transfiguraciones".

Por supuesto, todo eso no tenía ningún oscuro motivo oculto como todos parecían creer. Ese era el problema, para mí era lo más normal del mundo… Aunque había que admitir que no me pasaba con nadie más, pero eso tenía una simple explicación: Nadie más era como él. Y si ellos no podían entender eso solitos, tratar de explicárselo era una pérdida de tiempo.

En cualquier caso, odiaba no poder hacer nada de lo que me apetecía por miedo a lo que dijeran. Después de todo él tenía razón, no había nada de qué avergonzarse al querer a alguien… Un momento, ¿desde cuándo yo le quería?

―Bueno, Gussie, ¿te vienes o no? ―preguntó Longbottom sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―¿A dónde?

―¡Al torneo de Gobstones, claro! ¡Hay que hacer morder el polvo a esa bruta de Eileen Prince1 y al resto de los Slytherin!

―¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro ―contestó ella cayendo en la cuenta y recogiendo.

―Bien… ¿Fil? Ya que no quieres venir al torneo porque los Ravenclaw sois unos cobardes, nos veremos el miércoles. Siempre que no tengas miedo de que te dejen inconsciente antes de que puedas batirte conmigo ―le restó dándole la mano con una sonrisa.

―Más miedo deberías tener tú y procurar que no te lo dejen a ti primero, que es lo que suele ocurrir ―respondió él sonriendo también.

―Bones, McGonagall ―no saludó con la cabeza, nosotras le devolvimos el gesto.

―¡Nos vemos luego chicas! ―se despidió Derwent.

―¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ―me preguntó Amelia una vez ya se habían ido.

―¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

―¿Vas a ir a preguntarle a Dumbledore o no?

―¿Vas a ir tu? ―la reté yo.

―No… ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ―contestó ella no muy segura.

―Exacto ―respondí esperando que se diera cuenta de lo evidente. Volvimos cada uno a nuestro trabajo.

* * *

1 Más tarde, madre de Severus Snape.


	18. Cap 17 Somewhere over Louis Amstrong

**Cap. 17 (Some where over the rainbow - Louis Amstrong)**

―Tengo que ir a la torre de Gryffindor un momento, me he dejado el trabajo de Herbología que tengo a medio hacer ―expliqué dos horas más tarde, levantándome. Amelia y Filius me hicieron un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Cuando salí de la biblioteca, me quedé pensando seriamente si pasar o no por el despacho de Dumbledore.

Me acerqué hasta ahí por si acaso, pero antes de llegar me dio vergüenza presentarme sin saber que decirle, así que desestimé la idea y no giré por el corredor. En cambio, al cruzarlo, me di cuenta de que Aurora Malkin y dos chicas más estaban en la puerta; agradecí en silencio no haber girado y pasé de largo tan silenciosamente como me fue posible. Me fui a la torre de Gryffindor desanimada, pensando en si Dumbledore las dejaría entrar.

Subí a la habitación, rebusqué en mi baúl y cuando por fin encontré el ensayo levanté la cabeza, algo me llamó la atención en la ventana, en el jardín de flores exteriores al lado de los invernaderos de Herbología. Llovía con fuerza, pero aun así estaba lo bastante cerca para poder distinguir algo que no debía estar allí. Era una silueta en un banco de piedra.

Era una persona con el pelo largo atado en una cola baja, pelirrojo; iba con un sombrero puntiagudo y una capa azul cielo con estrellas amarillas y tenía la cara entre las manos. De pronto se movió, sacó la varita y se hizo invisible. Sólo le vi un segundo, pero bastó para reconocerlo, no había demasiada gente en Hogwarts que durante el día vistiera con túnicas que parecían pijamas y fuera lo bastante insensata como para estar afuera durante el diluvio universal.

Primero parpadeé entendiendo, luego negué con la cabeza. Ya no iba a hacer más deberes ese día. Guardé de nuevo el ensayo, tiré de la colcha de mi cama y la doblé bajo mi brazo, tomé una caja de grageas Bertie Botts y el paraguas más grande que encontré.

Bajé sin siquiera pensar en lo que iba a hacer porque sabía si lo pensaba no lo haría.

Afuera hacía frío y viento, traer la colcha había sido una buena idea. Miré hacia el bosque prohibido, las hojas muertas le daban los colores de Gryffindor.

Cuando estuve bastante cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para que me oyera, conjuré el hechizo que él nos había enseñado y que Filius empapado en curiosidad había buscado y hecho aprender a Amelia y a mí.

―_Homenum revelio_.

Se me reveló la figura en el mismo sitio donde yo la había visto desde la ventana. Estaba alerta con la cabeza levantada y la espalda rígida. Debía haber notado mi presencia o haberme oído, aunque no podía saber hacia dónde miraba, el hechizo solo revelaba la silueta. Daba igual. Inspiré profundamente y me acerqué con determinación.

Cuando llegué, sin decir nada, me senté a su lado en el banco lo bastante cerca como para que el paraguas nos cobijara a ambos y luego le arropé con la colcha para envolvernos. Noté como la tiraba del otro lado para cubrirse del todo, debía tener frío.

―Gracias… ―susurró con la voz quebrada mientras levantaba la varita para volver invisible el paraguas, la colcha y a mi misma―. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―Hay un profesor nuevo en Hogwarts ―empecé―. Dippet dijo que teníamos que ser amables y comprensivos con él. Debería usted conocerle, posiblemente se harían muy amigos ―bromeé.

Después de todo aquello consistía en hacer que riera y se sintiera mejor, ¿no? ¿Qué importaba si para ello tenía que hacer yo el payaso un rato? Nadie más me estaba oyendo después de todo. Seguí hablando.

―Técnicamente enseña sólo Transfiguraciones pero a la práctica enseña todo lo que sabe, es bastante peculiar. El primer día de clase hizo lo peor o lo mejor (según se mire) que podía haber hecho: le mostró a mi amigo Filius Flitwick un hechizo que no conocía. Se llama "Homenum revelio". Filius decidió aprenderlo ya que colecciona encantamientos, así que y como es aburrido hacerlo solo, Amelia y yo también aprendimos. Por cierto, ahora está tratando de aprender el que le regaló por su cumpleaños, lo tiene emocionadísimo… ―Me quedé callada un instante, con la intención de volver al tema―. Le vi por casualidad desde la ventana de La torre de Gryffindor cuando su hechizo se había desvanecido y volvió a hacerlo ―expliqué y señalé hacia la ventana.

Él no dijo nada. No sabía si estaba riendo o no, no podía verle la expresión. Nos quedamos en un silencio tenso unos momentos.

―Siento lo de esta mañana. He sido un poco irresponsable, vosotros no tenéis la culpa de lo que ha sucedido ―se disculpó un rato después. Podía sentir que su voz temblaba un poco todavía, aunque ya no estaba tan quebrada. Por supuesto quería preguntarle que había pasado, pero me pareció que eso no ayudaría a hacer que se sintiera mejor. Intenté cambiar de tema.

―¿Quiere una gragea Bettie Botts? Alguien me dijo una vez que había encontrado una sabor a vómito… Aunque no es una muy buena publicidad que se diga ―comenté sonriendo no muy segura y tendiéndole la caja a la silueta. Primero permaneció en silencio y finalmente hizo una carcajada.

―Creo que después de todo puedo arriesgarme con una, el limón es amarillo, ¿no? ―aseguró, pude notar por su voz que sonreía, tomó una de color amarillo―. Meados ―declaró quitándosela de la boca riendo y lanzándola al suelo.

Yo reí también y tomé una de color rojo, me la puse en la boca y me levanté corriendo para escupirla.

―¡Por Merlín! Ya no tengo frio ―exclamé―. ¡Picante… muy, Muy, MUY picante! ―volví a sentarme. Él rió y me conjuró una copa con agua, me la bebí mientras seguía riendo.

―Lo siento, no te tomes a mal que me ría, ha sido muy divertido ―se excusó sonriendo.

―No es nada. Yo también lo habría hecho si le hubiera tocado a usted ―admití encogiéndome de hombros.

Él volvió a reír un poco y durante unos momentos ninguno dijimos nada.

Inspiré profundamente, tensa. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, no había planeado como abordar el tema y no quería que se sintiera incómodo. Había logrado que riera, no quería estropearlo.

No hizo falta hacer nada. Él me pasó la mano por encima del hombro, por debajo de la colcha y me acercó hacia él estrechándome hasta apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro todavía empapado. Luego apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía e hizo _"mmm"_, sonriendo.

Yo me quedé paralizada y di gracias a Merlín, al cielo y a cualquiera que pudiera oírme porque ambos fuéramos invisibles, porque estaba completamente ruborizada.

―Gracias por venir, encontrarme y hacerme reír. Lo necesitaba más de lo que podía imaginar ―agradeció sinceramente apretándome un poco más fuerte. Instantes después me soltó y yo me aparté avergonzada―. En fin… Creo que será mejor que volvamos al castillo, ya debe ser hora de cenar y nos echarán en falta ―explicó deshaciendo el hechizo de la invisibilidad.

Sujetó el paraguas cubriéndonos mientras yo doblaba la colcha y me tendió su brazo. Yo lo miré un instante y luego agarré la colcha con las dos manos para no tener que tomar su brazo bajo el paraguas. Andamos hasta la puerta y cuando llegamos al vestíbulo me giré hacia él.

―Será mejor que vaya a la torre de Gryffindor a dejar esto primero ―afirmé mostrándole la colcha y el paraguas―. Adelántese usted, yo ahora iré.

―Como quieras. Gracias otra vez, Minerva ―sonrió con franqueza poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y devolviéndome el paraguas. Yo lo tomé, él se giró y se fue en dirección al Gran Comedor.

―De nada... ―contesté con una sonrisa idiota cuando ya se hubo marchado y no podía oírme.

Sacudí la cabeza. Como siguiera poniendo sonrisas estúpidas muchas más veces iba a terminar dislocándome el cuello.

Pero bueno, al menos había logrado que se sintiera mejor ¡Y encima nadie nos había visto! ¡Nadie lo sabía! Por supuesto, así seguirían. Oh, sí. Como que mi nombre es Minerva que nadie lo sabría. Y menos después de la que me habían montado esa misma tarde con los rumores_. _Por eso le había hecho irse a él primero, los chismorreos podrían ser terribles si nos veían entrar juntos.

Y solo contarlo… podía imaginar las caras que pondrían si les decía, "He estado con Dumbledore en el Jardín de Herbología, pero no nos habéis visto por que teníamos un hechizo desilusionador." Ni hablar, seguro que empezarían a preguntar "¿Y por qué erais invisibles? ¿Estabais haciendo algo que no se pudiera ver?" O algo peor. Aunque bueno, de hecho, me había abrazado… A medias… volví a sonreír.

Llegué a la habitación, sequé la colcha dónde se había mojado con un hechizo y volví a hacer la cama. Me di cuenta de que Amelia había venido a dejar sus cosas antes de ir a cenar así que lo más probable es que me preguntara por la colcha. Suspiré. Tendría que inventar algo.

―Derramé por accidente un frasco de una poción muy asquerosa mientras buscaba la tarea y como hacía un olor horrible, tuve que ir a lavar la colcha entera a las mazmorras ―aseguré mirando a Amelia después de que me preguntara. ¡Lo que podían llegar a conseguir que hiciera! Yo, Minerva McGonagall, mintiendo para esconder una cita secreta. Bueno, no había sido una cita pero… Merlín, me estaba convirtiendo en una bruja adolescente, idiota y sobre hormonada como ellas ¡Y por sus culpas!

―¡Ah! Chicas, ¿sabéis? Dicen que Dumbledore ya se encuentra mejor ―anunció Filius volviendo a nuestra mesa; hasta entonces había estado hablando con unos chicos de Hufflepuff sentados en la mesa de atrás.

―¡Ah! Eso es genial ―contestó Amelia―. ¿Se sabe lo que le ocurría?

―Sí, bueno. La versión oficial es que tuvo un problema realmente duro con el estudio que está llevando a cabo sobre los usos de la sangre de dragón ―explicó.

Yo lo miré incrédula. La gente no se escondía invisible en los jardines para trabajar duramente en un problema complicado de un estudio. Más bien parecía que quisiera estar solo, no que necesitara concentración.

―Y no han dicho por casualidad cómo es que ya se siente mejor, ¿verdad? ―pregunté nerviosa.

―Pues supongo que debe haber encontrado la solución, digo yo ―me respondió Amelia.

―Sí, eso han dicho… ―afirmó Filius levantando las cejas.

―¿Qué ocurre Filius? No pareces muy convencido ―pregunté.

―Es que me gustaba más la versión en que se había mosqueado contigo ―respondió riendo. Yo le miré con odio.

―En cualquier caso no entiendo porqué se monta tanto revuelo. Es sólo un profesor. Hace dos años, cuando el profesor Binns murió… Bueno, ni siquiera le guardamos luto o algo y ahora todo Hogwarts está en estado de alerta.

―¡Min, no vas a comparar! ¡A Binns tampoco pareció importarle morir! Sigue dando sus clases igual y no entendía que estuviéramos tristes ¡Fue como si no se hubiera dado cuenta! Además el Profesor Dumbledore no es el Profesor Binns.

―Minerva ―corregí―. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! A Cuthbert Binns le conoces des de que eras un mocoso de primero, cuando lo más peligroso que podías hacer con una varita era sacarle los ojos a un compañero distraído tratando de hacer volar una pluma. A Dumbledore sólo hace dos meses y medio que le conoces, Filius.

―Pero es diferente, ya lo sabes ―intervino Amelia―. Dumbledore tiene… Estilo, tiene clase… No sé.

―Dumbledore tiene carisma ―sentenció Filius―. Tiene tanto que le sale hasta por las orejas, ¡El segundo día que estuvo aquí ya nos conocía a todos por nuestro nombre! Si eso no es carismático… Y además sus clases son divertidas.

―Sus clases son un circo y él es un payaso ―respondí yo tajante.

―Bueno, siempre habrá gente a quien no le caiga bien… o a quien le caiga tan bien que le de vergüenza admitirlo ―expuso sonriendo, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Amelia, ella rió.

―¡Oh, por favor! ―protesté yo, pero solo seguí comiendo sin añadir nada en mi defensa.

xoXOXox

Me tumbé en la cama tapándome con la colcha hasta que esta me quedó por encima de la nariz. Inspiré profundamente.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, "Estas enferma, Minerva. Solo ha estado un rato debajo de esa colcha, ¿qué te hace pensar que conservará su olor?" me reproché avergonzada.

Tomé el libro (_Animacus_), lo abrí por la primera página donde estaba la dedicatoria y observé atentamente la firma. La acaricié suavemente y con ternura con las yemas de los dedos, resiguiendo el trazo de la pluma… puse los ojos en blanco apartando los dedos, definitivamente me estaba volviendo idiota.

Leí la dedicatoria de nuevo… "_Al lograr mirarme por encima del hombro al compararte conmigo en materia de Transfiguraciones._" Repetí para mí misma. Eso es lo que esperaba Dumbledore de mí. Que le superara… Que yo superara a alguien que había sido capaz de reformular un hechizo de transfiguración en solo tres meses sin ni siquiera practicar. Que superara a alguien que había conseguido un Finkley antes de los dieciocho, a alguien que había sido "_Joven Representante Británico del Wizengamot_" nada más salir de Hogwarts… ¿Y cómo demonios esperaba que le superara? ¿Es que acaso había algo que él no hubiera hecho ya mejor y más deprisa? ¡Si incluso sabia transfigurar personas! Lo único que le faltaba era transfigurarse a si mismo…

Cerré el libro un poco deprimida, negando con la cabeza y luego, por nada en concreto, me fijé en el titulo.

¡Pues claro! ¡Eso era! ¡Transfigurarme a mi misma! Trabajaría duro y me convertiría en un animago ¡Ni siquiera él era uno! Claro, que no tenía que ser fácil, de hecho había intentado leer el libro, pero había un montón de términos complicados que me hacían avanzar lentamente.

Luego caí en la cuenta, ¿podía ser que me hubiera regalado ese libro en concreto expresamente? ¿Que lo hubiera planeado desde el principio? Me quedé pensando, intentando recordar lo que me había ido diciendo. ¡Bueno! ¡¿Y que si lo había hecho? Solo significaba que él realmente creía que podría hacerlo. Y si él lo creía, para mí era suficiente.

Recordé la sensación cálida al abrazarme bajo la colcha, sonreí, cerré los ojos y me dormí, había sido un largo día y la noche anterior había dormido poco.


	19. Cap 18 Girls just wanna have fun Lauper

**Cap. 18 (Girls just wanna have fun - Cindy Lauper)**

―¡Hey, Min! Me han dicho que ayer te vieron en el despacho de Dumbledore… ya sabes, antes de cenar cuando estaba tan hundido ―aseguró Rosmerta con malicia la tarde del día siguiente, viernes, después de clase.

Yo leía sobre animagos frente al fuego de la sala común envuelta en una manta con el diccionario de runas antiguas al lado. Tenía un poco de frío.

Amelia y Filius estaban más acaramelados que de costumbre, era su aniversario de empezar a salir o de su primer beso o de su primera mirada o de cualquier otra estupidez que hubieran decidido celebrar, ni siquiera estaba segura… no me pidieron estar solos pero yo prefería que lo estuvieran.

―Minerva. Y dile de mi parte a quien te lo dijo que no se deben inhalar los calderos ajenos. Es peligroso, luego terminas alucinando cosas. Yo estaba en las mazmorras esa tarde ―mentí sin alzar la vista del libro con total tranquilidad.

―Sí, claro. A otro con el cuento. Yo SÍ estaba en las mazmorras y no estabas ahí ―respondió muy segura poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―¿Qué hacías tu en las mazmorras? ―pregunté un poco nerviosa; podía desbaratar mi coartada.

―Oh, bueno… es que… ―balbuceó ella, pero al final se dio por vencida―. Estuve con Havelock Fosper, el cazador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Vuela como los ángeles y estamos juntos.

―Ángeles ―repetí alzando una ceja―. Hay opiniones al respecto, por ejemplo yo más bien diría que vuela como los pingüinos, pero ¿Qué no estabas con Rufus Scrimgeour esta semana porque era prefecto y no sé qué más? ―pregunté confundida. Seguir la pista de la vida sentimental de Nisa Rosmerta era más complicado que hacer la poción Felix Felicis.

―¡Nah! Es un aburrido, siempre tan serio y tan callado. Pero volviendo a Dumbledore…

―¿Qué parte de "estaba en las mazmorras" no has entendido Rosmerta? ―pregunté con sarcasmo mirándole por encima de las gafas―. Pregúntale a Amelia si no lo crees, estaba limpiando mi colcha. Y ahora por favor, déjame leer en paz. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar… No sé, a Moody por ejemplo o a alguien allá, lejos? ―pedí mirando quien había en las mesas.

―¡Bah! Eres una aburrida tu también ―se quejó ella yéndose.

Yo me encogí de hombros y volví al libro para seguir leyendo. Estornudé y me tapé más con la manta. Había una serie de términos que se me resistían; podía entender globalmente cómo funcionaba el encantamiento, pero los matices más sutiles se perdían entre las runas escritas a partir del inglés antiguo. Tendría que consultar algún tratado específico si quería seguir estudiando, así que me levanté resignada para dirigirme a la biblioteca, dejando la manta en el sillón.

A mitad de camino me detuve pensando que nadie sabía que me había ido.

Amelia y Filius me habían dejado frente al retrato de la dama gorda después de clase para irse a los jardines a jugar con la nieve temprana que había caído durante la tarde.

Rosmerta me había visto en la sala común un rato después e incluso habíamos hablado.

Nadie tenía por qué pensar que fuera a moverme y, aunque lo hicieran, siempre podía dar la excusa original "_fui a la biblioteca a consultar algo_". Era un argumento irrefutable, nadie haría preguntas.

Además, tarde o temprano tendría que contarle lo que pensaba hacer al respecto de convertirme en un animago. Él mismo podía responder mis preguntas.

Me acomodé la montura de las gafas; el crimen perfecto.

xoXOXox

―¡Ah, Minerva! ―Albus Dumbledore me saludó con su sonrisa habitual, estornudó y se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo de flores de colores―. Debes tener un don, me vienes como caída del cielo siempre que te necesito, entra por favor ―pidió abriéndome la puerta de su despacho para hacerme pasar. Yo me ruboricé un poco por el comentario, ¿por qué siempre decía esas cosas con tanta soltura?

Dentro, sentada en una silla frente al escritorio, estaba Aurora Malkin. Yo no estaba ni la mitad de sorprendida de lo que estaba ella por habernos encontrado allí.

―Verás, no sé si conoces a Aurora… ―nos presentó Dumbledore mientras conjuraba una silla al lado de ella lado para que yo me sentara también.

Él se sentó él en su propia silla detrás del escritorio y siguió hablando.

―Es una chica muy lista y tiene mucho talento, ¿sabías que se hace ella misma su ropa? ―me explicó con un ligero toque de admiración en la voz.

Malkin se acomodó en su asiento con orgullo, sonriente. Yo sonreí también de forma forzada, mientras soltaba el aire por la nariz y apretaba los dientes. Estaba arrepintiéndome de haber ido ahí.

―Pero por desgracia tiene algunos problemas con las Transfiguraciones ―siguió explicando Dumbledore―. Y parece que yo no soy suficientemente bueno explicándome, así que de nuevo necesito recurrir a tu ayuda, Minerva. He pensado que quizás tú podrías explicarle lo que no entiende, desde otra perspectiva. Como también eres una alumna, estás más cerca de ver qué es realmente difícil de entender para alguien a quien la materia le llega nueva, de lo que yo estoy que hace años que vengo estudiándola.

―¡Ah!, pero Albus, quizás ella tampoco sepa hacerlo, después de todo es solo una alumna. Es evidente que no sabe tanto como tú que eres el profesor ―protestó Malkin. Yo me sorprendí y luego fruncí el ceño inevitablemente, ¿le llamaba "Albus" y le trataba de tú?

―No te preocupes por eso Aurora. Minerva es probablemente la alumna más aventajada en Transfiguraciones de toda la escuela, estoy seguro de que no tendrá ningún problema con tus ejercicios de tercero, y aunque los tuviera yo no voy a irme a ningún lado. Podéis venir a consultarme si… ―estornudó de nuevo antes de poder terminar.

―Salud ―dije yo, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

―¡Pero tú eres el profesor! ¡Tú tienes que ayudarme! ―protestó Malkin a la desesperada.

―Es cierto, es mi responsabilidad que aprendas ―explicó él amablemente, ignorando el tono de voz de ella―. Y lo he intentando de todas las maneras que conozco, pero mis habilidades llegan hasta donde llegan. Si yo no soy capaz de enseñarte, me cercioraré de que lo hagas por otros medios, por ejemplo, aconsejándote la ayuda de otra persona competente. Así que si Minerva está de acuerdo en hacerlo yo llevaré un seguimiento porque para algo me pagan, pero ella será quien hará el trabajo ―explicó señalándome.

¿Qué él no había podido hacerse entender? ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Si explicaba quinientas veces mejor que la profesora Diggory… ¿Cómo había podido llegar Malkin a tercero entendiendo a Diggory y no entendiendo a Dumbledore? Fruncí el ceño con desconfianza hacia ella.

Después lo miré a él y caí en la cuenta, ¿Ya estaba volviendo a endosarme niños perdidos de nuevo? Malkin no me gustaba y quería decirle que no pero… Él me estaba pidiendo ayuda y… ¡Oh! ¡Malditos fueran sus ojos azules!

―Por mí no habrá problema ―afirmé. Él me sonrió con gratitud y Malkin se enfurruñó, luego miró sus apuntes. Abrió los ojos como si algo le hubiera iluminado.

―¡Ah, mira! ¡Ya lo he entendido! Y todo gracias a ti, Albus… creo que no hará falta que ella me ayude, después de todo eres un gran profesor y contigo tengo suficiente ―dijo altiva, ambos la miramos suspicaces. Yo me giré hacia él y me miró significativamente, suspiró y luego se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Estornudé.

―Salud. Bien… pero sólo para asegurarnos, después le contarás el problema y lo que has entendido a Minerva, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo por si acaso ―Impuso―. Y ya que ella ha sido tan amable de acceder a ayudarte, a partir de ahora si tienes algún problema con los ejercicios fuera de clase le consultarás a ella primero, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, claro ―dijo ella cruzándose de brazos dando entender que aquello no le parecía bien en absoluto. No se movió de su lugar y nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos, Dumbledore la miró fijamente.

―¿Aurora? ―le nombró por fin.

―¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, Albus? ―le respondió ella entusiasmada.

―¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?

―Eh… no, no en realidad ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―¡Ah!, Bueno… ¡A ella!, claro ―explió señalándome―. Tengo que enseñarle la tarea, ¿no?

―Creo que puedes esperar y hacerlo después, cuando termine de hablar conmigo ―respondió amablemente.

―¡Ah! ¡Si claro! Ella puede estar aquí mientras hablas conmigo, pero yo no puedo estar mientras hablas con ella ―se quejó.

―Ella ha estado porque era parte de la conversación, Aurora. Mientras has tenido un problema no ha habido nadie aquí porque respeto tu derecho a la intimidad y confidencia, creo que también tenemos que respetar el de Minerva ―explicó en un tono conciliador que parecía indicar muy sutilmente que estaba empezando a hartarse.

―Ah, no hay problema con eso señor, no me importa si ella está aquí ―añadí yo.

La verdad es que habría preferido que se fuera, por supuesto, pero así ella parecía una llorona mimada y a mí me hacía parecer comprensiva y madura. Malkin estaba consiguiendo exactamente lo contrario a lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, estaba segura.

―Gracias, Minerva. Gracias por aceptar gentilmente a ayudar a Aurora y gracias por permitir que se quede si eso le hace feliz, eres una persona muy amable y comprensiva. Por favor, cuéntame en qué puedo ayudarte.

―Verá, señor… es sobre el libro que me regaló. Quería que supiera que he decidido aceptar su nuevo reto y empezar seriamente un estudio al respecto ―expliqué.

Él me miró gratamente sorprendido, con interés. Malkin seguía con el ceño fruncido.

―Creo que me aportará unos conocimientos, un crecimiento personal y unas habilidades fascinantes que merecen la pena ―sentencié.

―Siendo como eres, supongo que tienes presente que eso también conllevará unas responsabilidades y que no vas a poder hacer lo que quieras sólo porque puedas ―me advirtió seriamente.

―El hecho en sí de aprender algo nuevo a la vez del reto que representa ya me parece suficientemente motivador aunque no tuviera la compensación de dichas habilidades. Me atendré a las responsabilidades sin dudarlo ―aseguré seriamente también, frunciendo el ceño. Me había ofendido un poco que lo dudara, él rió.

―Lo sé, lo sé, no te enfades, lo sé. Pero soy tu profesor, se supone que debo advertirte aunque no sea necesario… En cualquier caso me alegro de que hayas tomado dicha decisión y espero que esta vez recurras a mí sin necesidad de que Dedalus, Fabian y Gideon te asistan si necesitas ayuda ―pidió con una mirada penetrante y cargada de sentido, juntando las puntas de sus dedos.

―Bueno, de hecho esperaba que fuera usted quien recurriera a mí una vez lo haya conseguido, teniendo en cuenta que usted no lo es, claro ―respondí altiva, él volvió a reír.

―Por supuesto. "_Mirarme por encima del hombro_". Me sentiré honrado y orgulloso de poder consultarte ―anunció con una gran sonrisa franca, citando la dedicatoria que me había hecho en el libro. Yo me ruboricé un poco. Siempre igual, siempre diciendo cosas bonitas gratuitamente. No es que me quejara, pero… Bueno, sólo esperaba no decepcionarlo. Malkin movió la cabeza con violencia de lado a lado entonces.

―Esperad, esperad, esperad. ¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? No me he enterado de nada ―protestó.

―Bueno, eso es porque algunas personas no necesitan estar realmente a solas para tener una conversación privada ―le expliqué, Dumbledore dejó escapar una carcajada.

―Lo siento, no es nada, no es nada, es que me he acordado de algo… prosigue por favor, Minerva.

―En realidad eso es todo ―aseguré mirándolo y negando con la cabeza. Siempre haciendo el payaso.

Pensé en consultarle mis dudas, pero eso implicaría un diálogo un poco menos encriptado y no quería que Malkin supiera nada, así que definitivamente tendría que ir a la biblioteca.

―Bien ―empezó poniéndose de pie, yo le imité. Instantes después Malkin cayó en la cuenta de que estábamos despidiéndonos y se levantó también―. Gracias por informarme, es la mejor noticia que he recibido hoy. Me encantaría seguir tus progresos de cerca si no te importa hacerme partícipe.

―No creo que haya problema con ello ―admití.

¿Cómo iba a importarme? Si había ido a contárselo expresamente para hacerlo partícipe, pero a mí no me salía tan natural decir cosas buenas… Me dirigí hacia la puerta y al ver que Malkin no me seguía, me giré para mirarle.

―¿Vamos a ver esos problemas de Transfiguraciones o no? ―le pregunté.

Ella me miró y luego miró a Dumbledore. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera sin dejar de sonreír. Ella pasó por delante de mí resignada y salió fuera.

Antes de cerrar la puerta lo miré significativamente pero él no me vio, estaba buscando algo en el escritorio, negué con la cabeza y cerré la puerta.

―Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, pareces idiota ―me espetó Malkin, con rabia.

Yo obedecí inconscientemente y la miré duramente.

―No pienso enseñarte mis deberes ―me amenazó.

―Bien. No tengo ninguna intención de verlos, en cualquier caso ―le respondí cruzándome de brazos―, después de todo ya te has humillado bastante tu sola con ese numerito.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Es evidente que Dumbledore sabe que te hacías la tonta a propósito.

―Estás celosa porque yo puedo llamarle Albus y porque tú ni siquiera tienes la rosa ya ―me retó apuntándome con el dedo. Yo parpadeé y luego alcé una ceja.

―Como ya te dije, la rosa tenía que ser transfigurada en un libro. Ya lo hice y por eso no la llevo, que sepas que se puso muy contento cuando lo logré. Y no me importa lo más mínimo como te dirijas a él ―mentí.

―Pues le diré a todo el mundo que tu… que estáis juntos y habláis en clave de cosas súper románticas y súper secretas. Como cuando dije que os habíais peleado. Te expulsarán y entonces sólo tendrá ojos para mí.

―¡Un momento! ¡Fuiste tú! ―grité cayendo en la cuenta, enfadada―. ¡Les dijiste a todos que se había peleado conmigo y que por eso estaba triste! ¡Por eso todos me preguntaban lo mismo! ¡Eres un pequeño monstruo! Conseguiste que sólo pueda venir aquí a escondidas ―exclamé furiosa, ella me sacó la lengua insolente.

―¡Y lo próximo será que te expulsen! ―respondió con rabia, y salió corriendo.

―¡_Petrificus totalus!_ ―grité apuntándole con la varita.

Se quedó paralizada a medio correr, con una pierna levantada. Suspiré con cansancio y anduve hasta ella. "Eres mayor que ella Minerva, sólo es una cría de tercero, se supone que tú tienes que ser madura." Me dije intentando no perder la calma.

―_Wingardium Leviosa ―_la hice levitar para llevármela de allí, no fuera que Dumbledore saliera de su despacho y me encontrara. La llevé hasta la torre de Astronomía donde ni siquiera los cuadros podían oírme.

―Bien, voy a soltarte y quiero hablar contigo seriamente. Vas a tener que prometerme que no empezaras a gritar o te irás corriendo sin haber hablado, ¿de acuerdo? ― le advertí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, me frote los antebrazos para protegerme del frío. Ella parpadeó.

―Un parpadeo significa no, dos significan sí ¿Vas a hacer lo que te pido? ― la miré fijamente, ella parpadeó dos veces―. _Finite incantatem._

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, la había petrificado en una postura muy inestable. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y me miró terriblemente furiosa.

―Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Minerva McGonagall. Conozco a Umbridge, conozco a los Black, conozco a Flitwick. ¡Todos se van a enterar de esto! ¡Toda la escuela sabrá que pretendías tirarme desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía cegada por los celos!

―¿Qué? ―pregunté completamente confundida―. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

―Eres una sádica y una asesina y todos lo sabrán y te expulsaran y… y…

―¡Basta! ―grité mirándola duramente, acercándome a ella imponente mientras la señalaba con el dedo a modo de advertencia. Estaba empezando a hartarme de verdad, ella enmudeció de golpe.

―Basta ―repetí para darle más énfasis―. No quería llegar a esto, pero voy a tener que hacerlo. Eres una chantajista, así que eso es lo que vas a tener. Si no quieres que le cuente a Dumbledore por qué estás haciendo todo esto, vas a estar callada y vas a empezar a respetarme. ¿Queda claro? Y entérate, si empiezas a correr algún rumor más, sabré que has sido tú e iré a decírselo, ¿entiendes?

Ella apretó los labios con rabia, parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

―¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle? ―preguntó.

―Le voy a decir que eres una farsante y que hacías ver que no entendías nada a propósito porque estás colada por él ―sentencié pensando que era ridículo amenazarla con eso puesto que él ya lo sabía, pero ella abrió mucho los ojos.

―Es mentira ―sentenció un poco asustada.

―No, no lo es y lo sabes. Sabes que lo haré y sabes que me creerá ―la seguí amenazando, parecía que eso si estaba teniendo efecto.

―No serías capaz…

―¿Y por qué no? Tú ya lograste que tenga que esconderme de algo que ni siquiera debería avergonzarme, así que estaríamos en paz ―aseguré cruzándome de brazos.

―Pero es sucio, rastrero y cruel.

―¡JA! ¿Y qué crees que fue lo que tú hiciste, querida? ―pregunté retorica, poniendo los brazos en jarras―. Y también te voy a decir algo… Si corres el rumor de que estamos juntos a quien conseguirás que expulsen es a él por aprovecharse de una menor y no a la inversa, así que piensa en las consecuencias antes de actuar ―le reñí.

Este comentario le hizo cambiar la cara. Primero se asustó y luego me miró con culpabilidad, como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo. Suspiré ablandándome un poco.

―Por suerte tu rumor no está aún lo bastante esparcido como para llegue a los profesores y hagan eso. Sólo tienes que confesar que mentiste y no pasará nada. Y si eres buena conmigo a partir de ahora, PUEDE que te ayude a buscar cosas que puedas preguntarle a Dumbledore a solas en su despacho sin parecer una completa imbécil ―le expliqué. No pensaba hacerlo, pero así a lo mejor podía mantenerla a raya. Tenía frío y quería acabar con esa conversación cuanto antes.

―¿Harías eso? ―preguntó sonriendo con esperanza.

―Sólo si prometes ir a decirles a todos que te lo inventaste todo.

Ella apretó los labios y luego suspiró.

―Está bien… ¡Pero tienes que ayudarme! ¡Lo has prometido! ―gritó y luego salió corriendo.

―¡He dicho "puede"! ¡"PUEDE" que lo haga! ―grité, pero ella ya había bajado las escaleras.

Suspiré cruzándome de brazos, negué con la cabeza, me quité las gafas, cerré los ojos y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

¿Cómo podía terminar metida en esas cosas? Menuda panda de chalados. ¡Y todo por su culpa! Desde que había llegado con sus ojos azules y sus payasadas los había vuelto majaretas a todos. ¿Es que no quedaba una sola persona cuerda en toda la maldita escuela? Me fui a la biblioteca, resignada.


	20. Cap 19 Her morning elegance Oren Lavie

**Cap. 19 (Her morning elegance - Oren Lavie)**

Ese sábado había Quidditch; el primer partido del año: Gryffindor contra Slyhterin. Me sentía un poco débil, lo achaqué a los nervios y abrí el periódico para no pensar en ello una vez sentada en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

La primera noticia que vi hablaba del incidente de Venlo de hacía dos días, dos agentes británicos del ministerio se entrevistaron con un comandante alemán supuestamente desleal, que al final terminó por no serlo y, en una rastrera estratagema, fueron secuestrados para ser interrogados sobres las redes de espionaje inglesas en Checoslovaquia. ¡Merlín! Pasé la página, los aliados se habían congregado en París para tener una reunión de…

―¡McGonagall, deja el maldito periódico y desayuna! ―me riñó Longbottom sentado frente a mí, quitándomelo. Derwent, que estaba sentada a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, desayunando, se rió del hecho―. Tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte esta mañana.

―No todos somos un manojo de nervios ante un partido de Quidditch ―aseguré fríamente tendiendo la mano para que me lo devolviera. Tuve un escalofrío, de pronto me había cogido frío.

―¡Eh! ¿Has leído lo de Finlandia? ―me preguntó Moody, sentado a mi derecha, entrando en la conversación―. Slughorn se está pasando ―bromeó refiriéndose a la Unión Soviética como Slughorn. Yo alcé las cejas y le miré por encima de las gafas.

―Jugáis demasiado a eso de la guerra ―aseguré aún encogida.

―No, si no hemos vuelto a jugar. Pero parece que vamos a necesitar a alguien que haga de Finlandia para la próxima. Se ve que los soviéticos les pidieron poder ocupar parte de su territorio para defender Leningrado. ¡Ja! Se creen que somos idiotas.

―¿Creéis que van a invadir Finlandia? ―preguntó Scrimgeour, sentado frente a Moody.

―No sería tan extra… ―Moody se detuvo mirando a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Scrimgeour y yo nos giramos a mirar también, el resto del equipo de Gryffindor había llegado.

Emmeline Vance, la nueva guardiana, saludó con la mano. Moody saludó también, pero ella y Bilius Weasley pasaron de largo hasta donde estaban sentados los de segundo y tercero, mientras seguían saludando. Moody carraspeó y bajo la mano.

―Lo que quiero decir es que los soviéticos no pueden ampliar sus fronteras hacia ningún otro lado ―explicó como si lo del saludo no acabara de pasar. Yo estornudé. Me sentía peor que ayer; era lo que faltaba, que me hubiera constipado.

―¡Oh! ¿Otra vez estáis con eso? Sois más pesados que los Slytherin, tíos ―protestó Potter llegando con Brutus Scrimgeour y sentándose ambos entre Scrimgeour (el menor) y Longbottom.

―Brutus ¿Por qué no vais a molestar a Lynch? Mira que aburrida parece la pobre ―le espetó su hermano.

―¡Eh! ―protestó Lynch, sentada a mi izquierda.

―Ah, porque con molestar al pijo de Abraxas Malfoy ya tenemos bastante por hoy. Charlus y yo venimos de…

―¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Scrimgeour! ―riñó una voz a mi espalda, cortándole. Los tres se pusieron firmes. Moody y yo nos giramos.

―Usted no, Señor Scrimgeour, su hermano ―especificó Merrythought hacia Rufus. Estaba acompañada por los profesores Berry, Viridian, Kettleburn y Dumbledore―. ¿Dónde está su deportividad? ¡Transformar el equipo del Señor Malfoy en un traje de princesa de color rosado mientras lo tenía puesto! ―regañó intentando esconder una media sonrisa, mientras los demás nos aguantábamos las ganas de reír también al imaginarlo―. ¡No se rían! Esto les costará 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y den las gracias que no suspendamos el partido ―amenazó―. ¿Tienen algo que alegar en su defensa?

―Mmm… ¿Qué tal "Lo hicimos porque le sentaba mejor que el equipo"? ―aventuró Potter descarado con una sonrisa inocente.

Merrythought y yo fruncimos el ceño mientras los demás seguían intentando aguantarse de reír. Dumbledore estornudó y se limpió la nariz. Yo desvié la vista directamente hacia él dejando de prestar atención a la conversación y recordé que el día anterior también había estornudado un par de veces. Después de un análisis más minucioso me di cuenta de cuán cansado parecía; tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, la nariz roja y estaba un poco pálido. ¿Acaso nos habíamos resfriado los dos a la vez por culpa de nuestro encuentro bajo la lluvia? No, no podía ser, sería lo que me faltaba. Miré a ambos lados. Bueno, mientras nadie se diera cuenta todo iría bien.

―No sea insolente, señor Potter ―volvió a amenazar Merrythought dándose la vuelta para irse.

El resto de profesores la imitaron; Kettleburn le dio un codazo a Berry riendo por lo bajini. Dumbledore se acercó a nosotros y apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo sonriendo, yo me puse tensa de golpe, mirando hacia Moody.

―Se supone que tendría que mantenerme imparcial pero… ―empezó acercando la cabeza para hablar en tono conspiratorio.

Yo tragué saliva, estaba a menos de un palmo de mí; es más, si en ese justo instante hubiera girado la cara hacia él... Y entonces yo estornudé de nuevo.

―¡Anda! ¡Salud, Minerva! Espero no habértelo pegado ―comentó sacándose un pañuelo floreado pero limpio del bolsillo y tendiéndomelo. Yo fruncí el ceño con frustración y lo tomé para limpiarme―. Definitivamente hay un buen motivo para que los paraguas existan… Bueno, espero que ganen ustedes ¡Buena suerte Gryffindor! ―sonrió con complicidad enseñando los dientes; se incorporó de nuevo, me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro para darnos ánimos y se giró para irse. Yo me destensé soltando todo el aire y sacudí la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

―¡Eh, McGonagall! ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Potter al verlo.

―Sí, si… no te preocupes, sólo es un poco de gripe y los nervios por el partido ―me excusé acabando de limpiarme la nariz y guardándome el pañuelo en el bolsillo mientras me levantaba―. ¿Nos vamos para allá?

―Deberías pedirle a Dung un poco de pimentónica ―rió Moody.

―¿Y cuál es el motivo de que existan los paraguas? ―me preguntó Derwent con malicia.

―No empieces ―le advertí y luego cambié de tema―. ¿Has visto a Amelia y a Filius?

―Ah, estaban con Nis... Ni idea ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

xoXOXox

―… y como tiene el pelo rubio, Chuckie le hizo crecer tirabuzones y le puso un lazo rosado, parecía talmente una princesa de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo… Y no os creáis, él parecía estar muy feliz con ello en el fondo ―nos explicaba Scrimgeour riendo a Longbottom, Lynch y a mí mientras íbamos para el campo.

―Tío, ¿cómo os lo tengo que decir? ¡Que no me llaméis Chuckie! ―protestó Potter―. ¿Dónde están Weasley y Vance?

―Tú eres el capitán, tú sabrás. Es tu trabajo ―respondió Longbottom encogiéndose de hombros.

―Se han quedado acabando de desayunar, vendrán ahora ―agregué yo aclarándolo mientras me cubría mejor con la capa de invierno, volvía a tener frío. Ojalá fuera sólo por estar afuera y no por fiebre. No sabía cómo jugaría estando enferma.

―Gracias, McGonagall, alguien que piensa. El año que viene, cuando yo no esté y tú seas la capitana, asegúrate de poner firmes a este par y que no te den problemas ―me dijo señalando a Scrimgeour y a Longbottom. Ellos chocaron las palmas. Yo carraspeé y les miré con dureza por encima de las gafas. Ambos bajaron las manos y se pusieron tensos, riendo nerviosos.

―No creo que debas preocuparte Potter ―aseguré alzando las cejas con satisfacción. Estornudé otra vez.

―¡Buah! Y las chicas que siempre van con él estaban histéricas ―rió Scrimgeour cambiando de tema―, el único que parecía estar disfrutando era su amigo Slughorn, menudo carbón. El tío ahí parado mirando el espectáculo con una sonrisa sin hacer ademán de ayudarle para nada y Malfoy cada vez más histérico, pensaba que se iba a desnudar ahí en medio.

―¿QUÉ? ¡¿Malfoy se iba a desnudar y vosotros pareja de dos no habéis sido capaces de avisarme? ―gritó Lynch amenazándoles.

―Eh, eh, tía, relájate, que al final no lo ha hecho ―respondió Potter asustado.

―Más os vale, por que como me lo haya perdido…

―No, que va, han llegado Merrythought y el resto… Y Dumbledore ha transfigurado de nuevo el vestido en el equipo de Quidditch. Casi nos da diez puntos a cada uno diciendo que no había sido lo más apropiado, pero que había que reconocerse el merito del gran trabajo de transfiguración que habíamos hecho ―rió Scrimgeour.

―Sí. Merrythought no lo ha dejado, pero hubiera sido apoteósico ―aseguró Potter también. Yo negué con la cabeza.

―Siempre haciendo el payaso… ―comenté en voz alta, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa desaprobatoria. Cuando volví a abrirlos Longbottom me estaba mirando sonriendo con sorna, tosí un poco y dejé de sonreír.

―¡Qué va, McGonagall! De haber estado ahí hubieras reído tu también… ―me dijo Scrimgeour―. Deberías haber visto a Malfoy chillando como una nena _"¡AAAH! ¡¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Mi equipo nuevo último modelo! ¡Como lo rompáis se lo diré a mí papa!"_ ―le imitó moviendo las manos de lado a lado con las palmas hacia abajo, de una manera muy cómica.

―Sí, pero ahora Slytherin os llevamos cien puntos de ventaja en la copa de casas, vais a tener que esforzaros en este partido ―aseguró una voz calmada detrás nuestro.

―¡Slughorn! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de más? ―amenazó Potter poniéndose en tensión.

―¡Oh! No, si a mí me da igual. Eso pregúntaselo a mi amigo "el figura". Yo ni siquiera estoy en el equipo de Quidditch ―respondió él tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a Malfoy que venía un poco más atrás suyo.

―¡Potter! ―escupió Malfoy llegando con la varita levantada. Nosotros sacamos las nuestras y yo me sentí un poco mareada―. Os creéis muy listos por que Merrythought solo os ha quitado veinte puntos en vez de anular el partido y encima el payaso de Dumbledore quería da…

―_¡Desmaius! _―conjurésin que nadie se lo esperara, con tanta rabia que Malfoy salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás como un muelle, cayendo de culo y quedando tendido sin sentido en el acto. Aún estaba un poco mareada, pero la rabia por el comentario me había hecho recobrar la fuerza. Todos se giraron hacia mí, yo me quedé con la varita levantada y el ceño fruncido.

―Eeh… ¿McGonagall? ―aventuró Longbottom con un poco de miedo.

―Esto le enseñará a respetar a sus profesores ― aseguré con rabia, me giré hacia los demás con mirada severa―. ¡Slughorn! Tú eres su amigo, ¿no? ¿A qué esperas para ayudarlo? Tiene que jugar un partido de Quidditch en menos de veinte minutos. Y los demás… ¿Qué estáis mirando? ¿Es que no tenéis nada de provecho que hacer? ―reñí muy seria.

Todos se pusieron rápidamente a hacer algo o a hacer ver que lo hacían sólo para que no les riñera más. Me relajé un poco y me sentí satisfecha de haber conseguido imponer el orden. Anduve hacia las carpas con el resto del equipo, quería entrar ya. Hacía frío ahí en medio.

xoXOXox

―¿A que ha venido eso? ―me preguntó Longbottom aún un poco asustado cuando estábamos en el vestuario, mientras me tomaba la temperatura con la varita en la oreja.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―dije levantando una ceja, confundida.

―A lo de Malfoy… ―respondió.

―Sí, McGonagall, tu nunca le habías atacado como hoy por muy punzante que se pusiera ―añadió Potter.

―Nadie además de mi puede llamar pa… bueno… digamos que todo tiene sus límites ―aseguré deteniéndome a mí misma. No hacía falta decirlo en voz alta.

―Pues lo de hoy no es que haya sido de lo peor que ha dicho ―comentó Lynch.

―¿No deberíamos estar consolando a Weasley y Vance? Ya sabéis, aconsejarlos tranquilizarlos por su primer partido y eso ―pregunté yo cambiando de tema, nerviosa. Nos giramos a mirarlos, Scrimgeour estaba hablando con ellos, Potter y Lynch se acercaron también. Me quité la varita e hice un movimiento de la punta salieron chispitas roja―. ¡Rojo! ¡El rojo significa más de cien grados Fahrenheit41! Sí tengo fiebre… ―me lamenté.

―Es porque ha insultado a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó Longbottom con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo alcé las cejas y le miré por encima de las gafas, intentando hacer ver que no sabía de qué me hablaba―. Gus me lo ha contado. Pero tú le llamas payaso constantemente.

―Perdona que te diga, pero "Gus" no tiene ni idea. Lo he hecho por Merrythought ―mentí. Y entonces Lynch me llamó la atención.

―McGonagall, piden por ti ―dijo señalándome la entrada de las carpas. Longbottom se fue con los demás y yo me acerqué.

―Pro… fesor ―balbuceé entre sorprendida y nerviosa al ver que era Dumbledore, definitivamente era la última persona que me esperaba encontrar.


	21. Cap 20 Let's get ready to Jock James

**Cap. 20 (Let's get ready to rumble - Jock James)**

―Toma ―dijo Dumbledore tendiéndome un botellín y sonriendo―. Es un poco de poción Pimentónica. Me ha costado conseguirla, alguien ha vaciado todas las reservas de la enfermería y sólo quedaba para uno. Madame Strout me la ha dado expresamente pero prefiero que la tomes tú. No querría que el equipo de Gryffindor tuviera problemas porque una de las cazadoras se puso enferma por mi culpa. Al parecer no nos sentó muy bien la lluvia.

―Ah… Eeh… Pero... Yo no… ―Balbuceé de nuevo sin saber que decir. ¿Sólo quedaba una y me la estaba dando a pesar de que él también estaba enfermo? Fletcher iba a oírme en cuanto le pillara. Dumbledore sonrió.

―Y si me permites… ―continuó ignorando mis protestas al tiempo que alzaba la varita. Hizo algo la ropa de mi equipo de Quidditch―. No te preocupes, sólo he vuelto la ropa más cálida, no quiero que vuelvas a coger frío. Estoy seguro de que sabrás deshacer la transfiguración después ―afirmó y luego estornudó.

―Ah… Salud ―dije aún nerviosa―. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere la poción usted?

―Gracias. No, no te preocupes por mí. Yo no tengo que jugar un partido de Quidditch. Estaré bien, puedo esperar hasta después ―aseguró sonriente mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

―Al menos me hará el favor de volver usted al castillo y descansar ―le reñí seriamente, mirándole preocupada por encima de las gafas.

―¿Y perderme el Gryffindor contra Slytherin? Eso es... ―estornudó de nuevo.

―Salud ―contesté poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―Gracias... una gran idea, debo admitirlo ―me concedió como si de pronto hubiera recapacitado―. Y seguramente si yo fuera una persona sensata no dudaría en hacerte caso, pero no estoy tan enfermo, creo que puedo asumir el riesgo de llevarte la contraria y volver a las gradas con los demás profesores. Asegúrate de tomarte toda la poción y gracias de nuevo por lo de ayer. Siento que te hayas puesto enferma ―dijo sonriendo de nuevo y yéndose. Volteó la cabeza ―. ¡Buena suerte! ―concluyó saludándome con la mano.

Yo relajé los brazos y abrí y cerré un par de veces la boca. Finalmente solté el aire con resignación y negué con la cabeza, sonriente. Cuando me di cuenta sacudí la cabeza con violencia y miré el botellín que me había traído y aún sujetaba en la mano. Suspiré.

―Gracias por la poción ―dije resignada cuando ya se había ido y no podía oírme. Volví dentro y me la tomé, al cabo de unos momentos empecé a sentirme mejor y con menos frío.

―¿Quién era? ―preguntó Scrimgeour al verme entrar. Le miré; Potter también había levantado la cabeza hacia mí con curiosidad.

―Dumb… Nadie ―me detuve a mí misma, mirando a Longbottom furtivamente―. Sólo han venido a traerme un poco de poción para el resfriado. No os preocupéis.

Scrimgeour miró a Potter y yo me dirigí a la salida de la carpa que daba al campo. Los demás se pusieron a mi lado. Por suerte, mientras salíamos empezó a sonar una música por todas partes y no pudieron seguir preguntándome.

Todos nos giramos a ver de dónde venía, pero era como si la hubieran puesto en megafonía.

―Buenos días estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts ―resonó por encima de la música―. ¡Bienvenidos al estadio de las estrellas para empezar hoy con una nueva temporada de Quidditch! Mi nombre es Kennilworthy Whisp1, y ya que este año todavía no me dejan jugar por que los Gryffindor tienen miedo de que los Slytherin les ganemos si lo hicieran…

―¡Señor Whisp! ―protestó la voz del profesor Viridian. Los Slytherin vitorearon y los Gryffindor abuchearon. Nosotros nos acercamos al centro del campo para empezar.

―De acuerdo, los Gryffindor se diferencian por su coraje y su valentía, pero eso no significa que no tengan miedo.

―Señor Whisp… ―volvió a advertirle Viridian, ¿dónde estaba ese niño y porqué nadie le había volado la cabeza todavía?

―Vale, vale, la excusa oficial es que aún estoy en primero, así que me limitaré a retransmitir un partido que promete ser interesante a la fuerza. En ambos equipos hay nuevos jugadores además de los ya experimentados de años anteriores y, según me han dicho, todos ellos son espectaculares. Aunque nada comparable al nuevo fichaje de Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien ha visto volar a la nueva buscadora, Rolanda Hooch? ¿no? Aquí un servidor tampoco, si alguien consigue verla que avise porque es tan rápida como una maldita flecha. El resto de residencias lo tendremos difícil para ganar este año ―explicó.

Los Ravenclaw estallaron en aplausos, ese maldito niño… iba a conseguir que toda la escuela se pusiera de parte de lo que él pensaba y, por tanto, de Slytherin.

―Pero por supuesto nosotros también contamos con un arma secreta, ¿Os habéis fijado en la nueva y flamante Cometa 180 del cazador central de Slytherin, Abraxas Malfoy? Sin duda la mejor del mercado… Mi colega Dung, no sé si le conocéis, me ha contando que esta mañana ha habido un pequeño accidente contra Malfoy perpetrado por los envidiosos golpeadores de Gryffindor, antes del desayuno. ¡Qué poca deportividad! ―siguió comentado, así que esa era la venganza que Malfoy iba a cobrarse, poner la escuela en nuestra contra. Busqué entre la gradería Slytherin; sin duda eso tenía que haber sido idea de Slughorn, lo que explicaba por qué estaba tan tranquilo. A nosotros nos estaba dando una rabia importante.

―Bien… Malfoy, Potter, quiero juego limpio ¿Eh? Ahora no estamos en el Gran Comedor, ¿de acuerdo? ― pidió el Profesor Joey Jenkins, mientras ambos capitanes se daban la mano con gran tensión. Nosotros nos pusimos aún más en guardia por el comentario.

―¿Os está gustando cómo lo hace el comentarista, Gryffindor? Veamos si sois tan buenos cuando nadie os está animando ―se rió Malfoy retándonos mientras volábamos hasta medio campo. Definitivamente, era la venganza.

―Estoy deseando que empiece el partido para lanzar una bludger a la grada del comentarista ―comentó Scrimgeour entre dientes. Whisp seguía contando algo acerca de las escobas "Cometa" de Horton & Keitch.

―El profesor Joey Jenkins, retirado jugador de los Chudley Cannons, lanza la quaffle al aire dando comienzo el partido… ―empezó a comentar Whisp―. Slytherin se hace con la posesión de la pelota, elegante juego en zigzag entre los tres cazadores dejando a los Gryffindor con un palmo de narices, se adentran en el área, Malfoy tiene la quaffle, la cometa 180 vuela como un halcón dejando atrás a Lynch…

Simplemente deje de escuchar la voz chillona y volé hacia Malfoy, pero realmente su escoba era más rápida. Potter chilló que marcáramos a los otros dos, pero eso era estúpido, Malfoy no pasaría la quaffle atrás arriesgándose a perder posición; además era un egocéntrico que no dejaría que los otros marcaran si podía hacerlo él, y menos después de que le hubiéramos vestido de princesa y dejado inconsciente esa misma mañana. Llegó hasta la zona de Vance tras esquivar una bludger de Longbottom con todos nosotros detrás de él. Vance se encaró fieramente pero Malfoy lanzó con saña y Vance no pudo pararlo, casi cae de la escoba al intentarlo.

―¡GOL DE SLYTHERIN! A tan solo cinco minutos de haber empezado el partido y sin que los Gryffindor hayan podido tomar posesión de la quaffle siquiera, parece que están aún con la mente tumbada en la cama… O impresionados por la superioridad del talento del equipo de Slytherin ―seguía comentado Whisp… decidí definitivamente dejar de escucharlo.

Potter le pasó la quaffle a Lynch y ella voló hacia abajo, pero el golpeador de Slytherin le lanzó una bludger y al sortearla, el cazador izquierdo, Havelock Fosper, aprovechó para robarle la quaffle. Scrimgeour arremetió contra él fingiendo golpear la otra bludger para lanzarlo de la escoba, pero Fosper casi tira a Scrimgeour en vez de caerse él. Al final yo conseguí robarle la quaffle a Fosper, pero cuando se la pasé a Potter, Malfoy salió de no se sabe dónde cazándola en mitad de mi lanzamiento, llegó hasta los aros y lanzó. Su maldita escoba era demasiado rápida.

―¡Gol de Slytherin! ¡De nuevo! La superioridad de la Cometa 180 se nota como un huevo en medio de una bolsa de castañas y Malfoy está demostrando estar muy a la altura de ella en un elegante juego… ―seguía diciendo Whisp dándole jabón a Malfoy. Miré a Vance, parecía desesperada. Potter fue a hablar con ella mientras recuperábamos posiciones.

―Gryffindor, que no cunda el pánico, solo son dos goles ―nos dijo Potter escuetamente antes de volver a empezar la jugada.

Potter me pasó la quaffle y yo me abrí hacia la izquierda sorteando a un golpeador Slytherin; el otro golpeador y Fosper se abalanzaron contra mí, lancé la quaffle hacia arriba donde estaba Lynch esperando para recibirla. Mientras yo bajaba, ambos me persiguieron a mi por instinto, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de que era Lynch quien la tenía ahora; ella se la pasó a Potter, y Scrimgeour golpeó la bludger para hacer perder el equilibrio al cazador que marcaba a Lynch, mientras Malfoy y el otro iban a por Potter, él se descolgó en la escoba estirando el brazo con el que agarraba la quaffle y yo pasé por debajo quitándosela de la mano, mientras los Slytherin se abalanzaban sobre él desde arriba.

Salí volando con ella a toda velocidad aprovechando que los Slytherin tenían que dar la vuelta antes de empezar a perseguirme, conseguí adentrarme en el área. Longbottom lanzó otra bludger contra el guardián Slytherin para limpiarme los aros y cuando estaba con el brazo levantado para lanzar, Malfoy golpeó la quaffle con las bridas de su escoba obligándome a soltarla.

Durante un momento no pude reaccionar, la capa de Malfoy había volado y había visto;

"_GRYFFINDOR MANDA_".

En letras rojas y doradas.

Escrito en el equipo nuevo de Malfoy.

Exactamente en el culo.

Parpadeé sorprendida. _"Dumbledore lo ha transfigurado de nuevo en el equipo de Quidditch" _¿A caso se había olvidado de transfigurar eso a posta? ¿O no lo había visto?Era el tipo de payasada que podía esperarse de él.

Rápidamente reaccioné volviendo al juego; Potter estaba marcando a Fosper que había cazado la quaffle después de que Malfoy se la lanzara.

―¡McGonagall! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―me preguntó Lynch rápidamente un poco preocupada, esquivando una bludger y yendo hacia el otro cazador.

―¡Fíjate en el culo de Malfoy si puedes! ―le dije a modo de explicación rápida mientras volábamos ambas una al lado de otra amenazantes contra el cazador de Slytherin que tenía la quaffle.

―No creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso…

―Tú hazme caso ―le dije enigmática al tiempo que nos lanzábamos contra el cazador para intentar quitarle la quaffle. Él intentó lanzarla sobre su hombro a su espalda, pero Lynch hizo un looping, la cazó antes que Malfoy y me la lanzó hacia arriba con fuerza. Malfoy voló hacia mí, pero Scrimgeour se puso en medio y casi le revienta la cabeza con el bate, con una gran sonrisa de psicópata.

Yo le pasé la quaffle a Potter volando uno al lado de otro y pasándonosla para sortear a los Slytherin.

―¡McGonagall! ¡Tía! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has podido fallar antes el lanzamiento? ―me riñó.

―Me he desconcentrado. Malfoy lleva escrito "_Gryffindor manda_" en el culo y no me lo esperaba ―expliqué esquivando una bludger. Él alzó las cejas y sonrió buscando algo en el campo.

Un golpeador de Slytherin se lanzó contra Potter cuando entramos en el área, aprovechándose del descuido. Él me pasó la quaffle en el último segundo y yo simplemente la golpeé con las bridas de la escoba para darle efecto y meterla en el aro, aprovechando que el guardián Slytherin estaba pendiente de Potter.

―Yuhu. Gol de Gryffindor. Parece que después de todo si saben donde están los aros ―aseguró Whisp con sarcasmo, pero no importaba, porque la mayoría del campo estalló en jubilo.

―¡McGonagall, Malfoy lleva escrito "_Gryffindor Manda"_ en el culo! ―me comentó Lynch riendo al acercarse.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Longbottom como si hubiera oído perfectamente, pero no pudiera creerlo.

―"_Gryffindor Manda_", en el culo, en rojo y dorado ―expliqué rápidamente mientras recuperábamos posiciones. Longbottom alzó las cejas como había hecho Potter y se fue hacia Scrimgeour. Cuando se lo contó, este se partió de risa afirmando con la cabeza y mirando a Potter. Se hicieron un gesto de saludo y Weasley se acercó para saber qué pasaba.

A partir de ese momento el partido se convirtió en una parodia… Longbottom, Weasley y Scrimgeour se dedicaban a volar debajo de Malfoy riéndose cada vez que podían, lo que hacía que los cazadores riéramos cada vez que lo veíamos.

Lynch pudo decírselo a Vance en un momento de despiste. Ella recuperó la sonrisa y empezó a parar la quaffle como era debido mientras Malfoy, que estaba cada vez más nervioso sin entender que pasaba, cometía más errores.

Íbamos 50-60 a favor de Slytherin cuando Whisp empezó a notar algo raro.

―Aprovechando este momento de juego de centro del campo un poco más relajado querría comentar el curioso comportamiento de los Gryffindor, especialmente de los golpeadores. Parece como si el cazador central de Slytherin, Abraxas Malfoy llevara un chiste pegado en el culo; cada vez que alguien pasa por debajo de él se ríen. ¿Alguien puede ver de qué se trata? ―preguntó Whisp inocentemente poniendo todavía más nervioso a Malfoy. Eso consiguió que la mayor parte del estadio sacara sus binoculares para descubrir qué hacía reír al equipo de Gryffindor.

Longbottom y Scrimgeour chocaron sus palmas, su estrategia había funcionado. Al conseguir llamar la atención de Whisp, él se había encargado de centrar la de todo el estadio. Ahora Malfoy volaría sabiendo que tenía algo escrito en el culo, algo que sin duda era objeto de burla, algo que toda la escuela estaba pendiente de descubrir sin que él pudiera saber de qué se trataba… sus propios temores e inseguridades se encargarían de convertir aquello en mucho más vergonzoso de lo que era en realidad.

El comentarista se había vuelto contra el equipo de Slytherin, pero Jenkins detuvo el partido para que Malfoy pudiera restaurar su equipo mientras Whisp intentaba solventar su error al comentarlo. Hablaba acerca de que el reglamento establecido no condenaba ese comportamiento como trampa, pero que debería hacerlo.

Aun así, el equipo de Gryffindor conseguimos poner el marcador a 90-60 en menos de diez minutos. Bilius Weasley se lanzó como una flecha contra la grada de los profesores y por extensión del comentarista, mientras el buscador Slytherin, Evan Rosier2, le perseguía. Cuando estaba a punto de chocar cambió de dirección, pero Rosier no pudo esquivarla y chocó rompiendo toda la caja donde se encontraban Whisp y el profesor Viridian. Mientras tanto, Weasley volaba rápidamente hacia los aros Slytherin para cazar la Snitch.

* * *

1 Más tarde, autor de: _Quidditch a través de los Tiempos_, _La Maravilla de Wigtown Wanderers_, _Él Voló Como un Loco_, y _Golpeando las Bludgers_.

2 Más tarde, uno de los miembros más antiguos de los mortífagos. Asesinado por los aurores poco después de la captura de Karkarov. Mientras se resistía, le arrancó a Ojoloco un pedazo de su nariz.


	22. Cap 21 Not Fair Lily Allen

**Cap. 21 (Not Fair – Lilly Allen)**

Cuando terminó el partido Amelia y Filius estaban esperándome fuera del vestuario.

―¿Dónde estabais antes? ―les pregunté saliendo tranquilamente. Estaba de buen humor por el resultado y no iba a enfadarme.

―Ah, es que Nis nos hizo acompañarla al vestuario de los Slytherin porque le daba no sé qué ir sola; esta con Fosper ahora, ¿sabes? ―me explicó Amelia. Asentí recordando lo que me había contado la tarde anterior.

―Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con Malfoy? Desde la gradería no nos hemos enterado de nada ―preguntó Filius con curiosidad.

―Que alguien le ha escrito "Gryffindor manda" en el culo. Pero no sé quién ha sido.

―¿Cómo que no lo sabes? No te hagas la tonta McGonagall ―protestó alguien acercándoseme por la espalda. Me giré, era Frank Longbottom―. Por cierto ¿Habéis visto a Gus?

―Ah, sí ―respondió Amelia recordando―. Me ha dicho que te diga que está con Moody en misión de espionaje de no-sé-qué y que la esperes en la torre de Gryffindor.

―¡Eh! ¿Es que os vais a quedar en el vestuario para toda la vida?― nos gritó alguien más, Rosmerta nos esperaba con Fosper un poca más allá, nos acercamos hasta ellos―. Frank, ¿dónde está tu apéndice que se hace llamar mi amiga?

―Yo qué sé, de espionaje con Moody. A saber, están los dos desquiciados ―respondió él arrugando la nariz y encogiéndose de hombros mientras nos dirigíamos al castillo.

―Por cierto, lo de Malfoy ¿Alguien se ha enterado de quién ha sido? ―volvió a preguntar Filius.

―Ha sido Scrimgeour ―le explicó Longbottom en un susurro vigilando que Fosper no le oyera, pero tampoco tenía que preocuparse mucho, se estaba besando con Rosmerta sin prestarnos atención.

―¿Scrimgeour? ―pregunté alzando una ceja.

―Pues claro, ¿quién iba a ser si no? ―me respondió como si fuera evidente, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción―. Sin duda una jugada maestra ¿No te parece?

―Los Ravenclaw con nuestra nueva buscadora no vamos a necesitar usar ese tipo de trucos, ¡Pero ya era hora de que alguien pagara con su misma moneda a esos tramposos Slytherin! ―añadió Filius sonriendo con superioridad.

Yo lo miré por encima de las gafas. Bueno, a lo mejor esta vez no había sido cosa de Dumbledore. Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de atribuirle todo lo que pasaba en el castillo como si fuera todopoderoso.

―¿Insinúas que fue trampa, Flitwick? ―le acusó Longbottom. Mientras por el fondo del pasillo llegaron dos niñas de Hufflepuff junto con el mayor de los Fudge.

―Yo sólo digo que no es la manera más caballerosa de…

―Ejem, ejem...―hizo la más baja de las niñas interrumpiendo a Filius, para que Rosmerta y Fosper se separaran y les dejaran pasar.

―Lola Umbridge, ¿qué haces aquí? Los niños no deberíais merodear solos por el castillo ―protestó Rosmerta.

―Mi nombre es Dolores, Rosmerta ―respondió ella sonriendo con los dientes apretados.

―No, eso es lo que causas, sobre todo de cabeza.

―¿Ah sí? Pues más que podría causar, ¿sabe Dippet que te prostituyes? ―amenazó sacando una libreta y apuntando algo.

―No digas bobadas Umbridge, ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra ―dijo Filius riendo para quitarle importancia y evitar que Rosmerta le echara una maldición.

Umbridge lo miró con suspicacia, puso los brazos en jarras y se inclinó ligeramente hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de Filius, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

―Por supuesto que lo sé, enano. Es cuando una chica besa a dos chicos sin querer a ninguno ―aseguró con suficiencia.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En especial Rosmerta y Filius estaban coléricos; a la primera la había insultado y al segundo lo había humillado con su altura… Era el punto débil de Filius y le había llamado "_enano_", ni siquiera Amelia podía llamarle así en broma, los seis levantamos la varita gritando cada uno un hechizo diferente contra Umbridge.

―_Protego _―conjuró alguien más. Casi no pudo oírse pero fue lo bastante fuerte para detener todos nuestros hechizos. Todos levantamos la cabeza a ver de quien venía. Dumbledore estaba detrás de Umbridge, a la mitad del pasillo con la varita levantada y el ceño fruncido. Tenía aún peor cara que antes, le habían aumentado las ojeras, sudaba y le brillaban los ojos como si tuviera fiebre.

―¿Pero qué os creéis? ―chilló Umbridge―. ¿Es que estáis todos locos? ¡Atacar a una alumna más pequeña en mitad del pasillo! ¡Y porque si! ¡Voy a hacer que os expulsen a todos por esto!

―Dolores ―la nombró Dumbledore con un tono bastante seco, apretando los ojos como si le doliera la cabeza. Ella se giró para mirarlo y él abrió los ojos de nuevo―. Espero que si le cuenta esto al profesor Dippet, le diga también cómo usted les provocó y cómo en realidad ninguno llegó a hacerle nada.

―¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Usted tampoco lo cuenta todo ―amenazó―. ¿O piensa que nadie lo sabe? Porque yo si lo sé. Sé quién era su padre y sé quién es usted en realidad detrás de sus sonrisas complacientes; conozco a Griselda Marchbanks, a Bathilda Bagshott y a Muriel Prewett, ellas me contaron lo que pasó con su hermana y los muggles y porque se mudaron de Moho-en-el-Páramo ―señaló.

La mirada de Dumbledore se volvió sombría y se pasó la mano por la frente sudada; su enfermedad parecía estar empeorando por momentos. Me preocupé; si sólo se hubiera tomado él la maldita poción o si al menos me hubiera hecho caso y hubiera vuelto al castillo...

Y por cierto, ¿quiénes eran esas tres mujeres? cada vez me daba más cuenta de que no sabía nada de él. Es decir, siempre estaba contando anécdotas sin sentido que ni siquiera tenían por qué ser ciertas, pero ¿Que había de las cosas importantes como esas? ¿Su padre? ¿Su hermana? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y qué había pasado para que tuvieran que mudarse?

―No sé de que está hablando, Dolores ―dijo Dumbledore sacándome de mis pensamientos, en un tono más taxativo e imperante del normal, aún con los ojos cerrados y presionándose la frente―. Pero ha insultado a sus compañeros por deporte y la buena educación no lo permite, así que como está aquí para ser debidamente educada, está castigada. El lunes en mi despacho ―ordenó. Umbridge le aguantó la mirada desafiante unos instantes y luego se fue por donde había venido. Él la ignoró y se giró hacia nosotros haciendo un sobresfuerzo, la cara le cambió de enfado a decepción. Tomó aire lentamente.

―Y sobre ustedes ¿qué puedo decir? No me esperaba este comportamiento en personas inteligentes como son. Atacar a una compañera… y todos a la vez. Veinte puntos menos para cada uno y castigados por una semana ―acabó negando con la cabeza.

Cruzó la mirada conmigo antes de girarse para irse; sus ojos azules estaban empapados en contrariedad. Yo desvié la vista avergonzada y compungida, sintiendo desasosiego en el estómago. No sólo por el castigo, sino también por haberlo puesto peor en su enfermedad gastando sus fuerzas al obligarlo a proteger a Umbridge contra seis personas. Miré a los demás, por sus caras estaban más o menos igual de arrepentidos que yo, sólo Rosmerta parecía aún un poco molesta.

Unos instantes después, antes de irse, Dumbledore se volteó a mirarnos duramente de nuevo. Luego sacó el pañuelo y se sonó la nariz con un fuerte estruendo cortando la tensión un poco. Sonrió y suspiró negando con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

―Por cierto, Minerva, tengo que hablar contigo un momento, ¿puedes pasarte por mi despacho?―me pidió con cierta inexpresión, yo no reaccioné. Él se giró hacia demás sonriente―. Os la devuelvo para la celebración de la victoria de Gryffindor en un minuto… intacta, lo prometo ―dijo guiñándoles un ojo y luego sonándose la nariz de nuevo.

Me quedé paralizada un momento… ¿Irnos los dos solos a su despacho mientras todos estaban en La torre de Gryffindor? ¿Y bromeaba con "devolverme intacta"? Era broma ¿verdad? Tenía que serlo. Después de eso iba a haber tantos comentarios jocosos que mareaba sólo de pensarlo; parecía que lo hiciera a posta. Resignada me fui hacia donde estaba.

―¡Ah! ¡Min! Espera ―me pidió Amelia agarrándome del brazo.

―¿Qué? ―pregunté un poco molesta, temiendo lo que pudiera decirme mientras miraba como Dumbledore se iba.

―Toma ―dijo poniendo algo en mi mano. Me sorprendí, no me esperaba que me diera algo―. Era para ti, ayer parecías enferma y te la hice para que pudieras jugar si hoy no te encontrabas bien, pero al final no he podido dártela con lo de Nisa y eso. Me alegro que no la necesitaras. Dásela a Dumbledore, él si la necesita. Por lo enfermo que parecía no le curará del todo porque es un poco tarde, pero algo hará y a lo mejor así nos levanta el castigo ―explicó sonriente. Yo abrí la mano para mirar que me había dado.

―¿Es pimentónica? ―pregunté viendo un botellín y alzando una ceja, ella asintió sonriente y se fue con Filius y los demás hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Menuda ironía. 


	23. Cap 22 Ironic Alanis Morissette

**Cap. 22 (Ironic - Alanis Morissette)**

Cuando llegué al despacho de Dumbledore y me dejó entrar, no pude creer lo que veía.

―¡Pero bueno! ―le reñí cruzándome de brazos. Hacía un calor aún más sofocante que la última vez y llevaba la horrible bata de franela roja con los puños y el cuello peludo sobre la túnica amarilla. Estaba sentado en el escritorio escribiendo algo rodeado de pañuelos usados―. ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí sentado en vez de estar en la cama?

―¿Qué? ―preguntó cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si le doliera la cabeza y no hubiera entendido la pregunta, ni qué estaba mal.

―¡Por Merlín, está usted enfermo! ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta? Lo que sea en lo que esté trabajando puede esperar a mañana. Métase en la cama ahora, no me obligue a ir a buscar a Madame Strout a la enfermería ―le advertí con firmeza, desafiante.

―¡Ah! Eso… No te preocupes, no es nada, estoy bi… ―empezó a decir y entonces estornudó y luego empezó a toser. Tomó un pañuelo y se sonó los mocos ruidosamente. Yo alcé una ceja mirándole por encima de la gafas significativamente―. Está bien, está bien. Puede que esté un poco enfermo, te haré caso esta vez ―me concedió sonriendo derrotado un poco reticente y levantándose. ¿"_Puede_" y "_un poco_"? pensé con suspicacia. Decidí no hacer comentarios ya que al menos parecía comportarse con sensatez por una vez.

―Y tómese esto ―le casi ordené dejando el botellín en la mesa.

―¿Has conseguido Pimentónica? ¿cómo? Madame Strout me ha dicho esta mañana que no había más ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Eso no importa. Por favor, tómesela, póngase el pijama y métase en la cama ―le rogué. Él cogió el botellín y se lo bebió.

―¡Ah! Pero tenía que hablar contigo de un asunto importante ―comentó llevándose la mano a la frente y presionando con los ojos cerrados, como si le doliera la cabeza de nuevo. Debía tener fiebre.

―Sí, sí, vale. Hablaremos de lo que usted quiera, pero ahora, por favor vaya a ponerse el pijama ―le pedí de nuevo señalándole la puerta que daba a la habitación. "No me obligue a que se lo ponga yo."Añadí para mí misma y luego sacudí la cabeza.

―Ah, sí, claro ―dijo yendo a la habitación como si no supiera muy bien donde estaba―. Dame un minuto.

Me senté en la silla a esperar masajeándome la frente y las sienes intentando relajarme. Vale. Acababa de ordenar a un profesor que hiciera algo. Era de lo más extraño, pero parecía la única manera de conseguir un poco de sensatez por su parte. Al menos lo de darle la pimentónica no había sido tan violento como cabía esperar.

Unos instantes después estaba empezando a impacientarme, tampoco quería estar allí mucho rato. Bueno, para ser francos sí quería, pero era mejor que no lo estuviera. Sobre todo porque todos sabían dónde estaba y estarían esperándome.

Me giré inspeccionando el despacho. El fénix me llamó la atención de nuevo. Seguía en su percha pero esta vez estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre las alas, como si estuviera adormilado. Me lo quedé mirando con atención hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo volverme a mirar.

Dumbledore llevaba un pijama rosado con lunares verde oscuro, su correspondiente sombrero horrible a juego y la bata roja.

―No, no. Métase en la cama, por favor. No salga ―le pedí levantándome. Él sonrió paternalmente; había conseguido un poco de color en la cara y parecía mucho más espabilado. La poción debía haberle hecho efecto.

―Claro. Pero acompáñame por favor, tengo que hablarte de algo ―me pidió volviendo a meterse a la habitación. Yo me quedé paralizada y abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Que… ¿Que le acompañara? ¿Qué le acompañara a la cama? Me puse nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación bastante asustada y la abrí lentamente.

―Pasa, pasa por favor. Ya que no me dejas hablar contigo en el escritorio, te lo explicaré aquí ―bromeó sonriente, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas bajo la colcha. Yo terminé de entrar y erguí toda la espalda con tensión, quedándome lo más lejos posible, sin acercarme.

―¿Qué haces ahí de pie? Ven a sentarte, que no voy a comerte ―dijo riendo y dando palmadas sobre la colcha para señalar que me sentara a su lado.

Obedecí, aún más tensa.

―¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? ―me ofreció tendiéndome una bolsa que había en la mesita de noche. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, él se encogió de hombros y se comió uno―. Gueggia 'blagte 'e Auggogga ―dijo con la boca llena de caramelo.

Yo me lo quedé mirando suspicaz. Él se ruborizó, hizo una carcajada y se sacó el caramelo de la boca colocándolo sobre un pergamino en la mesita de noche. Levanté las cejas y le miré por encima de la montura de las gafas.

―Bueno, tenías razón de nuevo, definitivamente no es un buen momento para un caramelo ―afirmó. Yo me noté más relajada después de eso… es lo que siempre conseguían sus payasadas ―. Quería hablarte de Aurora.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―respondí con un poco más de desprecio del que me hubiera gustado dejar entrever.

―Quería darte las gracias de nuevo por ayudarme ayer ―respondió él, ignorando el tono―. Te puse en camisa de once varas sin aviso y tú aceptaste gentil y completamente a ciegas. Pero ni siquiera pude explicarte la situación y no sé si te lo habrá contado o te habrás dado cuenta, pero por lo que puedas encontrarte a partir de ahora con ella… verás, es un poco delicado… no le juzgues mal, pero creo que se siente ligeramente atraída por mí ―explicó.

"Ligeramente, sí claro, _ligeramente_, bonito eufemismo", pensé.

―Es complejo, no quiero hacerle daño, pero parece que no puede comprender que no puedo darle lo que quiere. Yo soy su profesor y ella necesita a alguien de su edad con quien compartir experiencias y aprender a la vez. He tratado de llevar el tema con tacto, pero debe ser que no soy muy bueno con ello porque no consigo hacerla entender. De manera que debo pedirte que no seas muy dura con ella y tengas en cuenta esta circunstancia, ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, sería mucho más sencillo.

―Bueno, no creo que haya problema con ello ―afirmé con cordialidad, me provocaba ternura que se sintiera culpable y preocupado.

―Gracias por comprenderlo Minerva, no bromeo cuando digo que eres una amiga para mí ―dijo muy serio. Paso su mano por detrás de mi espalda hasta mi hombro, me estrechó contra él unos instantes y luego me soltó…

¿Por qué siempre hacía eso? El corazón me daba un vuelco cada vez que hacía eso.

―Bueno. Será mejor que… ―empezó apartando la colcha e incorporándose.

―No, no. No salga de la cama por favor. ¿Qué necesita? Yo se lo traigo―pregunte preocupada. Él me miró durante unos instantes más de lo que es cómodo, tomo su varita y con un simple "Accio" acercó los papeles de la mesa del escritorio, la pluma el tintero y un par de tomos. Yo cerré los ojos y alcé las cejas con frustración… Magnifico. No había pensado en eso. Se levantó y yo me levanté también entendiendo.

―Sí, definitivamente será mejor que me vaya ya ―aseguré―. Deben estar esperándome en La torre de Gryffindor y usted necesita descansar.

―Gracias Minerva. Gracias por todo ―me respondió con franqueza acompañándome hasta la puerta.

―De nada ―contesté saliendo del despacho.

xoXOXox

―La verdad es que la Snitch estaba en los aros de Slytherin desde que me lancé contra la grada de los profesores ―explicaba Bilius Weasley por lo que parecía, a juzgar por la cara de las niñas que lo escuchaban, decimocuarta vez, cuando llegué a la fiesta en La torre de Gryffindor―. Rosier la tenía sobre la cabeza y el muy idiota ni siquiera la vio; no podía arriesgarme a que la viera antes de que yo pudiera acercarme lo suficiente y como Whisp se estaba ganando un buen susto por llamarnos tramposos, era la manera de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

―Bueno Min, estarás contenta ―dijo Derwent con rintintín cuando me acerqué hasta donde estaban.

―Minerva ―corregí con cansancio sentándome en el sillón al lado de Amelia, que se había apartado un poco para dejarme espacio―. Sí. Ha sido un buen partido ―aseguré de forma inocente, como si no supiera de lo que hablaban.

―No, no por eso, por Dumbledore. Acaban de contármelo ―respondió ella―. Debe haber ido bien, porque has tardado un montón en volver.

―Oh, no empecéis otra vez con eso ―protesté.

―Es que Al no me quiere contar nada, no ha servido de nada el espionaje ―respondió ella con un puchero dándole un codazo a Moody, sentado a su lado.

―No hay nada que contar Gus, déjalo ya ―pidió él nervioso, desviando la mirada durante una milésima de segundo hacia algún punto en la sala común abarrotada.

―¿Cómo ha ido? ¿se la has dado? ― preguntó Amelia hacia mí ignorándolos. Interpreté que se refería a la poción.

―Pues claro. Le he dejado en la cama ―respondí sin pensar. No pasaron ni dos milésimas de segundo antes de que me arrepintiera de ello.

―En… ¿En la cama? ―preguntó Moody sorprendido en nombre de todos.

―¡Pues… pues claro! ¡Estaba enfermo! ¡Todos lo habéis visto! ―me intenté defender.

―¡En la cama! ―gritó Rosmerta entusiasmada, ignorándome―. ¡Por fin estás empezando a conseguir algo! Cualquier día pasaremos por delante del despacho y os oiremos. _"¡No deberíamos estar haciendolooh ¡Albus! ¡Están todos ahí fuera, pueden estar oyendooooh! ¡Por Merlín, Albus! ¡Es ENORME!"_ ―interpretó gimiendo con la respiración entrecortada.

―Pero que basta eres, Nis ―le dijo Derwent con una gran sonrisa.

Yo me quedé paralizada y completamente fuera de mí, se me abrió la boca por la sorpresa y empecé a negar con la cabeza completamente horrorizada, simplemente me levanté y me fui corriendo.

―¡Os habéis pasado tres pueblos! ―oí la voz de Amelia que les reñía justo antes de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda―. ¡Min! ¡No te enfades, por favor! ¡Minerva!

Pero no me paré, simplemente seguí corriendo.


	24. Cap 23 The art of losing American Hi Fi

**Cap. 23 (The art of losing ****- American .)**

Menudos imbéciles. Una cosa era una broma, pero ahí se habían pasado, ¿se creen que soy su hazmerreir? ¡Y encima nos había castigado toda la semana por sus culpas! Me sentía bastante avergonzada de eso. Yo era una persona sensata, ¡no me habían castigado nunca! Y ahora tenía que ser él precisamente. Maldita sea, pero es que la muy… de Umbridge se lo merecía.

¿Porque tenía que insultarles? Nadie excepto yo puede llamar a mis amigos "inútiles" en mi presencia. Aunque ciertamente, echarle seis maldiciones a la vez no había sido la idea del año.

Después de un rato corriendo sin rumbo me descubrí en la lechuceria. Entré y Athene, mi mochuelo, no estaba. Hacía un par de días la había mandado a casa contando a mis padres novedades sobre cuanto sucedía en Hogwarts. Y ahora me preguntaba cómo iba a contarles que me habían castigado. Por supuesto trataba de hablar de Dumbledore lo menos posible en mis cartas y no les había contado ni siquiera a ellos nuestro encuentro bajo la lluvia, pero era inevitable hablar de él, cuando les conté por ejemplo, cómo había conseguido transfigurar la rosa o cómo pensaba convertirme en animago.

Me apoyé en el alfeizar de una ventana. De hecho no me extrañaba en absoluto que todos lo sospecharan y me preguntaba si él mismo no se habría dado cuenta.

Recordé lo que había dicho sobre Aurora. Claro, es evidente que una relación así no tendría futuro, la veía como una cría pequeña a la que le tiene que hacer de papá, supongo que a mí en el fondo me debía ver igual.

Y sospechara o no, todo eso de "_Alguien de su misma edad, con quien aprender a la vez"_ me revolvía el estomago.

¡Rayos!, es que parece idiota. Si no quiere que pasen estas cosas ¡que no vaya por ahí sonriendo a todo el mundo, diciendo cosas bonitas y haciéndonos sentir bien! ¡y encima es un maldito genio asqueroso! Si al menos yo fuera más lista que él sería mucho más sencillo.

Un gruñido de mi estómago me hizo recordar que no había comido de verdad desde hacía demasiado rato. Entre una cosa y otra debía ser más de media tarde.

Bajé a la cocina. Se suponía que lo alumnos no sabían dónde estaba, pero los prefectos debíamos saberlo para poder hacer las rondas.

Tomé un muslo de pollo de una bandeja que me ofrecieron los elfos mientras seguía pensando en Dumbledore y en todo eso; cuando caí en la cuenta de que lo había obligado a quedarse en cama y no sabía si me habría hecho caso.

―¿Han bajado todos los profesores a comer? ―pregunté a uno de los elfos domésticos sin dejar entrever mis intenciones. Me daba un poco de vergüenza admitir mi preocupación.

―Harpo no lo sabe, señora, Harpo no se ha fijado, nadie le había dicho que tenía que hacerlo, pero Harpo se castigará y lo hará mejor la próxima vez ―dijo avergonzado el elfo metiendo las manos en una olla que estaba en el fuego.

―¡Harpo! ―le reñí con mi tono más severo.

―Harpo lo siente, señora, el agua no estaba lo bastante caliente para dañarle las manos, Harpo buscará otro castigo― se disculpó casi llorando yendo a coger una sartén.

―Ya basta, no me desobedezcas. No recuerdo haberte pedido que te castigaras ―sentencié fríamente. El elfo se quedó quieto con la boca abierta y cara de circunstancias. Aquello rompía un poco con sus esquemas, pero era la mejor manera de tratar a los elfos.

―La señora tiene razón, Harpo se avergüenza de desobedecer a la señora y...

―Y nada. Si de veras quieres enmendar tu error, te limitarás a escucharme y responder a lo que sepas sin castigos. ¿Queda claro? ―ordené con dureza, sin dejar opción a discusión. Él asintió con vehemencia.

―Bien. ¿Ha bajado el profesor Dumbledore a comer? ―pregunté directamente para ahorrar tiempo.

―Harpo no le ha visto, señora ―aseguró con un poco de miedo.

―De acuerdo. Pues harás lo siguiente: le prepararás un caldo de pollo, se lo llevarás a su despacho y te asegurarás de que se lo toma todo y no sale de la cama más de lo imprescindible, pero si está durmiendo cuando llegues no le despiertes. ¿De acuerdo? ―ordené mirándolo fijamente y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo―. Y bajo ningún concepto le digas que te he mandado yo, ¿entendido? ― Le pedí.

―La señora puede estar tranquila, Harpo lo hará todo sin decir nada― afirmó. Yo me relajé complacida y me fui a terminar de comer. Por supuesto, me habría gustado ser yo misma quien le llevara el caldo, pero no podía arriesgarme a acercarme de nuevo. Era tan frustrante.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de la cocina. No podía creer quién era. Apreté los labios, fruncí el entrecejo y levanté la varita.

―¡Fletcher, no deberías estar aquí! ―entre amenacé y reñí al recién llegado, levantándome.

―¿Y a ti qué te importa, McGonagall? ―me espetó sorprendido, sin cruzar la puerta.

―Me importa porque soy una prefecta y los alumnos no deben venir aquí ―le recordé.

―Uy qué miedo, mira cómo tiemblo porque seas una prefecta ―me retó con sarcasmo. Fruncí el ceño aún más y me dirigí a él con la varita en guardia, apuntándole. Él no había sacado la suya.

―Vamos, me acompañarás al despacho del profesor Borage ― le amenacé, acercándome y obligándole a salir. La había liado demasiado con la pimentónica para que yo dejara pasar la oportunidad de denunciarlo. Probablemente, si no hubiera estado tan enfadada lo habría dejado ir, pero era un mal momento para retar mi autoridad.

―No soy un delincuente peligroso detenido. Baja la varita ―protestó.

―¿Para que puedas largarte? Sigue soñando, serpiente traidora ―le espeté empujándolo un poco para que anduviera más deprisa.

―¿Qué te crees que eres? ¡No eres una auror de Hogwarts! ―se quejó de nuevo.

―Sí, sí lo soy. Eso es precisamente lo que significa el título de prefecto ―le respondí entre dientes.

―Tú también estabas en la cocina sin poder estar ―me amenazó.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo ―le reñí cruzándome de brazos y dejando de apuntarle. Él sonrió al verlo y se metió corriendo detrás de un tapiz sin que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Maldita serpiente escurridiza, había aprovechado mi descuido para escapar de forma rastrera.

Me metí detrás de él persiguiéndolo.

―¡Vuelve aquí, Fletcher! ―grité a la oscuridad del pasadizo―. No me obligues a jugar al ratón y al gato.

―Lo siento, McGonagall, estamos en las mazmorras. Territorio Slytherin. ¡No me pillarías ni aunque tuvieras un mapa! ―oí que decía riendo desde lejos.

Fruncí el ceño y solté el aire por la nariz, con rabia. Me hice un hechizo desilusionador para ser invisible; quería atraparle por sorpresa. Empecé a perseguirle.

Estuve un buen rato dando vueltas sin rumbo, completamente perdida. El muy... Tenía razón, no conocía suficiente esa parte del castillo. Cuando me di por vencida seguí dando vueltas tratando de encontrar algún sitio que me resultara conocido, pero no había forma, era como un laberinto y cada vez se hacía más oscuro; al final caí por un agujero en el suelo y salí rodando por un tobogán hasta un pasillo.

―¡Por Merlín, Min! ¡Qué susto! ¿Se puede saber de dónde sales?― preguntó una voz a mi derecha, sacudí la cabeza y miré hacia mi interlocutor.

―Minerva ―corregí―. ¡Filius! ¿Dónde estamos?

―¿Y llamas a eso _hechizo desilusionador_? Es el peor que he visto en mi vida ―anunció ignorándome. Miré alrededor tratando de ubicarme era el pasillo que quedaba sobre el claustro.

Deshice el hechizo y le miré ásperamente.

―Y no digo que NO he visto, porque es evidente que sí lo he hecho y ese es precisamente el problema ―bromeó tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

―Cállate, Señor _"Lo-que-pasa-es-que-mi-tiesto-no-quiere-ser-un-conejo-y-por-eso-no-se-transfigura."_ Eso es todavía más humillante y nadie te lo tira en cara.

―Bueno, tú lo estás haciendo ahora ―respondió sonriendo―, vamos, Amy me ha contado lo que ha pasado, todos te están buscando porqué no has ido a comer ―añadió.

―Por mí como si buscan la fuente de la buena fortuna. Se han pasado y merezco una disculpa.

―Bueno, yo les entiendo. Es decir, no está bien lo que hicieron, haber insinuado esas cosas… pero es que, bueno… es tan sencillo. Entiéndelo, es como lo de la rosa; te fuiste con él a solas mientras todos estaban fuera y volviste… bueno, según Amy parecías conmocionada.

―Primero, no fue mi idea. Segundo, estaba conmocionada porque… porque me abrazó, ¿vale? No quiero comentarios respecto a esto. Y tercero, ya sabía que lo harían, pero esperaba un poco más de sensatez ―enumeré levantándome. Él rió pero no dijo nada, le seguí hasta el Gran Comedor. Por la gente que había ya era hora de cenar.

Cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaban, Amelia se me lanzó a los brazos.

―Por favor, Min, no te enfades con nosotros, es sólo que… bueno, no creímos que te ofendería― sollozó muy preocupada sin dejar de abrazarme. Yo le acaricié la cabeza un poco incómoda.

―Minerva. Ya está, ya está, en cualquier caso no estoy enfadada contigo ―le consolé. Ella se tranquilizó y me soltó―. Aunque ya sois lo bastante mayores para saber lo que es ofensivo y lo que no.

―Lo siento Min, sólo era una broma, tampoco es como para que te lo tomes así ―dijo Rosmerta tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

―Minerva. Y yo decido cómo me tomo las cosas, Rosmerta ―respondí con acritud, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Con ella sí estaba enfadada―. Te has pasado.

―¡Vale! ¡Vale! Y te he pedido perdón, ¿no? Lo siento, sólo era una broma ―se defendió.

Yo la miré duramente y luego suspiré con resignación, sentándome. Probablemente eso era lo máximo que conseguiría de ella. 


	25. Cap 24 Land down under Men at work

**Cap. 24 (Land down under - Men at work)**

Cuando terminó Aritmomancia el día siguiente, me dirigí tranquilamente hacia Transfiguraciones. Definitivamente daba igual lo que hiciera, siempre llegaba un poco antes que el resto y la verdad es que eso cada vez me molestaba menos.

―¡Ah, Minerva! ―saludó Dumbledore de la manera habitual. Yo estaba de bastante buen humor esa mañana, así que sonreí también.

―Buenos días ―saludé―. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

―¡Buenos días! ―respondió con entusiasmo―. Sí, gracias por preguntar. Tuve a un elfo doméstico muy comprometido con su labor hinchándome de caldo todo el fin de semana. Me pregunto quién le envió. No hubo forma de que me lo dijera ―comentó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y mirándome fijamente. Aparté la vista ¿Cómo podía haber pensando que el que elfo se lo dijera era la única forma que tenía de deducirlo? Ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Él rió y siguió hablando―. ¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti, acércate por favor.

Obedecí con curiosidad levantándome de mi pupitre y parándome frente a su escritorio.

Revolvió algunos papeles; a veces me preguntaba cómo podía encontrar nada entre el caos que solía ser su mesa, finalmente miró dentro de un libro, sacó lo que había encontrado y me lo tendió.

Parpadeé sorprendida pero los tomé. Eran dos cartoncitos en forma pentagonal que, por un lado tenían una foto y por el otro una explicación.

―Te habría dado el de Falco Aesalon pero desgraciadamente nunca me ha salido ―aseguró tristemente. Yo lo miré y luego miré los cartoncitos.

**8. Morgana le Fay**  
**Animaga Pájaro**  
**Medieval, fechas desconocidas**  
**También conocida como Morgana, la hermanastra del rey Arturo. Era una bruja oscura, enemiga de Merlín y afectó a muchos acontecimientos durante su tiempo. Era la reina de la isla de Avalon, y tenía la gran habilidad como curandera.**

**6. Cliodne**  
**Animaga Pájaro**  
**Medieval, fechas desconocidas**  
**La hermosa druida irlandesa Cliodne tenía tres pájaros mágicos que cantaban al enfermo para dormirlo y curarlo. Las leyendas dicen que podría tomar la forma de un pájaro de mar o transformarse en una ola. Su afición favorita era volar. Ella descubrió las propiedades del rocío lunar.**

―Son… dos cromos de ranas de chocolate―observé mirándolo por encima de las gafas. Aún no me acostumbraba a su tendencia al surrealismo.

―De dos animagas; pensé que te gustaría saber de ellas. A lo mejor algún día tú también sales en un cromo. ¿No te parece? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―Eeeh... bueno, a lo mejor preferiría salir en un libro de historia o algo así, puestos a elegir ―respondí no muy convencida.

―No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, amiga mía ―dijo sonriendo paternalmente y levantando un dedo―. No deberías subestimar lo que representan estos cromos. A ti te parecen infantiles y poco serios pero yo te aseguro que hay más magos adultos que han aprendido de, por ejemplo, Lisette Lapin por el cuento de Beedle el bardo "Babbitty Rabbitty" aunque no sepan quién es, que magos que han aprendido de las muy honorables, importantes y polvorientas biografías realizadas por Radolphus Pittiman44. Aparecer en un cromo de las ranas de chocolate implica, no solamente que eres un gran mago y una gran persona para la historia, sino que además puedes enseñarles algo importante a todos los niños.

Yo lo miré unos instantes reflexionando sobre su explicación y luego cerré los ojos levantando las cejas. Tenía razón, como siempre. De algún modo… parecía que siempre tuviera razón. Se abrió la puerta y empezaron a entrar todos. Yo le tendí los cromos para volver a mi sitio. Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

―Puedes quedártelos, igualmente los tengo repetidos ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―Gracias ―respondí guardándolos y yendo a sentarme.

xoXOXox

―¡Oh Rayos! ¡Me ha tocado el caldero de Derwent! ―me lamenté al darme cuenta.

Esa misma tarde estábamos en el aula de pociones cumpliendo nuestro castigo. Al parecer, Dumbledore había llegado a un acuerdo con el profesor Borage para que nos dejaran todos los calderos sucios del día a nosotros y los limpiáramos sin magia mientras él, sentado en el escritorio del profesor, estudiaba un gran tomo y observaba el contenido de un potecito de ensayo metálico.

―Uuuuh... Lo tienes claro… ―hizo Rosmerta moviendo la mano.

―A saber qué habrá hecho, ¡voy a morirme para limpiarlo!

―¿No se le da bien pociones? ―preguntó Longbottom sorprendido.

―Yo no diría exactamente que no se le da bien― respondió Amelia sonriendo dulcemente.

―Veras, Frank, para que lo entiendas: más vale que aprendas a cocinar tú mismo si quieres comer bien, porque lo que tu novia cuece no son pociones, son tragedias ―explicó Rosmerta, ellos rieron.

―Pues la verdad es que a mí tampoco se me da bien pociones ―admitió Longbottom avergonzado.

―¡Vaya! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Debe ser una señal del destino! ―exclamé sarcásticamente.

―Mmm... ¿Tú crees? ―preguntó no muy convencido.

―No― respondí secamente―. Creo que es hacer una broma pesada a vuestra descendencia. Pero a lo mejor limpiar su caldero sí es cosa del destino, ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

―Esto... No, creo que no.

―¡Mecachis! ―respondí sarcásticamente, tomando un poco de poción limpiadora y empezando a frotar. Todos hicieron lo mismo con sus respectivos.

Después de un rato todos ya habían logrado limpiar sus primeros calderos y llevaban cinco o seis cada uno, mientras yo seguía con el primero. Aquello no se iba con nada, frotaba y frotaba y parecía que lo único que hacía era sacarle brillo a los manchurrones rugosos pegados a las paredes del caldero.

―Esto no funciona, necesito una poción limpiadora más potente ―pedí.

―No tenemos una poción más potente, McGonagall ―anunció Longbottom encogiéndose de hombros.

―Bueno, pues entonces haré yo una. ¿Amelia?

―Bueno… hay una, pero no puedes hacerla a ahora, necesita tiempo de reposo… ―explicó ella entendiendo mi pregunta.

―¿Has probado el "Scourgify"? ―aconsejó Filius.

―Si usáis la magia me chivaré ―advirtió Umbridge al oírnos hablar.

―Tú siempre haciendo amigos allá a dónde vas, ¿eh, Umbridge? ―le espetó Longbottom con sarcasmo.

―No, pero tiene razón ―le concedí volviéndome hacia Filius―. ¿Qué parte de "_Sin magia_" no has entendido?

―Estamos en un caso desesperado Min, déjame a mí ―me hizo apartarme para poder echar los encantamientos él mismo.

Yo me esperé de brazos cruzados, pero no pasó nada. Le eché una mirada cargada de sentido.

―Oye, no me mires así, tenía que probarlo… ―se defendió encogiéndose de hombros―. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Dumbledore? Seguro que sabe algún hechizo o poción.

―Sí, pregúntale ―añadió Rosmerta riendo―. A lo mejor te lleva a otra aula para que la hagáis a solas o algo así y el resto podemos aprovechar y largarnos.

Yo abrí mucho los ojos nerviosa, asegurándome de que Dumbledore no la había oído. Parecía que no pues seguía concentrado en el potecito metálico que tenía sobre el gran libro abierto. Lo que hacía era como un ritual: le echaba un ingrediente, el potecito echaba humo, él escribía algo, echaba otro ingrediente, el potecito volvía a echar humo, él volvía a escribir algo… llevaba así más de tres cuartos de hora, había estado observándole furtivamente.

―Sois una panda de inútiles― aseguré levantándome de mi asiento resignada para acercarme a la mesa del profesor.

Me paré delante mirándolo. No le dije nada, no quería interrumpir pero él seguía a lo suyo, metió dos ingredientes más con todo su ritual antes de que me atreviera hablar.

―¿Señor?

―¡Argh! ―gritó él, asustado ―¡Minerva! ¡Qué susto! Por favor, no hagas eso. Espera… ¿Desde cuándo sabes aparecerte?

―¿Señor? ―pregunté confundida, levantando una ceja.

―No me lo digas, no te has aparecido. Llevas un rato aquí y yo ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Esto está empezando a pasarme demasiado a menudo. Lo siento― se disculpó riendo avergonzado. Decidí ignorar las payasadas preliminares―, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―Es por mi caldero, señor, la poción limpiadora no es lo bastante fuerte. No sé de qué está sucio, pero no hay manera de limpiarlo; necesitaría algo que se lo comiera todo excepto el metal, quizás una poción más potente o un buen hechizo limpiador… Pensé que a lo mejor usted sabría hacer alguno ―expliqué. Él me miró fijamente y en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios entreabiertos, atónito. Yo aparté la mirada un poco avergonzada.

―¡Pues claro! ¡Seré tonto! Minerva… Me inspiras. Eres mi musa personal ―anunció seriamente mirándome y rápidamente se volvió hacia los pergaminos escribiendo precipitadamente.

Yo me quedé a cuadros completamente sonrojada. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Me giré hacia los demás, ellos bajaron sus cabezas para hacer ver que seguían limpiado sus calderos, pero pude ver como se sonreían; los muy… habían estado escuchando. ¡Por supuesto que lo habían hecho! Eran algo así como "La Mafia de chismes de Hogwarts" al completo ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo? Me reproché, no tendría que haber preguntado nada.

Esperé pacientemente a que Dumbledore dejara de escribir o al menos a que dejara de hacerlo frenéticamente y decidí interrumpirle de nuevo.

―Esto… ¿Profesor? Aún no me ha dicho qué poción hacer, señor.

―¿Poción? ―preguntó confundido.

―Sí, ya sabe, para el caldero.

―¿Caldero? ¡Oh! ¡El caldero! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡El caldero! ―exclamó entendiendo, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta, luego volvió a su escrito―. No vamos a usar una poción.

―Ah, ¿entonces un hechizo? ―pregunté. Él siguió escribiendo unos momentos más, ignorándome y luego me miró con una sonrisa.

―Vamos a echarle de esto ―anunció entusiasmado mostrándome el botecito metálico donde había estado echando ingredientes toda la tarde―. Pero no éste, necesito una muestra que no esté adulterada. Tengo que ir a mi despacho ―dijo y luego levantó la vista―. Ustedes… bueno, tampoco es como si hubieran matado a alguien. Limpien lo que queda con magia y pueden irse por hoy―anunció dirigiéndose al resto de los presentes mientras iba hacia la puerta. Todos empezaron a recoger.

―Ah, pero, ¿qué pasa con el caldero profesor? ―pregunté yo preocupada, no me gustaba dejar las cosas a medio hacer.

―Mmm… Bueno, si quieres saberlo consíguete unos buenos guantes metálicos escamados y vuelve aquí. Los demás pueden venir también si quieren ―anunció enigmático. Yo lo miré con suspicacia y me volví a la mesa para recoger mis cosas.

Cuando estuvimos todos fuera del aula, hizo un hechizo de obstrucción en la puerta para que no pudiera abrirse y se giró a nosotros.

―Bueno, mañana todos, excepto Dolores, en mi despacho a la misma hora― se despidió y se fue corriendo. Umbridge también se apresuró a irse.

Durante unos instantes todos los demás excepto Fosper, el golpeador Slytherin y novio de Rosmerta, me miraron sonriéndose.

―¿Qué? ¡No soy yo! ¡Es él! ¡Vosotros mismos lo habéis visto! ¿Yo qué culpa tengo? ¡No le he dicho nada raro! ―me defendí de la acusación que nadie había hecho. Ellos sonrieron todavía más intercambiando miraditas.

―Sólo asegúrate de que sea Gus quien te deje sus guantes, tiene el material de mejor calidad en cuanto a protección para pociones ―dijo Amelia sonriendo.

―Y no te preocupes, ninguno de los demás vamos a venir. Nunca te haríamos eso ―agregó Rosmerta con una sonrisa maliciosa mucho más lograda.

―Yo no iba a… quiero decir que… ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es interesante! ¿No os da curiosidad saber qué va a hacer? ―pregunté esperanzada.

Ellos se miraron y luego me miraron a mí, negando con la cabeza y riendo.

―¡Baaah!― me quejé yéndome más deprisa que ellos hacia La torre de Gryffindor. Oí cómo se reían.


	26. Cap 25 Something Stupid Sinatra

**Cap. 25 (Something Stupid - Frank &Nancy Sinatra)**

Me detuve frente a la puerta del aula con los malditos guantes de Derwent en las manos.

Había seguido el consejo de Amelia, otra estupidez que añadir a la lista. Lo que conseguí fue tener que explicarle a Derwent para qué los necesitaba y, por supuesto, un coro de risitas y comentarios. Pero yo ni siquiera tenía unos guantes propios.

Suspiré. Maldita fuera toda esa historia, me daba la sensación de estar volviéndome idiota por momentos.

Negué con la cabeza y agarré el pomo de la puerta sin llegar a abrirla. Caí en la cuenta de que de nuevo iba a estar a solas con él.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa recordándome a mí misma que estaba allí porque me interesaba saber qué pasaría con el caldero, no por él… ¡Ja! Sí, claro. Porque de repente me fascinaba la limpieza de calderos. Sacudí la cabeza con violencia.

―¡Ah, Minerva! Sabía que vendrías, gracias por acompañarme― saludó sonriente llegando por mi espalda y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. Yo di un respingo, no me lo esperaba―. Tranquila, no te asustes, soy yo ―dijo quitándola. Yo no sabía a dónde mirar―. ¡Ah! Pero al final no has convencido a nadie más ―añadió un poco abatido.

―No, esto…, no…, no quisieron venir. Dijeron que…, era aburrido ―mentí. En realidad no habían querido venir a propósito y la verdad es que no iba a oponerme a ello, pero no iba a contárselo.

―¡Qué raro! Hubiera jurado que a Amelia y a Nisa les interesaban las pociones― comentó, luego se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, pues solos tú y yo. No necesitamos más gente, ¿verdad? ―aseguró sonriendo, sacando la varita y deshaciendo el encantamiento de la puerta.

Yo sólo sonreí como una idiota sin saber qué decir. Simplemente magnífico.

―Incluso mejor, así si no funciona no será tan humillante ―terminó él entrando al aula.

Se fue hacia la mesa del profesor donde había dejado todos sus bártulos y yo me fui a mi sitio donde estaba todavía el caldero sucio.

―¡Ah! ¿Ese es el caldero? ―preguntó―. Dame un minuto, ahora vengo.

¡Ah! Pero… ¿Pensaba venir? Decidí no pensar en ello; me puse los guantes con nerviosismo mientras él tomaba unas notas, el potecito metálico y sus propios guantes, y se acercaba.

―¿Puedes moverte a ese taburete por favor? ―me pidió. Obedecí y él agarró el taburete que yo había dejado libre, lo acercó a mí y al caldero y se sentó.

Maravilloso, era lo que necesitaba para relajarme; tenerle a menos de dos palmos a mi izquierda, con la pared a la mi derecha, entre dos mesas (delante y detrás) Empezó a repasar en silencio las notas que había traído. Esperé unos minutos.

―¿Profesor? ―le interrumpí por fin. Me miró interesado―. Es que… Hum… Bueno, aún no me ha contado lo que vamos a hacer.

―¡Ah! Es cierto, perdona, error mío, verás… ―empezó dejando los papeles en la mesa y mostrándome el potecito―. Estoy trabajando en un estudio sobre la sangre de dragón, sus propiedades y sus usos; y la última mezcla estable que conseguí lo único que hace es deshacerlo todo excepto el metal y el alcohol. Esa es una propiedad bastante peculiar y útil si lo que estás buscando es un potente ácido, pero tú me has dado otra idea. Si lograra mantenerla realmente estable podríamos inventar un limpiador de calderos y hornos 100% fiable, reutilizable y barato. Y como seguro sería totalmente infalible, nunca más habría problemas de que quedaran restos de pociones anteriores en los calderos que pudieran adulterar las nuevas― expuso. Cuando salí de mi fascinación cerré la boca que se me había quedado abierta.

―La… ¿La sangre de dragón?, ¿pero no es un líquido altamente explosivo que nadie ha conseguido estabilizar? ―pregunté no muy segura.

―Bueno… es por el fuego ¿sabes? Los dragones echan fuego por sus fauces utilizando su sangre como combustible, así que es altamente inflamable y explota ante casi cualquier tipo de manipulación. Pero hay que saber la forma exacta de tratarla para conseguir todo su potencial que, según mis cálculos, es impresionante… Pero no te preocupes por eso, llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en ello y ya controlo prácticamente toda esa parte. Además, se la puede modificar de diferentes maneras para que pierda sus cualidades detonantes, igual que se la puede modificar para que las aumente. De hecho eso es lo que estoy estudiando al respecto; cómo volverla estable para usarla como limpiador― explicó.

―Pero ya existen pociones limpiadoras infalibles― aseguré levantando una ceja.

―Sí, por supuesto; pero no son reutilizables y prepararlas es terriblemente costoso en comparación. Si esto funciona, la gente podría comprar simplemente un potecito de sangre de dragón como ese y no volver a comprar limpia-calderos nunca más.

Yo asentí con la cabeza entendiendo. Él se giró hacia el caldero inspeccionando las manchas rugosas con aire académico y les dio golpecitos con la punta de la varita, las manchas no se inmutaron.

―Mmm… ¿Qué poción estabais haciendo? ―preguntó pensativo.

―Nosotros, el "Filtro de la paz"; Derwent, ¿quién sabe? ―respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Él rió por mi comentario y yo me lo quedé mirando. Me gustaba que se riera, aunque siempre lo hiciera sin venir a cuento.

―Bueno… ―intentó calmarse, aún riendo―. Las pociones no son mi punto fuerte, si no recuerdo mal el filtro de la paz lleva polvo de ópalo y jarabe de eléboro. ¿Verdad?

―Sí ―corroboré.

―Creo que ninguno de ambos reacciona dejando este tipo de manchas ―apuntó mesándose la barba―. Por si acaso, déjame que compruebe qué es esto exactamente.

Seccionó un trozo del caldero manchado y me hizo apartar un poco contra la pared mientras se ponía sus guantes.

Colocó el trozo sobre el fuego y conjuró una barrera protectora a su alrededor; entonces, metió las manos en la barrera y empezó a modificar el fuego lentamente mientras observaba las reacciones de las manchas en el interior. De tanto en tanto les iba haciendo unos cuantos encantamientos que yo no había oído nunca. Las manchas reaccionaban, cambiaban de color, emitían gases; nunca había visto hacer algo así. Lo contemplé hipnotizada un rato y luego no pude evitarlo.

―Profesor, perdone que le interrumpa, pero… ¿Qué está haciendo? ―pregunté completamente confundida.

―Alquimia ―respondió él sin perder de vista el caldero―. Consiste en separar los elementos de sus impurezas para identificarlos. Según el color que cojan las manchas, a que temperatura entren en ebullición o cómo reaccionen a los hechizos que les estoy lanzando, podré saber qué ingredientes las componen.

―Al… ¿Alquimia? ―Pregunté absolutamente admirada―. ¿También sabe hacer alquimia?, ¿acaso hay algo que usted no sepa hacer?

Él se giró para mirarme avergonzado, de pronto se había puesto bastante rojo.

Yo me di cuenta de que había sido un comentario bastante explícito en lo que se refería a mi admiración creciente por él y también me ruboricé, deseando no haberlo dicho.

―Bueno, eso es muy halagador pero con la Alquimia el merito no es solo mío. Conocer a Argo Pyrites y a Nicholas Flamel me ha ayudado bastante a saber sobre esto. Además, por supuesto que hay cosas que no sé hacer, por ejemplo, nunca diría que la mermelada de frambuesas es mi… especialidad precisamente; y es una pena, porque es mi favorita ―admitió. Y entonces me di cuenta, había bajado la guardia un poco incómodo, era el momento adecuado.

―¿Eran amigos de su padre o algo? Ya sabe, Nicholas Flamel… Umbridge dijo el otro día que sabía lo que había hecho su padre. Pensé que podía ser un alquimista ―aposté inocentemente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Entonces se oyó como si algo de cristal hubiera explotado entre sus manos, ambos nos giramos a mirar. El pedazo que estaba manipulando había estallado en astillas que habían quedado incrustadas en los guantes y en todo lo que estaba dentro de la barrera.

―Vaya, lo siento, me he desconcentrado y… ―se disculpó―. Pero bueno, más o menos me hago una idea de lo que había, aunque algo hay que debo admitir: Nunca había visto una mezcla tan creativa para hacer un filtro de la paz― dijo riendo.

Yo le miré con desconfianza y luego miré al caldero. Maravilloso, estaba atrapada entre la pared y un lunático que acaba de hacer estallar un trozo de metal con algo potencialmente peligroso pegado y que encima se reía. Por mucha alquimia que supiera hacer…

Supongo que notó mi nerviosismo, porque me sonrió para tranquilizarme. Pena que últimamente sus sonrisas consiguieran exactamente todo lo contrario.

―No te preocupes, está todo controlado. Por algún motivo el polvo de ópalo estaba contaminado con nitrato potásico y… ¿carbón? ¿En qué pensaba Derwent cuando hacía esto? Estaba haciendo pólvora. Y yo sin pensar le agregué azufre para saber la cantidad de eléboro que llevaba, por eso ha estallado. Pero bueno, he descubierto también bilis de armadillo y secreción de bundimun. No me extraña que no hayas podido limpiarlo― sentenció deshaciendo la barrera y quitándose los guantes, que habían quedado completamente destrozados.

Lo miré suspicaz. ¿Sin pensar? No me convencía demasiado, parecía más bien que lo hubiera hecho estallar para evadir mi pregunta sobre su padre.

Pero bueno, si se tenía que poner tan nervioso, sería mejor no insistir, no fuera que terminara haciendo explotar el colegio sólo para cambiar de tema. Tomé una decisión: hablaría con Filius y con Slughorn, o incluso con Mundungus Fletcher. Después de todo, lo de Filius podía ser maleducado chismorreo escolar y lo de Slughorn podía clasificarse hasta de desequilibrado voyerismo obsesivo, pero lo Fletcher sin duda era lo peor, aquello era directamente espionaje internacional… Además preguntar por las tres mujeres que Umbridge había mencionado no era como preguntar por él directamente, si la conversación desembocaba, que lo haría, no era mi culpa...

Cuando se hubo quitado los guantes, se volvió hacia mí de nuevo.

―Es como si se hubieran tratado de hacer 4 pociones diferentes simultáneamente en el mismo caldero... ―explicó sacándome de mis pensamientos ―. Pero bueno, no debemos subestimar este tipo de accidentes. La mayoría de las grandes pociones útiles se descubrieron mientras se intentaba hacer algo totalmente distinto, o gracias a que alguien vertió sin querer algo que no debía ―terminó sonriente. Yo no podía saber si hablaba en serio, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a la incertidumbre. Alcé una ceja suspicaz.

―¡Y ahora es tiempo de la parte interesante de verdad! ―exclamó emocionado. Miró a sus guantes, estaban llenos de rotos y fisuras por las astillas―. Creo que vas a tener que hacerlo tú, por favor ―me pidió.

Yo miré los guantes de Derwent y luego sus manos. Él no podía ponérselos, tenía las manos grandes. Delgadas y todo, pero grandes y los dedos largos.

―¿Yo? Pero si…, yo no…, quiero decir… ¿cómo? ―balbuceé nerviosa.

―Cálmate, eso lo primero. ¿De acuerdo? Estoy aquí, sólo tienes que confiar en mí y hacer exactamente lo que te diga. Yo te guiaré― dijo intentando tranquilizarme―. Vamos a ver.

Tomó el resto del caldero, lo puso donde antes había estado el trozo y restauró la muesca que le había hecho.

―Necesito que pongas las manos tocando el borde del caldero mientras sostienes el botellín y tu varita ―me pidió. Así lo hice y él conjuró de nuevo una barrera alrededor del caldero hasta el borde de los guantes―. Bien, ahora notarás que puedes mover las manos, pero que no puedes sacarlas o meterlas más ―me explicó.

Lo intenté, efectivamente no podía sacar los guantes ni sacar las manos del interior. Magnífico, así que ahora me tenía inmovilizada y sujeta a un caldero a su merced… eso aún me puso más tensa, sacudí la cabeza.

―¿Y qué hago? ―pregunté deseando terminar cuanto antes.

―De acuerdo, ahora vamos a destapar el pote y verter un poco sobre las manchas, con cuidado. Técnicamente es estable pero todavía no puedo asegurar al 100% que no estallará― dijo. Yo me encogí asustada y él se rió―. Es broma, es broma. Tranquila, sí es estable. Un poco de humor para relajar nunca viene mal, que parece que estás trabajando con Uranio― añadió y yo fruncí el ceño. Si no hubiera tenido las manos inmovilizadas le hubiera lanzado un maleficio. Me volví hacia el caldero y destapé el potecito.

―¿Cuánta cantidad vierto? ―pregunté.

―¡Ah! A ver, espera… ―se levantó, miró dentro, se puso detrás de mí y me agarró por los codos.

Yo me ruboricé y tensé como un palo, pero él lo ignoró y me hizo verter un chorrito.

―Bien, creo que con eso habrá suficiente. Ahora, con la varita, muévelo para que recorra toda la superficie del caldero, lentamente ―pidió poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y echándose sobre mí para mirar dentro del caldero. Yo no reaccioné―. ¿Minerva? ―preguntó mirándome.

―¡Ah! Ah sí, perdón― me disculpé recobrando la compostura y obedeciendo.

Efectivamente, tal como había predicho, el líquido verde iba comiéndose las manchas rápidamente dejando el fondo del caldero reluciente como si fuera nuevo.

―Vaya, no había pensado en eso. Se está comiendo el protector del metal también― anunció Dumbledore frustrado.

Se fue corriendo a la mesa del profesor y empezó a escribir, dejándome allí sin poder moverme.

― Será un problema― siguió diciendo para sí mismo ―aunque claro, eso es con los viejos calderos, que usaban una protección de carbón, con el plomo en amalgama no tendría por qué pasar y en cualquier caso podría conseguir que fuera menos abrasiva simplemente diluyéndola con alcohol… No sé si eso funcionaría, tendría que probarlo.

―Esto… ¿Profesor? ―le interrumpí cuando conseguí que toda la sangre volviera al potecito metálico y lo sellé.

Él, sorprendido, levantó la cabeza como si no se esperara que allí hubiera alguien más.

―¡Minerva! Perdona; por un momento me había olvidado de ti, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―me dijo.

―Eeh… quisiera recuperar mis manos, sobre todo.

―¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo siento!― se disculpó avergonzado y deshizo la barrera protectora con un movimiento de varita―. Me he despistado. Se me ha ocurrido esto y me puesto a escribir y… perdona.

―No, no se preocupe, estoy bien ―dije quitándome los guantes y recogiendo―. Parece que el experimento ha funcionado.

―Gracias a ti; sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado― respondió sonriendo con franqueza. Adoraba que hiciera eso―. No sé cómo podré compensarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí desde que llegué.

―Bueno, no lo hago para que me compense― admití. Él rió.

―No, ya sé que eres completamente capaz de conseguir un "Extraordinario" en el T.I.M.O. de Transfiguraciones tu sola, con tu talento y esfuerzo, sin necesidad de hacerme la pelota para que te lo ponga― dijo negando con la cabeza sonriente y volviendo a sus papeles.

Por suerte para mi, él había bajado la vista, porque me puse como un tomate. Otra vez. Me fui hacia la puerta nerviosa; lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes.

―No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá para compensarte ―añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo me detuve y me gire para mirarlo.

―Mmm, Podría…, podría llevarte conmigo a Londres ―expuso levantando la cabeza pensativo. Yo me puse pálida. Un momento, eso…, eso era… ¿Me estaba pidiendo lo que creía que me estaba pidiendo? ― Tengo que resolver unos asuntos y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, además así tú podrías salir. Sólo sería un día, no creo que hubiera problemas con el Profesor Dippet. Si tú quisieras, claro.

―Eh…, bueno…, en realidad…, no sé… Quiero decir que…―balbuceé nerviosa.

―No, es cierto. Tienes razón ―dijo mirándome y chasqueando la legua―. Es una mala idea. Seguramente si vinieras conmigo sería por hacerme el favor a mí de nuevo... Ah, ya sé, puedo levantarte el castigo― sonrió cayendo en la cuenta y luego se mesó la barba―. Aunque me interesaba que vinieras al de mañana, iba a organizar una sesión de estudio con los niños de primero y segundo para que les ayudarais en los exámenes― explicó tranquilamente, luego se encogió de hombros―. Bueno, puedes venir voluntariamente. Si quieres―aclaró y luego bajó la cabeza hacia sus papeles de nuevo.

―Ah…, eh…, bueno…, yo… ―balbuceé aún de piedra. No sabía que decir.

Él acababa de, acababa de pedirme que fuera con él o algo así, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo… como una cita? No lo tenía muy claro. ¡Rayos! Para una vez que alguien me pedía hacer algo que realmente hubiera tenido ganas de hacer y me quedaba balbuceando como si fuera retrasada mental. "¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!" Me repetí con rabia, luego suspiré para calmarle y lo miré.

―Sí, claro que vendré mañana ―dije tristemente. Él sonrió complacido.

Salí al pasillo sin decir nada ni despedirme y corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar afuera, al exterior, necesitaba que el aire me aclarara las ideas. 


	27. Cap 26 Me Vs The World Halo Friendlies

**Cap. 26 (Me Vs. The World - Halo Friendlies)**

Empecé a andar pensando en cómo lo había echado todo a perder y en si aún tenía alguna solución. Habría sido tan fácil; sólo hubiera hecho falta decirle algo como "Quizás le haría un favor a usted, pero también me lo haría usted a mi" o "Estaría encantada de hacernos ese favor a los dos" o… qué sabía yo ¡miles de cosas!, pero no, claro, tenía que quedarme paralizada sin decir nada y balbuceando como una idiota. Ahora estaba todo perdido, había dejado pasar mi oportunidad, no podía ir y simplemente decirle "Ah, respecto a lo de ir a Londres, he cambiado de idea, sí me gustaría ir"; sonaba ridículo y desesperado.

De pronto descubrí que estaba en los invernaderos, no había nadie más allí excepto una chica de Hufflepuff que me miraba mientras hacía algo en un tiesto vacío, era más baja que yo, tenía el pelo rizado y los ojos oscuros de mirada amable, me sonaba pero no sabía quién era. Si Amelia hubiera estado allí podría haberme dicho su nombre, si hubiera estado Filius podría haberme dicho su nombre, sus apellidos, casa y curso, si hubiera estado Slughorn podría haberme dicho incluso su lugar de residencia, nombres y profesión de sus padres, tíos y abuelos hasta cinco generaciones atrás y a saber cuántos datos más confeccionando un informe detallado, pero ninguno de ellos estaba, así que solamente me giré ignorándola y seguí mi camino hasta sentarme en un banco rodeado por una pérgola con flores para seguir pensando.

―No deberías estar tan colérica estando rodeada de hermosas flores ―me llamó la atención al cabo de un rato sonriendo dulcemente. Yo la miré suspicaz… menuda cursilada, aún me hizo tener más rabia.

―Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? ahora mismo las flores son lo último que me importa ―le espeté. De repente era como si todo el mundo tuviera que meterse en mi vida.

―Bueno, allá tú, pero que sepas que eso son flores de Tármica y reaccionan a las emociones de lo que hay a su alrededor. Si notan tu hostilidad demasiado fuerte puede que te lancen pinchos o veneno ―me advirtió. Yo la miré con sorpresa. Maravilloso, la pobre estaba tratando de protegerme y yo me comportaba como una completa imbécil, parecía que estaba aficionándome a eso últimamente. Me levanté y salí de la pérgola.

―Lo siento, no quería decir eso… ―me disculpé―. Últimamente todo me está saliendo mal, gracias por advertirme.

―No hay problema, soy Pomona Sprout ―se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

―Ah, Minerva McGonagall ―respondí devolviéndole el apretón.

―Siempre me han gustado las plantas y las flores, pero la gente suele considerarlas aburridas. Claro, como tienen que cuidarlas para conseguir que hagan lo que quieren y eso no es tan fácil como simplemente mover la varita, pues lo consideran un esfuerzo inútil ―explicó mostrando su desagrado.

―Vaya. La verdad es que a mí nunca me han despertado especial curiosidad, aunque entiendo que es importante conocerlas ―intenté tranquilizarla en tono conciliador.

―Sí, pero no solo eso. El profesor Berry me ha enseñado… ¿sabes que hay más remedios descubiertos a base de pociones hechas con plantas que encantamientos útiles? ―explicó tratando de impresionarme.

―¿Descubiertos gracias a que alguien mezcló plantas indiscriminadamente sin tener ni idea? ―apunté mirándola por encima de la montura de las gafas, haciendo alusión a lo que Dumbledore me había dicho a mí esa misma tarde. Era exactamente lo que faltaba, que empezara a hacer payasadas yo también, ella hizo un gesto de desagrado―. Lo siento, era una broma ―aclaré.

―No, si estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me tome en serio cuando hablo de esto. Perdona por haberte molestado ―contestó bastante ácida dándose la vuelta para irse.

―Espera, por favor ―rogué―. No me estabas molestando. De hecho… estaba buscando a alguien que supiera sobre Herbología ―inventé sobre la marcha.

―Sí, claro… ―respondió con sarcasmo.

―No, es cierto, verás… ―empecé. ¿Qué podía decirle?, realmente había dicho eso sólo para que no se sintiera ofendida, después de todo parecía que no era tan fácil hacer bromas y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacían; entonces caí en la cuenta―. Es que… bueno, mañana hay un grupo de estudio voluntario, vamos a ayudar a los alumnos de primero y segundo con sus estudios para los exámenes y no tenemos a nadie para ayudar con Herbología.

―¿Un grupo de estudio?, ¿y por qué íbamos a hacer eso por ellos?, ¿acaso lo hicieron los mayores cuando nosotros estábamos en primero?

―Bueno, alguien tiene que empezar. Te he visto y por lo que me has contado parece que te gusta enseñar; he pensado que quizás te apetecería venir, pero si no quieres no hay problema.

―Mmm… la verdad es que había pensado en ser profesora después de Hogwarts; me lo pensaré― dijo ella un poco más convencida―. ¿Dónde vais a estar?

―Ah pues… no tengo ni idea. Nos encontraremos todos en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore después de clase.

―¡Ah! ¿Es una iniciativa del profesor Dumbledore? Entonces seguro que voy a ir ―dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo. Yo fruncí el ceño―. Qué raro que no haya comentado nada en clase por eso… ¿Sabías que a Dumbledore también le interesa la Herbología, además de las Transfiguraciones? ¡Conoce personalmente a Phyllida Spore!

―¿Ah sí? Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que no sabe hacer Dumbledore? ―respondí con una sonrisa forzada, de pronto me estaba sintiendo un poco celosa. Sprout hablaba de él con una ligera veneración respetuosa en la voz, aunque no era el tono de Malkin, y sabía cosas sobre él que yo ignoraba; además, no parecían cosas que se comentaran en una lección de Transfiguraciones ordinaria. Preferí cambiar de tema―. Creo que deberíamos ir yendo a cenar.

―¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Claro―se dio cuenta ella, recogió los instrumentos que tenía entre las manos, se quitó el delantal y me hizo un gesto para que la acompañara―. Pues lo que te decía, Phyllida Spore es una de las eminencias teóricas más ilustres en Herbología, es la escritora de "_Cien hierbas y hongos mágicos_" ¿sabes? Dumbledore me dijo que si quería saber algo de ella, él le escribiría personalmente preguntándole y que probablemente después yo podría cartearme con Madame Spore directamente. Tengo que buscar algo realmente interesante que decirle, no quiero que crea que soy una niña tonta…

Siguió parloteando sobre posibles cosas que preguntarle a Spore hasta que llegamos al Gran Comedor, la verdad es que no me interesaba demasiado lo que me estaba contando, pero la escuché por educación. Por suerte, para cuando llegamos ya estaba allí casi todo el mundo, así que la saludé cortésmente diciendo que ya nos veríamos mañana, aunque ahora me arrepentía de haberla invitado a venir, y me fui con Amelia y Filius mientras ella se iba a su mesa.

―¿Sprout?, ¿qué no estabas con Dumbledore? ―se extrañó Amelia cuando me senté.

―Sí, pero no es la única persona del castillo, ¿sabes? ―respondí con sarcasmo.

―¿Y cómo ha ido? ― curioseó Filius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Bien, me ha estado enseñando cosas sobre las flores del invernadero y me ha dicho que quiere escribir a Madame Spore. Además creo que la he convencido y va a venir mañana voluntariamente a ayudaros con el castigo de Dumbledore.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó él confundido―. ¿Quién va a ayudarnos?

―Sprout ―respondí como si fuera obvio.

―Vale. Creo que Filius se refería a cómo ha ido con Dumbledore ―aclaró Amelia.

―¡Ah! Como no ha especificado… ―dije fingiendo que no lo había entendido sin añadir nada más, ellos esperaron pacientemente unos instantes.

―¿Hola? ¿Min? ¿Es que no quieres contárnoslo? ―insistió Filius.

―Minerva ―corregí automáticamente― ¿Contar qué? ―pregunté haciéndome la inocente. Por supuesto que no quería contárselo.

―¿Qué has hecho con Dumbledore?

―Hubieras venido y lo sabrías ―sentencié ácida.

―Oye, ¡pero no te mosquees!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿os habéis peleado? ―protestó.

―No ―dije escuetamente.

―No ha venido a cenar…―observó Amelia mirando a la mesa de profesores―. ¿Qué ha pasado para que estés tan tensa?, no se habrá atrevido a ponerte la mano encima o algo, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ―respondí yo rápidamente, escandalizada.

―Pues algo tiene que haber pasado...

―Hubierais venido y lo sabríais― repetí.

Estaba furiosa, llevaba toda la tarde haciendo estupideces; invitar a Sprout, ponerme celosa por una tontería como esa, no reaccionar cuando lo de Londres, ponerme tan absurdamente nerviosa... No tenía ganas de juegos. Me planteé preguntarles qué opinaban sobre lo de que me hubiera invitado, pero eso hubiera implicado una serie de risitas y comentarios que eran cualquier cosa menos necesarios. Aunque iba a haberlos igual y no preguntar significaba tener que darle vueltas e interpretarlo sola.

―Sólo os diré que mañana será mi último día de castigo― les anuncié. Era mejor así, que sólo supieran eso, ya que de todos modos iban a enterarse... Y así no sabrían que en realidad iba a ir voluntariamente.

―¿Te ha levantado el castigo? ―preguntó Filius levantando las cejas asombrado.

―¿Cómo es eso? ―añadió Amelia.

―Bueno, por haber ido a ayudarlo, me devuelve el favor ―dije con desagrado.

―No pareces muy contenta...

―Es que... ―me detuve un momento, ¿qué tan malo podía ser si se lo contaba sólo a ellos? Pero era como una abierta declaración de intenciones, después de eso no podría esconder la verdad nunca más―. Bueno, solo hubierais venido y lo entenderíais ―añadí abatida.

xoXOXox

El día siguiente martes, Amelia, Rosmerta y yo salimos corriendo de Encantamientos para no llegar más tarde al castigo. Se había alargado la clase y cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando todos. Hablaban animadamente entre ellos y por alguna razón yo me quedé embobada mirando a Dumbledore. Estaba hablando con alguien, ni siquiera sé con quién, tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba apoyado en la pared, le brillaba el pelo y sonreía de modo hipnótico, se giró hacia nosotras sonriendo aún más, cerré los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

―¡Amelia! ¡Nisa! Pensaba que no veníais ―dijo todavía sonriente.

―Es que la clase de encantamientos se ha alargado un poco ―explicó Amelia disculpándose, eso llamó la atención de Filius y se acercó para preguntarle. Dumbledore se volvió hacia mí.

―Y tú también has venido, al final ―sonrió con franqueza.

―Al final... ―afirmé yo.

―Y me ha dicho Pomona que la convenciste a ella ―explicó señalando a la persona con quien hablaba cuando llegamos.

―Ah, sí, pensé que estaría bien...

―Sí, por supuesto, ha sido una gran idea ―se apresuró a aclarar―. Sólo me sorprende porque no se me había ocurrido decírselo a los mayores, pensé que no querrían venir. Ya sabes, que tendrían sus propias ocupaciones.

Yo me encogí de hombros, él bajo la cabeza sonriendo y luego se giró hacia el resto.

―Bien, chicos, vamos a organizarnos. Para hoy necesito que cada uno de ustedes elija una asignatura, la que mejor se les dé. De ser posible debería haber un representante de cada una, sin repetir, por favor.

―¡Encantamientos! ―gritó Filius rápidamente, entusiasmado. Dumbledore rió poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza paternalmente.

―Sí, más o menos ya lo esperaba de usted, Filius... ―dijo apuntándolo en un pergamino ―veamos, ¿Los demás? Minerva: Transfiguraciones, por supuesto; Pomona: Herbología; Amelia: Pociones; Nisa... ¿CCM? ―preguntó, ella asintió―; Frank: ¿Historia? ―él se encogió de hombros― y ¿Havelock?...

―¿Vuelo? ―pregunto él no muy seguro, Dumbledore levantó una ceja.

―Bueno, es una asignatura igual que otra y puede que alguien de primero necesite ayuda ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apuntándolo―. Bien, síganme por favor― pidió empezando a andar pasillo abajo mientras repasaba el pergamino. Sprout se puso a su lado rápidamente diciéndole algo, sonriente; él le sonrió de vuelta y yo hubiera ido a arrancarles la cabeza a ambos sonriendo también si Rosmerta no me hubiera llamado la atención en ese momento.

―¡Hey! ¡Min! ¿Por qué no ibas a venir tú? ―preguntó.

―Minerva. Porque... Porque ayer me levantó el castigo ―dije entre dientes.

―¿Ah sí? ―hizo ella con rin tintín― ¿Y cómo es eso?

―Me devolvió el favor por haberlo ayudado― expliqué mirándole con dureza.

―Pues ya podría habértelo devuelto con algo más interesante, no sé invitándote a salir o algo así―se quejó. Yo alcé las cejas con sorpresa y luego desvié la mirada al suelo―. ¿¡Lo hizo! ―gritó ella asombrada.

―¿¡Qué! ¡No! ―grité yo nerviosa, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Me giré para mirarlo furtivamente, todos se habían vuelto hacia nosotras ―. No..., ―añadí en casi un susurro, ruborizada― y por Merlín, no grites, ¿quieres?

―¡Pues claro que lo hizo! ―exclamó sonriente, ignorándome.

―¿Hacer qué? ¿Quién? ―preguntó Filius acercándose curioso.

―Cotilla ―le acusé yo frunciendo el ceño―. Nada. Nadie. Que todo lo quieres saber.

Rosmerta me miró de forma rara y se agachó susurrándole al oído a Filius, él abrió la boca exageradamente sonriendo con malicia sin dejar de mirarme mientras ella se lo contaba.

―Es mentira, ya te lo he dicho. Os conté lo que hizo. ¡Oh!, maldita sea, no vale la pena, pensad lo que queráis ―dije yéndome enfadada.

―Minerva, ¿va todo bien? ―preguntó preocupada la única persona de la escuela que parecía no tener ni idea de que iba todo eso y la única a quien, de hecho, le hubiera importado.

―Sí, no hay problema ―mentí. Él me miró directamente a los ojos, escrutándome con su penetrante mirada azul. Luego miro a los demás y suspiró como si no hubiera quedado satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero no fuera el momento adecuado.


	28. Cap 27 Princes of the Universe Queen

**Cap. 27 (Princes of the Universe - Queen)**

Nos paramos frente a las puertas del aula de Transfiguraciones y cuando Dumbledore las abrió pasamos dentro. Había un montón de niños, estaban primero y segundo casi al completo hablando animadamente entre ellos.

Dumbledore fue al frente del aula hasta la mesa del profesor y nosotros le seguimos, Sprout se puso a su derecha y yo me puse a la izquierda.

―¡Muchachos! ―dijo para llamar la atención de los niños, ellos empezaron a callarse para escuchar y el murmullo cesó―. Antes que nada, gracias a todos por venir. Nos han ahorrado otra horrible tarde fregando calderos ―aseguró.

Algunos niños rieron. Ya estaba empezando a hacer el payaso.

―Aunque ayer, con la ayuda de mi amiga Minerva… ―explicó poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro y estrechándome contra sí durante un instante. Me pilló por sorpresa y me puse un poco tensa, aunque estaba empezando a acostumbrarme.

―…¡Encontré un sistema para no tener que hacerlo nunca más! ―exclamó con entusiasmo―, así que hoy estoy muy contento. Pero bueno, eso no viene a cuento, he traído a vuestros compañeros para que os ayuden en vuestros deberes y estudios para los exámenes. Cada uno de ellos se encargá de una asignatura, así que podéis preguntar a quien necesitéis. Voy a presentároslos ―explicó y se giró hacia Sprout poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

―Esta es Pomona y se encargará de Herbología. Está aquí voluntariamente así que, por favor, no la hagan enfadar. Quienes la necesiten pónganse en ese lado del aula por favor ―pidió señalando los pupitres de primera fila al lado izquierdo.

Algunos niños fueron hacia allí, él continuó hablando.

―Aquí está Amelia, mi experta en pociones ―dijo señalándola, luego se giró hacia una zona en concreto de la clase, donde Edgar Bones y sus amigos se estaban levantando―. Por cierto Dedalus, esta aula nos gusta tal como está. Vamos a intentar que nada explote esta vez, ¿vale? ―advirtió sonriente.

Diggle se ruborizó un poco, mientras los de su alrededor reían. Amelia hizo un gesto extraño mientras Dumbledore les marcaba una zona, se fueron para allá.

―Frank estuvo aquí cuando el profesor Binns hizo su transición, les enseñará el truco para escucharlo sin que se duerman―aseguró y marcó otra zona. La propuesta del truco fue bastante convincente, Longbottom tenía con diferencia el grupo más numeroso.

―Para los que necesiten ayuda en vuelo tenemos a un especialista, el bateador del equipo de Slytherin. Acompañen a Havelock al campo de Quidditch ―un par de niñas se miraron sorprendidas y guardaron sus libros para ir con él.

―Filius tiene un talento innato para encantamientos, si...

―Esa asignatura es floja ―interrumpió alguien apareciendo dramáticamente en la puerta abierta, todos nos giramos. Era Derwent y detrás de ella salió Moody―. Nos han dicho que hoy se podía venir voluntariamente y nos aburríamos en la biblioteca.

―¡Gusivela! ―exclamó Filius―. No opinabas lo mismo sobre encantamientos mientras te brillaba la cabeza, querida ―dijo con sarcasmo. Los niños rieron, ellos se aguantaron la mirada de furia unos instantes y luego sonrieron negando con la cabeza.

―Ehm... Bueno, está bien. Como les iba diciendo, Filius les ayudara con Encantamientos y Augusta con Astronomía ―aseguró Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando las riendas de la situación.

―Ah... ¿Ah sí? ―preguntó Derwent sorprendida.

―Sí, gracias Augusta. Y ya que tenemos a una eminencia en persona en el campo de la defensa, Alastor les ayudara con DCAO. Gracias Alastor ―aseguró marcando tres zonas Moody parecía completamente asombrado.

―Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, mi amiga Minerva les ayudará con cualquier problema que tengan con mi asignatura: Transfiguraciones ―finalizó marcando la última zona, a primera fila a la derecha.

Se fue a sentar al escritorio y yo me senté en un pupitre. Hubo un par de niños cambiándose de grupos, pero nadie vino conmigo. Maldito genio chiflado, pensé. El muy payaso era tan bueno como profesor que nadie necesitaba ayuda para entender nada. Estuve un rato de brazos cruzados y luego saqué "_Animacus_" y me puse a leer; de tanto en tanto levantaba los ojos para observarlo furtivamente. Él estaba trabajando en algo sobre la mesa: un gran pergamino. Seguí mirándole y entonces me di cuenta, me estaba chiflando yo también por su culpa. Aparté la vista y sacudí la cabeza. Pero solo pasaron unos segundo antes de que volviera centrar mi atención en él. En una de esas me embobé observándole durante más tiempo del debido y claro, se dio cuenta.

―Minerva, pareces aburrida ―sonrió él a la manera habitual y yo sacudí la cabeza sin saber a dónde mirar. Entonces me detuve a mí misma. No, otra vez no. No iba a volverme idiota cada vez que hablara conmigo.

―Tenemos un profesor de Transfiguraciones muy bueno este año, nadie me necesita ―expliqué encogiéndome de hombros tristemente.

―Yo más bien diría que todavía no se imaginan cuán difícil es esta asignatura en realidad. Hay que saber un poco para tener dudas. Me preocupa que en realidad no hayan entendido nada... Pero bueno, ya lo solucionaremos después del examen... Mejor, así ahora te puedo tener solo para mí, ven por favor, quiero mostrarte algo ―dijo sonriendo enigmático y moviendo la mano para que me acercara.

Yo me ruboricé un poco… ¡Maldita sea! que alguien me hiciera un Avada antes de que me volviera idiota del todo... Me levanté guardando él libro y me puse delante de él.

―¡Pero ven aquí a mi lado hombre! Empezaré a pensar que de verdad te doy miedo... ¡Desde ahí no verás nada! ―protestó y conjuró una silla a su lado.

Yo me senté incómoda mirando hacia la clase, nadie nos hacía el menor caso. Suspiré aliviada y observé el pergamino con curiosidad. Era un gran dibujo del castillo, en perspectiva y con gran lujo de detalles. Tenía, además, anotaciones por todos los bordes y por el centro. Dumbledore sacó la varita, hizo un movimiento y el dibujo giró para que viéramos otra perspectiva del mismo; las notas también cambiaron, yo simplemente estaba boquiabierta.

―Es que el profesor Dippet nos pidió a los profesores que nos encargáramos de la decoración de navidad y ya que es mi primer año como profesor quería hacer algo espectacular para poner en el Gran Comedor. Esto son sólo los planos y aun no están terminados, pero quería saber qué te parece. ¿Te gustaría una escultura de hielo?

―¿De Hogwarts entero, señor? ―pregunté aún conmocionada, sin creerlo― No es un poco… ¿Demasiado ambicioso? Quiero decir, esto no es como una rosa y apenas si quedan… ¿Seis semanas?

―Cinco de hecho, esta semana no voy a poder aprovecharla con el castigo ―me recordó―. Por eso quería saber que pensabas… si algo he aprendido sobre ti desde que te conozco es que eres mucho más sensata que yo.

Yo enmudecí, ruborizada, ¿cómo después de casi tres meses podía seguir adulándonos siendo, o al menos pareciendo, sincero?

―No es que no me guste… de hecho es impresionante, pero ¿de veras cree que tendrá tiempo?

―Si el único problema que ves es el tiempo, podré arreglármelas―dijo sonriendo de forma enigmática. Luego se volvió hacia el pergamino y yo seguí atónita unos instantes. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé una decisión.

―¡Ah! Si quiere yo podría ayu… ―empecé a decirle, pero él levantó la cabeza. Le imité.

Un niño nos observaba apoyado en la punta de la mesa, no podía decir cuánto rato llevaba ahí.

―Orión, ¿va todo bien? ―preguntó Dumbledore sonriente, el niño asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin perder el contacto visual―. Entonces ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Él le miró en silencio, sin responder. Parpadeó un par de veces lentamente, sin cambiar de expresión y finalmente sonrió con malicia.

Yo de pronto lo entendí todo y levanté la cabeza con furia hacia la clase. ¡Rosmerta! Pero no, ella estaba escuchando a una niña sin prestarnos atención, miré a otro lado. ¡Filius! Lo miré de forma suspicaz, pero tampoco, él estaba riendo junto a dos niños, de espaldas a nosotros. Cerré los ojos entendiendo ¡Wallburga Black y sus correveidiles!

―¿Habéis conseguido transfigurar el espejo? ―pregunté antes de que el niño pudiera decir nada. Dumbledore y él me miraron sin entender, yo me levanté―. Anda Black, dile a los "tres hermanos" que dejen de atormentar a mi amiga y venid que os enseñaré a hacerlo―dije a regañadientes mientras me levantaba―. Lo siento profesor, luego me termina de contar.

―Ah, por supuesto ―dijo él aún sorprendido. Yo me llevé a Black, que se fue a por los Prewett y los demás. Cuando Amelia lo vio, me sonrió agradecida.

xoXOXox

―No me importa en absoluto qué es lo que se ha inventado Wallburga Black esta vez, pero es mentira. No creas que no sé de qué va tu sonrisa de chico fatal, Orión Black ―declaré abiertamente para ambos cuando estuvieron sentados, ellos me miraron sin entender.

―¡No llames mentirosa a Wallburga! ―protestó Black frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué es una sonrisa de chico fatal? ―preguntó Diggle inocentemente.

―¿Qué significa todo eso? ―preguntó Edgar confundido.

―Significa que no responderé a nada relacionado con el profesor Dumbledore. Mejor mostradme vuestros deberes ―advertí. Ellos se miraron, Black y los Prewett chasquearon la lengua, pero obedecieron―. Por cierto, Prewett, ¿conocéis por casualidad a una "Muriel Prewett"? ―pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ellos se miraron con asombro.

―¿Tía Muriel? ―le dijo uno al otro.

―Puede ―contestó el otro― ¿Te refieres a tía Muriel? ―preguntó mirándome a mí.

―Puede ser, ¿qué edad tiene?

―Mmm... Es la hermana menor de papá. Debe tener unos ¿treinta años? ―preguntó pensativo hacia su hermano. Yo alcé las cejas con sorpresa. Sí podía ser ella porque eso significaba que podría haber coincidido con Dumbledore en sus años escolares... ¿Podrían haber sido pareja o algo así? se me giró el estómago.

―¿Sólo treinta?, yo pensaba que ya tendría los doscientos ―bromeó el otro gemelo, él primero sonrió.

―Eres un exagerado Fabian, no puede ser mayor que papá. Además, ¡si tuviera doscientos tendría más polvo! ―respondió Gideon Prewett riendo. Hasta que no se nombraban el uno al otro era imposible distinguirlos, noté.

―¡Hey! Entonces a lo mejor estudió con el profesor Dumbledore ―anunció Edgar. Yo apreté los dientes… maldita facilidad la que tenían los hermanos Bones para dar siempre en el clavo, ahora no podría seguir preguntando.

―¡Sí! ¡A lo mejor sus búhos dormían juntos en la lechuceria! ―anunció Diggle con entusiasmo, todos le miramos sin entender. ¿Eso era importante por algo?

―En ese caso tía Lycoris y tío Regulus quizás fueron con él también ―comentó Gideon a su primo, ignorando a Diggle.

―O tu hermana Lucretia y el primo Ignatius ―añadió Fabian.

―¡No! Se llevan como diez años con los tíos, antes hubiera coincidido el primo Pollux y la prima Irma, o el tío Hawk, hermano de mi madre, o incluso Daphne Gamp ¿sabes? La hija del hermano de la abuela ―respondió Black a los Prewett. Ellos se miraron, no sabía si se estaban entendiendo o no.

―Claro que depende de la edad exacta de Dumbledore ―siguió explicando Black―. Por ejemplo, la prima Dorea y el primo Paul Crabbe sólo son unos cinco años más jóvenes que ellos.

―Un momento, ¿Dorea Black no es novia de Charlus Potter el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? ―preguntó Edgar, yo asentí con la cabeza confirmándole. ¡Como si yo fuera una fuente fehaciente!― ¿No es demasiado Joven?

―Bueno, entonces quizás Casiopeia, que es su hermana mediana ―agregó Black pensativo―. O… No, a Marius ni siquiera lo cuento, menuda vergüenza. Aunque bueno, visto así, también podrían haber coincidido alguien de las ramas Bullstrode, Yaxley o Bruke, pero no sé mucho de ellos, solo nos vemos en las bodas y en los entierros... No sé si los desertores de los Hitchens tuvieron hijos y tampoco me importa y por supuesto lo mismo de la prima lejana Cedrella, que se casó con el idiota de Septimus Weasley y, aunque no es como lo de la tía abuela Ilsa, fue bastante para que mi padre la quitara del tapiz familiar… Su hijo está en segundo ¿verdad? ¿Bilius Weasley?, o a lo mejor el hermano pequeño de Cedrella, el primo Harfang y su mujer Callidora... ¿No son tíos de Frank Longbottom de Gryffindor? ―preguntó. Él y los Prewett me miraron expectantes.

Yo parpadeé un poco mareada por el discurso, mi familia apenas si llegábamos a los doce miembros y había primos a los que no conocía... ¿Qué tan de grande era la familia Black?

―¿McGonagall? ¿Son o no sus tíos? ―preguntó Gideon Prewett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―No tengo ni idea, mejor preguntádselo a él ―admití yo señalándole.

―¡Eh, Frank! ―Gritó Diggle levantándose― ¿Tu tío fue con Dumb...

―¡Diggle! ¡No ahora! ―ordené tomándolo por el brazo para que volviera a sentarse, deteniéndole enojada, no quería que empezara a gritar y que todos supieran de lo que estábamos hablando. Me giré hacia los demás con mirada severa―. Basta de cháchara, sacad vuestros deberes de una vez.

Ellos me miraron, yo les lancé mi mejor mirada de hielo por encima de las gafas y obedecieron un poco cabizbajos.

Dos horas y media más tarde la mayoría de los que estaban con Longbottom, Derwent y Rosmerta, se habían repartido entre los demás grupos y ellos tres se habían marchado.

―Muchachos, ya sé que lo están pasando muy bien… Aprender es uno de los mayores placeres de la vida, pero va siendo hora de ir a cenar. Gracias a todos por su interés, ojalá tengan suerte en sus exámenes ―anunció Dumbledore sonriente, hubo algunas protestas―. Vamos, vamos, no querrán volverse demasiado listos, ¿verdad? ―bromeó y todos empezamos a recoger. Se giro hacia mí―. Por cierto Minerva, quédate un segundo por favor ―terminó, volviéndose hacia el pergamino.

Filius me echó una mirada cargada de intenciones, mientras se iba con Amelia. Ella, sonriendo también, me dijo con señas que me esperarían en el Gran Comedor.

Yo me quedé inmóvil esperando a que todos se hubieran ido. Moody fue el último en salir y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Y bien? ―hizo Dumbledore como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Eh... ¿Señor? ―pregunté confundida volviéndome hacia él. Me miró directamente a los ojos, escrutándome, parecía estar leyéndome el pensamiento con sus profundos ojos azules.

―Quería preguntarte, Minerva, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme ―preguntó con amabilidad, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos― Lo que sea.

Yo le miré unos instantes. Contarle... Bueno, era evidente que se estaba empezando a oler algo raro, pero ¿cómo podía contárselo?, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera? "No, mire, es que creo que me estoy enamorando de usted, pero no se preocupe, yo me encargo" Merlín, si sólo el hecho de pensar que era así me incomodaba.

―No, no tengo nada que contarle ―mentí por fin con una sonrisa educada.45 Él me miró durante unos instantes y luego suspiró. Yo hice un ligero gesto de saludo con la cabeza y salí.


	29. Cap 28 You can't hurry love Phil Collins

**Cap. 28 (You can't hurry love - Phil Collins)**

―Nisa dice que Dumbledore te invitó a salir ―aseguró Filius con malicia cuando llegué.

―No fue... ―empecé a decir, pero me detuve. Corregirle implicaba contarle en qué estaba equivocado y, por ende, la verdad que no quería contar―. Rosmerta es una chismosa y alguien tendría que enseñarle de una vez por todas a no meterse donde no le llaman ―sentencié en cambio, con desprecio.

―Dijo que tú se lo dijiste ―se defendió él.

―Mintió ―sentencié echándole mí mejor mirada de hielo.

―¿Pero lo hizo? ―preguntó Amelia dulcemente.

―¿Hacer qué? ¿Quién? ―le respondí yo, un poco más suave.

―Dumbledore, ya sabes... ¿Lo hizo? ¿Te invitó a salir o algo así?

―Sí... ¡No! ―grité, por un momento había bajado la guardia―. Es decir, valoró la idea de que le acompañara a Londres por un asunto importante del Winzegamot ―me inventé sobre la marcha para darle más seriedad―. No como una cita o algo así y en cualquier caso, luego desestimó la idea.

―¿La desestimó? ¡Oh, Merlín! Pobrecita mía, debes estar pasando un infierno ―se lamentó Amelia preocupada.

―¿Cómo? ―pregunté confundida, no me esperaba esa reacción en absoluto.

―Y, ¿por qué la desestimó? ―preguntó Filius tomando las manos de Amelia.

―Porque... Bueno, de hecho creo que fue mi culpa, me invadió el pánico y no supe qué responder ―admití―, pero no por él, por los exámenes, no puedo... Perder tiempo de estudio ―agregué rápidamente, intentando buscar una explicación a mi comportamiento que no fuera la evidente ―. Así que cuando lo sopesó, dijo que sería yo quien le haría el favor a él si le acompañaba y decidió mejor compensarme levantándome el castigo ―expliqué, ambos me miraron fijamente.

―Minerva McGonagall: Eres tonta de remate ―me riñó Amelia.

―Sí, cualquiera diría que tienes una media de notas perfecta y que eres la única alumna de la escuela capaz de transfigurar el cristal reflectante ―añadió Filius. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y me enfadé, ¿pero qué se creían? ¿a qué venía eso?

―Supongo que hoy lo has sacado de su error y le has dicho que te mueres de ganas de ir con él ―advirtió Amelia como si fuera evidente.

―No, claro que no ―la reté.

―Eres tonta de remate ―sentenció suspirando con cansancio.

―Pobre hombre, menudo chasco debió llevarse, esperemos que se lo pidiera por... Quién sabe, quedar bien o algo ―dijo Filius negando con la cabeza.

―¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? ―pregunté completamente confundida, sin entender nada.

―¿Ves lo que decimos? ¡Tonta! ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien que sabe tanto como tú no entienda esto? Hablamos de Dumbledore, por supuesto. Si te invitó porque quería que le acompañaras y tú no le dijiste que también querías ir con él... ¿Cómo crees que se quedó? ―explicó Filius.

―Pero... Pero... Él ni siquiera me preguntó, simplemente dio por hecho que... Es decir...― intenté defenderme.

―Quizás tenía miedo de que le dijeras que no, él es un profesor y tú una alumna. No hace ni tres meses que trabaja aquí, probablemente no quería meterse en problemas ―reflexionó Amelia.

Me estaba sintiendo idiota por momentos, yo misma había pensado todo eso aún sin saber cuan cierto era, pero así expuesto parecía tener tanto sentido que cualquier otra explicación perdía consistencia... Después de todo, eso quería creer.

―Bueno, pero ya está hecho. Ahora ya es tarde ―me encogí de hombros.

―¿Por qué? ¿Se ha incendiado Londres? ¿Dumbledore se ha ido del país para nunca más volver? ¿Ha muerto? ―preguntó Filius sarcásticamente.

―¿Insinúas que vaya y le diga algo como "_Perdone profesor, pero he reconsiderado su propuesta sobre la excursión a Londres y creo que voy a aceptarla gustosamente._"? ¿Dos días más tarde? ¿Sin venir a cuento de nada? ―pregunté retóricamente.

―Eeh... En realidad esperaba que usaras un lenguaje menos formal, pero bueno, supongo que sería demasiado pedir en tu caso.

―¡No voy a hacer eso! No quiero que piense que... ―empecé.

―¿Que qué? ¿Que le correspondes? ¡Huy si! ¡Mira que si se da cuenta! ¡Qué tragedia! ―respondió con sarcasmo de nuevo.

―¡Yo no le correspondo en nada! ―respondí nerviosa―. Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué pasa si no me invitó por eso?, ¿qué pasa si fue por compromiso o por quedar bien?

―Claro, porque como tiene una obligación moral y compromiso inquebrantable para contigo.

―No, pero... Igualmente... No sé, es lo que tú has dicho. Es un profesor, es mayor que yo... Es raro. Probablemente sólo lo dijo por decir.

―Piénsalo fríamente―me pidió Amelia―. Tú estás en el otro lado, también es raro para ti y no por eso... Además, no es la primera vez que te invita a hacer algo.

―Ya. Si bueno, claro, pero...―empecé a decir cuando Filius me detuvo.

―Haznos un favor a todos, díselo ―ordenó tajante y luego besó a Amelia sin venir a cuento de nada.

Yo me quedé pensando en ello. Por supuesto que quería pensar que era correspondida pero algo me hacía dudar que así fuera. Probablemente era el hecho de que nunca antes me había pasado hasta entonces. Parecía una especie de broma cruel. Además estaba el hecho de que él era simpático y bueno con todo el mundo, conectaba con la gente... Con todos. ¿Cómo podía saber si yo era especial? Aunque era cierto que a nadie más le había dado una rosa como a mí. Claro, que solo era una motivación y eso si se lo daba a todo el mundo. Sacudí la cabeza. Menudo lío, nunca antes me había pasado algo así, ¿Qué se suponía que hacía la gente en estos casos para no acabar mal de la chaveta?

xoXOXox

El jueves salí corriendo de historia de la magia, Amelia y Filius me habían convencido. Ya había suficiente. Tenía que decirle a Dumbledore que quería ir con él a Londres, no podía esperar que siempre me lo diera todo hecho sin que yo me esforzara nunca, siempre me mantenía fría y distante mientras él era tan cálido... Eso tenía que acabarse.

Entré al aula con determinación, estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor con un pergamino enorme sobre la mesa, parecía el dibujo del castillo estaba concentrado, silencioso, imponente...

Tragué saliva y cerré la puerta. Levantó la vista sonriente y cuando me encontré con sus ojos, empecé a temblar y cerré los míos intentando no pensar en que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

―¡Ah! ¡Minerva! ―saludó como siempre. Me acerqué hasta mi sitio mirando al suelo, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, ¿y si no quería que fuera con él? ¿Y si lo había dicho por decir? ― Qué pronto llegas hoy. ¿Va todo bien? ―preguntó preocupado sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Ah... Eh... Sí. Sí claro, quiero decir, sí. Estaba... Pensando ―balbuceé nerviosa. ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Iba a decirlo e iba a hacerlo en ese preciso instante. Sólo eran palabras ¡Y yo era una Gryffindor! Si él había podido decirlo también podía hacerlo yo. Y punto. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos―. Quería saber si aún… ―empecé en un susurro, pero me detuvo.

―Ah, Pensar... Eso es bueno. A mí me gusta mucho pensar, ¿Sabes? Sobre todo en la sala de profesores, me apodero de un sillón frente al fuego, me pongo así ―dijo acurrucándose en la silla ― cierro los ojos y puedo pasarme horas... Pensando. A veces pienso tan fuerte que suena y todo. ―hizo el sonido de un ronquido y luego se carcajeó. Le miré por encima de las gafas y negué con la cabeza mucho más tranquila. ―dime, ¿En qué pensabas tu? ―preguntó poniéndome tensa de nuevo.

―Ah, no... En nada. Es decir, si en algo, pero no importa ―dije con una sonrisa forzada pero me reproché de nuevo mi falta de valor.

Probaríamos otra estrategia. Si de algún modo lograba que fuera él quien volviera a decirlo, yo sólo tendría que decir que había cambiado de idea, eso era mucho más fácil.

― Eehm...Bueno... ―empecé, tratando de sonreír y no pensar de nuevo en el ridículo―, de hecho sí importa, ¿se acuerda del otro día en el aula de pociones? ¿Lo que usted di...

Un ruido en la ventana me detuvo, él se giró a mirar y yo lo imité. Era el fénix, estaba golpeando los cristales.

―¡Ah! Debe ser una carta del Ministerio. Perdona, Minerva ―se disculpó levantándose y yendo a la ventana abrirle para que pudiera entrar.

Fruncí el ceño con rabia. De nuevo había estado a punto de decírselo y de nuevo me habían interrumpido. Mis ganas de provocar una masacre colectiva aumentaban.

Tenía que llamar su atención de alguna otra manera. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

Pensando en llamar su atención caí en Malkin, ella lograba hacerlo cada vez que le daba la gana con una facilidad pasmosa. ¿Cómo lo lograba?... Con el nombre. Llamarlo por su nombre. Esa era la clave. Si conseguía llamarlo Albus como hacia Malkin la tensión seria menor.

Necesitaba más familiaridad, era tan evidente que parecía un chiste no haber caído en ello antes. Hasta Filius me había dicho que no le hablara de una manera tan formal. Tenía que conseguir acercarme y obtener confianza, así no sería tan tenso. No podía ser tan difícil. Si él había podido hacerlo con naturalidad y me llamaba Minerva desde el mismo maldito momento en que había leído mi nombre en la lista… Yo también podía hacerlo.

Sí, definitivamente. Estaba todo calculado. Nada podía salir mal. Podía imaginar toda la escena desarrollándose en mi mente con perfecta fluidez y lujo de detalles.

Él decía algo como "Gracias Minerva, siempre me estás ayudando en todo, ojalá pudiera compensarte" (Continuamente estaba diciendo cosas como esa, no necesitaría ni provocarlo) Y yo tranquilamente le respondía algo como "De nada, Albus." Entonces él se sorprendía y aprovechando su confusión yo añadía algo como "Ya que lo propones, ¿porque no me compensas llevándome a Londres?"

Era un plan perfecto, era redondo, era a prueba de fallos… era una soberana estupidez.

―Perdona Minerva. ¿Qué me decías? ―se volvió hacia mi cuando el fénix se hubo ido, aún con el sobre en la mano. Inspiré profundamente.

―Lo que quería decir, Alb... ―empecé, pero me quede paralizada muerta de vergüenza. ¡Con lo bien que iba!

Él inclinó la cabeza levantando las cejas a la expectativa, incitándome a seguir hablando.

―Alb... ―balbuceé de nuevo. Por Merlín, no era tan complicado. Sólo eran dos malditas silabas, "Dumbledore" era mucho más largo y me salía perfectamente bien. Tomé aire, si Malkin podía yo también.

―Al...o mejor podría hacer usted esta torre más alta ―dije por fin soltando todo el aire y señalando el plano.

No. No podía. Me sentía ruborizar por momentos, era ridículo.

Él mismo se olía algo raro ya, me había preguntado si quería contarle algo no hacía ni dos días, por algo lo diría. Además, no quería sacrificar esa tranquilidad que siempre conseguía darme, si se lo decía y se daba cuenta de lo que realmente significaba y me rechazaba, no volvería a estar tranquila con él. Lo mejor sería mantenerme alejada de él, poner distancia para que yo pudiera serenar mis sentimientos. Me esperaban unas cuantas semanas infernales, pero podría conseguirlo. Dejando de lado sus clases no tenía por que verle o hablarle para nada.

―¿Más alta? ―preguntó alzando una ceja con suspicacia y, luego, mirando donde yo le señalaba cuando empezó a entrar a clase todo el mundo, suspiré aliviada y me fui a mi sitio. Sí, definitivamente poner distancia era lo mejor.


	30. Cap 29 One love Blue

**Cap. 29 (One love - Blue)**

―¡Ah, Minerva! ―saludó Dumbledore, sonriente, esa misma tarde después de clase.

Había ido a la biblioteca a estudiar para no encontrar a nadie y centrarme, pero ellos estaban ahí.

―Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí, el castigo de hoy consiste en ayudar a Madame Skeeter a limpiar y reorganizar la biblioteca ―me dijo señalando a los chicos.

Maldito payaso impredecible, ¿por qué no podía tener a la gente copiando "_No volveré a atacar a la idiota de Umbridge_" hasta la saciedad simplemente?

―¿Estás estudiando? ¿te importa si me siento contigo? ―preguntó señalando una silla vacía a mi lado. Yo la miré y luego lo miré a él... "Distancia, has tomado la determinación de poner distancia" me recordé.

―Ehm... Bueno, de hecho acabo de recordar que tengo que irme ―me excusé sonriendo de forma forzada y recogiendo para salir de allí cualquier cosa menos contenta.

xoXOXox

―¡Minerva! ―me llamó una voz una hora después mientras esperaba mi turno frente al despacho del profesor Viridian. Tenía que decirle aun que pensaba ir a casa por Navidad.

Me lamenté sin girarme al oírlo, ¿quién sino la única persona que parecía capaz de recordar mi nombre completo y la única persona que no DEBERÍA querer ver iba a ser?

―¿Estás esperando al profesor Viridian? ―preguntó dándome conversación. "Distancia, Minerva, tienes que poner distancia" me reiteré.

―Sí, pero en realidad no es tan importante. Puedo hacerlo en cualquier otro momento ―le esquivé yéndome. ¡Maldita sea, llevaba como tres cuartos de hora esperando mi turno!

xoXOXox

Estaba concentrada pensando distraídamente cuando agarré el pomo de la puerta del Gran Comedor para entrar a cenar y me encontré que ya había una mano sobre él. Sentirla me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y levanté la cabeza para descubrir de nuevo la maldita sonrisa en la que venía pensando.

Rápidamente aparté mi mano de encima de la suya, turbada. Dumbledore sonrió aun más y abrió la puerta.

―Minerva... ―saludó al tiempo que me hacía pasar con un gesto de galantería, aguantándome la puerta. "Distancia…" me lamenté yo.

―Gracias ―respondí pasando primero y sin mirarle, apresurándome a ir a la mesa de Gryffindor.

xoXOXox

―Ya lo veras mañana, Potter. El problema del juego de Hufflepuff es que es muy lento. Las jugadas son eternas y se les ha de presionar todo el rato. Además hacen un montón de amagos, es como jugar contra una enorme tortuga ―le explicaba a Charlus Potter, que se había sentado a desayunar frente a nosotros la mañana siguiente mientras Amelia jugaba a no-sé-qué con Filius, muy acaramelados.

Hice un movimiento con el cuchillo para ilustrar un amago de Quidditch Hufflepuff en pleno vuelo. Pero se me escapó hacia atrás, me incliné sin mirar para recogerlo mientras seguía hablándole.

―En cambio Ravenclaw son mucho más tridimensionales y tienen a Hooch, ¿has visto como vuela esa chica? Parece un halcón, oja... ¡Ouch! ―me quejé al golpearme con algo en la cabeza. Levanté la vista y me encontré con esos ojos azules que no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Estaban a menos de un palmo de los míos.

Parpadeé y me separé por la impresión, ruborizada.

―¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Primero me lanzan cereales, luego cuchillos y al final, como han fallado, intentan golpearme la cabeza. Empezaré a pensar que los Gryffindor me tienen manía ―bromeó Dumbledore entregándome el cuchillo e incorporándose―. Es broma, ¿te has hecho daño? Soy un poco cabeza dura ―admitió sonriente y frotándose la coronilla. "¡Distancia!" Pensé.

―No… No. No se preocupe, estoy bien ―le tranquilicé. Él sonrió y siguió su camino.

xoXOXox

Veinte minutos más tarde entramos al tercer invernadero de Herbología, no había nadie.

―¿Alguien sabe dónde está el profesor Berry? ―preguntó Scrimgeour a los Hufflepuff. Hubo algunos comentarios pero la mayoría se encogieron de hombros; la puerta se abrió.

―Buenos días. Disculpen que haya llegado tarde, por algún motivo creía que estaban en el segundo invernadero ―se excusó Dumbledore entrando.

Yo me sorprendí, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Vale tranquilidad, simplemente eran cosas mías, no es que estuviera en todas partes como si fuera omnipresente, sólo… eran coincidencias y yo estaba demasiado obsesionada, para eso precisamente estaba la determinación.

―Se preguntarán que hago yo aquí. Sinceramente, eso me gustaría saber a mí... ―bromeó―. El profesor Berry ha tenido que ir hoy a Hogsmeade a recoger unas raras semillas de sauce boxeador que le han traído expresamente… supongo que querrá plantar uno en Hogwarts, aunque no creo que el profesor Dippet le deje hacerlo sin una buena escusa ―se encogió de hombros ―. Así que la profesora Merrythought, el profesor Kettleburn, el profesor Viridian y yo nos hemos jugado la sustitución a "_Piedra, capa y varita_" y como he perdido me ha tocado venir a mí ―explicó.

¿"_Piedra, capa y varita_"? ¿No era ese el juego basado en el cuento de los tres hermanos que jugaban los niños para decidir quién la llevaba? Sonaba como otra payasada de las suyas.

―Pero como yo no soy muy diestro para las plantas, les voy a enseñar unos cuantos trucos curiosos que me enseñó Madame Spore ―sonrió empezando la clase.

xoXOXox

Tres horas más tarde salí tranquilamente de Encantamientos para dirigirme a Pociones y esperar allí a Amelia que se había quedado a preguntar no sé qué a Viridian. Mire mi reloj, la clase se había alargado un poco así que decidí darme prisa. Cuando levanté la cabeza.

Me llevé la mano a la frente con frustración ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Dumbledore estaba al final del pasillo hablando con un chico de Slytherin de séptimo curso, venían andando tranquilamente hacia mí pero aun no me habían visto gracias a que el pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente.

Miré a ambos lados, tomar cualquier otro camino implicaría llegar tarde a Pociones definitivamente, pero ni siquiera quería cruzármelo. Fruncí el ceño deseando que Amelia no me preguntara como había conseguido llegar más tarde que ella a Pociones pesar de haber salido antes de Encantamientos.

xoXOXox

Después de clase estaba en la cola del despacho de Viridian de nuevo. Recordaba que el día anterior no había conseguido decirle lo de las vacaciones cuando una carcajada me hizo mirar por encima del periódico que leía. Dumbledore estaba riéndose a unos metros de allí y mi reacción fue bajar la cabeza rápidamente escondiéndome tras las grandes hojas de papel con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Pero qué dem…? ¿Era alguna especie de broma de mal gusto?

―¡Oh, Cielos! ―exclamé aun escondida. Filius que estaba a mi lado se giró hacia mí.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó sorprendido al verme.

―Nada. Escóndete ―le ordené agachándome un poco para quedar a su altura y dándole una hoja del periódico para que se pusiera a mi lado. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó de nuevo, emocionado y bajando el periódico para mirar por encima. Yo miré también, ahí seguía.

Estaba hablando con una chica de Hufflepuff que debía ser de cuarto, pero no era Sprout. Subí el periódico de nuevo rápidamente para volver a escondernos y fulminé a Filius con la mirada.

―¿Es por Dumbledore? ―preguntó medio sonriente medio sorprendido.

―¡Que te calles! ―le espeté nerviosa―. Llevo todo el día encontrándolo en todas partes ―expliqué, aunque no sé porqué pensé que eso era una explicación para mi comportamiento.

―Espera ―pidió sonriendo. Sacó la varita e hizo dos agujeros del tamaño de dos mirillas de puerta en mitad del periódico.

―¡Eh! ¡Aun no lo había acabado de leer! ―protesté pero me giré para mirar por el agujero. Dumbledore seguía hablando con la Hufflepuff tranquilamente, parecía que se habían cruzado en el pasillo ―. ¿Es que planea tirarse ahí de cháchara toda la tarde? ―me quejé fastidiada.

―Sigo sin entender por qué le estamos espiando, pero esto es muy divertido ―aseguró Filius.

―¡No le estamos espiando! ―exclamé cada vez más nerviosa. Él me miró alzando una ceja suspicaz―. Bueno, a lo mejor sí le estamos espiando... un poco ―admití―. ¡Pero es que no quiero que me vea! No quiero hablar con él.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó aun más extrañado si cabía.

―Porque… ¡Pues porque no! Porque es un payaso ―respondí nerviosa.

Sabía que esa explicación era pobre y sabia que Filius sabía que lo sabía, pero la verdad es que no quería contarle acerca de mi determinación. ¡Aún se hubiera reído más de mí! Más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Cielos, ¿cómo podía estar perdiendo la cabeza de esta manera? ¡Yo! Que me enorgullecía de ser la persona más sensata de la escuela, haciendo irremediablemente el idiota detrás de un periódico. Y lo peor ¿por qué estaba haciendo a Filius participe?

Seguí mirando por el agujero ignorándole, pero entonces Dumbledore desvió la mirada hacia nosotros como si hubiera notado que le observábamos. Volví a bajar la cabeza escondiéndome durante unos instantes. No podía habernos visto, no con el periódico en medio, ¿verdad?

―Creo que me ha visto ―aventuré. Filius abrió mucho los ojos y se giró para mirar por el agujero. Yo lo imité.

Dumbledore estaba mirando hacia nosotros entre sonriente y sorprendido con una ceja levantada, luego rió apartando la vista, se cruzó de brazos y nos miró de nuevo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo con astucia.

Se despidió de la chica y se acercó a donde estábamos. Yo carraspeé y me giré a Filius rápidamente.

―¿Ves lo que te decía? La Unión soviética ha empezado a preparar la invasión a Finlandia, decían que era para proteger Leningrado ¡Ja! Sí, claro… ―empecé a decir señalando una noticia al azar. Lo había leído el lunes pero seguían hablando de ello.

―Buenas tardes, Minerva. Filius ―nos saludó él, cortándome divertido.

―Buenas tardes, profesor ―sonrió Filius contento.

― ¡Ah! Buenas tardes. No le había visto ―saludé yo sin mucho interés volviéndome hacia Filius. Dumbledore soltó una carcajada antes de que pudiera seguir hablándole sobre la noticia.

―Perdón ―se disculpó sonriente, con cara de no sentirlo en absoluto―. Se me ha escapado. Parece que tenéis el periódico roto ―observó señalándolo. Yo hice como que no lo había visto hasta entonces―. Permitidme que os lo repare ―pidió caballerosamente, levantando la varita y cerrando los agujeros―. ¿Vais a hablar con el profesor Viridian? ―preguntó dando conversación.

―No. De hecho yo sólo pasaba por aquí ―sentencié cerrando el periódico. Ambos me miraron sin comprender―. Bueno Filius, nos vemos luego, Profesor… ―saludé, me di la vuelta y me fui. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder hablar con Viridian?

xoXOXox

―A ver, Weasley, por tercera vez, ¿cómo demonios crees que va haber mundial de Quidditch este año? Da gracias que tengamos campeonato escolar ¿Has abierto algún periódico últimamente? ―reñí a Bilius Weasley la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. Pero cuando iba a explicarle por qué no habría mundial me di cuenta que había levantado la vista. Me giré para ver qué era lo que le llamaba la atención y me tope con un sonriente Dumbledore que tenia la varita levantada.

―¡_Protego_! ―conjuró rápidamente, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Yo parpadeé extrañada ¿qué estaba haciendo? Él soltó una carcajada―. Menos mal, pensaba que me volveríais a lanzar algo ―explicó riendo, dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Yo estiré la columna tensa, "Ah, sí, y estaba el otro asunto peliagudo, el que incluía ¡Poner distancia de una maldita vez!" me recriminé frustrada. Él se giró para irse―. ¡Por cierto Filius! ¡Aúpa Ravenclaw! ―animó sonriendo antes de alejarse. Filius, vestido de pies a cabeza de azul y bronce por el partido Ravenclaw Vs. Hufflepuff de esa mañana le devolvió el saludo sonriendo y levantando un pulgar.

xoXOXox

El partido de Quidditch fue... Bueno, incluso el adjetivo "rápido" es demasiado lento de pronunciar en comparación.

Hooch cazó la snitch como cinco minutos después de que la soltaran y, por primera vez en todos los años de tradición de Quidditch de Hogwarts, el estadio entero quedó en absoluto silencio.

Los cazadores no se habían pasado la quaffle, los golpeadores no habían golpeado las bludgers y el equipo de Hufflepuff, que eran peor que una tortuga, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de darse cuenta que estaban en el campo de Quidditch.

Incluso Whisp, el dicharachero comentarista Slytherin que parecía no necesitar respirar entre frases de lo rápido que hablaba, se había quedado en silencio.

Hooch levantó la snitch y dio una vuelta al estadio con ella en alto, mostrándosela a todas las graderías, mientras el silencio persistía. Cuando llegó de nuevo al centro, Ravenclaw estalló en aplausos y gritos. Todos nos unimos a ellos, Whisp puso música y muy contento empezó a contar otras jugadas de buscadores famosos similares y a alabar a Hooch por megafonía.

xoXOXox

Subí sola a la habitación. Después de comer, Amelia y Filius habían ido a celebrar la victoria de Ravenclaw.

Esa semana había puesto para lavar por fin mi equipo de Quidditch y como cada sábado era día de colada, me la encontré limpia y religiosamente apilada sobre mi cama.

Encima de la pila, perfectamente planchada, doblada y alineada con las prendas inferiores, reposaba como la guinda de un pastel, la única pieza de un tono de color subido.

El pañuelo de flores que Dumbledore me había dejado el día del partido de Quidditch. Me lo había guardado en el bolsillo del equipo y se me había olvidado por completo. Ahora los elfos me lo habían lavado y parecía burlarse de mí en su silencioso letargo.

Cerré los ojos tratando de relajarme. En cualquier otro momento no me hubiera ni planteado la posibilidad: me lo había dejado, así que por educación estaba moralmente obligada a devolverlo, pero eso implicaba volver a verlo en contra de mi determinación.

Era su pañuelo... Pero no. Ya bastaba. La determinación estaba siendo un soberano desastre. Se habría perdido entre la ropa sucia.

Lo tomé con seguridad en un revuelo dirigiéndome al baño, abrí la tapa, agarré la cadena y cuando iba a soltarlo me detuve un segundo mirándolo. Mala idea.

Tenía dos letras bordadas en hilo dorado en las que no había reparado hasta entonces, apenas se distinguían entre las flores "D.D."

Suspiré resignada, a lo mejor ese pañuelo era un objeto preciado y aun así me lo había prestado confiando en que se lo devolvería, a lo mejor era lo único que conservaba de algún ser querido como sus padres o su hermana muerta. Podía imaginarla, Diana o Daphne o quizás Darla Dumbledore. Me lo guardé en el bolsillo cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes con frustración. No podía tirar un recuerdo de familia.

Me dirigí hacia su despacho, era una oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle sobre su hermana y saber más cosas de su vida... Cosas que, me recordé, ya no me interesaban en absoluto.

Bien, seria rápido: "Hola, Profesor. Vengo a devolverle su pañuelo, muchas gracias", "¡Ah, Minerva! Gracias a ti por traérmelo, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate?" "No, gracias. Tengo que ir a estudiar, sólo venia a devolvérselo ahora que ya está limpio. Buenas tardes", "Buenas tardes". Perfecto, y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas por separado sin más drama. Suspiré mientras golpeaba la puerta, ahora venia la parte difícil.

―Adelante ―me hizo pasar.

― ―solté de corrido casi sin respirar, tendiéndoselo.

―¡Ah!... Eh... ¿Mi pañuelo? ―preguntó examinándolo sin tomarlo, como si no lo reconociera, ¿por qué no lo reconocía?, ¿cómo conseguía siempre volverlo todo tan complicado? Con lo bien que íbamos.

―Me lo prestó usted en el partido de Quidditch Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ahora está limpio y se lo devuelvo ―expliqué inocentemente.

―El caso es que me acuerdo, pero... A ver, déjamelo ―pidió tendiéndome la mano, yo se lo entregué y me espere mientras lo examinaba.

―Tiene unas iniciales bordadas ―le comenté tratando de ayudarle―. Cuesta verlas porque todo el pañuelo es de colores chillones. Pensé que podía ser de...

―¡Dedalus! ―exclamó cortándome.

―¿De... Dedalus? ―pregunté confundida.

―Me lo prestó en la primera clase del curso, lo llevaba en el bolsillo desde entonces y siempre se me olvidaba devolvérselo y luego te lo presté a ti ―explico riendo avergonzado―. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de devolvérselo en mi lugar? Parece que soy incapaz de acordarme yo mismo.

Me lo quedé mirando durante unos instantes, suspire y lo tomé de vuelta de su mano mientras me lo tendía.

―Está bien, yo me encargo ―respondí derrotada.

―Gracias, Minerva. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más? ―preguntó sonriente.

"Querrá decir si yo puedo ayudarle a usted en algo más" pensé amargamente y negué con la cabeza.

―Eso era todo, buenas tardes ―saludé girándome para irme.


	31. Cap 30 Ever fallen in love Buzzcocks

**Cap. 30 (Ever fallen in love - Buzzcocks)**

―McGonagall… ―me nombró una voz parándose frente a mí mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca la mañana del día siguiente, era domingo y Amelia se había ido a jugar por ahí con Filius, quien seguía en éxtasis por el partido de ayer; levanté la vista.

―Hola, Malkin ―saludé secamente y me volví al libro con la esperanza de que si la ignoraba se iría.

―¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste? ―preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a mí, eso no me gustaba ni un pelo.

―¿Lo que te prometí? ―pregunté sin levantar la vista del libro.

―Sí, hace dos viernes, en el despacho de Albus, ¿te acuerdas? Prometiste que me ayudarías a buscar algo para preguntarle que pareciera creíble para que pudiera estar con él ―aseguró. Puse los ojos en blanco.

―No, dije que _a lo mejor_ te ayudaría a buscar algo que preguntarle. Y sólo si dejabas de hacer correr rumores ―le respondí secamente.

―¡Lo he hecho! ¡Ya no le he dicho a nadie más lo que hay entre vosotros! ―protestó. Yo me puse tensa por ese comentario.

―Entre nosotros no hay nada ―sentencié duramente.

―Ya lo sé… ―bufó ella con fastidio―. Bueno, vamos, busca algo para que pueda preguntarle ahora y me acompañas.

―¿Qué?, ¿ahora? ―pregunté sorprendida ―. Pero ahora… Ahora no puedo ―me excusé pensando en mi determinación, para un día que conseguía no encontrarlo en toda la mañana.

―¡Sí, ahora! Hace muchos días que sólo le veo en clase y por si no te acuerdas, por tu culpa y de tu intromisión tan oportuna, decidió que tú tenías que ayudarme primero y que sólo podría ir a preguntarle si tú no podías responder mis dudas ―me echó en cara.

―Yo nunca me ofrecí voluntaria para eso ―le recordé entre dientes.

―No, claro, pero no podías negarte, ¿verdad? No, claro, ¿cómo ibas a negarle nada? ―preguntó retorica, acusándome ―. Así que ahora apechuga, vamos ―ordenó tomando rápidamente uno de los libros que tenía esparcidos por encima de la mesa y mostrándomelo sonriente, como si quisiera decir que si no le hacía caso no me lo iba a devolver.

Yo la miré duramente. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en comportarse como si tuvieran cinco años? Leí el título del libro: "_Nueva teoría de la Numerología_".

―Sección Aritmomancia, tercera estantería ―anuncié bajando la vista y volviendo al libro que yo estudiaba ―. Guárdalo. He terminado con él por hoy ―le pedí sin mucho interés.

Ella frunció el ceño, lo dejó sobre la mesa, tomó otro rápidamente y lo empezó a hojear por el centro. Levanté la vista, "_Magia defensiva practica y como usarla contra las artes oscuras_" suspiré con cansancio, ese era mío.

―Devuélveme eso, venga ―pedí con poco énfasis.

―No hasta que no me acompañes.

―Es un libro de texto de consulta, puedo conseguir otro igual cuando quiera, Malkin. Sólo tengo que pedirlo prestado ―mentí volviendo a lo que escribía con la esperanza de que la psicología inversa funcionara.

―Bien, pues hazlo. O hazme caso ―amenazó.

―Vamos, Malkin. ¿No has leído el periódico? El coste de la vida ha subido un dos y medio por ciento por culpa de la guerra. No seas caprichosa obligándome a comprar uno nuevo.

―Vale, entonces tomaré este tan viejo ―aseguró eligiendo otro―, seguro que no puedes encontrar a alguien que te preste uno igual.

Puse los ojos en blanco y levanté la vista cada vez más asqueada, mirando la tapa que me mostraba.

"_Animacus_".

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, no podía ser... no recordaba haberlo sacado de la bolsa. Me puse nerviosa. Ese sí que no.

Me levanté e intenté arrebatárselo. Yo era más rápida que ella y tenía mejores reflejos pero al actuar por impulso con la mesa entre nosotras, ella pudo separarlo de mi alcance.

―Si lo quieres de vuelta, acompáñame ―me chantajeó sonriendo.

―No juegues conmigo, Malkin. Devuélvemelo y puede que sigas viva para la hora de la cena ―le amenacé con una mirada de hielo.

―Vaya, parece que este sí es un libro importante. Me pregunto por qué ―comentó sonriendo con malicia e inspeccionando la tapa, tenía que impedir que viera la dedicatoria. Nunca me lo devolvería si descubría que era de Dumbledore.

―"_Ya deberías saber que lo importante no es el libro, sino los conocimientos que da al leerlo_" ―le cité pensado que, a pesar de ello, en ese caso el libro en sí también era importante para mí. Ella se quedó pensándolo un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

―No intentes confundirme, ven conmigo y te lo daré.

―Dámelo y luego _a lo mejor_ te dejo que te vayas ―amenacé de nuevo, quedándome sin paciencia.

―No ―sentenció empezando a abrirlo.

―Está bien, está bien ―me rendí rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera ver la primera página―. Dámelo y te acompañaré.

―No, primero me acompañarás y luego te lo daré ―sonrió ella con superioridad, mirándome desafiante de nuevo.

―No. Me lo darás ahora y luego te acompañaré y no dejaré que quedes como una idiota ―le amenacé tajantemente―. Porque si no, te prometo que le preguntarás tal estupidez que estará riéndose de ti por el resto de su vida.

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios comprendiendo que iba a tener que confiar en mí si o si, suspiró entregándomelo por fin. Yo se lo arrebaté guardándolo en mi bolsa primero, con cuidado.

―Hoy es domingo, ¿sabes dónde está? ―pregunté mientras terminaba de recoger.

―Por supuesto. ¡Vamos! ―exclamó ella entusiasmada. Yo terminé de recoger y la perseguí, ¿qué pasaba con la distancia ahora?

xoXOXox

―… La diferencia más importante entre una transfiguración básica y una transfiguración perfecta estriba en la cantidad de detalles. Hay casos de transfiguraciones en los que los objetos funcionan sin ser perfectos. Por ejemplo, a nadie le importa cuánto pelo tiene un conejo exactamente. Algo un poco al azar funciona, pero en el caso de un libro, cuando quieres recuperar el texto, la posición exacta de cada letra es indispensable para entenderlo y que funcione ―expliqué cuando llegamos frente a su despacho.

Realmente aborrecía tener que ayudarle, pero había elegido un tema suficientemente complejo como para que Dumbledore se diera cuenta rápidamente de que no era una duda suya que yo no podía responder, pero que a la vez ella no se percatara de ese detalle.

―¿Entiendes? El hechizo es diferente, es bastante más complejo. Tienes que pedirle que te enseñe a hacer una transfiguración perfecta ―terminé.

―¡Sí, hombre! ―protestó ella ―. Para que se me tire una hora hablando de cosas técnicas. Eso es lo más rebuscado que he oído nunca. Dime otra cosa más fácil.

―¡Fue una duda que yo misma tuve! ―protesté.

―Piensas demasiado ―aseguró ―. Vamos, dime o… ―empezó a decir cuando la puerta se abrió ―. ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Albus! ―saludó sonriéndole exageradamente.

―¡Vaya! ―se sorprendió él ―. Hola, Aurora. Minerva ―saludó sonriendo como siempre. Yo miré al suelo.

―Albus, tenemos una pregunta que… bueno, yo tengo una duda y Minerva no ha sabido responderme ―explicó con superioridad. Él le miró sorprendido.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó mirándome a mí. Yo entrecerré los ojos mirándola duramente a ella, aún con la cabeza agachada, ignorándolo mientras me reprochaba sarcásticamente "No sé si eres capaz de recordar cierto asunto sobre la distancia, querida Minerva".

―No es que no haya sabido, es que no me has dado tiempo… La transfiguración perfecta es más compleja de lo que parece. Pero ya que el profesor Dumbledore puede atenderte, será mejor que yo me vaya ahora ―afirmé un poco más ácida de lo que me hubiera gustado, girándome para irme sin dar tiempo a responder a ninguno de los dos y maldiciendo mi suerte, menudo día había elegido yo para decidir determinarme a hacer nada.

xoXOXox

Esa misma tarde después de comer, Amelia seguía con Filius no sé donde, así que yo aproveché para ir a la biblioteca un rato y recuperar el tiempo de estudio perdido por culpa de Malkin. Me senté en la sección de Historia de la Magia, lo más lejos que pude de mi querida y habitual sección de Transfiguraciones. Todo fuera por la distancia.

Saqué mis libros y me fijé en que deberes me quedaba por hacer ¡Maldita sea! Con la historia de la distancia había ido dejando de lado estudiar sobre la inanimación para Transfiguraciones, pero ahora no podía aplazarlo más si quería que me diera tiempo a repasarlo de manera decente. No me preocupaba demasiado en cualquier caso, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

Resignada me di cuenta de que eso era algo inevitable. Simplemente no podía pasarme los siguientes dos años y pico sin hacer los deberes de Transfiguraciones sólo porque había decidido poner distancia. Además tampoco pasaba nada, no era con las Transfiguraciones con lo que quería poner distancia, a mi ellas me gustaban y no había problema con ello, no era mi culpa que el profesor fuera él.

Me puse a trabajar bastante animada. Al cabo de un rato me di cuenta que necesitaba consultar la formulación exacta de un encantamiento, así que me levanté y me fui al lado opuesto de la biblioteca, (la sección de Transfiguraciones) me detuve frente al pasillo entre las estanterías en que sabia estaba el libro que necesitaba, paralizada.

Dumbledore estaba parado en mitad del pasillo con la varita levantada para bajar un libro de los estantes más altos. Abrí mucho los ojos, "Maldita sea, ¿pero por queeeé?" Me lamenté interiormente. Me di la vuelta, antes de que pudiera verme y me senté en una mesa desde donde podía ver lo que hacía.

Tomé un periódico que había por ahí tirado para esconderme. Hablaba sobre los hechizos secretos en el Támesis que estaban destrozando todas las embarcaciones británicas, así que debía ser del día. Mejor, no se vería tan raro si lo estaba leyendo.

Yo tenía unos recursos un poco más elaborados que Filius. Transfiguré el periódico para convertirlo en un periódico con un montón de diminutos agujeritos. De esta manera yo, como estaba cerca de ellos, podía ver la imagen a través, pero él, si por casualidad miraba hacia mí, al estar lejos, solo podría ver el periódico.

Le observaba furtivamente leer un pequeño libro amarillo. A veces se detenía en alguna pagina un poco más de tiempo, concentrado. Entonces me di cuenta, estaba espiándole otra vez, me ruboricé un poco y sacudí la cabeza, bueno, al menos esta vez no había nadie para verme.

Después de un rato pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, pues levantó las cejas y se le iluminó la cara. Se apoyó en el estante leyendo el libro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Instantes después puso la cinta que hacía a la vez de de marca páginas en la página en la que había encontrado lo que fuera que buscaba, lo dejó abierto en la estantería, sacó un sobre, de él, un pergamino. Le hizo algo con la varita al pergamino, no pude ver bien qué y el pergamino no pareció inmutarse, pero él suspiró aliviado y luego sonrió.

―¡Lo sabía! ―anunció contento―. Que a estas alturas aún me sorprenda tu ingenio... ―pude oír que decía para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo tristemente―. No seré tan listo ni tan rápido, pero olvidas que sigo siendo más inteligente y perseverante que tú ―terminó sonriendo con superioridad.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿con quién hablaba? No podía estar tan mal de la chaveta como para hablarle a un libro, ¿verdad?

Le hizo algo más al pergamino sin dejar su gesto altivo y lo guardó de nuevo. Sacó otro pergamino, tomó un par de notas, cerró el libro, lo devolvió a su sitio y se fue.

Yo bajé el periódico mirando aún el sitio donde había estado. Comprobé a ambos lados que nadie me estuviera viendo, cerré el periódico, lo doble y me acerqué a la estantería.

El libro que Dumbledore leía era amarillo y no muy grueso. Lo busqué con curiosidad. El único libro amarillo de ese estante era "Ensayo sobre las Transfiguraciones perfectas" fruncí el ceño.

¿Acaso estaba buscando algo para resolverle la duda que yo le había propuesto a Malkin? No, él sabía transfigurar personas, no podía tener dudas respondiendo. Me pareció muy raro, así que lo tomé y luego busqué el libro que yo necesitaba para mi propio trabajo. Me llevé ambos a mi mesa en la sección de Historia de la Magia.

Decidí que lo más sensato era terminar primero mis deberes, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y empecé a hojear el libro amarillo como si esperara encontrar algo que no hubiera visto en él antes. Lo abrí por la página del marca páginas.

_...el caso de la transfiguración de una piedra caliza corriente en un practico bezoar._

_Lo que nos atañe aquí es conservar una serie de propiedades mágicas que tiene el bezoar como tal, no nos interesa que sólo lo _parezca_, tiene que _serlo_._

_De esta manera se deduce que un objeto mágico o previamente encantado podría recuperar también sus propiedades mágicas usando la variación de la des-transfiguración perfecta._

_Para conseguir la transfiguración perfecta de un objeto, en la mayoría de los casos depende de la naturaleza intrínseca de dicho ente…_

Esa vez me impresionó bastante y pasé una época obsesionada con la perfección de las Transfiguraciones. En todos mis trabajos prácticos me esforzaba por conseguir los detalles de los que hablaba el libro, estudiando cómo podían adaptarse los hechizos para conseguir la perfección real hasta de descubrí que realmente era un tiempo perdido. Nadie parecía notarlo e incluso a veces, las imitaciones de mis compañeros parecían más reales que mis propios proyectos perfectos. Al final solo me acostumbré a usar la perfección para las Transfiguraciones que realmente lo necesitaban.

Seguía pensando que no podía ser que Dumbledore lo necesitara para responder a Malkin y me intrigaba qué le había llevado hasta allí y quien era más listo pero no más inteligente que él según su criterio.

Durante un instante una idea descabellada se cruzó en mi mente, a lo mejor me lo decía a mí. Alcé las cejas esperanzada. A lo mejor se había sentido retado por mi pregunta. Sacudí la cabeza. No, no, eso era ridículo. Yo no era ni más lista ni más rápida que él y simplemente no podía ser que no supiera cómo hacer una transfiguración perfecta. Si así fuera, se habría dado cuenta cuando recuperé el libro sobre los animagos. Me quedé pensando en ello hasta que me di cuenta de que eso no me ayudaba en absoluto en mi determinación.


	32. Cap 31 Love is in the air JohnPaul Young

**Cap. 31 (Love is in the air - John Paul Young)**

Por mucha determinación que hubiera tomado no podía simplemente dejar de ir a clase, pero era vital para mi estabilidad mental conseguir evitar llegar la primera de una vez por todas. Así que el día siguiente fui a buscar a Amelia a Futurología y me agarré de su brazo y no me solté hasta que llegamos al aula.

Ella abrió la puerta y entramos. Éramos las primeras igual, pero al menos estaba con ella. Dumbledore levantó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

―Buenos días, Minerva. Amelia ―saludó sonriente de la manera habitual cuando nos sentamos en nuestro pupitre de primera fila.

―Buenos días ―devolvió el saludo Amelia sonriendo.

―Sí, hola… ―añadí yo un poco fastidiada. Lo último que quería era una conversación con él. Así que me giré hacia Amelia y empecé a contarle lo primero que se me ocurrió sobre el partido de Quidditch Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, por suerte no Dumbledore no tuvo tiempo de inmiscuirse en la conversación antes de que llegaran los demás. Una vez lo hicieron y todo el mundo se hubo instalado, se levantó.

―Buenos días a todos. Bien, veamos; tengo que darles una mala noticia ―aseguró un poco afligido. Nosotros lo miramos expectantes ¿Una mala noticia? ¿cuál? ¿qué había pasado? Por un momento me sentí preocuparme más de lo adecuado y sacudí la cabeza.

―Guarden sus libros, apuntes y cualquier material de referencia, saquen pluma y pergamino, escriban su nombre en él y luego "_Prueba escrita_" ―anunció.

Hubo algunos abucheos.

―Vamos, vamos, esto es solo para que se den cuenta del nivel que llevan y decidan si necesitan estudiar más para los exámenes de navidad o no. Mejor que se den cuenta ahora que cuando ya sea demasiado tarde ¿No creen? Además, si realmente resulta ser desastroso, podría plantearme que no cuente en la evaluación. Les prometo que es una prueba corta. Consta de una sola pregunta: "_La inanimación_". Pueden empezar.

Yo sonreí, justo ayer había estado estudiando sobre eso, o lo habría hecho si no… sacudí la cabeza. En cualquier caso no era un tema con el que tuviera problemas, de hecho, no había prácticamente ningún tema de Transfiguraciones con el que tuviera problemas, empecé a escribir.

_La inanimación o "muerte temporal" de un animal, planta o ser vivo en general se refiere al proceso que sufren dichos al ser transfigurados en objetos inertes._

_Por supuesto, un objeto inerte, no está vivo así que_

Así que… así que… así que ¿Qué? No. Borré la última frase con la varita.

_Por supuesto, una de las diferencias más evidentes entre un objeto inerte y un ser vivo, es la propia vida, así que es una característica latente del objeto que permanece oculta porque_

Porque… no, porque no, volví a borrar la última frase, ¿cómo podía estructurarlo?

_Es la propia vida, así que podríamos considerarla lo que denomínanos característica oculta, o latente. Así que_

No, ya había puesto "_así que_" en la línea anterior.

_De manera que igual que cuando el proceso de transfiguración es a la inversa (de objeto inerte a ser vivo) no podemos decir que_

Me detuve sin moverme al sentir una presencia, miré hacia mi izquierda y pude ver una túnica verde lima. Volví la vista al pergamino rápidamente, tragué saliva y empecé a ponerme nerviosa, con lo bien que iba… ¿Por qué se había parado ahí a mi lado? sacudí la cabeza para intentar concentrarme de nuevo.

_No podemos decir que el nuevo ente esté realmente vivo o muerto, está en un estado de congelación parcial espacio-temporal que no le permite saber si de hecho está vivo, aunque realmente este muerto o inerte, a lo mejor podríamos considerarlo lo que los muggles llaman "zombi", tienen una interesante teoría sobre un gato dentro de una caja al respecto, pero tampoco importa, porque_

Me detuve de nuevo sin moverme y volví a mirar, no se había movido de allí… magnífico.

_Porque la inanimación no contempla la posibilidad de estar en los dos sitios a la vez, si no que sajandmena mmmmdienma, emmmemrmetmmsmamamdmdfmmm tm mmmmsddmemememmmmemadfdmgmfmm_

Me paré otra vez y miré. Ya no estaba. Suspiré aliviada y giré un poco la cabeza. Había ido hacia el fondo. Releí todo el párrafo más calmada. ¡Cielos! ¿Pero que había escrito? Nada de eso tenía sentido. Lo borré todo.

_No podemos decir que el nuevo ente esté realmente vivo y su esperanza de vida siempre sea corta, cuando transfiguramos un ser vivo en objeto inerte no podemos decir que este "muerto". Pero, de hecho, esta característica es bastante más compleja que cualquier otra de las características latentes, y afecta también al objeto final, así que…_

"_Así que_" otra vez, qué pesadez.

_De modo que un objeto inerte transfigurado desde un ser vivo siempre tenderá a ser más delicado que un objeto inerte normal. Y en caso de romperse o dañarse, podría incluso perder dicha característica latente, haciendo imposible su des-transfiguración en un ser VIVO._

Una mano de largos y delgados dedos se posó sobre el pergamino. Yo me asusté y solté la pluma, el pergamino giró para quedar de cara del amo de la mano. Vi la manga verde lima, cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes. No había acabado pero no iba a ponerme a protestar, no hubiera servido de nada.

―Menos mal que hay alguien que ha estudiado algo ―anunció con cierto alivio.

Yo levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, me sonrió y se volvió al resto.

―Después de ver un poco lo que han ido escribiendo, será mejor que me entreguen esto ya… No voy a contarlo para la evaluación, pero quiero un ensayo de tres pies1 de largo sobre la inanimación para la semana que viene. Y ya lo advierto, contará para las calificaciones. Ya pueden empezar a tomar el Graphorn por los cuernos si pretenden conseguir una nota decente ―amenazó preocupado y se fue hacia la pizarra. Yo sonreí satisfecha, con orgullo por haber sido la única que le parecía que había escrito algo decente, pero me di cuenta de que eso no estaba ayudando en mi determinación y sacudí la cabeza.

xoXOXox

Esa misma tarde, Amelia y yo nos dirigíamos a Pociones hablando tranquilamente, cuando algo me llamó la atención en el pasillo.

Dumbledore se acercaba hablando con una niña de Hufflepuff de primero y a mí empezaban a darme ganas de abrirme la cabeza contra un muro de pura frustración. Desde luego no me ayudaba en mi determinación encontrarlo hasta en la sopa. Agarré a Amelia del brazo y la obligué a girarse hacia la ventana.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Mira, mira eso, mira ―le señalé mientras controlaba furtivamente el pasillo.

― ¿El qué? Yo no veo nada ―preguntó ella confundida.

―Sí, sí, eso. Es que no miras bien, mira y lo verás ―insistí sin hacer caso de la ventana.

―¿Dónde?

―Allí, en el lago, mira ―especifiqué sin perder de vista el pasillo. Dumbledore justo pasaba por detrás de nosotras. Cuando lo hubo hecho sin ni siquiera vernos, volví a prestar atención a Amelia. Ella me miraba con suspicacia. Se inclinó para ver qué era lo que yo estaba controlando en el pasillo. Cuando le vio, se volvió hacia mí con malicia.

―Min, ni siquiera se ve el lago desde esta ventana ―aseguró levantando las cejas.

―Minerva ―corregí―. Bueno, no importa. Vamos, estamos llegando tarde, el profesor Borage nos castigará ―respondí quitándole importancia.

―¿Te estás escondiendo de Dumbledore? ―preguntó. El maldito don de los Bones de dar siempre en el clavo.

―¡No! Es que he visto… ―empecé a excusarme.

―Sí, ya, venga ―me cortó―. Mira, si fueses Nis aún me creería que quisieras verle el culo o algo así, pero siendo tu… además, Fil me contó que le espías desde detrás de los periódicos.

―¡Menudo chivato! ¡No le espío desde detrás de los periódicos! ―protesté y me di cuenta de que eso me auto culpaba indirectamente―. Solo fue una vez y estaba escondiéndome ―me defendí―, no espiándole. Eso suena como a conducta psicópata.

―¿Por qué te estás escondiendo? ―preguntó ella intentando esconder la risa.

―Porque… Porque no quiero hablar con él ¿vale? Porque cada vez que lo hago termino frustrada o con vergüenza ajena. Ahora, ¿podemos ir a clase de Pociones antes de que el profesor Borage nos castigue? ―pregunté retóricamente. Ella rió un poco y asintió.

xoXOXox

Ese mismo día después de Pociones, tenía dos horas libres antes de que acabara el ensayo del coro que pretendía usar para estudiar con Amelia antes de que llegara Filius. Había quedado con ella en la biblioteca y me dirigía hacia allí cuando una voz familiar me llamó a mi espalda.

―¡Minerva!

Cerré los ojos, alcé las cejas y suspiré deteniéndome sin girarme. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

―¡Minerva! ―repitió llegando a mi lado―. ¿No tienes clase ahora? ¿O Quidditch o algo?

―No.

―Qué casualidad ―comentó Dumbledore sonriente―. Yo tampoco, así que iba a la enfermería para hacer otro experimento con la sangre de dragón, ¿quieres venir a verlo?

Yo abrí mucho los ojos con entusiasmo ¡Rayos! ¡Pues claro que quería! Pero entonces recordé mi determinación. Cerré los ojos y solté el aire para tranquilizarme. "Esto es lo mejor" traté de convencerme y animarme.

―No puedo, tengo que ir a estudiar. Los exámenes de Navidad están a la vuelta de la esquina ―aseguré con rabia, mordiéndome el labio.

―Ah… ―respondió un poco decepcionado―. Bueno, no importa, otro día será. Lo primero es lo primero. No te distraigo más ―aseguró yéndose y a mí se cayó el mundo encima, ¿por qué no me pedía esas cosas hacía tres semanas, cuando no había decidido nada?

xoXOXox

―¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Amelia mientras estudiábamos en la biblioteca tres cuartos de hora después del encuentro con Dumbledore en el pasillo. Era la tercera vez que me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

―Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, debe ser por la presión. Iré a la enfermería a que Madame Strout me dé algún tónico o algo ―le contesté tranquilizándola mientras me levantaba.

―Si quieres puedo hacerte yo alguno ―se ofreció.

―No, no hace falta. Sigue estudiando sobre la inanimación, aun no lo dominas del todo y estoy segura que Dumbledore lo hará entrar en el TIMO… yo lo haría2 ―aseguré yéndome mientras pensaba en ello.

Era irónico cómo justo cuando quería poner distancia lo encontraba en todas partes: le encontraba en pasillos y biblioteca, hacía substituciones, me felicitaba en clase, me invitaba a ver el experimento, Amelia me pedía ayuda con Transfiguraciones ¡Incluso la cría de Malkin me obligaba a ir a verle! Era como una maldición.

Me quité las gafas y me masajeé la frente y las sienes con fuerza. A lo mejor me estaba volviendo una paranoica.

Abrí la puerta de la enfermería, aun con las gafas en la mano y justo en ese momento hubo un destello de luz enorme.

Una fuerza me hizo tambalearme hacia atrás. Por instinto me protegí la cara con los brazos. Se oyó el ruido de una gran explosión y de cristales y cosas rompiéndose…

Estuve quieta unos instantes en la misma posición sin moverme de la puerta. Cuando decidí que había pasado el peligro, miré alrededor buscando el origen de la explosión.

Sin las gafas apenas pude distinguir nada, pero parecía que estaba todo destrozado: camas dobladas y tiradas por ahí, armarios caídos y cristales rotos por doquier. El suelo estaba empezando a encharcarse de líquidos de colores tornasolados que se mezclaban entre ellos.

Me puse las gafas pero los cristales se habían roto, así que me las quité de nuevo, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

―¿Diggle? ¿Está todo el mundo bien? ―aventuré entornando los ojos, intentando distinguir algo. Después de todo, Dedalus Diggle tenía fama de especialista artificiero. Alguien rió al fondo de la estancia con una risa que me era demasiado familiar ¡Oh cielos! ¿Paranoica? ¡Y un cuerno!

―Sí, sigo vivo, pero no soy Dedalus ¡Espera! ¡No entres! ―gritó esa misma voz des del final de la sala.

Una figura se acercó superando los obstáculos que había por en medio. No podía distinguir su cara sin las gafas a esa distancia, pero sabía perfectamente quien era, aunque solo fuera por la voz, la risa, la melena pelirroja y la túnica verde lima.

―¡Ah! Minerva, eres tu. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó preocupado cuando llegó a mi lado.

―Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunté mirando alrededor―. ¿Dónde está Madame Strout?

―Ah, está bien. No te preocupes por ella, está arriba. Aquí estaba yo solo. Le pedí la enfermería para mi experimento, ¿recuerdas que te lo conté? Así que por un par de horas está tratando a los alumnos en el Gran Comedor. Recuerdo haber puesto un aviso explicativo en la puerta para que nadie entrara, pero al parecer no sé me da muy bien hacer carteles, porque no lo has visto ―aseguró girándose a mirar y yo le imité.

Pude distinguir un pergamino blanco o algo similar con unas manchas rojas colgado en la puerta, como me había quitado las gafas y estaba concentrada pensando no lo vi al llegar. Me ruboricé avergonzada de mi falta de observación.

―Ah, no. Es que como no llevaba puestas las gafas… ―empecé a explicarme, mostrándolas.

―¡Ah! Perdona mi falta de caballerosidad, déjamelas por favor ―me pidió.

Se las tendí sin resistencia. Ya había aprendido que intentar discutir con Dumbledore era tiempo perdido.

―_Oculus reparo_ ―conjuró devolviéndomelas, me las puse―. Reparártelas es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que se han roto por mi culpa. Y ahora vamos a arreglar este desastre ―concluyó dándose la vuelta para empezar a ordenarlo todo con unos suaves movimientos de varita―. Suerte que no has estado aquí para ver el experimento, ya te das cuenta de que ha sido un completo desastre. Voy a tener que estudiar más al respecto de las propiedades curativas de la sangre de dragón y, sobre todo, sobre cómo detener sus impulsos explosivos ―explicó riendo.

Ya estaba otra vez en plan lunático, ¿por qué le hacía tanta gracia que las cosas explotaran o funcionaran mal? Lo miré con las gafas puestas y me di cuenta de que estaba herido, la manga de la túnica estaba rasgada y llena de sangre.

―¡Profesor! ¡Tiene un horrible corte en el brazo! ―le advertí preocupada. Él se observó el lugar que yo le señalaba.

―Oh, vaya ―exclamó más como si eso fuera un inconveniente que un problema grave―. Bueno, ahora cuando acabe con esto… ―empezó a decir. Yo mire alrededor, la esencia de Murtlap3 estaba desparramada por el suelo mezclándose con el contenido del resto de botellas rotas.

―Iré con madame Stro… ―le agarré el brazo sin dejarle terminar de hablar y levanté la varita en un impulso.

―_Ep…_ ―empecé a conjurar, pero mi varita salió disparada y yo me quedé petrificada.

Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Sólo me lo quedé mirando. Había hecho dos hechizos en un segundo sin que yo pudiera siquiera terminar uno.

Él se quedo apuntándome con su varita, mientras sujetaba la mía en la mano, sorprendido. Respiró lentamente un par de veces y cerró los ojos llevándose la mano a la frente. Entonces pude volver a moverme. Se frotó las cejas mientras me tendía mi varita, la recuperé.

―Será mejor que me vaya ―aseguré desviando la vista y guardando mi varita, pensando también en mi determinación.

―Minerva ―me llamo cuando estaba en la puerta. No me giré pero tampoco la crucé, solo me detuve―. Lo lamento ―se disculpó francamente. Yo cerré los ojos y salí de ahí, sin girarme.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Es que me había vuelto idiota del todo? Había… ¡Había actuado por impulso! Debería haberle preguntado. Obviamente no quería hacerle daño, ¡Pero que iba a saber él! debía haber creído que le iba a atacar o algo. O bueno, a lo mejor el hechizo me habría podido salir mal. Y encima el pobre se había disculpado y todo, si había sido yo quien…

Me fui al Gran Comedor.

xoXOXox

―¿Madame Strout? ―pregunté parándome frente a la bruja enfermera.

―Dime… ¡Niña! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Pero si parece que vengas de Polonia! ―me riñó cuando levantó los ojos para mirarme.

―Nada, una pequeña explosión. Estoy bien, solo es polvo, pero, ¿podría usted ir a buscar al profesor Dumbledore y asegurarse que está bien también? Él si está herido. Tiene un corte profundo en el brazo izquierdo. Supongo que estará aun en la enfermería ―expliqué, me giré y me fui antes de que pudiera decir nada.

xoXOXox

Al salir del Gran Comedor alguien me llamó por la espalda. Me giré para descubrir al menor de los Scrimgeour, Rufus. Menos mal, si volvía a ser Dumbledore probablemente me hubiera desquiciado en ese mismo momento.

―¿Estás bien?, ¿qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó cuando se acercó, al verme cubierta de polvo.

―Sí, sí. No te preocupes y si quieres mi consejo, procura leer los carteles de las puertas antes de cruzarlas ―le advertí tratando de quitar un poco del polvo que tenía en la túnica del uniforme.

―Eeh… vale. Sólo quería saber si has hablado con Fletcher ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, yo levanté una ceja.

―No, ¿por qué?, ¿tendría que hacerlo? ―pregunté no muy convencida.

―No, no. No te preocupes, ya lo hará. Solo era curiosidad. Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí, que te vaya bien ―se despidió marchándose. Yo me fui a la biblioteca.

* * *

1 Eso vendrían siendo unos sesenta centímetros. ¡Dios salve a la reina! ¡Y un "Hurra" por el sencillísimo sistema métrico inglés! ¡HURRA!

2 Y lo hará…. Claro que lo hará. Minerva es así de dura, podéis comprobarlo en la Orden del Fénix

3 Solución de tentáculos de Murtlap pasterizados y escabechados, posee un color amarillo. Alivia el dolor y cicatriza heridas abiertas.


	33. Cap 32 Africa Toto

**Cap. 32 (África - Toto)**

La mañana siguiente estaba leyendo el periódico mientras iba a clase. Volvían a hablar sobre los incidentes en el Támesis, que estaba todo plagado de hechizos. Spavin había solicitado ayuda a Estados Unidos para que investigaran sobre los contra hechizos y había designado un grupo de magos británicos especialistas para que también lo hicieran…

¡Frush!

Choqué contra algo y el periódico se arrugó y desmontó. Un montón de papeles volaron por encima de mí. Miré al suelo, me agaché y fruncí el ceño empezando a recoger el periódico. ¿Por qué la gente no miraba por donde andaba?

―Lo siento, estaba leyendo mientras andaba y no le vi, discúlpeme. Cualquier día tendremos una desgracia, ya lo sé ―se disculpó una voz muy familiar, me quedé paralizada dejando de recoger.

No… Simplemente, no…

Levanté la cabeza. Delante mío una cabeza pelirroja con un sombrero morado se movía de un lado a otro recogiendo todos los papeles sin prestarme atención. Entonces, al ver que yo seguía sin moverme, levantó la cabeza.

―¡Ah, Minerva! ¡Eres tú! ―exclamó Dumbledore sonriente a menos de dos palmos de mí.

Abrí los ojos, fruncí el ceño con frustración, recuperé todo el periódico rápidamente sin siquiera mirar lo que me llevaba, me levanté y me fui corriendo dejándolo allí en el suelo, sin decirle nada.

Cuando giré la esquina me detuve y suspiré. ¡Cielos! ¿Era Dumbledore una persona o una seta? ¿porqué aparecía en todas partes? Había decidido poner distancia no hacía ni una semana y ya lo había encontrado… que sabía yo, doscientas veintisiete veces en los últimos cinco días. Qué complicado estaba resultando todo eso.

xoXOXox

―¡Moody! ―saludé llegando a la puerta del despacho de Viridian por tercera vez esa semana. Era después de clase y él estaba esperando para entrar también, hojeando un libro.

―Hola, McGonagall ―saludó levantando la vista―. Fíjate, Quentin Trimble ―dijo mostrándome la portada del libro que leía. "_Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la Autoprotección_" rezaba el titulo―. ¿Puedes creer que nunca lo había leído?

―Bueno, yo nunca había oído hablar de él ―admití.

―Pero tú no has revisado la sección de DCAO de la biblioteca tanto como yo. Me lo dio Dumbledore ―aseguró admirado. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

―¡Ah! Qué bien... ―respondí con ligero tono de sarcasmo―. ¿Vas a ir a casa por vacaciones? ―pregunté cambiando de tema.

―De vuelta a Alba ―sonrió él.

― ¿Estarás en Glasgow para ver los festejos?

―No, nos quedaremos Edimburgo. Tú sí estarás, supongo.

―Probablemente, teniendo en cuenta que vivo allí y que es una tradición en mi familia. Aunque no sé qué festejos habrá este año con todo lo de la guerra ―expuse.

―¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿ha venido Dung a hablar contigo? ―preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

―No. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme? ―le pregunté de vuelta con suspicacia. ¿Era casualidad que Scrimgeour me hubiera venido con lo mismo?

―Ah, no, nada. Ya vendrá… Más le vale ―respondió él en tono amenazante.

―¡Ya pueden pasar! ―se oyó una voz desde dentro del despacho.

Moody abrió la puerta y ya no pude interrogarle más. Entramos. Dentro estaba el profesor Viridian y, sentado en la silla de visitas, Dumbledore. Yo me quedé paralizada, ¿qué hacía allí otra vez? ¿Es que no tenía un despacho propio? ¿es que no tenia quehaceres propi… una vida propia? ¿por qué estaba en todas partes?

―¿Sí? ―Preguntó Viridian.

―¡Ah! Alastor, Minerva ―saludó Dumbledore levantándose―. Les dejo tranquilos con el profesor Viridian, que ya no pudieron hablarle por mi culpa un par de veces ―aseguró mirándome. ¿Se dio cuenta de que fue su culpa? ¡Oh cielos!

―No, si solo era para decir que volvemos a Escocia por vacaciones ―explicó Moody.

―¡Ah, sí! Gracias por venir a avisarme, menos mal que hay alumnos a los que no hace falta perseguir. ¿Vuelven los dos? ―preguntó Viridian.

―Sí, sí... Yo también ―afirmé.

―¡Ah! La vieja Alba... ―exclamó Dumbledore nostálgico, mientras Viridian escribía―. Ignoraba que eran de allí. ¿Saben? Yo me llamo Albus por ella, la región de Albión. Dicen que los festejos en Glasgow son espectaculares... Algún año tengo que convencer a mi hermano para ir a verlos.

―¡Ah! Yo es que soy de Edimburgo, pero McGonagall sí es de Glasgow ―respondió Moody. Yo abrí los ojos y lo miré con dureza, ¿por qué le había contado eso?

―¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué suerte! Entonces ya tendré a alguien para que nos haga de guía si vamos alguna vez… Si se me permite abusar un poco de la hospitalidad ―pidió sonriente. Yo me puse tensa solo de pensarlo, apartando la vista y mirando a otro lado "¡Ala! ¡A tomar viento la distancia!" ―Pero bueno, les dejo. Prometí conseguir lágrimas de Fawkes para Madame Strout, tengo que compensarla por lo de antes de ayer ―terminó hacia mí con complicidad, levantándose y yendo a la puerta―. Gracias por su tiempo profesor Viridian. Alastor. Minerva ―saludó y salió del despacho.

xoXOXox

―Bueno, hay muchos otros alimentos importantes que no van a ser racionados, Edgar. Fíjate en tu amigo Dedalus. A él le gustan los cereales cuando no me los tira por la cabeza... ―explicaba Dumbledore tranquilamente. Tenía una rodilla sobre mi sitio de la mesa del Gran Comedor y parecía a punto de sentarse, la mañana siguiente cuando bajé a desayunar.

Me detuve sorprendida. Maravilloso, primero omnipotente, luego omnisapiente y ahora le daba por la maldita omnipresencia, ¿qué se creía que era?, ¿un Dios?

Por un momento me planteé sentarme despreocupadamente a su lado, con un poco de suerte se quedaría allí. Pero luego recordé la determinación asquerosa que no estaba cumpliendo ni por asomo. Sería mejor buscar otra mesa, después de todo era un profesor, no podía echarle.

―¡Ah! Minerva, perdona, ya te dejo tu sitio ―se disculpó levantándose, sacándome de mis pensamientos―, es que Edgar me ha preguntado por qué el Ministerio va a empezar con los racionamientos y me he sentado y… Por favor no me lances nada ―bromeó protegiéndose con los brazos, luego sonrió con complicidad, me guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se fue. ¡Oh cielos! ¡Maldita fuera la distancia! ¡Y maldita fuera mi determinación!

xoXOXox

Esa tarde, después de toda la surrealista semana que había tenido, tomé una decisión.

Sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba: Un largo, grato, tranquilo, revitalizante y sobretodo SOLITARIO baño de espuma donde poder relajarme y pensar. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a tener.

Casi nunca utilizaba el baño de los prefectos, pero esta vez era diferente. No iba allí por un simple trámite higiénico. Era una cuestión de aclarar mis ideas.

Me fui a la torre de Gryffindor y recogí todo lo necesario. Mientras lo hacía, Derwent entró en la habitación.

―Ah, estás aquí. ¡Pensaba que no había nadie! ―exclamó con sorpresa―. Supuse que estarías en la biblioteca… o por ahí, teniendo encuentros en horizontal, sonriendo y contando chistes ―añadió con malicia.

―Ni siquiera pienso hacer comentarios. No te preocupes, ya me voy ―acabé de recoger mirándola fríamente y salí al pasillo. Ella se asomó por la puerta detrás de mí.

―Pero oye, ¡espera! ¿Has visto a Al?

―No ―sentencié sin siquiera pensar en si lo había visto o no, encogiéndome de hombros y bajando las escaleras.

Anduve un rato por los pasillos en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, no quería encontrar a nadie pero últimamente estaba pasando exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería. En la última esquina que giré…

―¡Minerva!

"No, por favor. Otra vez no. Él no." Me lamenté.

―Hola ―saludó Dumbledore llegando a donde estaba yo―. Vaya, no tendrás un giratiempo ¿verdad? últimamente parece que estás en todas partes ―bromeó.

Yo lo miré fríamente. Ja. Ja. Ja.Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo de él. Miró a mis brazos.

―¡Ah! ¡Vas a bañarte! ¡Qué gran idea! ¿Te importa si te acompaño? ―preguntó con una sonrisa.

Yo me paralicé abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Quería venir a bañarse conmigo? ¿Estaba en sus cabales? Acababa de pedirme para venir a bañarse conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Había sido esa una propuesta muy poco sutil de lo que yo creía? Y lo primordial… ¿Me importaba que viniera?

―Aunque tendría que ir a por el traje de baño y probablemente si me vieras en él te reirías de mí. Es un poco antiguo y la verdad es que quedo bastante ridículo con él ―añadió riendo―. Ge… bueno, fue lo que pasó la última vez que alguien me vio con él ―carraspeó apartando la vista.

Yo cerré los ojos repitiéndome _"_¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!" aquello estaba empezando a convertirse en mi mantra personal. ¡Se refería a nadar! ¡Pues claro que se refería eso! Me había ganado un baño frio primero por pensar cosas extrañas, a lo mejor pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rosmerta.

―Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿no hace un poco de frío para ir a nadar? ―preguntó extrañado.

―Eh... Bueno, es que no iba a "nadar" exactamente ―aclaré―. Llevo todo esto porque yo prefiero evitar correr desnuda por los pasillos.

―¿Correr... Oh... ―rió recordando―. ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó rápidamente, cayendo en la cuenta avergonzado―. ¡Bañarte! Vaya y yo diciéndote de ir contigo, lo siento. ¿Qué debes haber pensado de mí? Suerte que eres tú y ya me conoces ―aseguró riendo incómodo―. ¿Sabes? ―empezó cambiando de tema―. Una vez conseguimos branquialgas y salimos nadando desde el baño de prefectos siguiendo las cañerías de desagüe ―rió nostálgico―. No sé porque lo hicimos, pero recuerdo que nos perdimos de lo lindo... Hay toboganes y cascadas por todo el interior de Hogwarts. Estuvimos horas dando vueltas, incluso llegamos a una sala con una estatua de una cabeza gigante. Nunca más he conseguido encontrarla, ni descubrí qué era o porqué estaba allí... por suerte, al final las sirenas nos encontraron y nos guiaron hasta el lago.

―Ah ¿Las sirenas? ¿Pero cómo consiguieron que les entendieran?

―Hablándoles, por supuesto.

―¿También sabe hablar sirenio? ―me sorprendí.

―Ehm... ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? ―me ofreció cambiando de tema, nervioso.

―Sí ―sentencié cogiendo uno lastimeramente.

Cielos... Ni distancia, ni nada. Ya estaba. A tomar viento fresco la determinación. Me declaraba abiertamente adicta a los malditos caramelos de limón.

―Bueno, mejor dejo de entretenerte y voy a trabajar un rato hasta la hora de cenar. Ya sabes, lo urgente nunca deja tiempo para lo importante. Qué tengas un buen baño ―sonrió yéndose. Yo me quede en mitad del pasillo, con la toalla en las manos, el caramelo en la boca y la sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

Me metí en la bañera sumergida hasta la barbilla y cerré los ojos para sentir mejor el agua caliente y el olor de jabón. Aun tenía el caramelo en la boca deshaciéndose lentamente. Suspiré relajada.

Bien, pues si ese era el orden natural de las cosas no iba a ser yo quien lo alterara. Había intentado poner distancia, Merlín sabia que lo había intentado, pero me resultaba imposible sin su colaboración. Así que, si él tampoco quería ponerla, no iba a ser yo la única idiota en esforzarme... Me invadió un sentimiento cálido y me sumergí del todo, ¿quién podía negar ahora que era su favorita? Pensé volviendo a sacar la cabeza y echándome el pelo mojado hacia atrás.

Recordé todos los momentos que había compartido con él, recreándome en ellos, recordando sus palabras y comparándolos con los que sabía que habían compartido los demás.

No cabía duda.

Me sonreí complacida, sintiendo el agua caliente entre mis cabellos, meciéndolos lentamente. Se había acabado la historia de la determinación idiota. No iba a seguir sintiéndome culpable por querer estar con él. Era un verdadero alivio.

Pase unos minutos de absoluta tranquilidad solamente sintiendo el agua caliente. Me di cuenta que se me había olvidado tomar la ducha fría. Sonreí. Que se la tomara él por decir cosas en doble sentido que no venían a cuento. Después de todo, yo no había hecho nada, toda la culpa era suya.

Pero la paz interior duro poco y me asaltó la duda sobre que hacer a continuación. Por supuesto mis intentos de alejamiento habían resultado un fracaso y permanecer inmutable al desarrollo de los acontecimientos era desquiciante. Solo quedaba un camino.

Me sumergí en el agua de nuevo, me resultaba vergonzoso y ridículo el solo hecho de pensarlo. Por no hablar del pánico que me provocaba imaginar una reacción negativa de su parte.

Saqué la cabeza de nuevo recordando a Malkin. Ella estaba en Ravenclaw y había sido mucho más valiente que yo. ¿Es que a caso no temía al rechazo o es que estaba suficientemente segura de sí misma como para ni contemplarlo? Recordé las palabras de Dumbledore "Yo no puedo darle lo que quiere."

Definitivamente era una mala idea tratar un acercamiento directo y abierto como había hecho ella aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones más donde elegir, pero si conseguía ser lo bastante sutil, lo bastante lista como para "engañarlo" de forma que no se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones...

xoXOXox

―¡Buenos días, Minerva! ―saludó Dumbledore sonriéndome de la manera habitual. La mañana siguiente cuando llegué pronto a clase. Mientras seguía trabajando en el gran dibujo del castillo.

―Hola ―saludé yo escuetamente sentándome en mi pupitre y sacando mis libros. Vi el de "Animacus", sonreí imperceptiblemente y levanté la cabeza. Acababa de tener una idea―. ¿Profesor?

―Dime ―me pidió sin levantar la cabeza del dibujo, sacando un poco la lengua, concentrado―. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

―Me estaba preguntando. Sobre la transfiguración de la rosa...

―¿Sí? ―me instó a continuar.

―¿Se podría destransfigurar sin usar el hechizo no proyectante para quitarle la reflexión a la luz?

―Mmm... ―levantó la cabeza y pensó un momento, luego se giró hacia mí―. ¿Te refieres a usando hechizos no proyectantes para recuperar todas las demás características del libro? ―preguntó pensativo, yo asentí con la cabeza.

―Me preguntaba si, hipotéticamente, se le podría dar... Forma, por ejemplo, a un pongamos... bloque de hielo, sin quitarle su propiedad de reflexión ―expliqué tratando de parecer casual pero esperando que entendiera lo que de hecho quería pedirle desde el principio, pero sin que dedujera por qué.

―Bueno, eso es bastante más complejo que simplemente quitarle esa propiedad primero y como tendrías que hacerlo igualmente tarde o temprano por que la mayoría de libros no reflejan la luz, pues lo más lógico es empezar por ahí. Aunque respondiendo a tu pregunta, en un caso hipotético, sí, sería técnicamente posible ―respondió amablemente. Yo levanté las cejas y le mire por encima de las gafas. Bien.

―¿Y podría usted enseñarme a hacerlo? ―le pedí un poco temerosa, tragándome el orgullo a sabiendas que si lograba que eso funcionara se me iba a devolver el sacrificio con creces. Él me miró extrañado.

―¿Quieres aprender a hacer algo que ya puedes hacer perfectamente bien de una manera más sencilla? ―preguntó levantando las cejas incrédulo y escrutándome con la mirada. Yo desvié la vista mordiéndome el labio inferior. Por supuesto se lo había pedido por otro motivo que simplemente "para que me enseñara" De hecho, si solo fuera eso no le habría necesitado para nada. Pero al parecer engañarlo para que pareciera idea suya era más complejo que con cualquier persona menos suspicaz. Probé a jugar mi última carta a la desesperada.

―Bueno. También sé hacer y deshacer una transfiguración perfecta y tampoco es muy útil. Aunque si no supiera no habría podido recuperar el texto del libro ―expliqué encogiéndome de hombros y mostrándoselo con una sonrisa forzada. Le miré y no parecía muy convencido, de hecho, no lo parecía en absoluto. Suspiré dándome por vencida.

Las directas no funcionaban, las indirectas tampoco funcionaban. Que alguien me contara de una buena vez en nombre de Merlín qué demonios era lo que funcionaba con ese hombre.

―Bueno, de hecho tiene usted razón. No sirve para nada, solo era curiosidad ―aseguré derrotada tratando de salvar la poca dignidad y orgullo que me quedaban al tener que rebajarme a pedirle ayuda. Desvié la mirada y abrí un libro.

―Aunque por otro lado... ―empezó como quien no quiere la cosa. Levanté la vista hacia él de nuevo, suspicaz. Estaba dibujando sin prestarme atención y después de una pausa dramática me miró también, sonriendo―. Que no sea útil en el caso de la rosa no significa que no sea útil en absoluto, ningún conocimiento está de más y después de todo yo estoy aquí para eso, por eso me pagáis, para que os enseñe lo que me pidáis ―sentenció. Yo noté mis labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y los cerré rápidamente.

¿Ahora sí? ¿Eso era lo que funcionaba? ¿Hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que realmente querías para que pudiera discutirte a gusto? La psicología inversa... Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido de forma consciente en vez de ser un accidente, pero bueno, íbamos hacia donde quería, así que todo iba bien.

―Pero como no es algo incluido en plan de estudios no puedo explicarlo en clase, o no habrá tiempo para la materia que os entra en los T.I.M.O.S... Mmm... Ya sé lo que haremos, la mención del bloque de hielo me ha dado una idea, ¿qué te parecería ayudarme con el castillo de hielo para la ornamentación? Podría enseñarte a hacerlo trabajando con ello ―propuso.

―¡Ah! Claro... Quiero decir que sí quiero... Es decir, que no me importa, cuando a usted le parezca ―balbuceé nerviosa mientras la gente empezaba a entrar en clase. Él sonrió con conformidad y empezó a recoger el pergamino para que poder empezar la clase.


	34. Cap 33 Inmigrant Song Led Zeppelin

**Cap. 33 (Inmigrant Song - Led Zeppelin)**

―¡Eh! ¡Min! ¡Vuelve al mundo de los vivos! ―me sacó Filius de mis pensamientos la mañana del jueves siguiente, yo sacudí la cabeza con violencia.

―Minerva. ¿Dónde crees que estoy si no? ―protesté.

―Será mejor que no responda a eso en frente de los niños ―aseguró sonriendo con malicia―. ¿Dung te ha comentado algo? ―preguntó cambiando de tema. Fruncí el ceño con sospecha, Moody y Scrimgeour ya me habían preguntado eso mismo, ¿que tenía que contarme el maldito idiota de Fletcher que sabía todo el mundo menos yo?

―¿Tu también estás metido en el ajo, Filius? ―respondí. Eso no era un sí ni era un no, a lo mejor podía sonsacarle algo.

―¿En qué ajo? ―preguntó Amelia, despertando.

―Ah, es lo de hoy, ¡noche de chicos! ―rió él. ―Bueno, de chicos y Min, si viene.

―Minerva ―corregí en tono neutro.

―¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bonito! A nosotras ni siquiera podéis decirnos de que va, ¿Y Min puede ir si quiere? ―protestó Amelia―. Gus, ayúdame―exigió llamando a Derwent, sentada a su izquierda con Longbottom―.¿Sabes lo de la noche de chicos? ¡Min puede ir!

―¿¡Qué dices! ¿Y a que se debe el privilegio? ―preguntó ella a Filius, enfadada.

―No, no, yo no tengo ni idea, es cosa de Caspar… ―se defendió él y se giró a la mesa de Ravenclaw―. ¡Caspar! ¡Eh, Caspar! ―gritó pero no le hizo ni caso.

Tomó su varita e hizo que a Crouch le salieran flores de las orejas. Este se sorprendió y se giró enfadado en busca del autor. Filius sonrió.

―¡Filius! Agradecería que usaras un método más tradicional para llamar la atención de los demás, sobre todo cuando esos demás soy yo ―le recriminó su amigo un poco mosqueado quitándose las flores.

―Sí, bueno. ¿Por qué puede venir Min a lo de hoy?

―¿Ya le ha dicho Dung? ―preguntó él.

―Ni idea. Min, ¿ya te ha dicho Dung? ―repitió Filius para mí.

―No, no me ha dicho Dung ―sentencié con cansancio.

―No, no le ha dicho Dung ―aseguró Filius a Crouch.

―Pues entonces todavía no puede venir ―aclaró Crouch encogiéndose de hombros.

―Pero es hoy… ―empezó Filius.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Moody llegando entonces.

―¡Al! ¿Tú vas a ir a la noche de chicos de hoy? ― le interrogó Derwent nada más llegar.

―¿Noche de chicos? ―Preguntó sorprendido, se giró hacia mi―. ¿Qué tu no vienes?

―Dung no me ha dicho ―repetí encogiéndome de hombros, en tono burlón.

―¿Aún no? Joder, como le cuesta ―protestó―. ¿Quién más viene? Vamos a necesitar a alguien si tú no vienes.

―Exijo saber de qué va todo esto ―ordenó Derwent.

―¡Ah! ¡Frank! ¿Tú vienes? ―preguntó Moody ignorando a Derwent.

―No, tío, yo paso. Caspar ya me contó de qué iba, menudo aburrimiento.

―¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que todo el mundo sabe de qué va esto menos nosotras? ―protestó ella de nuevo, mirando a Longbottom.

―Espera ―me pidió Moody, se levantó y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin a hablar con Slughorn, yo empecé a atar cabos.

―Crouch, no será esto otra sesión plenaria del "Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores", ¿verdad? ―le pregunté seriamente, Crouch me miró y sonrió.

―Oh, sí lo descubres sola no tiene gracia, la idea era que Dung te invitara a venir ―protestó bromeando.

―¿Sesión plenaria del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores? ―preguntó Amelia sorprendida en nombre de ella y Derwent.

―No os gustará, es una reunión para hablar de la guerra ―expliqué, ellas perdieron el interés rápidamente.

―Crouch, no podemos hacerlo sin ella, ¡Es Grindelwald! ¿Cómo vamos a recrear la guerra sin Grindelwald? ¡Simplemente no podemos prescindir de Alemania! ―protestó Slughorn llegando junto a Moody―. Si Dung no la invita, lo haré yo por la cuenta que me trae. McGonagall, ¿quieres venir esta noche al consejo de guerra?

―Yo no quiero ser Grindelwald otra vez... ―me quejé.

―Pero es lo que te salió ―aseguró Moody.

―Claro para ti es muy fácil, como eres Spavin…

―Hiciste que la mitad de mis soldados se mataran entre ellos, te aseguro que no es muy fácil ―respondió él con cierta acritud.

―¿Y qué pasa con Filius? ¿El otro día no estaba, es que no viene Scrimgeour?

―Sí, pero Finlandia ha entrado en la guerra de invierno con la Unión soviética, así que necesitamos otra potencia aliada ―explicó Crouch.

―Vamos McGonagall, tienes que venir… ―me pidió Slughorn―. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para dominar el mundo.

―Vale, vale… ―concedí―. Pero cuando acabe con Crouch y con Moody, vendré a por ti, que lo sepas ―aseguré levantándome―. Por cierto, llegamos tarde a clase para no variar.

xoXOXox

―Vale. Grindelwald tiene más ejércitos, los polacos, Numengard, cantidades industriales de muertos, la substancia explosiva, el palo de la muerte… y ahora visión profética. Te estás quedando a gusto, ¿eh, McGonagall? ―protestó Crouch apuntándolo mientras jugábamos esa noche después de cenar, en el Gran Comedor.

―No soy yo, es él ¿quieres que te lo lea otra vez? ―me defendí buscando el periódico y leyéndolo―. "_Grindelwald convoca en una sala de la Cancillería del Reich de Berlín a los doscientos más altos oficiales de la Wehrmacht, la Kriegsmarine y la Luftwaffe, dirigiéndoles un discurso de dos horas sobre sus motivos seguir adelante con la Operación Gelb o Amarillo, la invasión de Francia. Al terminar, hace pasar a su despacho a los de mayor graduación, diciéndoles: "...esta será la última guerra que Alemania libre contra Francia, puesto que la aplastaré reduciéndola a polvo. Lo veo venir claramente gracias a mi visión profética..." _

―Joder, dos horas… lo que tiene es un palique impresionante ―comentó Fletcher―. Ponle también _"Altos Oficiales aburridos"_

―Tú cállate o te encierro en Numengard. Y ni se te ocurra quitarte la estrella amarilla, que te he visto ―le reñí.

―¡Pero es que esto lo llevan los muggles! ―protestó.

―Lo llevan los polacos y tú eres Polonia y ahora me perteneces ―le recordé con superioridad, estaba empezando a gustarme ser Alemania―. Y tienes suerte de no tener pareja, si no, te obligaba a divorciarte.

―Sí, sí, pero se te acabó hacer negocios, cualquier importación alemana es ahora contrabando ―anunció Moody.

―Sí, bueno, lo mismo puedo decirte yo amigo ―me defendí―. O no leíste lo de la _"Directiva de operaciones 9": "Instrucciones para la guerra contra la economía del enemigo"_

―Sí, pero a ti los ciudadanos alemanes no te han donado oro y joyas como los británicos hicimos por el ministerio ―respondió Crouch sonriendo.

―Ah… ¿Sabéis que tengo yo? ―soltó Slughorn cortándonos en tono confidencial y frotándose las manos. Nos miró y sacó una botella con un líquido transparente―. ¡Vodka! La "camarada" Rosmerta me enseño a hacerlo, ¡VIVA LA ÚNION SOVIETICA!

―¡Oh! Por favor… ―protesté.

―¡Hey! Déjame probarlo ―pidió Filius contento.

―Sí, y a mí ―se añadió Crouch sonriendo.

―Ni hablar, a los aliados ni agua, solo para los del Reich ―explicó apartando la botella.

―Y ¿qué pasa con eso de "todo por el pueblo"? ―le recriminó Crouch.

―Que te perdiste la parte de "pero sin el pueblo" ―rió―. ¿McGonagall? ―me ofreció, yo le eché la mirada más severa que pude.

―Horace, ponme a mí… de pronto no me parece tan mal que me hayáis invadido ―bromeó Fletcher.

―Eh, a mí también me estás invadiendo ―bromeó Filius también. Slughorn puso cuatro vasitos y le tendió uno a cada uno.

―¿Moody? ―Le ofreció.

―Ni hablar, los británicos no estamos dispuestos a negociar con los aliados del Reich ―respondió altivo tomando el vaso de Crouch para sí.49 Crouch protestó y Slughorn le puso un vaso nuevo riendo.

―¿Scrimgeour? ―ofreció Slughorn.

―No, no, gracias Horace ―declino la oferta.

―Putos yankees que solo les gusta la salsa de tomate ―bromeó Fletcher.

―Eh, pues que sepas que estos putos yankees, que por cierto están de TU lado, pequeño traidor… han descubierto la receta de la poción explosiva alemana y algunos contra hechizos ―expuso Scrimgeour―. Y se los doy a Moody, para que limpie el Támesis.

―¿Es que se lo vas a dar todo a Moody? ―se quejó Slughorn.

―Pues claro, para eso hablamos el mismo idioma… somos aliados ―bromeó este chocando la palma con Scrimgeour. Alguien puso una mano sobre mi hombro y Slughorn escondió rápidamente la botella.

―Que divertido, ¿es un juego? ―preguntó Dumbledore apoyándose sobre mí para mirar el mapa. Yo me puse rígida, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí? No, por favor. Delante de los chicos no. Podían hasta ser más crueles que las chicas…

―Sí. Estamos jugando a recrear la guerra, profesor ―explicó Crouch.

―¿Les importa si miro un poco? ―preguntó curioso. Nosotros nos miramos unos a otros, yo me quité las gafas y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz. Esto no podía estar pasando…

―No, claro que no ―aseguró Filius con una sonrisa y se acercó a Slughorn para dejarle espacio entre él y Scrimgeour―. Siéntese.

―Oh, no Filius, gracias. Se supone que venía a mandarles a dormir, pero el mapa me ha llamado la atención. Solo quería mirar un poco de que va, no voy a sentarme, no quiero molestar ― se disculpó sonriendo aún con su mano en mi hombro.

―Bueno, se supone que cada uno somos un potentado de un país ―le explicó Crouch―. Moody es Spavin, Scrimgeour es Estados Unidos, Flitwick es Finlandia, Slughorn es la Unión Soviética, Fletcher es Polonia… Bueno, era… McGonagall es Grindelwald y yo soy Bonaccord. ―nos nombro uno por uno tal como estábamos sentados en la mesa. Cuando Crouch me nombró como Grindelwald, Dumbledore sacó su mano de mi hombro rápidamente―. Tenemos que intentar predecir lo que sucederá a partir de ahora.

―Y han decidido quien es quien ¿siguiendo qué criterio? ―preguntó.

―¡Azar! ―exclamé rápidamente, nerviosa. Él me sonrió y luego miró al resto.

―Ya me parecía raro que Mundungus hubiera elegido Polonia… ―le sonrió con complicidad. Fletcher simplemente chasqueó la lengua hastiado.

―¿Y que es todo esto que hay por aquí? ―preguntó señalando los soldaditos y demás cosas.

―Estos son los objetos que tiene cada ejército. McGonagall es la que tiene más porque es Grindelwald ―le explicó Crouch, empezando a mostrarlos uno por uno―. Por ejemplo esto representa Numengard, esto son los cadáveres, esto son los _submartirinos_, esto es el secreto de la substancia explosiva, esto es el palo de…

―Sí… cosas… en general ―le corté yo nerviosa antes de que pudiera decir lo de la varita. Después de todo habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que la tenía gracias a que yo había oído el nombre de Gregorovitch de él mismo, no quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre por qué le prestaba tanta atención.

―¡Ah! entonces supongo que Alastor, como Reino Unido, también tendrá el secreto de la san… substancia explosiva ―aseguró él mirando a Moody.

―No. Si Spavin lo tuviera habría salido en el periódico ―replicó Fletcher.

―A no ser que sea una estrategia de Spavin que, siendo más listo que Grindelwald, lo mantiene en secreto para que el Reich se confié ―rebatió Crouch. Slughorn soltó una carcajada.

―Perdona, Crouch. No quiero volver a discutir contigo sobre si Spavin lo hace bien o no, pero que digas que es más listo que Grindelwald me parece un chiste ―le explicó.

―Mucho sabes tú de Grindelwald y muy a gusto estás con tu papel en el Reich ―le acusó.

―¿Sospechas de mi lealtad, Crouch? ―preguntó Slughorn con seriedad, un poco ofendido.

―Solo digo que me parece raro ―reiteró con suspicacia.

― Y a mí me parece rara esa obsesión por defender todo lo que hace Spavin de una manera tan intensiva, ¿es que tratas de demostrar algo? ―preguntó Slughorn venenoso.

―¡Es el Ministro de Magia! ―protestó Crouch como si eso lo explicara todo.

―Bueno, el caso es que suponemos que Spavin no lo tiene así que Moody tampoco ―explicó Filius cambiando de tema y tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo―. Pero con Scrimgeour es diferente, ya sabe, por Dillonsby… Como quien le enseñó a Grindelwald era un inglés traidor, suponemos que está de parte del Reich ―terminó. Dumbledore se puso tenso y durante un instante, frunció el ceño.

―¡Ah! ¿Pero sabéis que tengo yo y no me habéis dado? ―intervino Moody sonriente, tomando una de las figuritas de cadáveres y convirtiéndola en una mujer mayor viva―. Esto.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Scrimgeour en nombre de todos.

―La tía de Grindelwald, la que vive en el Valle de Godric ―explicó―. Es algo a tener en cuenta. No nos atacaras si hay peligro de que puedas matarla, ¿verdad? ―me preguntó. Yo levanté una ceja con escepticismo.

―¡Hey! Es cierto profesor, usted debió conocerla ya que también vive ahí. Debieron ser vecinos después de que se mudaran de Moho-en-el-páramo ―aseguró Slughorn, Dumbledore lo miró de una forma extraña.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Fletcher―. Entonces a lo mejor incluso se cruzó con Grindelwald por la calle sin saberlo, de algún día que fuera a ver a su tía… ¿Se imagina que hubieran comprado el pan en la misma tienda?

―¿Donde leíste eso, Horace? ―preguntó Dumbledore algo sombrío, ignorando a Fletcher.

―Ah, pues… creo que había alguna referencia en "_El Pocionero práctico_" ¿O quizás me lo contó Umbridge? ―pensó él en voz alta.

―Vaya, parece que en vuestra guerra Alemania está bastante debilitada ―Dumbledore señaló el mapa cambiando de tema.

―¡Huy! No se crea, McGonagall lo está haciendo de primera. Ahora va a ir a por Crouch y eso que le hemos inundado las fronteras. Parece una verdadera megalómana ―explicó Moody.

―¡Tengo que interpretar a Grindelwald! ¡Se supone que tengo que serlo!―me defendí nerviosa señalando la hoja.

―¡Ah! ¡Profesor! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea ―intervino Filius, me miró sonriéndome un segundo y luego se volvió a él inocentemente. Me dio mala espina―. ¿Por qué no se sienta y ayuda a Min a llevar Alemania? Es el país más complejo. Además, si está usted jugando no tenemos por qué ir a dormir ya ―terminó sonriente. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

―¿Qué? No, no, no, yo no sé de qué va esto ―se excusó Dumbledore poniéndose muy nervioso de nuevo―. Solo venia a mirar, me ha llamado la atención el mapa y los muñequitos de colores, no es nada.

―Eres un liante, Filius Flitwick ―le reñí a modo de advertencia.

―Solo tiene que ponerse en su papel e intentar pensar como Grindelwald ―insistió Filius ignorándome―. Es bastante divertido de hecho.

―De veras, debo declinar la invitación ―sentenció con un tono amable, pero inflexible―. La última vez que intente hacer eso… Bueno… Simplemente digamos que no es una buena idea ―aseguró enigmático―. Será mejor que vayan recogiendo ya para ir a dormir o me reñirán si siguen por aquí despiertos.

―¿No puede dejarnos un ratito más? ―suplicó Filius.

―No, en serio, ya es muy tar... ―empezó a decir, pero se quedó en silencio a media frase observando el mapa con atención. Instantes después se le iluminó la cara como si hubiera tenido una idea y sonrió. Bajó la cabeza acercándose en tono conspiratorio por encima de mi hombro. Me puse aún más nerviosa, su cara estaba a menos de un palmo de mí―. Pero a cambio os daré un consejo para la próxima vez que juguéis. Alastor, Minerva. Solo una palabra ―señaló un punto del mapa sin dejar de sonreír―. Noruega.

xoXOXox

―¿Y Amelia? Pensaba que estaba contigo… ―pregunté llegando a la biblioteca el jueves siguiente, Filius estaba sentado solo en la sección de encantamientos.

―Miranda ha vuelto a escribirme y Amy ha decidido que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, así que se ha ido a La torre de Gryffindor ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Le miré con desaprobación―. Oye, no me mires como si fuera mi culpa, Miranda es una buena amiga, sabe un montón sobre encantamientos y es divertido escribirle. No voy a dejar de hacerlo solo porque Amy se ponga irracionalmente celosa. No estoy haciendo nada malo. Ya se le pasará.

―El problema, Filius, es que según Amelia esa chica está por ti y tú le estás dando esperanzas al responder sus cartas ―expliqué.

―Hemos hablado de eso miles de veces. Ya le he dejado las cosas claras a Miranda más de una vez, si Amy no puede entenderlo es su problema, yo no puedo hacer más ―se defendió.

Le aguanté la mirada un momento y suspiré, en el fondo tenía razón. Amelia era demasiado exagerada protegiendo a Filius de Goshawk. Era cierto que él mostraba bastante más interés por Goshawk que por cualquier otra chica que no fuera Amelia, pero eso no significaba que Amelia tuviera derecho a enfadarse.

Alcé la vista y vi a Slughorn leyendo los lomos de los libros de los estantes de DCAO. Me dio una idea, aprovecharíamos el momento para algo que hacía tiempo que estaba pensando en hacer. Filius no entraba en mis planes pero ya que estaba allí era un buen añadido.

―Dame un minuto ―le dije dejando mi mochila en la mesa y yendo hacia la sección de DCAO. Me planté frente al Slytherin.

―¿Slughorn? ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

―Oh… ¡Heil, McGonagall! ―saludó muy serio, levantando una mano. Yo fruncí el ceño y él empezó a reírse―. No te apures, estoy aquí por un trabajo para Merrythought, no es que tu aliado soviético tenga problemas para defenderse de los ejércitos del norte, después de todo, Flitwick ha evacuado Helsinki ―bromeó, mientras seguía leyendo los lomos―. Aunque tú deberías vigilar a Moody. ¿Leíste lo que hicieron en Heligoland?

―Em, sí bueno... ¿Tienes un minuto? Tengo que preguntarte algo ―insistí cambiando de tema. Él se detuvo en seco y luego se echó a reír.

―Nunca te imaginé a ti pidiéndome esto. Que divertido ―concluyó.

―¿Pidiéndote qué? ―pregunté alzando una ceja.

―En serio, el año que viene alquilaré un local en Hogsmeade y me dedicaré a vender amortentia a granel. Es el negocio del siglo, media escuela me ha pedido que les haga ―explicó sonriendo. Yo fruncí el ceño.

―No era eso lo que quería ―anuncié con acritud, cruzándome de brazos―. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

―Ah… Es cierto, tú eres amiga de Bones. Seguramente ella te la haría a mejor precio ―dedujo encogiéndose de hombros y volviéndose a los estantes de libros―. ¿Pero entonces que querías?

―Acompáñame por favor, vamos con Filius ―le pedí ignorando su comentario para controlar mis ganas de echarle una maldición y yendo hacia allí, él me siguió.

―¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Así que el Reich al completo pretendiendo invadirme ahora que los aliados no están… ―bromeó Filius cuando llegamos ¿Es que no se cansaban nunca de ese maldito juego?

―No, yo solo quiero proteger Leningrado ―se excusó Slughorn sonriendo inocentemente mientras se sentaba.

―Escuchadme ―les detuve firmemente antes de que empezaran―. Tengo que preguntaros algo ―anuncié, vi como Filius empezaba a poner cara de hacer algún comentario mordaz―. Si hay alguien a quien vosotros dos no conocéis en el mundo mágico, es que esa persona no existe. Decidme, ¿habéis oído hablar de Griselda Marchbanks? ―me apresuré a añadir antes de que pudiera decir nada, ellos pensaron unos instantes.

―A mi me suena de algo ―aseguró Filius pensando.

―Mmm… ¿No trabaja en el Ministerio? ―preguntó Slughorn no muy seguro.

―¿En el Ministerio? ¿Quieres decir que forma parte del Wizengamot? ―hice yo intentando ayudar. Tenía que conocer a Dumbledore de algo, podían ser compañeros de trabajo.

―Ah, bueno… No me refería específicamente a eso, pero puede ser. De hecho ¿no es la que nos examinó en los T.I.M.O.? ―le preguntó a Filius.

―¡Ah, sí! Por eso me sonaba. Pero ¿por qué lo preguntas, Min? ―corroboró él.

―Minerva ―corregí en tono neutro―. Bueno, estoy documentándome sobre los examinadores, yo tengo que hacer los T.I.M.O. este año y así voy mejor preparada… ―mentí con lo primero que se me ocurrió pero ellos no parecían muy convencidos―. ¿Qué más podéis contarme sobre ella?

―¿Sabes quién creo que la conoce bien? Tú amiga Augusta Derwent, si no recuerdo mal sus familias son amigas desde hace tiempo ―me aseguró Slughorn.

―Oh ¿y qué edad tiene? ―pregunté intentando parecer casual.

―¿Su edad? ¿Quieres saber su edad, Min? ―preguntó Filius extrañado.

―Minerva ―corregí.

―Ni idea unos tre… ¿scientos? ―bromeó Slughorn―. Bueno, quizás un poco menos, quizás doscientos setenta.

―No le hagas caso, debe tener unos cincuenta o sesenta años ―añadió Filius. Sesenta… bueno, eso significaba quizás había examinado al propio Dumbledore, debía conocer a su madre o a su padre, no era una amenaza real como podía serlo Muriel Prewett.

―Y… ¿Muriel Prewett? ―pregunté cambiando de tema. Filius me miró, se aguantó una carcajada.

―Sí, venga y ahora pregúntanos por Bathilda Bagshott e intenta seguir haciéndonos creer que estás interesada en los TIMO's. Yo también estaba en ese pasillo ¿Recuerdas? Umbridge con la varita levantada, castigados por una semana... ―anunció, yo me puse rígida y abrí los ojos. Maldita sea, era cierto ¿cómo se me había podido olvidar un detalle tan importante?

―Eso podrías preguntárselo a ese par de monstruos de primero, los gemelos de Gryffindor ¿No se llaman Prewett? Y sobre Bagshott ¿Sabéis qué? Dung creé que es la pariente de Grindelwald que vive en el Valle de Godric ―comentó Slughorn interrumpiendo.

―¡Oh, por favor! Fletcher es adicto a un antigripal ―protesté ignorando a Filius, intentando llevar la conversación hacia otro lado―. ¿De veras vas a confiar en él?

Slughorn soltó una carcajada de nuevo y Filius abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se pusieron a hablar de la adicción de Fletcher a la pimentónica olvidando lo que les había preguntado por suerte para mí.

* * *

Un saludo especial a la chica de la barbacoa ;)


	35. Cap 34 Sugar Sugar The Archies

**Cap. 34 (Sugar Sugar - The Archies)**

Abrí el periódico durante el desayuno del domingo siguiente, Amelia y Filius estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw, así que podía leer tranquila.

**Planes para Noruega**

_El pasado viernes en la Cancillería alemana en Berlín, uno de los almirantes del Reich se entrevistó con Grindelwald para persuadirle de las ventajas estratégicas de invadir Noruega, cuyos puertos pueden servir para optimizar el bloqueo marítimo contra Gran Bretaña. Este aseguró que es una maniobra que a él mismo se le había ocurrido y que por tanto ya estaba planteada y que sin duda no tardaría en llevarse a cabo._

_Por otro lado, en la reunión del Gabinete de Guerra Británico se sugiere el minado de las costas noruegas para interrumpir el comercio de mineral de hierro a Alemania._

Me quedé con la boca abierta tratando de reaccionar y recordé la ultima "Reunión del consejo de Guerra" ¡Noruega! Dumbledore nos había recomendado eso a Moody y a mí, ¡Y ahora salía en el periódico que Grindelwald ya lo había pensado! Y por supuesto, Spavin se había enganchado al carro al darse cuenta.

Simplemente no había palabras para describirlo. Dumbledore había tomado nuestro juego idiota y sin sentido y de él había conseguido una de esas ideas tan brillantes que parece absurdo que nadie se le hayan ocurrido antes. ¿Por qué estaba ese hombre dando clases solamente? ¿Por qué no estaba trabajando en el Ministerio? Es más... ¿¡Porque rayos no estaba dominando el mundo! Por suerte estaba de nuestro lado, si llega a ser partidario de Grindelwald lo tendríamos claro. Pero aún así resultaba un tanto frustrante la manera en la que siempre parecía saberlo todo.

Me llevé una cucharada de cereales a la boca y bajé el periódico para comentarlo con Moody y los que estaban por ahí pero me detuve cuando note algo raro.

Abrí y cerré un par de veces la boca chasqueando la lengua, la estaba sintiendo como un esparadrapo, miré mi desayuno, eran cereales con fruta y leche, pero estaban tan terriblemente secos como si hubieran sido pudding ¿Cómo podía estar seca la leche? Tome un sorbo más y la degusté, efectivamente, seguía tendiendo la boca seca, demasiado extraño… fruncí el ceño y los dejé de lado buscando la jarra de agua con la mirada, estaba especialmente vacía, Charlus Potter se estaba sirviendo un poco en su propio vaso.

―¡Eh, Potter! pásame el agua por favor ―le pedí.

―A la cola, McGonagall―protestó Longbottom. Yo lo miré y alcé una ceja, levanté la varita y dupliqué la jarra de Potter. La tomé y me serví un poco.

―Ah, ponme a mí también, por favor ―me pidió Derwent al verlo, le pasé la jarra y ella se sirvió a ella, a Scrimgeour y a Moody, mientras Longbottom se servía de la de Potter y yo bebía. Volví al periódico.

**Protesta americana contra Inglaterra**

_El gobierno norteamericano emite una nota de protesta contra el gobierno británico por su decisión de bloquear navalmente a Alemania, considerando contrabando todas las importaciones germanas y atacando sus buques mercantes incluyendo los destinados a países como Estados Unidos, perjudicando así legítimas actividades económicas de países amigos y neutrales…_

Pasé la página.

**Primera baja militar británica**

_Un cabo del regimiento de Infantería Ligera del Rey, resulta muerto por los alemanes durante una arriesgada patrulla de reconocimiento. Es el primer soldado británico muerto por acción hostil alemana en el continente europeo…_

Pasé la página de nuevo.

**Eutanasia**

_El III Reich prosigue apoyando su programa de eutanasia: hoy personal de las SS asesina a varios muggles en Stralsund y Chelm…_

―¡Hola, Gryffindor! ―saludó una voz entre alegre y despectiva cortándome la lectura. Levanté la vista para mirar por encima del periódico, Scrimgeour (Rufus), Derwent y Longbottom se habían ido.

―¡Malfoy! ¿Vuelves a tener ganas de ser un princesa, tío? ―preguntó Potter con malicia, me giré a mirar detrás de mí mientras reíamos. Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún ademán de irse. Horace Slughorn, Wallburga Black, Katie Rabnott, Evan Rosier y el golpeador del equipo de Slytherin que no era Fosper iban también con él.

Slughorn se sentó en la mesa en el lugar que Scrimgeour había dejado desocupado, entre Moody y yo conjurando un "_Evanesco_" que hizo vaciar las jarras y los vasos donde había agua o leche.

―¡Heil, McGonagall! Moody… ―saludó levantando el brazo y sonriendo―. ¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana, mis queridos aliados y enemigos? ―preguntó muy contento.

―¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ―les espetó Moody poniéndose en tensión. De hecho Moody siempre estaba en tensión y muy rara vez bajaba la guardia, pero ahora no me parecía raro. Que los Slytherin se hubieran acercado a nuestra mesa… y el tono que estaban usando no era el normal. Yo también lo había notado.

―Solo pasábamos a saludar ―anunció Malfoy con falsa inocencia sentándose frente a Potter, apartando a los gemelos Prewett, los demás también se hicieron sitio―. Dicen que estáis metidos hasta el cuello en un asunto turbio ―anunció.

―¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? ―preguntó Brutus Scrimgeour, sentado al lado de Potter.

―Ya sabéis, de ese asunto tan peliagudo... ―insistió.

―Abraxas, te he dicho un montón de veces que no es así como funciona esta poción ―protestó Slughorn con cansancio poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Tienes que forzarlos con una acusación directa, por ejemplo: Potter ―le llamó dirigiéndose hacia él, yo alcé una ceja ¿Poción? ―dicen que estuviste meándote en la cama hasta los siete años y que tu madre te obligaba a llevar pañal, ¿es cierto?

Todos le miramos y él se sorprendió.

―Pues claro que... ― empezó a decir, pero se detuvo llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo mucho los ojos. Malfoy sonrió con maldad y Slughorn le miraba divertido.

―Vamos, Potter, ¿qué respondes? ¿Eres un meón? ―le acusó Rosier sonriendo y chocando la palma con Malfoy. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando y el resto de Gryffindor ponían una cara similar… ¿Por qué Potter no les decía que no y ya?

―S... s... ―balbuceaba Potter con las manos aún sobre la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

―Pues a mí me han dicho que Scrimgeour tiene su osito de peluche de bebé guardado en el baúl en su dormitorio. Dicen que se llama "Don Osito" ―expuso Wallburga Black como quien no quiere la cosa, igual que había hecho Slughorn.

―¡No se llama "Don Osito" es un conej… ―protestó Scrimgeour deteniéndose y llevándose las manos a la boca también. Los Slytherin rieron.

―En serio, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ―le pregunté a Slughorn frunciendo el ceño suspicaz. Estaba intentando desviar la atención de Potter y Scrimgeour para que no fuera tan violento para ellos a la vez que probaba a que me contaran algo más, había dicho lo de la poción, así que tenía que ser cosa suya seguro.

―¿Es que no lees el periódico, McGonagall? ―preguntó él divertido señalándome una noticia.

**Crisis entre Alemania y la Unión Soviética**

Leí que decía el titular.

―A pesar de que ya sabía que te pondrías de lado de Flitwick, esperaba una maniobra un poco más elegante― anunció. Yo seguía sin entender―. Los alemanes empezaron a pasar armas a Finlandia, están rompiendo el pacto germano-soviético.

―Un momento… ―hizo Katie Rabnott―. ¿Flitwick no es el enano ese de sexto de Ravenclaw que además es el novio de tu amiga?

―No le llames enano si no quieres que te deje inconsciente como a tu amigo, Rabnott ―le amenacé levantando la varita y señalando a Malfoy.

―¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú me dejaste inconsciente antes del partido! ―me acusó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño―. ¡Pues tú la pagas! ¿A caso te gusta Flitwick, McGonagall? ―preguntó con una cierta malicia en la voz igual que cuando Black dijo lo de Scrimgeour.

―¿Qué? No ―aseguré sin titubear. ¿A qué venía todo eso?

―¿Eh? ―hizo descolocado. Se volvió hacia Slughorn frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Está mintiendo? ¿Cómo puede ser que este mintiendo, Horace? ambos la hemos visto beber.

―No está mintiendo, Abraxas, es que no haces las preguntas adecuadas ―sentenció él―. Te lo demostraré ―anunció sonriendo. Entonces lo entendí, de alguna manera, ellos... ¡Pues claro! Los cereales secos… ¡EL AGUA! ¡El agua no era agua! Por eso había vaciado las jarras y los vasos al llegar, la leche tenía algo que la hacía secar la garganta para obligarnos a beber el agua.

―Slughorn… No nos habéis dado a tomar veritaserum, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Moody frunciendo el ceño con dureza llegando a la misma conclusión que yo.

―Solo digamos que… Slytherin manda50 ―exclamó Slughorn sonriendo con malicia.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó una voz a nuestra espalda. Todos se giraron excepto yo, que reconocí la voz y abrí los ojos horrorizada... No. No era posible. No ahora. NO. AHORA_._

―Nada, profesor Dumbledore ―respondió Slughorn saboreando el momento con la cara más inocente que pudo, luego me miró de soslayo sonriendo significativamente.

Yo me puse tensa y le aguanté la mirada entendiendo. No… No iba a ser capaz… No podía ser capaz… No con él… No delante de todos...

―Y aquí la demostración― le susurró a Malfoy lo bastante fuerte para que yo pudiera oírlo y luego se giró hacia Dumbledore de nuevo―. Pero McGonagall tiene algo que decirle, profesor, algo sobre usted ―anunció arrastrando las palabras con dramatismo. Maldita sea, ya podía ser mi aliado en la guerra que seguía siendo un Slytherin rastrero y traidor. Fruncí el ceño sin atreverme siquiera a mirar a Dumbledore. ¿Cómo podía saberlo Slughorn? ¿Lo había deducido de la conversación en la biblioteca con Filius?

―Sí, anda, dile lo que nos estabas contando que piensas sobre él, lo de que es un payaso ―me acusó Malfoy directamente, sonriendo. Yo alcé una ceja, Black, Rabnott y Slughorn se volvieron a él mirándole como si acabara de estropearlo todo. Merlín… Malfoy debía ser la única persona del colegio que no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero para mí regocijo eso había sido algo a lo que agarrarme.

―Yo no estaba contándote nada Malfoy y aunque así fuera... ―me detuve llevándome las manos a la boca iba a decir que yo nunca le había llamado payaso, pero me estaba saliendo la verdad. El veritaserum me impulsaba a gritarle a Malfoy que aunque yo hubiera insultado a Dumbledore, nunca lo haría en serio porque me gustaba y me parecía la persona más increíble que nunca hubiera conocido. ¡Pero de ninguna manera podía decir eso! ¡Y menos con él delante! Me puse colorada e intente con otra frase, pero no podía ordenarla, sólo me seguía saliendo la verdad.

―Slughorn… pagareis por esto, se lo diremos a Merrythought― le amenazó Moody en un susurro.

―Lo siento, mi querido amigo, pero no tenéis pruebas ―susurró él en respuesta con una sonrisa señalándonos las jarras vacías y levantándose para irse―. Será mejor que volvamos a nuestra mesa y les dejemos hablar con tranquilidad, chicos ―anunció hacia los Slytherin.

Black chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero como Malfoy obedeció a Slughorn, se levantó también. Los demás les imitaron. Supongo que entendieron que con Dumbledore ahí se había acabado la fiesta, aunque claro, para mí no había hecho más que empezar. ¿Cómo iba a responderle a la evidente pregunta sin mentir y sin decir la verdad que prefería que siguiera siendo un secreto?

―¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó Dumbledore preocupado una vez se hubieron ido, ignorando lo que había dicho Slughorn. Pero yo ni siquiera quería mirarlo, me masajeé la frente con frustración.

¿Bien? ¿Que si estaba todo bien preguntaba? ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a estar todo bien! ¡Yo tenía un secreto que guardar y estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum que a saber cuánto iban a durar! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Incluso si me hubiera tragado la tierra hubiera estado mejor!

―No es normal ver a los Slytherin por aquí, tenía miedo de que volvieran a vestir de princesa al Señor Malfoy ―bromeó tratando de relajar el ambiente. Ja. Ja. Ja. Maravillosa deducción, por favor, que alguien le diera un premio al mejor detective del año… Me detuve. Está bien, lo admito, la tensión me hacía poner demasiado sarcástica.

Nadie dijo nada, no podíamos acusar a Slughorn sin pruebas. Los Slytherin nos la habían jugado, nos la habían jugado gorda.

Entonces Potter, frustrado, dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa tan fuerte que hizo titubear todos sus platos y cubiertos. Todos lo miramos, él miró a Scrimgeour significativamente y este cerró los ojos asintiendo lentamente. Ambos se levantaron para irse.

―En fin ―dijo Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido aún mirando a Potter y Scrimgeour yéndose, tratando de deducir y cortando el silencio. Se dirigió hacia mí poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro―. Venía para a avisarte de que ya solo me faltan los últimos retoques en el plano de la escultura y como me dijiste que querías practicar la transfiguración sobre el hielo, deberías venir conmigo para que te explique cómo hacerlo y puedas ayudarme. Si todavía quieres, claro ―explicó.

Lo miré suplicante valorando la idea. ¿Tenía que ser hoy?, ¿tenía que ser ahora?

Si le decía que no podía probablemente no me lo volvería a pedir, pero si le decía que sí tendría que pasar todo el día a solas con él… bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Como si tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de mentirle diciendo que no,pensé.

Cerré los ojos con frustración. ¿Tenía que ser ese día? ¿por qué no había elegido mañana o la semana siguiente? ¿por qué los Slytherin no habían elegido la semana anterior? Debía caerle muy mal a alguien ahí arriba para que me pasaran este tipo de cosas tan a menudo.

―Ah… Claro. Claro que quiero― me rendí dejándome llevar por el veritaserum. Él sonrió con franqueza.

―Bien, te espero en el aula de Transfiguraciones ―terminó yéndose. Yo me quité las gafas, las dejé sobre la mesa y escondí la cara entre las manos.

―¡Por Merlín! McGonagall… ―exclamó Moody. Bajé mis manos hasta la altura de la boca y giré la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba concentrado en algún punto de su plato con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se frotaba la frente con una mano―. No voy a beber nunca más de ningún sitio que no haya rellenado yo mismo.

―Al menos tu no vas a estar toda la mañana con Dumbledore… ―me lamenté cerrando los ojos.

―No, lo mío va a ser igual o peor. Voy a estar toda la mañana con Gus y Frank… ¡Con Gus! ¿Entiendes? Está obsesionada con… ―se lamentó también, pero se detuvo―. ¡Un momento! ¡Gus y Frank! ¡Ellos también tomaron agua y se fueron antes de que los Slytherin llegaran! ¡No deben saberlo! ―exclamó levantándose y se fue corriendo para advertirles.

Yo seguí en la mesa con la cara entre las manos, ¡Malditos fueran los Slytherin! Si solo… si solo se hubieran vengado un día cualquiera de la semana pasada… ¡Y Slughorn! ¡Me había prácticamente obligado a hablar con Dumbledore! Ahora iría a buscarlo al aula de Transfiguraciones y me preguntaría, claro ¡Y yo no podría mentirle! Por Merlín, no tenía ni idea de cómo saldría de esta… No tendría que haber dicho que quería entre lamente y reproché interiormente.

Me dirigí al aula de Transfiguraciones arrastrando los pies como si me llevaran a matar.

Le encontré en el camino, estaba delante del aula de Runas Antiguas hablando animadamente con el fraile gordo. El fantasma tenía cara de haber pasado por ahí de casualidad y haber sido interrumpido. Parecía estar escuchando a Dumbledore por educación pero como si en realidad quisiera irse aunque el mago parecía no darse cuenta y seguía hablando y riendo muy contento como si nada.

¡Diablos! Yo llevaba en el colegio cinco años y nunca había hablado con el fantasma de Hufflepuff, Dumbledore solo llevaba aquí tres meses y ya conocía a todo el mundo. Claro que él había estudiado aquí también, pero estaba segura de que eso no significaba nada, hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego a que conocía nombre y apellidos de personajes de cuadros, cuyos lienzos estaban colgados en rincones de Hogwarts que ni siquiera los fundadores de Hogwarts sabían que existían dichos rincones… recordé las palabras de Filius _"Tiene tanto carisma que le sale hasta por las orejas ¡Al segundo día de estar aquí ya nos conocía a todos por nuestro nombre!"_ cerré los ojos con fuerza pensando en el veritaserum, definitivamente no era el mejor momento de quedarme embobada.

―¡Ah, Minerva! ―me saludó sonriente cuando me vio llegar y fraile aprovechó la distracción para huir disimuladamente a través del suelo―. Como no venias iba a... ―se detuvo pensativo―, vaya, ahora no me acuerdo. Bueno, la cosa es que me he parado un momento a saludar a... ―explicó mirando alrededor buscando al fraile―. Oh, al parecer ya se ha ido pero… Bueno, que me alegro que ya estés aquí.

―Es que me daba m… ―empecé a excusarme, pero me detuve mordiéndome el labio inferior y desviando la mirada. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Slughorn! Pretendía decirle que me había entretenido con algo, pero por supuesto, me salía la verdad "me daba miedo venir por lo que pudiera llegar a decirle"…

―¿Te daba m…? ―preguntó sin entender, yo lo miré y le sonreí de forma forzada. Piensa, Minerva, piensa. Piensa y arréglalo de alguna forma, con la verdad, pero arréglalo.

―Bueno, ya estoy aquí en cualquier caso. ¿Por qué no vamos para allá? ―pregunté tratando de quitarle importancia.

―¡Ah! Bien, sí, claro… ―respondió él cayendo en la cuenta y nos encaminamos en un silencio tenso. Al cabo de unos instantes se dirigió a mí de nuevo… ¿Es que no podía estar quieto y calladito durante dos minutos?―. Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado esta mañana en el Gran Comedor?

Le miré lánguidamente. Bien, sabía que llegaríamos a ese punto tarde o temprano. Suspiré. Me moría de ganas de decirle la verdad y que castigara a todo Slytherin, claro y después de todo no podía decirle otra cosa, pero era una acusación muy fuerte para hacerla sin pruebas y si lo hacíamos ellos dirían que todo era un montaje de los Gryffindor contra ellos, así que probablemente lo único que conseguiría seria quedar de acusica y que encima no castigaran a nadie.

Si Slughorn no hubiera vaciado las malditas jarras… fruncí el ceño, bien, a lo mejor no podía mentir con palabras, pero podía darme a entender con mi expresión corporal, aunque no estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

Cerré los ojos encogiéndome de hombros y levantando las palmas de las manos mientras suspiraba con hastío, para terminar negando con la cabeza con desaprobación.

Él me miró durante unos instantes más de lo que es cómodo, escrutándome.

―¿Estás bien, Minerva? ―preguntó extrañado.

Yo lo miré y resoplé derrotada… vale, eso me dejaba claro que mi talento mímico era igual o menor a cero. Y por supuesto, la respuesta a esa pregunta era evidente: No, no estaba bien. Pero admitirlo implicaría una serie de preguntas que no quería responder. Inspiré con determinación. Vamos, concéntrate Minerva, ignora la pregunta, sólo… Mira al suelo. Mira al techo. Mira al suelo. Mira al techo.

―¿Seguro? ―insistió él.

Vale. Y ahora una sonrisa bien grande, venga, que vea que esta mañana te has lavado los dientes. Él alzó una ceja. Merlín, no estaba pareciendo convincente en absoluto, era muy consciente de ello y lo peor de todo, él también lo era… desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y solo seguí andando, por suerte en ese momento llegamos al aula de Transfiguraciones así que simplemente entré.

Él me siguió en silencio, concentrado sin sonreír. Estaba pensando en algo. Casi empezaba a preferir cuando no podía estar callado dos minutos seguidos... Iba a seguir preguntándome, por supuesto, eso lo podía deducir hasta un gusarajo.

Simplemente me entretuve transfigurando una de las tizas en una silla para poder sentarme. Él empezó a sacar el pergamino con el plano dibujado, plumas, tinta y otros bártulos de una gran bolsa que llevaba, dejándolos sobre la mesa del profesor. Pero tenía la vista perdida sin prestar atención a lo que hacía y de tanto en tanto me miraba fijamente. Yo me ruborizaba cada vez que lo notaba, pero luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra el impulso de devolverle la mirada.

Cuando estuvo todo montado miró el plano dándose cuenta de algo, me dijo que al final no había hecho la torre más alta tal como le había sugerido y me pidió que le dejara un momento para redibujarla. Yo no quise detenerle por miedo a que pudiera escapárseme la explicación de mis verdaderas intenciones cuando le hice esa sugerencia.

Pasó un rato en silencio mientras él dibujaba. Fue sin duda el rato más tenso que había vivido nunca. ¿Cuánto iba a durar la acción del maldito veritaserum? Siendo que lo había hecho Slughorn probablemente era increíblemente potente… No era solo que tuviera un talento increíble, que lo tenía, sino que además, de alguna manera siempre conseguía los mejores ingredientes: las bayas más gordas, las raíces más hermosas, las vísceras más asquerosas…

―¿Quieres un Manm? ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa al cabo de un rato, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Minerva ―corregí por costumbre sin prestar demasiada atención.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó levantando la cabeza del plano y mirándome alzando las cejas, confundido.

―Eeh… ¿Cómo me ha llamado? ―pregunté nerviosa.

―No te he llamado, te he dicho si quieres un M&M51. ―repitió ofreciéndome la bolsa. Miré dentro, eran como pequeñas grageas Bertie Botts.

―¡Ah! Creía que me había llamado Min ―respondí tomando un par y volviendo a mirar el plano quitándole importancia.

―¿Min? ―preguntó divertido.

―Es un apodo idiota que inventaron los chicos un día que les dio por empezar a acortar los nombres de todo el mundo ―aclaré un poco avergonzada poniéndome las grageas en la boca, sabían a chocolate―. A mí no me gusta, pero parece que eso en vez de frenarlos hace que lo digan aun más. Por eso me pareció raro que usted… ―me detuve―. Bueno ¿Es que estos "_Emanems_" saben todos a lo mismo? ―añadí cambiando de tema, incomoda.

―Sí, da igual el color que tengan, todos son chocolates. Son dulces muggles ¿sabes? Los descubrí esta semana.

―Por Merlín, usted solo debe estar sosteniendo la economía entera de Honeydukes. Seguro que tiene una cuenta sin fondo con una pegatina con una cara sonriente de "Cliente preferente" ―aposté y entonces me llevé las manos a la boca. No quería decir eso, pero no pareció molestarle, al contrario, soltó una carcajada. Yo arqueé una ceja, no había sido un chiste―. Pero si todos saben igual ¿Entonces por que tienen colores?

―Supongo que así es más divertido ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros―. M&M… ―añadió pensativo―, tiene gracia, si se parece a "Min" además tus iníciales también son M y M.

―Eh… sí… ―respondí no muy segura. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso?

―¡Oh! Y eso de _"Se derriten en tu boca, no en tu mano"_ Creo que tú también te derrites más con palabras que con gestos físicos ―siguió riendo, mientras me mostraba la frase escrita en la bolsa.

Yo me puse tensa. Maldita sea, eso era absolutamente cierto, pero ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Y lo más importante ¿A. Dónde. Demonios. Quería. Llegar. Con. Eso.?

―Ahora me acordaré de ti cada vez que los coma ―aseguró sonriente.

Yo me puse colorada y aparté la vista, nerviosa; pero él no pareció darse cuenta, simplemente volvió a mirar el plano y siguió a lo suyo sin añadir nada más, dando por finalizada la conversación. Yo también volví a lo mío en silencio tratando de no sacar conclusiones.

Era responsable con las cosas que me había comprometido a hacer, pero también era responsable de mi salud mental. Y si mantenerla normal requería dejar de hablarme con Dumbledore definitivamente… Bueno, Merlín sabía que mi salud mental seguiría peligrando.

Unos minutos después dijo que ya había terminado de dibujar y empezó a explicarme cómo funcionaba el castillo y como lo haría con el hielo. Yo le escuchaba con atención, asintiendo sin decir nada. En un momento dado, dejo de hablar, escribió una nota de no sé qué y se puso de pie.

―Acompáñame, por favor ―me pidió, se bajo de la tarima y sentó en el pupitre que Amelia y yo ocupábamos habitualmente, indicándome que me sentara a su lado, en mi sitio. Yo tragué saliva―. Ven, vamos, necesitamos un descanso, un poco de aire ―aseguró. Desvié la mirada, me acerqué y me senté lo más lejos que pude en el mismo pupitre, a la expectativa.

Se giró hacia mí y suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó seriamente, volviendo a abrir los ojos y escrutándome. Yo lo miré y le sonreí de forma forzada, en silencio―. Minerva por favor, ya basta. Háblame. Normalmente tú eres una persona seria y sensata pero hoy estás muy rara. Deduzco que tiene que ver con la visita de Horace y los demás Slytherin a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas lo que pasa.

―Es que… ―empecé ¿"No puedo"? No, eso era técnicamente mentira, no podría decir eso, porque por supuesto que podía hablar ¿"No quiero"? Eso además de ser mentira también, todavía era demasiado problemático. "No pasa nada" quedaba por supuesto completamente descartado. ¿"Es complicado"? Eso sonaba creíble y era cierto―. Es complicado.

―Bueno, no te preocupes, si hay algo que no consigo entender con mi limitada inteligencia te lo haré saber ―respondió un poco ácido. ¿Era cosa mía o eso había sido un amago de sarcasmo? ¿Lo estaba empezando a notar un poco crispado? Tenía que contarle algo… Algo que fuera cierto. Algo que hubiera pasado esa mañana.

―Es el periódico. ¿Lo ha leído esta mañana? ―pregunté cambiando de tema, eso pareció descolocarlo. Perfecto, era mi mejor baza. Hablar de la guerra siempre lo ponía nervioso y además no era mentira―. Se han hecho públicos los planes de Grindelwald de invadir Noruega por la ventaja territorial que le daría. Tal como usted predijo― aseguré. Al nombrar a Grindelwald se había puesto tenso, bien, parecía que la cosa marchaba.

―Ah, sí, eso... Bueno, evidentemente, es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier buen estratega militar cualificado―explicó quitándole importancia y sacando una bolsa del bolsillo―. ¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?

―Pero no deja de ser impresionante―aseguré ignorando su oferta y me lleve las manos a la boca, eso se me había escapado de nuevo. Él me miró con suspicacia.

―En cualquier caso, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los Slytherin? ―preguntó mesándose la barba. Bien, me quedaba claro, engañarlo era más difícil de lo que parecía a simple vista y más si estabas bajos lo efectos del maldito veritaserum.

―Con Slughorn jugamos a la guerra ―anuncié como cambiando de tema. Era una verdad. Quizás respondía a su pregunta, quizás no, eso dependía de lo que él dedujera. Me miró durante unos instantes, inmóvil. Yo tragué saliva y él se cruzó de brazos, se abalanzó sobre el pupitre, acercándose hacia mí y puso sus insondables ojos azules a la altura de los míos. Yo eché la espalda hacia atrás, nerviosa, podía notar cómo me temblaban las piernas.

―¿Y qué es lo que tenias que decirme? ―preguntó inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia bajo, para pronunciar aún más sus ojos. Yo le aguante la mirada unos instantes y luego la desvié… Iba. A. Matar. A. Slughorn. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo sabía, era tan malditamente consciente que si se lo hubiera contado a la profesora Vablatsky de futurología, ella me hubiera aprobado con honores sin necesidad de ir a su clase…

Tragué saliva de nuevo, si al menos no supiera a que se refería Slughorn podría haber dicho cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que decirle como verdad, por ejemplo "_tenía que decirle algo sobre lo de los animagos_" que era técnicamente cierto pero mi mente era perfectamente consciente que la única respuesta correcta era la única que no quería darle. Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, esto hubiera sido mucho más sencillo. Carraspeé aclarándome la garganta.

―Creo que ahora si quiero uno de sus caramelos ―respondí cambiando de tema y agarrando la bolsa. Él parpadeó sorprendido un instante y luego se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Yo lo miré, paralizada, con el caramelo a medio comer.

―Perdona, no es nada, no es nada, puedes comerlo tranquila ―me tranquilizó calmándose de las carcajadas―. No es como si estuvieran envenenados o tuvieran veritaserum, o algo así ―añadió sonriente mirándome. Yo me asusté… ¿Había dicho eso por algo? ¿A caso ya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando? No, no podía ser ¿Cómo lo habría deducido? ―Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo ―sentenció señalando la mesa donde estaba el plano al tiempo que se levantaba.

―Ah, sobre eso estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no vamos a por Filius? Podría ayudarnos a darle movimiento a la maqueta y eso, seguro que le haría gracia hacerlo ―aventuré. Esperaba que con Filius allí la tensión fuera un poco menos intensa, podrían hablar ellos dos sobre cualquier cosa mientras yo me limitaba a escucharlos y asentir sin tener que decir ninguna verdad. Él sonrió.

―Esa es una gran idea y os lo agradezco ―aseguró con franqueza, yo me relajé aliviada y luego me ruboricé… preferí no contestar nada, por lo que pudiera llegar a decirle.

―Pero no me parece muy correcto tener tanta ayuda de tantos alumnos ―añadió―. Vosotros tenéis que estudiar para vuestros exámenes y tenéis vuestros propios deberes y obligaciones, si accedí a que tú me ayudaras fue porque me lo pediste como favor personal para practicar con tus estudios. ¿Qué tal si mejor lo dejamos por hoy y cuando consiga el bloque de hielo para la parte práctica te aviso? Pareces cansada, no quiero abusar de ti ―sentenció paternalmente.

Yo lo miré. No sabía si decía eso por que de veras lo sentía así, o si era porque lo había entendido todo y no quería hacerme sentir incomoda. Pero fuera como fuera era mi salvación, así que me puse en pie, sonreí de forma forzada y me fui a la puerta.

―Minerva ―me llamó antes de irme, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta, me giré hacia el pupitre donde seguía sentado―. Gracias por venir ―terminó.

―De nada― respondí con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza y salí de ahí.

―¡Hola Min!... ¿Que no estabas con Dumbledore? ―preguntó Amelia al verme llegar, Filius y ella estaban en el Gran Comedor jugando a un juego de mesa que yo no conocía.

―Minerva ―le corregí sentándome al lado de Filius, frente a ella―. Sí… pero he tenido que irme ―expliqué―. ¿Cómo lo sabíais?

―Eddie nos lo ha contado. Dice que los Slytherin han hecho no sé qué en el agua, pero que ellos no han bebido y no ha sabido contarme el qué porque dice que no lo ha entendido y luego ha dicho que tú te habías ido con él ―explicó ella. Yo fruncí el ceño, así que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, supongo que solo habían puesto el veritaserum donde solemos sentarnos los mayores.

―¿Y por qué ya no estás con Dumbledore? ¿qué ha ocurrido? ―preguntó Filius.

―He tenido que irme por la tensión. Tenía miedo de decirle cualquier burrada ―solté tranquilamente sin darme cuenta y me lleve las manos a la boca. Definitivamente, Slughorn era cadáver. Filius sonrió con malicia.

―La tensión… ―repitió cargado de intenciones―. Por supuesto, no estás acostumbrada a soportar la tensión sexual. ¿Pero por qué ibas a decirle una burrada?

Lo miré por encima de las gafas con furia. Me moría de ganas de gritarle que no era una cuestión de tensión sexual, pero no estaba segura de que no fuera eso, así que el maldito veritaserum podía traicionarme…

―Slughorn y los Slytherin nos han hecho tomar veritaserum esta mañana como venganza por lo que le hicimos a Malfoy en el partido de Quidditch y es inaguantable ―les expliqué sin rodeos, ellos no eran profesores, no necesitaba pruebas―. Vosotros os habéis salvado por qué no estabais en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Moody, Derwent, Longbottom, Potter, los Scrimgeour y unos cuantos más también la han tomado y encima no podemos acusarlos porque ha destruido las pruebas.

Ambos me miraron con la boca abierta y en silencio durante unos instantes.

―¿Nos estás diciendo que llevas toda la mañana a solas con Dumbledore y bajo los efectos del veritaserum? ―preguntó Amelia alzando las cejas impresionada.

―¡Sí! Por eso he tenido que irme… ¡La tensión era insoportable! ―me lamenté. Filius empezó a reírse.

―¡Qué genial! ―exclamó en una carcajada. Yo le miré lo más duramente que pude―. Es decir… ¡Vamos, Min! No me mires así, es muy ingenioso. Hay que reconocérselo, Slughorn es un traidor desalmado con mucha clase. Si estuvieras en mi lugar también lo encontrarías divertido. Dinos, ¿Quién es el mejor duelista de la escuela? ―preguntó aún riéndose.

―Vindictus Viridian, Filius Flitwick. El mejor duelista de la escuela es el profesor Vindictus Viridian ―sentencié con acritud, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos.

―¡Ah! Pero yo me refería de los alumnos ―exclamó.

―Lo sé, pero no especificaste ―aseguré.

―Está bien. ¿Quién es el mejor duelista de la escuela… que actualmente es alumno? ―preguntó de nuevo, yo me mordí los labios.

―No tengo por qué responder a nada. Amelia, ¿estás segura que no hay un antídoto para esto? ―pregunté un poco desesperada mirándola.

―Lo siento, Min… ―se disculpó con una media sonrisa de contrariedad.

―Estoy esperando ―recordó Filius.

―Ya te he dicho que no tengo por qué responderte. Esto no es un juego ¿vale? Ha sido como una tortura ―le reñí.

―Vale, pero es divertido. Venga…

―Tú ¿vale? TÚ, tú eres el maldito mejor duelista de la escuela que todavía es alumno ―respondí dejándome llevar por el veritaserum y frotándome las sienes con frustración. Él se hinchó como un pavo real.

―¿Y quién crees que es la persona más inteligente de la escuela? ―preguntó. Yo le miré y alcé una ceja―. Quiero oír como lo admites.

―No eres tú ―respondí yo sin saber por dónde iba.

―Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado ―especificó sonriendo con malicia, entonces caí en la cuenta... "_Es un payaso y es idiota_" puse los ojos en blanco y me giré a Amelia de nuevo.

―¿Cuánto crees que puede durar esto? ―pregunté preocupada.

―¿El interrogatorio de Fil? Estoy completamente segura que puede pasarse el día entero preguntándote cosas hasta que le respondas por agotamiento. ¿Cómo crees si no que se entera de todo? ―dijo ella riendo. Filius frunció el ceño y yo alcé una ceja.

―Vale, vale… Ya vendrás a preguntarme, ya… ―le amenazó él.

―Me refería a los efectos del Veritaserum, Amelia― puntualicé con cansancio ignorando a Filius.

―Depende ―sentenció ella un poco más seria, con aire académico―. Depende de cómo de bien hecho estuviera el veritaserum, de cómo de buenos fueran los ingredientes y de cuanta cantidad tomaras. Teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo Slughorn probablemente estamos hablando de una potencia importante, aunque solo hubieras tomado un trago podría durarte un par de horas perfectamente, si has tomado más… más.

―¿Hola? ¿Min? No has respondido a mi pregunta ―me recordó Filius de nuevo. Yo me quité las gafas y escondí la cara entre las manos con frustración. Más…―Miiiin… ―me llamó Filius de nuevo, pinchándome en la espalda.

―Minerva ―corregí. ―No seas pesado, ¿eh? ―le pedí hastiada dando por finalizada la conversación. Lo tenía claro si pensaba que le respondería a eso.


	36. Cap 35 Revolution The Beatles

**Cap. 35 (Revolution - The Beatles)**

―Sí, y supongo que los americanos les ayudarán también. Después de todo, los finlandeses fueron los únicos que devolvieron los préstamos de la Primera Guerra Mundial ―explicó Moody.

―Pero ¿eso significa que el Reich está ayudando a Finlandia contra los Soviéticos? ―preguntó Filius sorprendido y luego se giró hacia mí sonriente―. ¿Qué no harías tú por mi?

Yo lo miré por encima de las gafas y alcé una ceja, Amelia carraspeó un poco molesta. Era el martes siguiente y estábamos en la biblioteca, después de clase.

―Más que por ti, cualquier cosa contra los soviéticos creo yo. Sobre todo después del numerito del Veritaserum… ―aclaró Moody riendo también, sentado a su lado, frente a mí.

―Sí bueno… pero no creo que Grindelwald sepa que Slughorn interpreta a la Unión Soviética y nos tendió una trampa ―respondí yo volviendo de nuevo al panorama internacional real.

―No, según dijeron no fue cosa de Grindelwald ―explicó Moody―. Fueron los italianos. Lo que no sé es porque están ayudando a Finlandia si ellos son simpatizantes del Reich.

―Será por lo que dijo Grindelwald de que no iba a necesitarles. En cualquier caso ¿No hablaron de eso hace un par de semanas en el periódico? ―pregunté recordando―. Esperad― les pedí mientras me levantaba.

Me fui a La torre de Gryffindor, subí a la habitación, recogí todos los periódicos que tenía guardados y bajé otra vez a la biblioteca.

―Aquí están ―les dije soltándolos encima de la mesa, cuando llegué―. Pero dadme un minuto que lo busque.

Filius tomó unos cuantos también, para ayudarme a mirar las fechas una a una.

―Eh ¿qué es esto? ―preguntó extrañado eligiendo un periódico. Le miramos con curiosidad.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida dándome cuenta que era el periódico agujereado que había usado para espiar a Dumbledore en la biblioteca. Creía que lo había tirado.

Filius acarició las hojas para notar los agujeritos, Moody le quitó una hoja y la levantó girándose hacia él, para mirar a través.

―¡Eh! ¡Qué ingenioso! ¡Puedo verte, Flitwick! ―comentó. Yo rápidamente alcé la varita, deshice la transfiguración convirtiéndolo de nuevo en un periódico normal y fruncí el ceño volviendo a los periódicos.

―No es eso lo que estamos buscando ―les reñí. Filius me miraba entre sonriente y sorprendido, con la boca ridículamente abierta.

―Esto es… ―empezó cayendo en la cuenta de que era el mismo truco de los dos agujeros que él había inventado pero mejorado y, por tanto, entendiendo para que lo había usado yo.

―No, no lo es ―aseguré sin prestarle atención.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Moody.

―¿Qué es el qué? ―añadió Amelia.

―Sí, sí lo es― respondió Filius sonriente, ignorándoles.

―No... No. Lo. Es. ―añadí yo mirándolo con dureza a modo de advertencia.

―¿Pero qué es? ―preguntó Amelia.

―Es tecnología punta en materia de espionaje― explicó él con una gran sonrisa, Amelia sonrió entendiendo.

―¿Espionaje? ¿A quién estabas espiando? ―preguntó Moody sin entender.

―¡No! ¡No lo es! Le hice esos agujeros porque… Porque tenía calor mientras lo leía y así pasaba el aire ―me defendí aun a sabiendas de que esa era la mayor estupidez que podría haber dicho. Ellos rieron y yo elegí otro periódico especialmente desordenado, intentando no hacerles mucho caso. Lo puse en vertical para poner todas las páginas a la misma altura.

―Claro, y todos sabemos porque tenias calor... ―respondió Filius con malicia. Yo fruncí el ceño.

―Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir― aseguré apelando a la sensatez; no sé porque siempre hacía eso, nadie parecía tener ni un ápice.

Mientras seguía sacudiendo el periódico para que se pusieran rectas las paginas, algo salió de entre ellas. Era una carta y estaba abierta.

_Urząd Dziewięć PC Bruno_

_Paris, Île-de-France_

_FRANCE_

Rezaba el remitente. No entendí nada de la primera línea, la tomé y le di la vuelta para ver a quien iba dirigida, ¿Quién podía recibir correo de Francia y que hacía en mi periódico?

_Mr. Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts_

_Hogsmeade, Inglaterra_

_REINO UNIDO_

Abrí los ojos como quaffles por la sorpresa. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso… ¿De dónde había sacado yo esa carta de Dumbledore?

―¿Qué es eso? ¿Francia? ¿PC Bruno? ―preguntó Moody bajando la cabeza para leer el remitente mientras yo sostenía el sobre en vertical, levanté la vista para mirarlo. Amelia miró por encima de mi hombro.

―¡Es de Dumbledore! ―anunció sorprendida, me giré rápidamente hacia ella, apartando el sobre y frunciendo el ceño.

―¿De dónde has sacado una carta de Dumbledore, Min? ―preguntó Filius con una de "esas" miradas. Yo me volví hacia él.

―Minerva― corregí ―. No es mía ―dije fríamente―. Este tal PC Bruno se la debió escribir―añadí mostrándole el remitente―. ¿Lo ves? ―se la tendí.

―Sí, pero una cosa es espiarle detrás de un periódico y otra robarle el correo ―me riñó Amelia.

―No lo he robado―respondí fríamente―. Me ofende que pienses eso de mí.

Ella me sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, en silencio y al final la desvió.

―Está bien, no la has robado, ¿pero cómo ha llegado a tus manos entonces?

―No tengo ni idea… ―respondí encogiéndome de hombros―. A saber cuánto hace que está aquí, con el periódico―añadí, y entonces caí en la cuenta, ese periódico era de la semana surrealista en que le había encontrado por todas partes… por lo arrugado y desordenado que estaba, podía ser el que me tiró por el suelo cuando chocamos en el pasillo, podía recordar que a él también le cayeron papeles por el suelo, a lo mejor al recoger las páginas a toda velocidad me lo había llevado sin querer.

―Pues los sobres no andan solos―rió Filius, yo le hice un encantamiento para que le salieran patitas y se puso a corretear por encima de la mesa―. Bueno, antes no lo hacía ―se corrigió.

―Creo que me lo llevé por error con el periódico un día que sin querer choque con él en el pasillo y le tire los papeles por el suelo ―expliqué. Ellos me miraron evaluando mis palabras, pareció convencerles, Amelia deshizo el encantamiento de las patitas y lo tomó.

―¿Y qué significan estás dos palabras? ¿Urgad Ziewiec? ―preguntó leyendo el remitente lentamente.

―Parece el nombre de PC Bruno, ¿no? ―Intervino Moody―. El hecho es que me suena de algo.

―Pues debe ser alemán, por lo menos―propuso Filius alzando las cejas―. Con ese nombre…

Amelia, Moody y yo nos quedamos en un tenso silencio, Filius nos miraba de uno a otro sin entender qué pasaba.

―No, no puede ser una carta del Reich ―aseguré yo rápidamente, cortando la tensión y desestimando la idea que nos había venido a la cabeza por el comentario―. Si fuera eso, la habrían enviado desde Alemania o Polonia, no desde Francia. Francia es un país aliado.

―Deberíamos leerla ―opinó Moody, sombrío.

―¡Ni hablar! ―dije yo recuperándola de las manos de Amelia―. Es correo privado, ni siquiera deberíamos tenerla. Lo que deberíamos hacer es devolvérsela.

―McGonagall… ―me pidió él en tono de advertencia, tendiendo la mano para que se la diera.

―¡No seas dramático, Moody! Sé lo que piensas y no es un traidor. No tenemos derecho a leerla― sentencié defendiéndole.

―Pero McGonagall, tú misma viste lo tenso que se pone cada vez que se habla de Grindelwald a su alrededor y él fue quien te dijo lo del palo de la muerte ¡Y supo lo de Noruega antes que nadie! De algún modo tiene que haber descubierto todo eso... Además, ya oíste a Dung, vivía en el Valle de Godric y pudo conocerlo. Además, por algo le estás espiando, ¿no? Podríamos estar interceptando un mensaje de un traidor, es una cuestión de seguridad nacional.

―Sí, y recuerda lo que nos contó Slughorn sobre Bathilda Bagshott, Min, si realmente es la tía de Grindelwald, es seguro que se conocían― añadió Filius.

―Minerva ―corregí con paciencia―. Para empezar, eso de la tía no es seguro y, por enésima vez, no le estoy espiando. Todos nos ponemos tensos al hablar de cualquier cosa relativa al Reich. Y lo de Noruega es lo que hubiera hecho cualquier estratega militar competente. Vosotros también le conocéis y pensaba que os caía bien ¿De veras creéis que es un traidor? Por favor… Además, si tan importante fuera esta carta, no la pasearía por ahí para que alguien pudiera verla o encontrarla ―le defendí de nuevo, aunque interiormente no estaba tan segura. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Pues claro que estaba segura! Dumbledore era una buena persona, ¡Por Merlín! si se dedicaba a investigar con la sangre de dragón para crear medicamentos. Además, si pretendiera dominar el mundo… demonios, con su talento seguramente ya lo habría logrado.

―No digo que no me sorprenda, pero no podemos confiarnos― explicó Moody en tono paternal―. No le conocemos tanto y la idea de ser un traidor es precisamente no parecerlo para que todos se confíen. Vigilancia permanente, McGonagall. Además, si me lo permites, tu situación emocional actual te impide pensar con claridad. Lo mejor será que lo sometamos a votación, ¿qué creéis vosotros que tenemos que hacer? ―preguntó a Filius y Amelia.

―¿Cómo que mi "_situación emocional actual_"? No estoy en ninguna "_situación emocional_"―protesté nerviosa, pero ellos simplemente me ignoraron.

―Yo pienso que en principio no deberíamos leerla, es correo privado y hay leyes para la preservación de la intimidad, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad potencial de que se trate de un asunto de la seguridad nacional, es diferente… ―expuso Amelia.

―¿Pero qué seguridad nacional? ¡Una carta de Bonaccord o de Spavin también seria seguridad nacional y no se os ocurriría abrirla! ―seguí protestando.

―Yo estoy de acuerdo en leerla ―aseguró Filius.

―¡Tu ni siquiera estás preocupado por el país! ¡Lo tuyo es pura curiosidad de caradura sin escrúpulos! ―protesté de nuevo, Filius se encogió de hombros sonriendo con orgullo.

―Dijo la espía profesional… Sí, lo sé. Y me siento orgulloso de ser un cotilla, ¿a caso tú no tienes curiosidad? ―me retó.

―¡Pues no! ―exclamé. Él alzó una ceja con escepticismo y Moody me tendió la mano para que le diera el sobre, le ignoré―. Bueno… quizás si… un poco, pero ¡Yo respeto a las personas! Y no le estoy espiando― le espeté a Filius y luego me giré a Moody―. En cualquier caso, yo encontré la carta: yo decido sobre ella. Esto no es una democracia― sentencié guardando la carta dentro de un libro y levantándome.

―_Petrificus totalus_― conjuró Moody con la varita levantada hacia mí, sin que yo lo esperara―. Quizás no es una democracia, pero tampoco eres tu quien decide. Tienes que entender que es por la seguridad de la nación― explicó y sacó la carta del libro donde la había guardado sin que pudiera hacer nada. Maldito... En cuanto deshiciera el hechizo le echaría una maldición.

Saco los pergaminos del sobre abierto y los desdobló. Había unas cuantas hojas, todas estaban en blanco. Las examinaron una por una.

―A lo mejor están escritas en tinta invisible ―aventuró Amelia―. ¡Revela tu secreto! ―ordenó poniendo su varita sobre una de las hojas, pero no pasó nada―. ¡Muéstrate! ―intento de nuevo, aún nada.

―A lo mejor está maldita o algo ―planteó Moody―. _Specialis Revelio_― conjuró, tampoco tuvo éxito.

―A lo mejor no lo estáis haciendo bien―se burló Filius altivo―. ¡Filius Flitwick te ordena que enseñes la información que ocultas, por el poder que le ha sido concedido! ―añadió medio en broma medio en serio, pero como no sucedió nada se mosqueó un poco. Yo me reía de ellos interiormente.

―¿Y si tienes que decirle una contraseña o algo? ―Propuso Amelia eligiendo una hoja para sí_―. "¡Por el bien mayor!"_ ―dijo con la varita encima suyo. Nada.

―"_Gellert Grindelwald_" ―la imitó Moody en la hoja que eligió para él. Sin cambios.

―No, tiene que ser un hechizo. Si es una contraseña no la descubriremos… _Aparecium _―conjuró Filius con un poco más de rabia en su propia hoja, nada.

Frunció el ceño, estuvo un buen rato gritándole todo lo que supo y se le ocurrió, sin éxito, aquello empezaba a ser hasta aburrido.

―_Cistem Aperio... ¡Reducto!_ ―gritó al final completamente desesperado, la mesa entera explotó.

―¡Fil! ¡Tranquilo! Se supone que queremos leerla, no destruirla ―le detuvo Amelia. Madame Skeeter se acercó a nuestra mesa con cara circunstancias.

―¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―nos riñó―. ¿Qué os creéis que es esto?

―Ah, perdón, nosotros solo… ―intentó disculparse Amelia.

―_Reparo_― conjuró Filius arreglando la mesa y todo lo que había estallado.

―Nada de excusas. Fuera de la biblioteca, ahora.

―Pero… pero nosotros no… ―protestó Moody.

―¡Fuera he dicho! Cinco puntos menos por cada uno ―ordenó taxativa ellos recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y cada uno guardó un pergamino de la carta.

Skeeter se giró hacia mí al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

―¿Y a esta que le pasa? ―preguntó señalándome.

Moody hizo un gesto de desagrado y deshizo el hechizo. Yo estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero no lo hice. Sacudí la cabeza, me incorporé, les eché una mirada de hielo, recogí mis cosas y sin decirles nada, salí de allí.


	37. Cap 36 Devil in disguise Elvis Presley

**Cap. 36 (You're a Devil in disguise - Elvis Presley)**

**Trabajos forzados en Polonia**  
_El gobernador alemán de Polonia organiza un programa de trabajos forzados para los muggles que consisten en..._

―Min… ―dijo una voz, yo pasé la página del _Profeta_ sin alzar la vista, era el domingo siguiente después de comer y estaba sentada en un banco de piedra del claustro viendo nevar y leyendo el periódico, sola.

**Relajamiento del bloqueo inglés.**  
_El gobierno inglés modifica su política de guerra mercante, permitiendo a los barcos civiles alemanes transportar mercancías y pasajeros entre Alemania y países neutrales..._

―Minerva, por favor... ― insistió otra voz, hice caso omiso y volví a pasar la página.

**Insuficiente producción bélica**  
_Grindelwald ordena a la oficina de subministro de municiones del OKW que en el próximo año se doble la cantidad de hechizos submarinos, por su éxito en costas británicas, así como de soldados efectivos y escudos de protección, para incrementar las reservas…_

―De acuerdo McGonagall, ¿No quieres hablar? Pues vale. Aquí tienes la maldita carta. ―aseguró una tercera voz bastante más nerviosa, lanzándome un sobre por encima del periódico. Yo lo cogí, doble las páginas del periódico cerrándolo y me di la vuelta. Filius, Amelia y Moody estaban ahí plantados, les miré con dureza.

―¿Qué? No ha habido manera de leerla ¿Verdad? ―les espeté con acritud. ―Por eso me la devolvéis.

―Min… es un asunto de seguridad nacional. ―se defendió Amelia.

―Minerva ―corregí con veneno.

―Está bien, Minerva ―dijo ella.

―No, no lo es. Es correo privado, os lo dije el otro día y os lo repito ahora.

―¡Abre los ojos McGonagall! ―Exclamó Moody―. Por mucho que te guste Dumbledore podría ser un traidor.

―Primero: No me gusta. Segundo: No es mi problema ―expliqué con nervios de acero.

―¿Acaso no vives en este país? ―preguntó enfadado.

―¿Acaso podría hacer algo para detenerlo si fuera un traidor? ―le respondí yo para que se diera cuenta de la evidencia―. A lo mejor podía cuando tenía la carta, pero me la robasteis así que ahora es vuestro problema.

―¡Te la estamos devolviendo! ¡Y por supuesto que puedes! ¡Si lo desenmascaramos podemos entregarlo al ministerio y no le dejarán pasar más información! ―gritó.

―¿Y cómo pretendes desenmascararlo Moody? ―le reté tranquilamente y sin alzar la voz―. ¿Te recuerdo que ni siquiera has conseguido leer la estúpida carta?

―Al menos lo he intentado, es más de lo que has hecho tú… No me extraña que se te de tan bien hacer de Grindelwald― respondió con el ceño fruncido, venenoso. Yo le sostuve la mirada firmemente, eso no me había gustado en absoluto. Él también me la sostuvo durante unos interminables instantes de silencio tenso.

―Está bien ―terminé cediendo yo primero―. Pero no tenías porque petrificarme― le acusé.

―¡Tú no estabas cooperando!

―¡Porque tú estabas siendo terriblemente poco razonable! ―protesté sosteniéndole la mirada de nuevo, esta vez fue él quien cedió.

―Vale, siento haberte petrificado ―se disculpó―. ¿Vas a ayudarnos a desenmascararlo o no?

―No ―sentencié taxativa levantándome―. Voy a ayudaros a demostrar que NO es un traidor ―corregí mostrando el sobre―. Haciendo lo que deberíais haber hecho desde el principio.

―¿El principio de qué? ―preguntó una voz apareciendo por la derecha, los cuatros nos giramos a mirar, tensos. Dumbledore sonreía amablemente.

Escondí rápidamente el sobre con nerviosismo.

―Ah, no se preocupe profesor, no es nada ―intentó quitarle importancia Moody―. ¿Qué... Qué ha oído?

―Nada en realidad, acabo de llegar, sólo pasaba por aquí ―le tranquilizó―. ¿Por qué? ¿No estaríais planeando algo en mí contra verdad? ―bromeó y aún nos puso más nerviosos.

―No, no, claro... Claro que no― se apresuró a responder Moody. Pensé que para decir eso mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

―En fin― dijo Dumbledore mirando a Moody con suspicacia y luego se volvió hacia mí―. Te estaba buscando Minerva. Ya he conseguido lo necesario para hacer la figura de hielo, era por si querías acompañarme si no tienes nada más que hacer.

―Ah ¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro. Quiero decir... No tengo nada que hacer, puedo ir con usted― respondí intranquila. Filius dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y yo lo miré con odio. Por Merlín, tenía que dejar de balbucear, Dumbledore debía pensar que era idiota.

―Recuerda... Lo que hemos hablado― me pidió Moody en un susurro antes de irme.

xoXOXox

Parpadeé sorprendida un par de veces.

―¿Señor? ―pregunté mirando "aquello" detenidamente, estupefacta. Dumbledore me había llevado al Gran Comedor, que ahora estaba vacío excepto por nosotros dos y "aquello".

Cuando llegamos admitió que no había conseguido que "aquello" cupiera en el aula de Transfiguraciones, pero que pronto conseguiría otro lugar donde meterlo. Yo cuando lo vi, me pregunté muy seriamente como había conseguido que pasara por las puertas del Gran Comedor siquiera.

―Dime, Minerva ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ―respondió Dumbledore apoyando las manos en sus caderas y alzando la vista para verlo también, ¿A caso no era evidente en _qué_ podía ayudarme?

―¿Qué es "eso" exactamente?

―Es un bloque de 300 yardas cúbicas52 de cristal macizo― afirmó. Yo me detuve un momento para observarlo.

―Sí, eso es… evidente― aseguré en un susurro mirándole con dureza, si estaba tratando de tomarme el pelo… bueno, no podía enfadarme con esos ojos azules, pero a veces me daban ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza―. Me refiero a ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? ¿De dónde ha salido?

―Yo lo he traído. Costó, pero lo conseguí del arsenal del ejército. Me lo dieron y no tengo ni idea de para que podían necesitarlo ellos― explicó encogiéndose de hombros, yo estaba empezando a crisparme.

―¿Qué hace aquí?

―Bueno… Nosotros lo necesitamos, nosotros estamos aquí, es lógico que este aquí también― dijo como si fuera evidente, suspiré con cansancio.

―Ya…Verá señor, me refería a… ¿POR QUÉ está aquí? Es decir… ―corregí rápidamente antes de que me pudiera dar la respuesta literal "Porque lo necesitamos"―. ¿Para qué lo necesitamos?

―Ya te lo he dicho, para hacer el castillo de Hogwarts― respondió sonriente.

―Pensaba que ya teníamos un castillo suficientemente grande, que íbamos a hacer una maqueta―aseguré no muy convencida.

―¿Un castillo suficientemente grande?

―El original me refiero, no pensaba que planeara hacer una reproducción en la que se pudiera entrar― aclaré, él me miró un momento y empezó a reírse, ¿Qué le había hecho gracia? Estaba hablando en serio ¿Por qué siempre reía sin venir a cuento?

―Vamos a ponerlo allí― dijo señalando el rincón frente al reloj de puntos―. Ayúdame a levantarlo― me pidió y se agachó para agarrarlo por la base, yo le miré con la varita levantada… ¿Es que nunca se le acababan las ganas de hacer el payaso? ―Venga, venga, no te enfades conmigo, solo era una broma.

―_Wingardium leviosa_―conjuré y el bloque flotó. Era más pesado de lo que me esperaba, necesitaría concentrarme bastante.

―_Carpe Retractum_ ―conjuró él empezando a mover el bloque, cuando lo tuvimos frente al reloj, me agarró por la cintura para que nos acercáramos hasta donde estaba sin perder la posición, para que se mantuviera inmóvil, pero me asustó y perdí la concentración, el bloque cayó en un golpe sordo y el reloj de puntos se hizo añicos.

Me quedé congelada en el sitio. Él también lo hizo durante un instante, luego reaccionó y reemplazó la expresión de sorpresa por otra de determinación. Se acercó hasta los restos esparcidos por el suelo y se puso de cuclillas para examinarlos, luego empezó a hacer sortilegios no verbales con la varita, concentrado, para sacar lo que había quedado debajo del bloque y restaurar un poco el resto.

Yo me quede callada simplemente mirando horrorizada, ¡Había roto el reloj de puntos! ¡Justo antes de Navidad! Iba… ¡Todo el mundo iba a odiarme! ¿Y si por eso no se podía celebrar la copa de casas? ¿Podían expulsarme de la escuela por eso? ¿Qué iba a hacer si me expulsaban? Y todo porque era idiota y estaba estúpidamente encaprichada de Dumbledore y…

―Esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer ahora, habrá que llevarlo a Hogsmeade ―afirmó incorporándose y sacándome de mis pensamientos, luego me miró. ―¡Hey! ¡Vamos! Pero no llores, que no pasa nada. ¡Si ha sido mi culpa! ―dijo abrazándome por los hombros y estrechándome contra si para reconfortarme, yo me tense un poco y me limpié los ojos. ―Ya está casi arreglado y sé cómo hacerlo, pero yo solo no puedo componerlo lo bastante rápido, así que vamos a llevarlo a Dervish y Banges y seguro que para la hora de la cena ya está todo solucionado. ¿Vale? ―me sonrió, yo me sentí un poco mejor.


	38. Cap 37 Highway to Hell ACDC

**Cap. 37 (Highway to Hell ― ACDC)**

―¿Cuál es la mejor escoba? ―preguntó entrando en el campo de Quidditch, me había hecho seguirlo hasta allí con el reloj.

―¿Escobas señor?… ¿Piensa ir a Hogsmeade en escoba? ―pregunté sorprendida.

―Bueno, no podemos desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts y usar la red de polvos flú implicaría más explicaciones burocráticas al profesor Dippet de las que estoy dispuesto a dar y más tiempo del que tenemos, así que esto es lo más rápido. Además, siendo que tú estás acostumbrada a volar, he pensado que no sería un problema… ¿Cuál es la mejor escoba que hay en el castillo? ―volvió a preguntar parándose frente al armario de las escobas y metiendo la cabeza rebuscando.

―La mejor es la del pijo de Abraxas Malfoy, por supuesto. Tiene una maldita Cometa 180 del año pasado, ojalá pudiera montar una igual ―afirmé.

―¿Cuál de ellas es? ―preguntó señalando el interior del armario.

―¿De estas? ―reí de forma forzada, ¿creía que Malfoy guardaría su escoba ahí? ―Ninguna ―sentencié con acritud, luego miré yo también en el interior―. Incluso mi primera Barredora era mejor que lo que hay aquí. La más nueva es la Cometa del veintinueve y aun así es una reliquia… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Si incluso hay una Oakshaft del setenta y nueve! ¡Es una pieza de museo! ―comenté sacándola para observarla, él la tomó de mis manos.

―Las cosas Victorianas tienen un encanto especial― aseguró sonriendo, me guiño un ojo y empezó a atar el reloj a ella.

―No estará hablando en serio. ¡Esa escoba tiene más de sesenta años! Probablemente no cumpla las medidas de seguridad. De hecho, probablemente no tenga NINGUNA medida de seguridad ―me escandalicé yo―. Si me da un minuto puedo ir a Gryffindor a por mi propia Barredora 3 ―propuse, pero él me ignoró y se desató el pelo para usar la cinta como cuerda para sujetar el reloj… yo me quedé embobada, no me había fijado lo bien que le quedaba la melena suelta.

―Necesito… ¿Puedes prestarme tu cinta? ―me pidió sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo erguí la espalda ¿Qué me soltara el pelo? ¿Yo? No me gustaba la idea, pero lo hice y se la tendí, él me miró durante unos instantes más de lo que es cómodo, intenté recogérmelo un poco detrás de las orejas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté nerviosa, intentando aplanarlo, por si lo tenía demasiado rebelde. Sonrió.

―No, nada, sólo que es una pena que no lo lleves suelto más a menudo ―dijo con franqueza mientras ataba el reloj. Yo me ruboricé y él se volvió a la escoba, le hizo un par de encantamientos, la montó y luego se volvió hacia mí tendiéndome la mano―. ¿Subes?

―Creía que íbamos a ir cada uno en una escoba ―expuse.

―Oh, sí, esa era mi idea en principio, pero creo que necesitare que estés aquí para que te asegures de que el reloj no se desate ―explicó, yo cerré los ojos, alcé las cejas y suspiré―. ¿Va todo bien? ―preguntó al verlo.

―Es que no me siento muy cómoda yendo de pasajero… ―me excusé como pude. La verdad es que el problema era que me había dado cuenta de lo que implicaría montar con él.

―He conjurado un cojín para ti también ―dijo intentando darme ánimos, yo monté detrás suyo resignada, lo más lejos posible, no pude notar el cojín. Hubo unos instantes de silencio expectante y se volvió hacia mí―. ¿Pero qué crees que es esto? ¿Un tándem? Acércate y cógeme fuerte ―protestó, y sí, eso era exactamente lo que implicaba…

Obedecí sintiendo el cojín, era ergonómico y no había manera de montar sin tocarle, maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso. Tenía su culo encima de mis piernas. El simple hecho de pensarlo me puso más nerviosa, estábamos demasiado cerca. Puse las manos sobre sus caderas con pudor, intentando dejar distancia entre mi pecho y su espalda, él no se movió.

―Minerva, esta escoba no tiene muchas medidas de seguridad. No es que no confíe en tu sentido del equilibrio, pero si te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría, así que si me disculpas… ―dijo tomando mis manos de sus caderas y me obligó a acercarme abrazándole el abdomen, pude notarlo respirar, incluso podía notar los latidos de su corazón… cerré los ojos rogando interiormente que no se girara a mirarme porque estaba completamente sonrojada, por ni siquiera hablar de la velocidad a la que latía mi propio corazón.

―Mucho mejor ―aseguró sonriente, dando una patada al suelo para que la escoba empezara a elevarse con velocidad, yo agradecí que me hubiera obligado a agarrarle mejor.

Podía notar el viento en mi cabello y mi capa, no recordaba cuan agradable era sentirlo despeinándome, también podía notar el cabello de Dumbledore volando sobre mi cabeza.

Caí en la cuenta, la Oakshaft nunca había podido conseguir una aceleración de más de veinte kilómetros por hora y menos si teníamos en cuenta que cargaba con el peso de nosotros dos y el reloj ¿Cómo diablos podía el viento mecerme el cabello a veinte kilómetros por hora?

―No recordaba que esta escoba volara tan deprisa ―comenté.

―Eso es porque normalmente no lo hace… ―gritó girando la cabeza para que le oyera. ―verás, yo aprendí a volar en una de estas, todavía la conservo. ¡Incluso la tengo firmada por Joscelind Wadock del Puddlemer United! Es la cazadora extremo izquierda, igual que tu. Aprendí a trucarla con un hechizo ingravidez y antifricción para que corriera más, para mi hermano, a él si le gusta volar deprisa ―explicó entrecortadamente.

Asentí entendiendo, así que no la había elegido por que fuera un chalado imprudente si no que era la que mejor conocía, sabia pilotar y por tanto la más segura.

―Para las oficiales, las que se usaban en los partidos, era ilegal hacerlo, pero en casa no pasaba nada. Las empresas productoras no ponían tantos hechizos de protección como ahora, así que era más fácil trucarlas. De hecho no fue hasta que Gladys Boothby empezó a comercializar las Moontrimmer que se aceptaron los primeros hechizos de ingravidez total ―dijo aún con la cabeza girada.

Una sensación de que algo se acercaba me hizo desviar la vista y, por inercia, apreté fuerte con mis brazos en su abdomen, como si quisiera pilotarlo a él. Lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta del peligro.

Justo en el último segundo consiguió levantar el mango de la escoba para subir hacia arriba esquivando la verja de la puerta. Del susto hicimos un looping y luego volvimos a la posición normal. Él empezó a reír como un maniaco, por la adrenalina.

―Creo que es la primera vez que consigo hacer un "_Plumton Pass_" como es debido, puede que a la vuelta te deje conducir a ti ―aseguró aún entre risas. Era otra vez uno de esos momentos "¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy atrapada con un lunático! ¡Y sin escapatoria!" Odiaba que hiciera eso, sobre todo cuando estábamos a unos treinta metros del suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y simplemente preferí no pensarlo.

Unos minutos eternos después, sentí el golpe sordo que anunciaba que había aterrizado en el suelo suavemente, sin romper nada ni tener ningún accidente.

―Ya hemos llegado ―afirmó, pero yo no reaccioné. Estaba demasiado tensa y seguía con los ojos cerrados. Abrí uno. Él me miraba sonriente― Está bien, lo admito. No soy un buen piloto, pero al menos hemos llegado enteros. Puedes soltarme.

Obedecí de golpe, turbada. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía sujetándolo. Él se giró al reloj y empezó a desatarlo. Me llevé las manos al pelo intentando recogerlo de nuevo pero el vuelo me lo había dejado encrespado como si hubiera sujetado una anguila eléctrica con las manos desnudas. Maldita fuera la idea de usar la cinta del pelo para sujetar el reloj, por eso había dejado de volar con el pelo suelto.

―Bueno, voy a llevar esto a Dervish y Banges ¿Por qué no me esperas por ahí? Vendré a por ti luego ―dijo echándose el reloj a la espalda. Asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Miré hacia las tres escobas, salía una cálida luz de las ventanas. Nos encantaba ir allí cuando nos dejaban venir a Hogsmeade. Era algo así como el "Centro de Inteligencia", Rosmerta bromeaba siempre con que cuando terminara la escuela la compraría para así poder seguir estando en el ajo de lo que se cocía en Hogwarts.

Luego miré la Cabeza de Puerco, Filius había ido alguna vez y a menudo se veía a Fletcher y a los Black frecuentándola, Slughorn y Malfoy también solían ir por allí, yo no había ido nunca, para mí era la definición perfecta de "Antro de perdición", pero hasta entonces no había tenido tampoco buenos motivos para hacerlo.

Me dirigí con paso firme y la cabeza gacha, tampoco era un crimen si entraba a tomar una cerveza. Y cuando Dumbledore viniera a por mí… bueno, yo no tenía por qué saber que le tabernero era Abeforth Dumbledore y él no tenía por qué saber que de hecho sí lo sabía.


	39. Cap 38 My Favourite Game The Cardigans

**Cap. 38 (My Favourite Game - The Cardigans)**

Empujé la puerta de "La cabeza de puerco" con cuidado, pero golpeé con algo, oí un cencerro y un balar mientras algo se movía detrás, cuando por fin pude abrir toda la puerta la vi, una cabra se fue hacia el fondo de la estancia. La luz era vaga y había un par de mesas estaban ocupadas por parroquianos misteriosos, detrás de la barra, un hombre pelirrojo había levantado la cabeza con curiosidad mientras secaba un vaso con un trapo, no sonreía.

―¿Te has perdido? ―preguntó escrutándome con unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Dumbledore, aunque diferentes, de algún modo―. ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ―acusó suspicaz. Yo me acerqué y me senté en la pegajosa barra.

―Sí― respondí yo por inercia―. Quiero decir… No… no me he perdido, estoy aquí acompañando a alguien.

―¿Y saben tus profesores que lo estás? ―preguntó acusador de nuevo, levantando una ceja.

―Sí, de hecho estoy con uno de ellos― aseguré, él me miró con desconfianza.

―No deberíais salir solos a estas horas, pronto se hará de noche y es peligroso ―protestó preocupado―. ¿No has leído el periódico? Estamos en guerra. Algún soldado o espía alemán podría secuestrarte para violarte o matarte y eso sin ni siquiera hablar de lo que podría llegar a hacerte el psicópata de Grindelwald― terminó con bastante veneno, sobre todo en las tres últimas palabras.

―No estoy aquí sola― repetí con convicción.

―Bien― sentenció él―. ¿Qué quieres tomar? ―preguntó, eché una ojeada al sucio local. La verdad es que no me apetecía tomar nada en un vaso que a medida que era limpiado, parecía más sucio, pero sonreí con educación y pedí un poco de agua, él se fue hacia el final de la barra.

Suspiré, ¿Cómo podía sacar el tema? Había decidido acercarme ahí por mi estúpida inquietud de saber más acerca de Dumbledore, pero aunque no había duda de que era su hermano no se parecían en absoluto, el tabernero no había sonreído ni una sola vez desde que estaba ahí y parecía a la defensiva todo el rato.

―Ten― dijo poniendo frente a mí un vaso con una bebida de color blanco que era cualquier cosa menos agua, mientras fruncía el ceño―. Es leche caliente de cabra, te ayudara a entrar en calor― añadió secamente.

Yo levanté una ceja, bien, había que admitir que en algo si se parecían, ambos iban completamente a su aire. Tomé un sorbo y empecé a sentirme un poco mejor, él se quedó mirándome y yo empecé a sentirme incomoda sin saber que decir, al cabo de unos instantes, sin cambiar de expresión, se giró y se volvió hacia el final de la barra.

Estaba empezando a impacientarme, miré a la puerta, nerviosa. El tabernero no volvió a acercarse a hablar conmigo y cada minuto que pasaba me daba más la sensación de que estaba haciendo el ridículo habiendo ido allí expresamente.

Aun así me bebí la leche que me había servido en silencio. El tabernero tenía razón, me hizo entrar en calor y no estaba especialmente mala, cuando terminé vino a por el vaso.

―Parece que tu acompañante está tardando bastante― comentó en cierto tono reprobatorio.

―Sí… ―respondí yo un poco avergonzada, aún me sentía culpable por haber roto el reloj, no debía ser fácil de arreglar.

―Más vale que venga a buscarte por qué, como comprenderás, no te voy a dejar ir sola. ¿Quieres más leche?

―No, gracias― respondí un poco tensa, ¿qué quería decir con eso?―. No sé preocupe, vendrá.

Se fue de nuevo al fondo y habló con los hombres de una de las mesas, la cabra volvió a entrar y empezó a mordisquear el mimbre de una de las sillas. Yo la observé durante un rato.

―Supongo que no estarás buscando un trabajo ―aventuró el tabernero acercándose de nuevo, muy serio.

―¿Qué? no ―respondí extrañada.

―Bueno, a veces vienen chicas como tú por aquí. Están cansadas de estudiar y sus padres no les comprenden o sus amigos no les apoyan lo suficiente. Buscan una especie de nueva vida. Yo las puedo ayudar un poco a empezar, a que consigan un poco de dinero a cambio de un trabajo pequeño y sencillo con alguno de mis amigos… No sé si me entiendes― explicó bajando la cabeza sin sonreír ni un ápice mientras señalaba a los hombres del fondo ¿De qué estaba hablando?

―No, la verdad es que no le entiendo ―aseguré yo―. Pero no importa, porque no me interesaría ningún trabajo en realidad, de veras va a venir a buscarme alguien en un rato.

―¿Entonces no has huido de la escuela de verdad? ―respondió frunciendo el ceño como si no se lo creyera.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no ―me escandalicé ¿a qué venía eso?

―Escapar de Hogwarts ―sentenció―. Hay muchos alumnos que lo intentan. Pasa más a menudo de lo que te imaginas, vienen aquí solos como tú, creyendo que se van a comer el mundo… Entonces intentamos hacerles entrar en razón asustándoles con un poco de realidad, la inmensa mayoría suelen replanteárselo después de ver lo que se les pide que hagan, así que simplemente vuelven a la escuela por voluntad propia. Es mucho más efectivo que echar el sermón― explicó.

―No me he escapado. Solo estoy esperando a alguien ―reiteré duramente.

―Bien, ¿Puedo preguntarte a quien esperas? ―dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarme con más intensidad, muy serio. Dumbledore también hacia eso a veces. Yo lo miré fríamente, por encima de las gafas.

―Sinceramente, no veo por qué tendría que responder a eso ―contesté un poco insolente. Bueno, él tampoco estaba haciendo gala de una gran educación.

―Hay mucho pervertido suelto y tu eres muy bonita, no es muy normal que acompañes a un profesor y te deje yendo sola a estas horas siendo como es de peligroso, quiero asegurarme de que no se van a aprovechar de ti ―explicó.

―¡Pues claro que no! Estoy esperando a su hermano, el profesor Albus Dumbledore. Está en Dervish y Banges ―aseguré sin titubear―, hemos venido a que nos arreglen… algo… ―añadí sin especificar el qué, no quería tener que admitirlo. Él parpadeó una vez y luego levantó la cabeza e irguió la espalda sin dejar de mirarme, suspicaz.

―¡Ah! Sí, es cierto… Que ahora le ha dado por cuidar niños. Aunque parece que se le sigue dando tan bien como siempre ―respondió con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos. Yo no entendí por que decía eso, pero se giró y se fue hacia el fondo antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

Instantes después volvió con otro vaso de leche.

―Será mejor que tomes otro. No te preocupes, la casa invita. No quiero que cojas frío y seguro que va para largo ―dijo otra vez venenoso y luego se fue.

Yo le observé pensativa ¿Por qué tanta acidez? ¿Tanto reproche? ¿Qué debía haber pasado entre ellos? Es decir, uno parecía tan alegre, tan cálido, tan listo, tan… bueno; y en cambio, el otro era frío, serio y distante, pero a la vez había estado pensando en mi seguridad y mis necesidades desde que había llegado. Tomé un sorbo de leche mientras intentaba imaginar qué debía haber pasado. Al cabo de un rato, se abrió la puerta.

―¿Aberforth, alguien ha… ― empezó a preguntar Dumbledore entrando por fin mientras comprobaba el suelo―. Cuidado Gruñona ―le dijo a la cabra haciéndola apartarse para poder entrar, se detuvo cuando me encontró sentada en la barra―. ¡Minerva!― saludó sonriendo―. ¡Estás aquí! Creía que estarías en Las Tres Escobas y me he asustado al no encontrarte… Gracias por cuidar de ella, Aberforth― le agradeció a su hermano sonriendo complacido como si le hubiera hecho el favor más grande del mundo.

El tabernero solo le echó una mirada de hielo murmurando algo por lo bajo. Él dejo de sonreír y se le dirigió de nuevo.

―De lo otro... ¿Hay alguna novedad? ―inquirió temeroso. Si Abeforth le había mirado duramente antes, habían sido miradas de pura ternura y amor en comparación con la que le echó entonces.

―Nada que no hayas leído ya en el periódico ―escupió venenoso. Yo los miré a ambos, de pronto había una tensión enorme, el profesor Dumbledore fue el primero en desviar la vista, se volvió a la puerta, la abrió y me indicó que saliera. Yo bajé del taburete―. Excepto... ―añadió el tabernero.

―Excepto...―repitió Dumbledore volviendo a cerrar la puerta y haciéndome un gesto de que me esperara, sin desviar la vista de su hermano, el tabernero seguía con el ceño fruncido.

―Elser. Le capturaron en la frontera con Suiza varios días después del atentado en Múnich y lo torturaron. Me pregunto si también _"podría haberlo hecho cualquiera"_ ―dijo con sarcasmo. Yo parpadeé sin entender y miré a Dumbledore, parecía que iba a decir algo pero el tabernero continuó sin dejarle hablar―. Ya ha empezado, Albus, ¿a qué estás esperando?

―Hemos discutido esto decenas de veces, Abeforth, aún no es... ―empezó llevándose a la mano a la frente y masajeándose las sienes.

―¿No? ¿Aún no? ¿Y cuándo será el momento, Albus? ¿Cuándo haya matado a todos los muggles? ¿o a todos los magos? ―gritó enfadado.

―Por favor no grites, a nadie le interesa lo que estamos hablando― pidió firmemente sin apartar la vista, intentando calmarlo.

―No, y a ti el que menos ―le acusó venenoso.

―Estoy trabajando en ello, ya lo sabes ―se defendió Dumbledore.

―¡Claro! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Estás realizando un _maravilloso_ trabajo de investigación sobre la sangre de dragón, ¿verdad? ―exclamó con sarcasmo―. Eso es una pérdida de tiempo y sólo lo haces para no sentir remordimiento, aunque no vaya a servir de nada. No vas a poder solucionar nada, el mal al respecto de eso ya está hecho. Le mostraste el único uso que le interesaba de todos los que descubriste ―protestó el tabernero venenoso. Yo abrí mucho los ojos ¿qué quería decir con eso?

―No fue pensado como un arma y no se lo mostré como tal. Nunca pude imaginar que le daría ese uso.

―¡Ah! Pobrecito de ti, ¡No podías imaginarlo!―exclamó con sarcasmo de nuevo―. No, claro. Podías imaginar… qué se yo, tus complicados problemas de transfiguraciones o el paradero desconocido de esas maldita reliquias que ni siquiera sabias si eran reales, pero no podías imaginar lo que haría… No me menosprecies, Albus. No seré tan listo como tú, pero sé perfectamente cuan inteligente es mi hermano. No me digas que no podías imaginarlo, en tu caso esa no es una escusa ―le acusó con el dedo levantado, deshecho en rabia. Dumbledore permaneció impasible.

―Además ¿qué te parece lo que hiciste una vez lo viste? ―siguió hablando el tabernero―. Mandar una carta a Estados Unidos para advertirles, para que pusieran en marcha un programa de investigación. ¡Ivon Dillonsby53 está a cargo! ¡Hasta salió en el Profeta! ¡Perfecto! Así el mundo entero contará con un programa de desarrollo del arma más mortífera jamás inventada desde la Varita de Saúco ―sentenció con todavía más rabia. Yo me sorprendí aún más. Dillonsby… La sangre de dragón… La substancia explosiva misteriosa… El inglés traidor… La carta… Noruega… Bathilda Bagshott… Todo empezaba a tener sentido, pero no. Simplemente no podía ser, no podía creerlo.

―No fue pensado como un arma ―repitió Dumbledore bastante derrotado.

―Eso díselo al mundo ―le retó el tabernero.

―Abeforth, solo evitando el monopolio podía evitar la completa dominación mundial ―sentenció aguantándole la mirada firmemente.

El tabernero hizo amago de decir algo pero volvió a cerrar la boca sin nada que rebatir a la explicación de su hermano. Mis ojos iban de uno a otro a velocidad frenética mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquello significaba… pero no, simplemente no podía ser cierto.

―Y en cualquier caso ―añadió Dumbledore―. Hay cientos de magos más poderosos, con más talento y mejor preparados que yo que pueden enfrentarse a él ―se defendió de nuevo intentando dar por finalizada la conversación.

El tabernero soltó un _"¡JA!" _de absoluta incredulidad y buscó la mirada de su hermano negando con la cabeza.

―Sí claro, como Elser ¿No? Que apenas si podía encontrar su propio culo y aun así estuvo meses planeando como atentar contra él en Munich vaciando a escondidas la maldita columna donde colocó el explosivo. Porque además todos los cientos de magos supuestamente más talentosos tienen un jodido Finkley y le conocen tan bien como tú, ¿verdad? ―le acusó retorico cada vez más nervioso, Dumbledore aguardó en silencio unos instantes, escrutándolo sin sonreír.

―Dudo que yo llegara a conocerlo en absoluto ―sentenció cambiando de tono de voz a otro mucho más sombrío, con acritud. Su hermano le aguantó la mirada y luego se giró negando con la cabeza, sin añadir nada más.

―Gracias por la leche ―dije yo unos instantes después en señal de despedida, cortando el ambiente de tensión que se había creado, pero sin mirar a Dumbledore. Pasé de largo ignorándolo. Esa conversación me había hecho entenderlo todo, seguía sin podía creerlo pero no tenía otra explicación… El tabernero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, sin cambiar de expresión.

Salí de ahí completamente estupefacta, al lado de la puerta estaba la escoba con el reloj de puntos debidamente atado. Me monté en ella.

―Minerva ―me llamó Dumbledore antes de que pudiera irme, saliendo también. Yo le miré duramente y luego cerré los ojos, no debería haberle mirado… esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba pero aun así no iba a flaquear, me elevé, quería obligarlo a volver andando. Su mano me agarró por el tobillo―. Espera por favor.

―Usted… ¡Usted es el traidor! ¡El que le enseñó a Grindelwald a usar la substancia explosiva! ¡Es la sangre de dragón de su estudio! ¡Por eso usaba barreras protectoras! ¡Y por eso estalló la enfermería! Me hizo creer que sus experimentos eran para fines útiles, que pretendía conseguir un limpia calderos o un medicamento ¡Cuando lo que estaba haciendo era desarrollar armas mortíferas contra la humanidad! 54 ¡Y yo fui tan necia de confiar en usted! ¡Suélteme! ―pedí dando patadas en el aire, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño ni para que me hiciera caso.

―Espera por favor, déjame explicarte― me pidió.

―¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué no fue concebido como un arma como le ha dicho a su hermano? ¡Usted no puede ser tan inocente! Ni siquiera puede esperar que lo seamos los demás… Su hermano tiene razón, usted es demasiado inteligente para que eso le sirva como escusa― le espeté mientras sentía como una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla de pura rabia, me la sequé rápidamente con la manga―. Y ¿Sabe que es lo peor? Lo peor es que yo confiaba en usted. Confiaba de veras… De hecho no solo confiaba, ¡Incluso llegué a enamorarme de usted! ―dije dejándome llevar por la rabia sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Él me soltó y yo me fui volando hasta el castillo, dejándolo allí.


	40. Cap 39 Bang bang Nancy Sinatra

**Cap. 39 (Bang bang - Nancy Sinatra)**

Aterricé justo frente la puerta del castillo. Había volado excepcionalmente rápido para disipar mi ira y frustración segregando adrenalina. Si no hubiera llevado el reloj conmigo hubiera hecho más vueltas y cabriolas. Me ayudaban a no pensar.

Pensar... Era justo lo que necesitaba hacer y justo lo que menos me apetecía.

¿Cómo había podido dejar que me engañara de esa manera? Amelia y los demás tenían razón: era un traidor. Podría haber hecho estallar el colegio entero sin parpadear y tampoco le hubiera importado en absoluto. De hecho, ahora dudaba de que no fuera eso lo que intentaba realmente.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado quetenía una relación especial conmigo? ¡Pero apenas si hacía tres meses y medio que le conocía! ¡Menuda locura! ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que se me fuera tanto la cabeza? ¡A mí! ¡La sensatez en persona! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

¿En que más debía haber mentido? Seguramente en todo. Seguramente no se llamaba todos esos nombres que me daba rabia poder recordar perfectamente, la mermelada de frambuesa tampoco era su favorita y nunca había tenido un amigo con la pata de una cama rota, seguramente ni siquiera su personalidad era como parecía. De hecho ahora mismo apostaría todo mi poder mágico a que esa persona a quien tanto admiraba y de quien me había enamorado ni siquiera existía.

Era simplemente demasiado brillante para ser tan bueno como parecía, la gente inteligente era muy a menudo corrompida por la ambición y tentada por el poder. No podría haber imaginado a alguien más poderoso.

Debía estar cegado por todo eso de someter a los muggles por el bien mayor. Podía hacernos creer que no, pero ahora quedaba claro que todo era una actuación. Podía lograr que todos pensáramos que era como le apeteciera, cuando en realidad no era más que un manipulador sin escrúpulos.

Por eso estaba todo el tiempo diciendo cosas bonitas y haciendo el payaso, para que nos confiáramos y bajáramos la guardia a su alrededor _"Si algo he aprendido sobre ti desde que te conozco es que eres mucho más sensata que yo" _¡Y un cuerno! Si algo había aprendido es a como dé vulnerable es la gente a los halagos y cuanta necesidad tienen de aceptarlos como ciertos, sobre todo si sonaban convincentes.

Si solo hubiera… bueno, si solo me hubiera ignorado, todo esto no me habría pasado. Pero no, claro, él tenía que venir a hacer sus payasadas y darme esa maldita rosa que me puso en el punto de mira de la escuela entera. O decir esas cosas como que le gustaba mi sonrisa, o que yo era su amiga… ni siquiera sabía si eran ciertas o sólo las decía por ser simpático como hacía con todos los demás, de hecho, probablemente sólo las decía por mantener las apariencias. Y por no hablar de que, por supuesto, tenía que ser mejor que yo, más inteligente y más ingenioso… si solo hubiera sido un completo idiota también habría sido más sencillo.

¡Pero no! ¡Claro! ¡Yo había caído de lleno como una tonta! ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando Moody puso todas las pruebas frente a mí. _"Por mucho que te guste Dumbledore PUEDE ser un traidor"_ no quería creerle, no quería escucharle... pero tenía razón, por eso pudo deducir lo de Noruega, y por eso sabia lo del palo de la muerte y siempre se ponía tan nervioso al hablar de Grindelwald. No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Había estado riéndose de mí y manipulándome a su antojo. Podía imaginarlo riéndose de mi a mandíbula batiente el día que le llevé la poción después del partido: Yo toda preocupada_ "__¡Por Merlín! ¡Está usted enfermo! ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta?__"_ Cerré los ojos con vergüenza, esto era peor incluso que me hubiera rechazado.

O cuando me regaló el libro_ "__Sé que algún día no muy lejano me harás sentir orgulloso de ti y de ser tu maestro, más que lo que ya lo estoy, al lograr mirarme por encima del hombro cuando te compares conmigo en materia de Transfiguraciones_._"_, Palabras que había atesorado con tanto cuidado ahora sonaban vacías.

O cuando fui a consolarlo bajo la lluvia _"__Gracias por venir, encontrarme y hacerme reír. Lo estaba necesitando más de lo que podía imaginar__"_ Sí, reír... ¡Pero no conmigo! ¡De mi! A saber que le pasó ese día, algo debía haber ido mal en el Reich. Entonces me di cuenta. Fue el día del atentado a Grindelwald en Munich… Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Di una patada al suelo y me enjuagué las lágrimas de pura rabia mientras terminaba de desatar el reloj. Lo llevé al gran comedor que, por suerte para mí, seguía desierto, lo colgué en su sitio y rompí a llorar desconsoladamente mientras salía corriendo al jardín de nuevo. Me senté en un banco del exterior aprovechando que con el frío que hacía nadie saldría y me vería, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Escondí la cara entre mis manos.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Todo había salido mal y yo había sido tan irreflexiva como para dejar en evidencia no solo todo lo que sentía, también todo lo que sabía. ¿Y yo me consideraba sensata e inteligente?

Me detuve.

No. No había tiempo para auto fustigarme o lamentarme. Primero de todo tenía que remediar mi error. Tenía que entregarlo al ministerio y a los aliados.

"_Si te pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría"_

Ese comentario cruzó por mi mente y me dolió en el estomago. Solo hacía unas horas que me había dicho eso. Seguía sin poder digerir que fuera el traidor y ese comentario fuera mentira, a pesar de la evidencia no quería creerlo. Para mí sí había sido real y descubrir que no lo era, era mucho más duro de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. ¿Cómo demonios iba a denunciarlo para que lo encerraran de por vida en Azkaban? Por mucho que…

Me detuve de nuevo.

Pensando así no arreglaría nada, no había tiempo para eso. Tenía que hacerme a la idea de que todo había sido una mentira cuanto antes. Tenía que actuar y tenía que hacerlo antes de que lo hiciera él, adelantándome a sus movimientos.

Traté de calmarme para pensar fríamente y analizar la situación.

Seguramente él esperaba que yo viniera al castillo y debía creer que le denunciaría al ministerio, era el comportamiento más lógico y era mi única oportunidad de desenmascararlo. Por que cuando me encontrara con él de nuevo, seguramente lo primero que haría sería borrarme la memoria.

Pero yo no podía hacerlo, no era tan fuerte, cargar sobre mis espaldas el peso de destrozar la vida a la persona a quien menos quería dañar en el mundo, por muy malvado que fuera. Y aún que fuera lo bastante fuerte, no podía hacerlo sin más pruebas que una conversación con Aberforth Dumbledore y sin poder demostrar lo de la sangre de dragón. Y él debía saberlo, debía ser consciente de que yo no tenía pruebas, así que debía pensar que yo estaría tratando de encontrarlas. Probablemente en su despacho.

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta, estaba de nuevo en ese maldito banco, el mismo en que él se había escondido el día del atentado. No era una buena idea estar ahí, si venía a buscarme me encontraría enseguida. Subí las rodillas al banco de piedra haciéndome una bolita y algo se me clavó en el costado. Puse la mano en el bolsillo. Aún tenía el sobre que Amelia, Moddy y Filius me habían devuelto, la carta en blanco que había sido la primera pista para desenmascararlo y la que, si yo quería, ahora seria la prueba incriminatoria perfecta, puesto que él ni siquiera sospechaba que estaba en mi poder.

Volví a enjuagarme las lagrimas, no podía, simplemente no podía entregarlo. Sollocé de nuevo intentando predecir las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

Sólo se me ocurrían dos maneras en las que él podía reaccionar frente a lo ocurrido. La primera era que creyendo no tener tiempo de detenerme en mi denuncia, llevara a cabo una huida a Berlín a encontrarse con Grindelwald y abortando su misión fuera cual fuera, evitando así que los aurores le capturaran.

La segunda era que pensando que yo no encontraría ninguna prueba incriminatoria lo bastante rápido, volviera al castillo para silenciarme tratando de salvar su misión y evitando que mi acusación infundada despertara sospechas y su papel de espía traidor peligrara.

Pero no borrándome la memoria. Borrármela implicaba borrar también mis recuerdos sobre la sangre de dragón, sobre Grindelwald y sobre todos los detalles que me habían llevado a descubrirlo, era demasiado costoso y cabía la posibilidad de que olvidara algo haciendo peligrarlo todo. No, no era la manera, pero había otra cosa que podía hacer. En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro contexto, ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido pensar que era capaz, pero ahora todo era distinto. No lo creía posible, pero tampoco creía posible que fuera un traidor, así que no confiaba en mi fe.

Me quite las gafas y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz sollozando con fuerza, me costaba respirar. Tenía que darme prisa en actuar pero estaba demasiado conmocionada. Sentí alguien parado frente a mí. No necesitaba levanta la vista para saber de quién se trataba. No lo hice.

Pasamos unos instantes tensos en silencio.

―Minerva ―me nombró y yo levanté la vista para volver a ver _esos_ ojos azules.

Me sostuvo la mirada durante más tiempo de lo que es cómodo, en silencio, sin moverse y apuntándome con la varita. Había vuelto. Había vuelto al castillo y se había parado frente a mí sabiendo que yo sabía perfectamente a lo que había venido.

Había venido a matarme.


	41. Cap 40 White Flag Dido

**Cap. 40 (White Flag - Dido)**

Cualquier otro momento esa idea me hubiera parecido ridícula, pero realmente era más sencillo asesinarme y hacer pasar mi muerte por un suicidio después de haberlo abandonado en Hogsmeade que dedicarse a borrarme la memoria. Me preguntaba a cuanta gente habría matado.

Mientras me apartaba todo cuanto pude echando atrás la espalda me llevé la mano al bolsillo tratando de sacar mi varita. Sabía que no serviría de nada, ya me había batido en duelo con él y sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad pero tenía que defenderme. Si ganaba tiempo podía ser que por casualidad viniera alguien, lo viera y lo detuviera.

―Todo el mundo sabía que estaba con usted esta tarde, mis amigos me vieron ir. Me echarán en falta y todos sabrán que fue usted―le amenacé tratando de asustarlo y consiguiendo tiempo para encontrar la maldita varita, pero solo notaba el sobre en mi bolsillo.

Él suspiró cerrando los ojos y le dio la vuelta a su propia varita, dejando de apuntarme y tendiéndomela por la empuñadura.

―Por favor, toma mi varita―me pidió. Yo me detuve y parpadeé sorprendida. Me miró fija e intensamente, muy serio―. Por favor, tómala. No podré hablar contigo si la tengo yo y necesito hacerlo.

Obedecí y él se sentó a mi lado.

―Ahora apúntame con ella, por favor ―pidió en casi una orden, mirándome intensamente de nuevo―. Apúntame y mantente así, no bajes la guardia.

Yo lo hice frunciendo el ceño. Estaba confundida, pero si era una treta ya no podría engañarme.

―Minerva, no espero que confíes en mí. Ni siquiera espero que me creas, pero escúchame antes de juzgarme, por favor ―me pidió de nuevo. No estaba sonriendo, de hecho estaba lo más serio que lo había visto nunca. Hice un gesto con la cabeza para que continuara hablando sin bajar la varita.

―Cuando descubrí ese uso de la sangre de dragón estaba pensando en demoliciones y la verdad es que la potencia que conseguí me sorprendió. Y ni siquiera alcancé un 30% del poder teórico real que podría lograr. Pero nunca te mentí sobre el limpia calderos o el medicamento, mis estudios de ahora no son sobre el poder explosivo. Y bueno, sobre Ge… Grindelwald―se corrigió incomodo―. Bueno, yo conozco a muchos magos intelectuales, alguna vez te he hablado de ellos, Bathilda Bagshott, Nicholas Flamel… Grindelwald no era una excepción. Simplemente hace tiempo mantuvimos correspondencia un par de veces para compartir descubrimientos55. Nunca imaginé sería capaz de hacer lo que está haciendo ahora y como prueba de mi lealtad, tal como le he dicho a Aberforth, también fui yo quien escribió a Estados Unidos para evitar el monopolio… Créeme, nadie se arrepiente más que yo de todo lo que está pasando. Por eso estoy tratando de encontrar la manera de detenerlo, de inutilizar la sangre de dragón― explicó.

Negué con la cabeza. No. No. Seguía mintiéndome, quería creerle pero seguía mintiéndome. Volví a notar el sobre en mi bolsillo. ¿Pensaba que yo era estúpida?

―Un par de cartas hace tiempo… No le creo. Dígame la verdad ―Le ordené notando como volvían a empapárseme los ojos―. Dígame la verdad, porque es mi vida la que está en juego ―añadí.

Me miró detenidamente como si no supiera a que me refería.

―Si usted me miente yo tendré que atacarle y usted se defenderá y quien morirá seré yo― expliqué―. Si me ha dado su varita es porque puede defenderse aún sin ella, no me crea tan inocente. Usted es más poderoso, más listo y más rápido que yo, así que no me obligue a cometer un acto suicida y admita que sigue escribiéndose con el Reich ―metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el sobre. De veras quería creerlo, si me lo explicaba de forma racional yo le creería, sabía que lo haría. Le tendí la carta desperdiciando mi última oportunidad de desenmascararle―. Admita que es un espía o explíqueme esto.

―Matarte es lo último que querría hacerte, Minerva―dijo lentamente en un tono de voz tranquilizador, llamándome por mi nombre y sosteniéndome la mirada para crear un vínculo. Apartó la vista―. ¿Dónde estaba? ―preguntó señalando al sobre con la cabeza pero sin cogerlo. Estaba tratando de desviar mi atención para llevar la conversación hacía donde él quería.

―Esta vez no funcionará. Ni esto, ni los caramelos de limón, ni ningún otro truco de prestidigitador muggle para desviar la atención mientras el engaño se realiza. No es eso lo que estamos discutiendo ―le amenacé con fiereza mientras una lágrima traidora resbalaba por mi mejilla―. No hemos podido leerla a pesar de que Filius y Moody han pasado una semana intentándolo y ellos son las dos personas que saben más hechizos reveladores que conozco, pero sabemos que está en alemán y que por la protección que lleva debe ser algo importante.

―Es cierto, lo siento ―se disculpó desviando la mirada―. Ya me he imaginado que no la habríais leído, yo tardé un par de semanas en conseguir ver el texto del mensaje cifrado. Y, aunque hubierais conseguido ver el texto, no lo habríais podido leer. Es una carta cifrada según los códigos enigma, los que los alemanés están usando para pasar información secreta. Yo de ellos me preocuparía si unos magos adolescentes hubieran descubierto como revelar su contenido ―explicó.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida mirándole con expresión de horror ¿Entonces si era un mensaje secreto alemán? ¿Dumbledore era un traidor y estaba confesando? No esperaba una confesión, esperaba una explicación. Esperaba que me mostrara algún detalle crucial que, como siempre, se me hubiera pasado por alto y que demostrara su inocencia, esperaba que, como siempre, me demostrara de forma brillante que él tenía razón y yo me equivocaba.

―Aunque de hecho, si podrías hacerlo ―añadió―. Si algún alumno tuviera que poder, esa serias tu. Mucho más rápidamente que Filius o Alastor.

―¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer qué? ―pregunté asustada.

―Revelarlo para ver el texto codificado ―sentenció―. Veras… Es tiempo de una explicación. Este es un mensaje secreto alemán, pero yo no soy el destinatario real. Es un mensaje interceptado en Varsovia que los agentes Polacos que pudieron escapar y que ahora trabajan en PC Bruno, en París, me lo mandaron para que les ayudara a revelar. La prueba de ello está en el remitente, supongo que es lo que creíais que está en alemán, en realidad es polaco. Hay bastante gente trabajando en esto entre los aliados. Hace poco descubrí como deshacer la protección para recuperar el mensaje cifrado ―terminó.

Relajé mi ceño hasta ahora fruncido, eso… eso podía ser cierto. Un ligero sentimiento de alivio me subió desde el estomago. Había leído en el periódico todo lo de los polacos y los códigos enigma. Y no solo le convertía en inocente, explicaba que tal como había dicho yo a Moody, la carta viniera de Francia, un país aliado. No estaba muy segura de que las oficinas se llamaran PC Bruno pero el nombre me sonaba a ello y tenía una imperiosa necesidad de creerle.

Volví a fruncir el ceño. Aún así, seguía pensado que era lo bastante listo para inventar sobre la marcha algo que sonara creíble y me mantuviera callada y a raya tiempo suficiente. No le creí.

―Muéstremelo― le pedí casi suplicante.

―¿Perdona?

―Muéstreme como se deshace la protección para recuperar el mensaje cifrado. ¿Qué es? ¿Tinta invisible? ¿Un hechizo? Si puede revelarme información tan crucial a mí y por extensión a los aliados confiaré en su palabra de que no es un espía traidor ―le reté deseando que pudiera mostrármelo, deseando creerle. Él suspiró.

―Supongo que no me queda más remedio que confiar en ti para que confíes en mí ―aseguró derrotado―. Espero que seas consciente de la responsabilidad que implica saber lo que voy a contarte ―advirtió mirándome fijamente, escrutándome, pero yo iba mantenerme firme.

Probablemente esto era firmar mi sentencia de muerte si realmente se lo había inventado todo, pero seguí sin querer pensarlo.

―No es ni tinta ni un hechizo, por eso nada de lo Filius o Alastor o cualquier buen encantador pudiera hacerle funcionaria. De momento simplemente es un pergamino blanco― explicó. Parpadeé confundida.

―Pero usted dijo que yo podía llegar hasta él, que era un mensaje cifrado.

―Oh, y lo es. Pero no ahora. Ahora mismo no es más que un aburrido, simple y llano pergamino en blanco sin nada interesante ―aseguró―. ¿Entiendes por donde voy?

―No. ¿Cómo se llega al mensaje si solo es un pergamino? ―pregunté.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado sonrió.

―Des-transfigurándolo.

―¿Des... Des-transfigurándolo? ―repetí balbuceando.

―Sí. Mediante la transfiguración perfecta. Cuando transfiguras un documento escrito en cualquier otra cosa, la única manera de recuperar sus detalles completos como el texto es des-transfigurándolo con la transfiguración perfecta. Supongo que sabes de lo que te hablo por qué fue lo que usaste cuando recuperaste el libro sobre los animagos, ¿recuerdas? ― empezó a explicar haciendo una pausa esperando mi respuesta.

Asentí con la cabeza.

―Pues eso es lo que usan los alemanes como medida de protección además de los hechizos habituales. Sólo que transfigurar los pergaminos en cristal o algo así es demasiado obvio, lo que hacen es convertirlos en pergaminos blancos que parezcan hechizados pero no transfigurados.

Es un método sencillo, ingenioso y efectivo, ya que no solo tienes que conocerlo, si no que tienes que reparar en que ha sido transfigurado de ese modo, que por supuesto, no es la manera habitual de esconder un texto.

La mayoría de magos se limitan simplemente a usar los encantamientos sin preocuparse al respecto de su naturaleza y no reparan en que esto es posible. Así que se tiene que tener una motivación especial… O una alumna inquieta que hace a la vez de musa inspiradora para caer en ello ― terminó con su explicación inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Yo me ruboricé acordándome de cuando había hecho a Malkin ir a preguntarle. Me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerré de golpe. Demonios, eso era muy ingenioso. No me extrañaba que Slughorn dijera que Grindelwald era un genio. Aunque el hecho de haberlo descubierto… ¿A caso había palabras para describirlo? Cada vez estaba más relajada pero eso me hizo dudar un poco, así que ya que estábamos llegaríamos hasta el final.

Dejé de apuntarle la varita, saqué los pergaminos del sobre y los des-transfiguré con su varita. No pasó nada.

―Ahora utiliza un "Specialis revelio" ―me aconsejó. Yo obedecí y en el pergamino empezaron a aparecer manchas negras de tinta que se movían, reordenaban y redibujaban una y otra vez formando diferentes símbolos―. No puedo llegar hasta el mensaje sin codificar para poder leerlo porque no tengo los Códigos Enigma. Pero ahora podremos mandarlo a París para que ellos se encarguen del resto. Supongo que esto es prueba suficiente.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y le devolví la varita. Nos quedamos en silencio.

―Sobre lo que me has dicho antes de irte… ¿Quieres hablar? ―preguntó por fin, en tono serio. Yo cerré los ojos y suspiré. Hablar… ¿Hablar y decirle qué? ¿Qué había sido un impulso? ¿Qué lo había malentendido todo? ¿Qué era una idiota? ¿Qué eso nunca debía haber pasado? ¿Qué estaba preocupada por mí y por lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Qué quería saber que pensaba él de mi, más que nadie en el mundo?

―No ―dije tajante―. ¿Quiere hablar usted? ―añadí sin mirarle, él también aguardó unos momentos.

―No... ―respondió derrotado.

Pasaron unos segundos, a mi juicio pudieron ser incluso minutos, en los que estuvimos en silencio sin movernos ni mirarnos, solo allí, en el banco de piedra mirando el bosque prohibido y el lago. Ni siquiera pude pensar en nada.

―Perdóname, será mejor que me vaya ―dijo bajando la cabeza y rompiendo el silencio―. Ya te he molestado bastante ―hizo ademán de levantarse. Yo subí los pies, apretando las rodillas contra mi cuerpo.

―No me está molestando ―aseguré bajando la mirada para luego mirarlo a los ojos, de algún modo eran mucho más azules que de costumbre, me dolió hacerlo. Él volvió a mirar hacia el bosque y se sentó a mi lado en silencio.

Después de un rato, volvió a hablar.

―Siento haberte metido en todo esto y siento haberte hecho daño― se disculpó frotándose la frente con fuerza―. Siempre termino hiriendo a personas buenas e inocentes. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando, nunca me doy cuenta de nada hasta que ya es demasiado tarde… ¡Y la gente se atreve a llamarme genio! ―rió tristemente―. Tú… Eres una persona increíble, buena y brillante… Y de algún modo te pareces a mí. Eso me ayuda a relajarme y sentirme cómodo contigo, es muy sencillo motivarte y hablarte. Nunca te he dicho nada que no pensara de corazón pero no puedo darte lo que quieres, Minerva… solo puedo ser tu amigo― terminó. Me vinieron unas incontrolables ganas de llorar, no quería mirarlo, de pronto solo quería irme de ahí.

―¿A caso le he pedido algo? ―pregunté retorica bastante más ácida de lo que esperaba, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Él me miró escrutándome y yo luché por evitar el impulso de devolverle la mirada.

―No… Eres lo bastante fuerte. Lo sé. Sólo será mejor que me aleje de ti ―dedujo levantándose.

―No― sentencié―. Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, es entre yo y yo misma. Ni siquiera tiene por que disculparse. Yo lo llevaré, solo déjeme seguir a su lado como hasta ahora.

―No quiero hacerte más daño.

―No puede evitarlo. Solo prométame que podré andar a su lado, aunque no sea con usted… como su amiga ―le pedí.

―Como mi amiga ―repitió, me agarró por los hombros y me apretó contra sí―. Si no fuera por la maldita manía que tenemos los humanos de elegir siempre lo que menos nos conviene ―añadió con rabia, sin mirarme pero apretándome más fuerte. Luego me soltó, suspiró, se levantó y se fue.

* * *

**Porque no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte.**

A **Gis**, como siempre, por obligarme a leer por vez primera la historia original.

Al **Señor Oso**, por estar presente en el momento en el que se me ocurrió y como disculpa por las veces que no le hice caso para escribir.

A los **Fadlaneros**, por acompañarme a través del resto de libros, excepto a **Blacky**, quien me obligó a escribir a marchas forzadas por que quería leerlo sin ni siquiera saber de qué iba y dice que es demasiado dulce si la incluyo.

A **Alba**, que no va a leerlo porque no la dejaré, pero que aun así estuvo para acompañarme en mis aventuras y desventuras.

A **Isabel**, que fue la primera en leer esta historia. Sin ella habría como cinco veces más comas, mucha más sangre y muchas menos escenas ñoñas, entre otras muchas cosas.

A **Potterfics**, por las cosas que quiero olvidar… A **los escritores de Potterfics**, por las que quiero recordar.

A **Anita675**, a **Corazón de Piedra Verde**, a **DaphneGreengras**, a **Isla de Thera**, a **Primrose Darcy**, a **Shirley Vulturi** y a **Sorcieres de la Neige**, en escrito orden alfabético, por acompañarme hasta aquí y escribirme comentarios prácticamente taquicardicas cada semana para que no se me olvidara actualizar a la semana siguiente, a pesar de que yo rara vez los respondía (digo rara vez por que se me cae la cara de vergüenza si digo la pura verdad)

A cualquier otro posible lector anonimo o silencioso (o al menos, no tan entusiasta con los reviews como las ya citadas), por hacer lo mejor que se puede hacer por una historia.

Y sobre todo, a **Albus**… y a **Minerva**.


End file.
